Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds - An Alternate Universe
by 0713MM
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fanfic in regards to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds anime. In this, Akiza Izinski is the Main Protagonist instead of Yusei Fudo.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Alternate Universe Fanfic! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, nor its characters.**

Chapter 1

"I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 6 Sylvan Princessprout!" A red-haired female teen announced, her brown eyes shining, wearing a Victorian influenced attire, as her plant monsters became a green ring and her monster went through it. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the red and black thorny dragon. It roared loudly in regards to the red-haired teen girl's opponent. Her opponent was an elegant long black-haired woman with deep light blue eyes smiled lightly at the dragon. The red-haired teen girl thrusted her right hand forward. "Black Rose Dragon effect! Upon its Synchro Summon, I destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!" Black Rose Dragon roared as a massive wind surrounded it. Just as all the cards were engulfed by the storm, the red-haired teen pulled a card from her hand and revealed it. "I now activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Forbidden Dress! Now by reducing Black Rose Dragon's ATK by 600, she cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn!" A shield in the form of a dress formed around Black Rose Dragon and shielded itself from its own effect, so only the red-haired teen girl's opponent's cards would be destroyed; which they were. With all her opponent's cards destroyed, the red-haired teen girl thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Black Rose Dragon, direct attack! Black Rose Flare!" The dragon unleashed its attack on the elegant woman watched as the purple flames' from Black Rose Dragon's mouth connected and she used her arms as a shield from the attack. Her LP counter on her duel disk dropped down to 0.

"And that's a win for Akiza!" The two looked to see a cheerful black haired woman wearing trifocal glasses, taking a picture of Black Rose Dragon with her camera. "That was an amazing move you did there Akiza." She said to the red head. The red head, Akiza, smiled lightly at the cheerful woman.

"Thanks Carly." Akiza remarked. "But Misty put up quite the fight with her Oronaga Serpents. Like she does."

"Maybe. But you bested me fair and square at the end Akiza." The elegant woman, Misty, said with a small smile.

"Well now that's done, what do you 2 want to do?" Akiza asked Carly and Misty.

"Oh! The championship match should be on soon!" Carly gasped, checking her watch. "Let's go watch it! We might catch the champ summoning his ace!"

"Sure thing Carly." Akiza smiled. She glanced at Misty. "What do you think Misty?"

"I agree." Misty spoke. "Let's head back to my apartment to watch it."

"Great!" Carly cheered.

The 3 sat in Misty's living room of her apartment, having a classy and elegant touch.

"I never get tired looking at your place Misty. It's amazing." Carly smiled.

"Thank you Carly." Misty replied. Misty grabbed the remote; turning on the TV just as MC started to speak. "And there it is ladies and gentlemen! Yusei Fudo's ace monster, Stardust Dragon!"

"Ah just look at it!" Carly gasped.

"It is quite the majestic creature." Misty hummed as she stood up and went over to the kitchen area. She stopped, then turned to face Akiza and Carly. "You 2 want anything? I could make some popcorn."

"If it's not too much trouble." Carly smiled sheepishly.

"It's no trouble at all Carly." Misty smiled as she went off to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a bag of popcorn and prepared to pop the popcorn by heating up the stove and a pot out and dumped the popcorn out of its bag and into the pot. She then put a lid on the pot and let the popcorn begin to pop.

"But that Yusei Fudo is something else. After 2 years, he's been the reigning champ." Carly remarked, watching the duelist on the red duel runner on TV.

"Yeah. Akiza nodded. "We're childhood friends. As I am with you 2." She gestures to Misty, along with Carly to emphasize her point. She then turned her attention back to the TV. "Yusei is not one to be defeated easily. So whoever he's facing, that person has another thing coming."

"Oh yeah. I remember you mentioning you 2 were old friends. You still talk?" Carly asked curiously.

"Sometimes." Akiza remarked. "Moreso through texts and phone calls than in person. But considering he's not just the Champion, but he also works under New Domino City's Director. Makes things a bit difficult for us 2 to hang out in person."

"Wow. Never knew he was that busy." Carly spoke surprised. "Wait when you say Director, you mean Director Goodwin right?"

"Yes." Akiza nods as Misty comes back to the living room with a bowl of popcorn and sets it on the coffee table.

"What kind of work would the Director need him to do? I mean he does have Sector Security." Carly said, thanking Misty as she grabbed some popcorn.

"I'm not certain why Goodwin needs Yusei for work." Akiza frowned. "I've tried asking him about when he brought up quickly, but he didn't tell me much of anything." She raised her right arm's sleeve up to show her Signer Mark and looks at it. "Could it be because of this?"

"Your birthmark?" Carly wondered.

"Didn't you mention another friend of yours had a Mark similar to yours?" Misty questioned, taking a seat.

"Yes I did." Akiza replied as they watched Yusei attack with Stardust Dragon on the opponent's monster. "Aura. She's close friends to me and Yusei, but…." Akiza frowned deeply before adding. "she vanished about 10 years ago. Misty is aware of this."

"Vanished? You mean she was kidnapped?!" Carly gasped.

"Highly possible." Akiza admitted. "I've looked all over the City. No sign of her."

"Oh! Then maybe Yusei is working for Director Goodwin for information!" Carly suggested.

"Information?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah. For the work he does for him, Director Goodwin would look into the birthmarks and what happened to their friend!" Carly explained. "It is possible."

"I can only _hope _that's the case." Akiza remarked.

"I'm sure it is Akiza." Carly smiled. "Just have faith in Yusei."

"I'll try." Akiza retorted as she took a handful of popcorn from the bowl and watched as Yusei defeated his opponent.

"_And the winner of the match is Yusei Fudo! Expected nothing less from our champion!_" MC yelled, as the crowd cheered loudly.

"And it's another win." Carly smiled.

"As expected from Yusei." Misty noted.

The duelist on the red duel runner sighed as he stopped in the cockpit, getting off and removing his helmet to show a young male teen with black hair that had lightning bolt highlights and cobalt blue eyes.

"Hehehe. Impressive duel as always Yusei Fudo." Yusei looked up to see 2 men walking to him.

"Goodwin, Lazar." He replied.

"Indeed. As expected of our champion. Now, there is something I would like for you to do." Goodwin spoke.

"What is it?" Yusei questioned.

"There is a new prisoner in the Facility. One who has shown a remarkable trait according to Armstrong." Goodwin remarked.

"Remarkable trait?" Yusei repeated. What do you-Oh." Yusei lifted his right arm's sleeve to reveal his Signer Mark. "You mean he might have one of these?"

"That's correct." Goodwin nodded. "But it doesn't seem to be on his arm. Which is why we need to test him."

"Test him how?" Yusei inquired. "Do you need me to go to the Facility and test him?"

"Oh no not you. Director Goodwin had someone else in mind." Lazar smirked. Yusei narrowed his eyes slightly at Lazar's words.

"Who?" Yusei partially demanded.

"Oh come now. Surely it should be obvious to you. Hehehe." Lazar chuckled mockingly.

"Akiza…." Yusei muttered before he glanced at Goodwin and added. "But why Akiza?"

"In a way, it's to test her as well of this power you mentioned." Goodwin replied. "I believe she would be the best one to bring it out from him."

"If you're certain." Yusei remarked somewhat begrudgingly. "But! If Akiza gets hurt, you'll be down your Champion to ensure these Signers you've told me/mentioned to me about are brought together."

"But of course. It was after all part of our agreement." Goodwin said with a knowing smile.

"And speaking of the Signers, what of Aura? My other childhood friend?" Yusei inquired. "Has she been found yet?"

"Not yet. Although, we have been getting intel of a girl with the description you gave us involved in the Arcadia Movement." Lazar smirked.

"That's probably her." Yusei remarked. "But considering who runs that shady place, getting her back will not be easy." He paused before adding. "Tell Akiza to head to the Facility Goodwin. Make sure she gets an escort."

"Of course, I had already plan to." Goodwin assured Yusei. "I'll be taking my leave then. Come Lazar." The 2 went to leave, but Lazar stopped short turning to Yusei.

"If I were you boy, if that girl happens to be her, I'd cut my ties." He smirked, before leaving. Yusei tched angrily at Lazar's words as the 2 left.

After Misty, Akiza and Carly had finished watching the duel earlier, the 3 watched movies until it was around 10pm. At that point, Carly said her goodbyes to Misty and Akiza as she left the apartment and returned to her own. Misty and Akiza did the dishes in regarding to earlier in the day.

"Yusei's duel was great." Misty remarked. "Shame I won't be around a whole lot. Since work is picking back up very soon."

"Yusei seemed distracted during his duel against his opponent earlier today." Akiza spoke softly. Misty stopped what she was doing and glanced at Akiza.

"Distracted?" She questioned before a lightbulb appeared above her head. "Oh! Yeah. He did seem kinda distracted. Do you think he was thinking about Aura?"

"Probably." Akiza admitted. "I should text him at the very least."

"Yeah." Misty retorted as she stretched a bit. "Well Akiza, I'm going to finish up washing these dishes, then I'm gonna head to bed. Don't stay up too late now." Akiza rolled her eyes at Misty's words.

"Yes "Mother"." Akiza remarked, causing both of them to laugh at the inside joke they started some time ago.

After about 15 minutes, all the dishes were washed and put into the dishwater. Misty had head to bed, while Akiza stayed up and in the living room. She was waiting for a response from Yusei until…

*Ring!*

"Eh?" Akiza gaped. "A call this late at night?" She looked at the caller ID and her brown eyes slightly widened. "Sector Security?! Calling me now?!" She sighed, then pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"_This is Officer Tetsu Trudge from Sector Security._" Akiza heard the voice of the gruff Sector Security officer.

"Hey Officer Trudge." Akiza greeted. "How are you-" Before she could continue, Trudge interrupted.

"_I apologize for the late call Miss Akiza, but Goodwin wants me and Mina to be your escort._"

"Escort?" Akiza repeated. "To what?"

"_To the Facility._" Trudge remarked. At Trudge's words, Akiza's brown eyes widened slightly.

"When is this?" Akiza questioned.

"_Tomorrow. Early in the morning._" Trudge remarked gruffly. "_Have a good sleep, Miss Akiza._" Before Akiza could reply, she heard the line go dead due to Trudge hanging up on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 2 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds - An Alternate Universe Fanfic! In this chapter, Akiza Izinski duels Jack Atlas. I do not 5Ds, nor its characters. HOWEVER! I DO own the idea for this 5Ds AU. Chapter start!**

Chapter 2

Akiza laid on her bed on her back; staring up at the ceiling of her room in deep thought.

_Why would Goodwin need me to duel some inmate at the Facility to figure out if he/she is a Signer or not?_ She thought. She was about to say to herself that Yusei could do it before shaking her head. _No. Yusei has too many things to do to duel some prisoner._ She glanced over at her bedside table clock; it was 8:30am. She sighed, but proceeded to get out of bed and get dressed for the day. Once she did, she left her room and entered the kitchen and took note of what Misty was making. Misty glanced over at Akiza and gave the red-haired teen a small, yet knowing smile.

"I know that you're nervous for your visit to the Facility." Misty told her friend. Akiza laughed at Misty's words.

"Right. Your fortune is by reading people's faces." Akiza remarked. "No matter what expression they bear, you'll be able to find out their true feelings."

"Correct." Misty nodded. "I made you breakfast before Officer Trudge and Mina come to pick you up." She gestured to the food that she put on a plate. She then glanced at her wrist-watch before looking back at Akiza. "Plus I have work in about 10 minutes. So I shall be taking my leave."

"Alright Misty." Akiza nodded. "Bye!"

"Good luck for your duel at the Facility." Misty smiled. "But knowing you and your poweress as a duelist, you won't need my wish of luck."

"Haha, yeah you're right." Akiza grinned. "Thanks regardless Misty."

"You're welcome Akiza." Misty replied. "Now I'm going to work now." And with that, Misty left the apartment.

After a few moments, the doorbell rang, causing Akiza to stand and answer to show a young woman with short blue hair, wearing a business attire and a tall man with a scar under his eye wearing Sector Security uniform.

"Hello Akiza Izinski, My name is Mina Simington and this is Officer Trudge." The woman introduced them. "We'll be escorting you to the Facility."

"Yes." Akiza remarked. "Trudge called me last night regarding the matter."

"Then you know the situation." Mina replied. "Once you're ready, we can head out." Akiza nodded.

"I'm ready now actually." Akiza remarked. "I have my deck and duel disk all prepared."

"Then let's go." Trudge said gruffly. "The Director is also waiting."

"Very well." Akiza remarked coolly.

The 3 then left the apartment building and walked outside to a car; each of them getting inside as the driver began to drive. After about 5-10 minutes, the car stopped in front of the large light greyish-blue building. It bored the Sector Security Logo on its exterior.

"You'll see the Director before you face your opponent." Mina told Akiza, as they stepped out the car.

"Fine with me." Akiza remarked. "From what I've heard from Yusei, the Director ensured that Armstrong would have no influence on the outcome of the duel. I'm not certain if that's true, but I shall see when I face my opponent. Whoever that is."

"You don't have to worry. Armstrong wouldn't dare defy the Director." Trudge grunted as they walked inside.

They walked down a corridor after speaking with the guards before walking to a door. Trudge opened it; allowing Akiza to walk inside to see Goodwin and Lazar.

"Director Goodwin." Akiza greeted. She glanced at Lazar and her facial expression turned into that of slight disgust. "And Lazar."

"Hello Akiza Izinski. Please take a seat." Goodwin spoke. Akiza pulled the chair out from its spot that had it pushed underneath the desk and she took a seat in it so she was across from Goodwin.

"I have a hunch that you wish to discuss the inmate that I'll be dueling within this Facility.' Akiza remarked.

"That is correct." Goodwin nodded. Lazar placed papers on the table along with a picture of a blond haired male with purple eyes. "This is your opponent. Jack Atlas."

"Jack Atlas?" Akiza repeated. "What got him sent here to the Facility? Surely it wasn't an illegal D-Wheel."

"Hehehe oh no; it's far worse than that." Lazar smirked. "He was sent here for murder." Akiza put her right hand to her mouth at the that revelation.

"Murderer?" Akiza repeated. "Who did he murderer?"

"A man of Satellite named Kalin Kessler. According to reports, the 2 were acquaintances, but had a dispute which resulted in the murder." Goodwin explained. "But he claims he didn't do it."

"Hmph. No use trying to deny the facts." Lazar smirked. Akiza scowled at Lazar's words, but utmost ignores him.

"I shall find out the truth in this duel." Akiza remarked. "But before I go and duel Jack, mind if I look over the files?"

"Of course." Goodwin nodded, pushing the files towards her.

"Thank you." Akiza remarked. Lazar glanced at Goodwin with a "What are you doing?!" look, but Goodwin paid no attention to it. Akiza turned the file folder on Jack Atlas around so that she could read them. She skimmed through each file, reading over the important information carefully.

_It's as Goodwin said._ Akiza thought. _Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler were 2 friends and were a part of a group._ She reached another part and silent gasped. _Did he…..really kill Kalin Kessler?... If so, why?_ After another moment, she closed the folder and pushed it back towards Goodwin.

"I've got what I needed out of the folder." Akiza remarked. "Now, I shall face Jack Atlas, and I'll find out if he is a murderer like you say or not."

"As you wish, but you should also know the main objective here." Goodwin told her. "The purpose of you dueling him is to find out if he is a Signer or not. Normally when prisoners are taken here to the Facility, their decks are confiscated. But in order to bring out his potential as a Signer, we have allowed him to keep his deck for this duel."

"I'm well aware of the main objective." Akiza replied. "If Yusei wasn't busy, I'm certain you would have sent him instead of me."

"No. I requested you specifically to be the one to duel Jack." Goodwin countered.

"Eh?" Akiza questioned.

"I wish to see your own potential as a Signer. Not only that, but I believe your powers will help bring out Jack's power as a Signer." Goodwin explained. "Do you understand what I'm saying Akiza?"

"Yes I do, Goodwin." Akiza replied.

"Good I'm glad we made that clear." Goodwin nodded. Then the door opened to show Armstrong, burly and muscular sector security officer.

"Director Goodwin, the prisoner is ready." Armstrong replied.

"Thank you Armstrong." Goodwin said, before facing Akiza. "It's time." Akiza nodded as she stood up from the her chair and headed out of the office; thus following the burly-muscular officer-Armstrong, Trudge, Mina, Goodwin, and Lazar.

Soon they reached the dueling field, Jack already there being given a duel disk before putting it on and inserting his deck as he looked up and noticed Goodwin, Lazar, Trudge, Mina, Armstrong and Akiza. Jack scowled deeply at Goodwin, Lazar, Armstrong and Akiza.

"Seriously Chief?" Jack grit his teeth. "It took you _this long_ to find an opponent for me, and _this_" he points his right index finger at Akiza. "is the best you could find? A girl? Come on!"

"Watch what you say punk." Armstrong scowled. "She was picked by Director Goodwin, so I'd be careful."

"Oh I'll be careful!" Jack shot back snidely. "I'll be careful enough to ensure to make her regret agreeing to Goodwin's little arrangement!"

"Enough!" Armstrong growled. "I'll make sure you lot are put into lockdown after this!" He pointed his right index finger at Atlas. "_Especially you_, Atlas!" He then laughed. "I mean after all…...you _did_ kill your best friend…." Jack grit his teeth at the reminder.

"I told you like a million times that I didn't kill Kalin!" Jack shouted angrily. "I would never! Our little gang disbanded after Kalin went power hungry crazy!"

"Sure sure, whatever punk." Armstrong waved his right hand in a dismissive manner.

"Why you!" Jack growled. "I'll rip that uniform right off your body when I get the opportunity!"

"Keep digging your own grave Atlas!" Armstrong countered with a smirk on his lips. Jack clenched his fists at Armstrong's words until they almost turned white.

"Armstrong that's enough. We should have the duel underway." Mina scowled. Armstrong glanced at Mina and sighed heavily.

"Fine fine." He spoke in a somewhat defeat tone as he pressed a few button on a keypad before him; thus opening up a ramp from their spot down to the center area. All the other prisoners were cheering Jack's name and wanting him to win as Akiza strided down the ramp so that she was opposite of Jack. When Akiza descended however, several prisoners began to boo at her and shouted several mean things. Luckily, Akiza ignored their harsh words and put her attention solely towards Jack.

"I looked over your file, Jack Atlas." Akiza spoke. At this, Jack scowled.

"Yeah? So?" Jack questioned. "What good will that do you?"

"You'll find out once we start talking with our cards." Akiza remarked.

"Humph. Fine!" Jack snapped as he activated the duel disk. "I'll _crush _you and show these blind-sighted idiots that they have _no evidence_ against me for murderer!"

_That's what I want to find out too, Atlas._ Akiza thought to herself as she activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start!" Jack declared. "Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Akiza/Jack's LP: 4000.) Jack observed his hand and grabbed a card from his hand. "I shall Normal Summon Mad Archfiend to my field." A red-haired and multi-colored demon emerged onto Jack's field. (Mad Archfiend, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/0. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Jack's LP: 4000.) Jack grabbed 3 cards from his and set them into his duel disk. "I end my turn with 3 face-down cards." The 3 set cards appeared onto Jack's field behind his monster. "Your move girl!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza/Jack's LP: 4000.) Akiza placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"My turn, draw!" Akiza declared as she drew her card. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza/Jack's LP: 4000.) After she looked at her hand, she turned her attention to Jack and she frowned. "And for the record Atlas, my name is Akiza."

"Whatever!" Jack snapped. "Just go!"

"Sheesh. Rude much?" Akiza muttered to herself. She then shook her head. "Never mind! I'll start by Normal Summoning Sylvan Flowerknight from my hand!" Upon declaration, a flower-armored knight appeared onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Flowerknight, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza/Jack's LP: 4000.)

"Sylvan?" Jack questioned before scowling. "A Plant-type deck, eh? Fine! I personally don't care!" Akiza ignored him and continued.

"I activate Sylvan Flowerknight's effect." Akiza spoke. "When she's Normal Summoned, I can excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant-type monster, I send it the Graveyard. Otherwise, I place it on the bottom of my Deck."

"So a luck based deck?" Jack scowled. "Pathetic!"

"Hmph. The punk doesn't realize how that deck works." Trudge grunted.

"It does seem there's more to it." Mina remarked.

"So you guys _know_ how the deck works?" Armstrong questioned.

"Just see for yourself Chief." Lazar smirked. Armstrong grunted at Lazar's words, but turned his attention back to the duel. When he did, he gaped upon seeing Copy Plant on the field. "Wait what?! How did Akiza get Copy Plant out?!" He checked the board that showed each card being played. He took notice of Sylvan Cherubsprout in her Graveyard. "Oh...so _that's_ how that Tuner monster is out and on Akiza's field…."

"Copy Plant effect!" Akiza continued. "Now I target my Level 4 Flowerknight; thus changing Copy Plant's Level to 4 as well!"

"A Level 4 Tuner and a Level 4 non-Tuner….." Jack tched. "You plan to Synchro Summon on your first turn?!"

"But of course." Akiza remarked. "But not quite yet. I think I'll get rid of your pesky backrow with Harpie's Feather Duster!"

_No! _Jack thought. _I don't want to use my Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement on that! But at this point, I have no choice but to!_

"Counter trap card activate! Solemn Judgement!" Jack announced. "Now by paying half my LP, your Spell card is negated and destroyed!" Akiza watched as her spell card shattered. However, her lips turned into a smile.

"I anticipated that." Akiza remarked. "What surprised me however is that you didn't stop my Normal Summon. But once I realized why you didn't, I _knew_ you were waiting for me to Synchro Summon. Too bad for you. I baited your Counter Trap quite easily." Jack tsked at her words, but didn't saying anything as she raised her right arm upward. "Now I'll see why people call me the Queen of Plants! I tune my now Level 4 Copy Plant with my Level 4 Sylvan Flowerknight!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars that traveled into the green pillar that appeared before them. "Deep in the forest is a queen far above the rest in her glory! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Appear **Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth Emiryu in her rose glory. She unwrapped her massive leaves and stood tall over the field. (**Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. **Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2000.)

"Now that's what I like to see!" Armstrong grinned. "Putting the punk in his place!"

"Akiza's job here isn't to enforce the law." Trudge told the fellow officer. "It's to see if he's one of those guys Goodwin wants." Armstrong waved his right arm in a dismissive manner.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Armstrong remarked.

"Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen's effect!" Akiza announced. "I can look at the top 3 cards of my Deck and place them on top of my Deck in order, then I can draw 1 card." Akiza drew her 3 cards. "This'll do." She placed the 2nd card on top of the first, and left the third card the way it was. "Now I draw." She drew and smiled.

"What're you smilin' about?!" Jack demanded.

"This, Atlas." Akiza remarked as she grabbed the card she drew via Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen's effect. "I activate the Spell card, **Sylvan Cascade**!" The spell card appeared onto Akiza's field and it glowed a bright greenish-blue. "Now I excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck. If they are Sylvan cards that are excavated, I can add 1 excavated Spell/Trap card to my hand, then send the remaining cards to the Graveyard. Otherwise, I must place them on the bottom of my Deck in any order I like."

"Humph. Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes in regards to her playing her Spell card. Akiza pulled the top 3 cards of her Deck and looked them. Her lips formed a small smile.

"Perfect." Akiza grinned. "I add the excavated **Sylvan Judgement** to my hand, while sending Sylvan Peaskeeper and Sylvan Princessprout to the Graveyard!" She then placed both of the monsters that were excavated via Sylvan Cascade into the Graveyard. Akiza then grabbed the 2 monsters as they ejected out of her Graveyard. "Sylvan Peaskeeper and Princessprout's effect! Princessprout enables me to revive it when it's excavated from my Deck to the Graveyard via a card effect with a Level between 1-8! I choose 6!" The flower dressed princess-like monster appeared onto Akiza's field. "And now Peaskeeper's effect! I revive Copy Plant since Peaskeeper was excavated from my Deck via a card effect!" The small re-emerged onto her field. (Sylvan Princessprout, Level 6 (originally Level 1 LIGHT Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2000.)

"Alright!" Armstrong pumped his right fist. "Now she has the requirements to Synchro Summon again!"

"Hopefully this time her Dragon." Lazar smirked.

Akiza raised her right arm upwards.

"I tune my Level 1 Copy Plant with my now Level 6 Princessprout!" Akiza announced as both monsters turned into 7 white stars and soared into the green pillar. "Majestic bird arise from the forest and take flight in the sky! Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter**!" Out of the green pillar came forth a large plant-bird that flew down next to Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen. (**Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. **Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2000.)

"Oh my!" Mina gasped.

"Tch. She didn't Summon it." Lazar scowled.

"Patience Lazar." Goodwin told him. "She'll Summon her Dragon soon enough."

"That was perfect time to Summon it though!" Lazar argued.

"She's testing the waters." Goodwin remarked. "Just watch." Lazar grunted, but did say anything further.

"Orea's effect" Akiza declared. "I send 1 Plant monster from either my hand or field to the Graveyard, then I can look at that many cards from the top of my Deck!"

"What?!" Jack grit his teeth.

"I send the Level 8 Sylvan Hermitree from my hand to look at the top 8 cards of my Deck!"

"That's bullshit!" Jack snarled.

"Be quiet punk!" Armstrong snapped. Akiza pulled the top 8 cards of her Deck and look at them. She nodded, then rearranged the cards in the order she desired. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 2000.)

"Now that's done, I activate Orea's additional effect!" Akiza announced. "I pay 500 LP to excavate a number between 1-3, then for each Plant-type monster excavated and sent to the Graveyard via this effect, I return that many number of cards on the field to the hand!" Jack grit his teeth in frustration, he then thrusted his right hand forward towards one of his face-down cards on his field.

"I won't let you beat me that easily!" Jack countered as Akiza's LP dropped to 3500 via Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter's effect. "I activate the Trap card, Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn!"

"Out of all the cards he _had _to have set….!" Armstrong growled. "I should have rearranged his Deck before the duel…." They watched as Akiza excavated the top 3 cards of her Deck. The 3 cards were as followed: Rose Lover, Spore, and Sylvan Sagequoia.

"Sylvan Sagequoia effect!" Akiza announced. "Since it was excavated from my Deck via a card effect, I can add 1 Sylvan Spell/Trap card from my Graveyard to my hand. Of course, my only choice is Sylvan Cascade." Upon saying that, said card ejected out of her Graveyard; thus she added it to her hand.

"Are you done yet?!" Jack growled as his other 2 cards returned to his hand via Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter's effect. (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 2000.)

"Since I can't attack this turn due to your Threatening Roar Trap card, I set 3 cards." Akiza concluded as she set said cards. "I end my turn there." (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 2000.) Akiza gestured to Jack. "Now it's your turn, Atlas."

"You don't need to tell me!" Jack growled. "My turn! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 2000.)

"Looks like the guy is in a bad spot." Trudge remarked.

"Which will mean he'll have to Summon it." Lazar remarked.

"Indeed." Goodwin spoke. He glanced down at Jack. "Now…...Summon the Dragon." Jack observed the cards in his hand and he smiled.

"I activate the Spell card, Mind Control!" Jack spoke. "With this, I take control of your Orea until the End Phase!" Akiza tsked as her Level 7 Synchro went to Jack's field.

"How _dare_ he steal Akiza's monster!" Armstrong growled. "I should just call the duel off after that little stunt from the punk!"

"Oh hush up Chief. He's preparing his Summoning." Lazar smirked. "And that is one of the priorities of the duel." Armstrong humphed in regards to Lazar's words, but did not say anything further. They watched as Jack Normal Summoned Chain Resonator, and used its effect to Special Summon Red Resonator from his Deck. After he did, he used its effect to target Orea; thus granted him an additional 2800 LP. He then Special Summoned Wandering King Wildwind from his hand since he controlled a Fiend-type monster with at least 1500 ATK. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.)

"The stage is now set!" Jack announced. "I tune my Level 1 Chain Resonator with _your_ Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars and soared into the now formed green pillar of light. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Level 8! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the red and black dragon. Said dragon roared at Akiza and her monsters. (Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000.2000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.)

"So then that's-!" Mina gasped.

"Red Dragon Archfiend. The potential sign of being a Signer." Goodwin smirked.

"I now tune my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend with my Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack announced; thus both monsters turned into 10 white stars and Jack began to chant. "Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 10 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Out of the portal came forth the fiery red and black dragon. It roared loudly. (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, Level 10 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.) The other inmates cheered for Jack after he brought forth his Level 10 Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What the hell is that?!" Armstrong yelled.

"What?!" Lazar gaped.

"Oh this is a surprise." Goodwin remarked.

"That's not a Signer Dragon!" Trudge gaped.

Jack felt his right arm burn up from Summoning 2 consecutive Red Dragon Archfiends. He tsked, but outright ignored the burning sensation as he thrusted his right hand forward.

"Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane effect!" Jack announced. "I Tribute my Wandering King Wildwind to revive Red Dragon Archfiend from my Graveyard!" The fiend monster vanished; in its place appeared Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Defeat her Jack!" Several inmates yelled. This time however, both Akiza and Jack grunted as both their marks reacted to both Dragons being out on the field. Armstrong wanted to yell at the other prisoners, but resisted the urge. So instead, he watched Jack declare the start of his Battle Phase.

"Goodwin! The punk is about to win!" Armstrong told Goodwin as they watched. "What are you going to do?"

"Calm yourself Armstrong;. You shall see that Akiza Izinski is no weak duelist." Goodwin told him.

"I hope you're right Goodwin." Armstrong sighed.

"Battle!" Jack declared. "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, attack Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen!" The dragon opened its mouth and prepared to launch its attack. However…

"I knew you'd bring your Red Dragon Archfiend back." Akiza told Jack as the attack continued to charge.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Did you seriously think you had a counter against me?" Akiza inquired. "Sorry, but I'm _always_ 2 steps ahead of my opponent! Observe! Trap card activate, Sylvan Judgement!"

"That's-!" Jack gaped as the set card lifted itself up and revealed itself.

"The trap card I added via Sylvan Cascade, yes!" Akiza grinned. "Now if I had Mount Sylvania active, I'd be able to activate it from my hand, but alas! I shall excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck! And for every Plant monster, they're not only sent to the Graveyard, but a card you control is returned to your hand!"

"Wh-What?!" Jack gaped. "But since you rearranged the top of your Deck via your Sylvan High Arbiter….that means….!"

"I'm absolutely certain to be excavating Plant monsters!" Akiza's smile widened. "And you wasted all your resources just to Summon those 2 Dragons. The only card in your hand is Mad Archfiend, which cannot help you!"

"Damn you….!" Akiza pulled the top 3 card of her Deck and she looked at them. They were all Plants: Sylvan Peaskeeper, Glow-Up Bulb, and Lonefire Blossom.

"I excavated Sylvan Peaskeeper, Glow-Up Bulb, and Lonefire Blossom!" Akiza announced as she pointed her right index finger at Jack's dragons. "Be gone, Red Dragon Archfiend, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Both dragons glowed a dark-reddish color before vanishing from Jack's field and returning to his Extra Deck. The inmates watching all went silent, knowing that the duel was over on the next turn.

"...I end my turn…" Jack spoke softly. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.)

"Peaskeeper's effect enables to revive a Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my Graveyard." Akiza spoke. "I choose Sylvan Flowerknight!" The flower armored knight reappeared onto her field. After that, Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn; draw!" Akiza declared. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.) After Akiza drew her card, she turned her attention to Jack. "Jack."

"What now?" Jack growled.

"Based on your performance so far, I can understand why people would assume you to have murdered Kalin." Jack tsked at he words.

"I told you-!" Jack started, but Akiza interjected.

"I know." Akiza interjected. "You didn't do it. In fact, _I know_ you didn't."

"What?" Jack questioned. "What do you mean?"

"As I said earlier, I looked over the files." Akiza remarked. "But if it really was you, I'd think you'd hold a persona to that of someone who regrets their decision. So, that tells me 2 things." She raised her right index finger. "First, it tells me that maybe you're trying to play innocent. Or…" she raised her right middle finger up. "2, you really didn't do it and are trying to prove your innocence."

"Exactly!" Jack retorted. "The files you looked at state that I was in that location with Kalin the night he was killed. That's obviously a lie. I was _never_ at that alleyway!" He paused, before adding. "But, I _do_ remember our female friend who was a part of our group all those years ago."

"Female friend?" Akiza repeated.

Up above, where Mina, Lazar, Trudge, Goodwin, and Armstrong were watching a/listening, Armstrong laughed.

"He's just making excuses at this point!" Armstrong chuckled. "He's so desperate to get out of here that's he telling us his stupid sob story."

"Let's hear what he has to say Armstrong." Goodwin replied. "He has my attention." Armstrong gave Goodwin an "Oh come on!" look.

"Our group had 4 members." Jack continued. "Me, Kalin, Crow, and…" He trailed off near the end of his sentence. He eventually got the courage to say the 4th members name after a couple minutes. "...Reyna."

"Reyna" Akiza questioned. "What was she like?"

"A kind person at the very least." Jack replied. "We all helped each other in hopes to survive the harsh life of Satellite. Hence, why the 4 of us became the group known as the Enforcers."

"The Enforcers…." Akiza muttered.

"You wouldn't understand our goal of course." Jack told Akiza. "Besides, I think you're more interested in Reyna." When Akiza nodded, Jack continued. "Reyna was the secondary leader, in case Kalin couldn't be around." He closed his violet eyes. "Everything was going well." Jack then opened his eyes. "Until everything came crashing down…."

"What do you mean?" Akiza questioned.

"Never you mind!" Jack snapped. "Just go!"

"Oi Oi, fine!" Akiza retorted. "I Spore's effect in the Graveyard! I banish my Copy Plant to revive it as a Level 2 Tuner monster!" A white spore appeared out of the Graveyard in Defense Mode. (Spore, Level 2 (originally Level 1) WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 400/800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.) She then grabbed the top card of her Deck and sent it to the Graveyard. "Now by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can revive Glow-Up Bulb!" The small bulb monster appeared on the other side of Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.) Shortly after, Akiza raised her right arm upward.

"I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 4 Sylvan Flower Knight!" Akiza announced as the 2 monster turned into 5 white stars. "Born in the wicked black rose garden blooms a single white rose of purity! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Garden Rose Maiden!" Out of the green pillar came forth a white clothed rose woman. (Garden Rose Maiden, Level 5 DARK Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.)

"Humph!" Jack grunted.

"Garden Rose Maiden effect!" Akiza revealed. "When she's Special Summoned, I can add Black Garden from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected out of her deck, which so happened to be set Field Spell. "But I won't be using Black Garden!"

"Why not?" Jack inquired.

"Because I'm tuning my Level 2 Spore with my Level 5 Garden Rose Maiden!" Akiza declared. Upon her declaration however, her right arm, along with Jack's, burned. Both tsked, but Akiza pressed on. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light come forth the thorny dragon. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 3500. Jack's LP: 4800.)

"So she finally Summons her Dragon." Lazar smirked.

"Black Rose Dragon." Mina gasped in awe.

"So…..that's your Dragon…!" Jack grit his teeth.

"That's right." Akiza spoke. "And because it has 2400 ATK, it and Emiryu have a total of 4900 ATK points. Which is more than your 4800 Life Points."

"You….!" Jack growled.

"Battle!" Akiza thrusted her right hand forward. "Emiryu, Black Rose, direct attack!" Both monster unleashed direct attacks upon Jack, who cried out and fell to his knees. (Jack's LP: 4800 - 4900 = 0.)

"She beat him!" Trudge gaped.

"And we have our confirmation." Lazar smirked.

"Indeed." Goodwin remarked. He glanced at Armstrong. "Release Atlas from the Facility."

"What?! In all due respect Director, but he's a murderer!" Armstrong countered.

"I'm well aware of that, Armstrong." Goodwin retorted. "But I already have a new home for him in mind. Now...release him."

"Er yes sir." Armstrong nodded.

Armstrong went to the field, walking towards Jack, getting the key to undo his shackles. After he did that, Jack rubbed his wrists and rolled his ankles to get the feeling back in them. He looked at Armstrong with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you setting me free?" Jack demanded.

"If it were me Atlas, I'd have you locked up. But the Director has other ideas." Armstrong scowled.

"Humph." Jack grunted. "So where will be going now?"

"You're going be moving in with Akiza and her roommate and friend, Misty Tredwell." Goodwin replied from where he stood on the higher platform.

"What?!" Armstrong yelled, shocked.

"That's absurd!" Jack snapped. "Why would I _ever_ move in with _her_?!" He points at Akiza angrily. "No _way_ am I moving in with _her_!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Jack Atlas." Goodwin told the tall blonde calmly. Jack tched in response.

"Is that even a good idea sir?" Trudge asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I must agree. We don't know what he might do." Lazar frowned.

"I understand your concerns." Goodwin told Trudge and Lazar. "But I can assure that things will be fine."

"And will Akiza and Misty agree to this?" Mina questioned.

"Misty isn't here." Akiza replied to Mina's question. "So I'll speak for her, even though that's not the best idea." She paused before adding. "Yes, I agree to this."

"You can't be serious." Armstrong scowled.

"I am serious Chief." Akiza retorted coolly.

"Then it's agreed. Thank you again Akiza and enjoy your freedom Jack Atlas." Goodwin spoke, before leaving with Lazar behind him. Armstrong huffed, but then yelled to the other inmates as Akiza and Jack left the central field.

On their way back from the Facility, Jack and Akiza walked in silence for several moments before Jack decided to break ice of silence between the 2 of them.

"Why did you agree to let me go free?" Jack asked Akiza. At first, Akiza didn't answer, which Jack was fine with. When she did reply however, it threw Jack for a loop.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Was Akiza's reply.

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

****Sylvan Cascade, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, and if any "Sylvan" card is excavated, you can add 1 excavated Spell/Trap card to your hand, also send the remaining cards to the GY. Otherwise, place all excavated cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Sylvan Cascade" per turn.**

****Sylvan Judgement, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If "Mount Sylvania" is face-up on the field: You can activate this card from your hand. Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, send any excavated Plant-Type monster(s) to the GY, and if you do, return up to that many cards from the field and/or GY to the hand (min 1). Also place the remaining cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Sylvan Judgement" per turn.**

****Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then place them on either the top or bottom of the Deck in any order, and if you do, draw 1 card. During the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can target 3 "Sylvan" cards in your GY; place them on either the top or bottom of your Deck in any order, and if you do, shuffle 1 card your opponent controls into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen" once per turn.**

**Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**Once per turn: You can send 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand or face-up from your side of the field to the GY; look at a number of cards from the top of your Deck equal to the Level that the sent monster had in the hand or on the field, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; choose a number from 1 to 3, then excavate that many cards from the top of your Deck, send any excavated Plant-Type monsters to the GY, and if you do, return up to that many cards on the field to the hand (min.1), except this card. Also, place the other cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order.**

**A/N: The cards that Akiza Izinski used that have double asterisk are NOT mine. I shoutout to whoever made these. They are fantastis. On a side note: I turned the original Orea, the Sylvan ****High ****Arbiter (which is an Xyz monster) into a Level 7 Plant-Type Synchro monster with the same stats as the original. Since Xyz monsters don't exist during the 5Ds era.**

****0713MM: And there we have it! Akiza defeats Jack Atlas and agrees to have him be set free! The original duel from the anime was Yusei Fudo vs Chief Armstrong with hax in order to beat Yusei Fudo. However, here Goodwin is aware of this little stunt, so he requests Akiza to duel Jack Atlas instead, much to Armstrong's disdain at the idea at first. We also learn of some of Jack's past as well! Now he's gonna be living with Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell in their apartment. Is this a good idea? Or will it bite Akiza Izinski in the ass later down the road? (Also as another note: This chapter is longer than the 1st not just because it was a duel, but the 1st chapter is where I usually have some trouble with in making long lol)****


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 3 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU Fanfiction! I do not own 5Ds, but I do own this fanfic! Chapter start!**

Chapter 3

Akiza and Jack sat in front of one another in the apartment; neither saying a word. Or rather, more like unsure what to say to each other. Eventually, Akiza spoke up.

"If you want to ask me anything, you can. I will answer the best that I can." She said. Jack glanced away from what he was looking at to looking at Akiza. His lips formed a deep frown.

"Humph." Jack grunted. "I guess if you _really_ want me to ask you something….." He gestured to the photo on the wall that showed younger versions of Yusei, Akiza, Misty, Carly, and Aura. The 5 were all smiling in the photo "Who are they? And how do you know them?"

"Well that's a start." Akiza nodded, glancing at the picture. "Those are Yusei Fudo, Misty Tredwell, Carly Carmine, and Aura Flood. My childhood friends."

"Childhood friends you say?" Jack inquired. He closed his violet eyes and humphed, then reopened his eyes. "Least you had friends that looked out for you." He paused, then added. "Not saying that I didn't. It just that it seems your friendships with them have lasted. Mine on the other hand…." Jack trailed off after that.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I can't really say that with Aura." Akiza said with a small frown.

"Hoh? What do you mean?" Jack questioned. Akiza was silent for a moment as she looked at the photo.

"10 years ago, Aura disappeared and we haven't seen her since." She admitted.

"I see…" Jack muttered. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He paused for at least 3 minutes before adding. "I could say the same for my friend Reyna..."

"Right. You mentioned her before, but you didn't say what happened to her." Akiza recalled. Jack pulled out a locket from underneath his shirt and looked at it for a few moments before letting go of it; thus allowing it to fall and hit his chest with a soft thud.

"To be brief about it, I heard that after I abandoned Kalin, and effectively, Reyna, the 2 of them continued on without me and Crow." Jack spoke.

"You abandoned them?" She asked.

"I…" Jack began, then he narrowed his violet eyes slightly. "If you call me leaving them because I thought the 2 were going off the deep end, then yes, I abandoned them."

"I didn't say that. I only repeated what you said." She said calmly. "What made them go off the deep end?"

_Akiza is quite calm despite my own emotions on the matter arising._ Jack thought. Jack took a deep breath, then proceeded to reply.

"Let's just say that when Sector Security showed up on Satellite to stop the Duel Gangs, both of them took on Sector Security by themselves." Jack replied. "I heard from Crow, who had watched the whole ordeal, watched them assault, and kill Sector Security Officers." He paused for another few minutes before adding. "Eventually….they managed to get Sector Security to leave Satellite. And they claimed it for them themselves. That's where…..their downfall truly took a turn for the very worse…." He felt his body shaking as he continued explaining this to Akiza. "They managed to call me and Crow back. Both of them excited that the Enforcers were back together, but Crow called them out for going way too far. I agreed with Crow and the 2 of us left again." He clenched his right hand on the locket as he spoke. "What surprised me is that Reyna called me and told me to come to an alleyway as quickly as possible, which I did. When I got there…Kalin was already dead….." Jack's grip on the locket tightened. "Not long after I showed up, Sector Security appeared and arrested me. And well…..you know the rest." Akiza had a small frown on her face after listening to Jack's story.

"But if what you said is true than that could mean the one who killed Kalin is…" She was unsure if she should finish her sentence.

"That's right." Jack told her. "Reyna killed Kalin." Her frown grew deeper at this.

"I'm sorry." She began. Jack waved his right hand dismissively.

"It's fine." He told her. "There's nothing you could have done to stop it anyways." He felt his hands curling into fists. "Now I want to find out _why_ Reyna would go as far as to kill her own friend."

"So you have no idea why she did it?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah." Jack remarked. "It just makes no sense. I remember her being a very kind individual when I met her. What could have changed?" He slammed his fists into his legs. "It just makes no sense!" Akiza frowned, unsure how to answer. Then the doorbell rang; thus making them both look up.

"I'll see who it is." She said, standing up. Jack nodded and watched as Akiza approached and opened the door. Upon Akiza opening the door, Yusei stood in the doorway. "Yusei." She said surprised.

"Hey Akiza." Yusei greeted the redhead. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." She nodded, moving aside to let him in. After she stepped aside, Yusei walked inside and took his jacket off and hung it up on the wall near the door. Once he did that, he took notice of Jack.

"I got word from Goodwin regarding your 2's duel." Yusei told them.

"Yeah. He got Jack to go free and have him stay here with me and Misty." Akiza nodded, turning to Jack. "Jack this is Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei Fudo…." Jack spoke softly before he humphed. Yusei gave Jack a puzzling look, but continued.

"Anyways, it seems that Goodwin was right after all regarding you Jack." Yusei told the blonde.

"Right about what?" Jack demanded.

"That you're a Signer." Yusei told him. "As am I. And you already know Akiza is one."

"So that's what having these red marks on our right arms are…." Jack mused as he raised his right arm's sleeve up and look at his Signer Mark, then pushed his shirt leave down over the mark; thus covering it up again. "But what are these Marks for really? Are they to represent the Dragons we wield or something?" The two glanced at one another.

"We're not really sure on the whole story." Akiza admitted. "From what Goodwin told Yusei, who told me, is that our Marks represent a cosmic deity called the Crimson Dragon and our Dragons: Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend, have a connection to the Crimson Dragon."

"We, the Signers, each have Marks that are part of the Crimson Dragon and are partnered with the Dragons." Yusei added.

"So _that's_ why my Mark burned." Jack realized. "Well...maybe not. But, it _did_ burn when I had the proper Synchro Materials to Synchro Summon my Dragon. Then my Mark burned again when Akiza Synchro Summoned hers."

"Goodwin said that our Marks react to one another; including when we duel each other with our Dragons." Yusei nodded.

"That's why Goodwin wanted me to duel you in the first place. In order to confirm you were a Signer." Akiza added.

"Why didn't he pick you to duel me?" Jack questioned as he pointed at Yusei. "Surely you were just as capable for the job."

"Goodwin wanted me to duel you in order to bring out your Mark by using my powers." She told him.

"Humph." Jack grunted. "Well I guess it doesn't matter which of you dueled me. Either way, you would have gotten the results Goodwin wanted."

"True." Akiza nodded, facing Yusei. "So what brings you here Yusei? Did something happen?"

"It seems that someone that works at Arcadia could very possibly be our long lost childhood friend, Aura." Yusei told Akiza.

"She's with Arcadia?!" Akiza gaped, shocked.

"Arcadia?" Jack questioned. "What's that?" Akiza glanced at Jack before frowning deeply.

"The Arcadia Movement is an organization filled with Psychic Duelists." She told him. "Psychic Duelists are people who can cause real damage in duels."

"Like you?" Jack questioned. She gave a stiff nod at Jack's words.

"But those people are evil. They make it look as if Psychic Duelists are dangerous and can only destroy." She said angrily.

"And you're not like them." Yusei told her. "You refused their leaders' offer." He paused for a long silence after that. "Which...costed your parents' lives….." Akiza nodded sadly at Yusei's word. She mumbled the word "Yes" to Yusei, which Jack did not hear.

"Ehhhh?!" Jack gaped. "I'm extremely confused here! Fill in the gaps please!"

"Let's just say their leader wanted me." Akiza told the blonde. "When I refused, he tried to break me by killing my parents. But as you can see, that plan of his failed."

"So since this leader couldn't have you, he took your childhood friend instead." Jack noted.

"No. Aura vanished before the leader came to me." Akiza frowned. "Aura is a Psychic Duelist as well. But even so...why would she…?" Yusei shook his head as if to say "I have no idea Akiza".

"Do you think it was the same situation like with Toby?" She asked.

"I'm not certain Akiza." Yusei admitted.

"Toby?" Jack questioned.

"Misty's younger brother. He had Psychic abilities too and went to join the Arcadia Movement." She frowned.

"I'm guessing Misty didn't like that idea?" Jack inquired.

"Correct." Yusei spoke up. "Misty warned him not to go, but he did anyway. After he went, he was never seen again."

"Well, tell her I give her my condolences." Jack told both Akiza and Yusei. He then looked around the apartment as far as his eyes would allow before he turned his attention back to Yusei and Akiza. "So what now?"

"Well, I should be heading out." Yusei retorted. "Goodwin told me to only come here to get you up to speed on what's going on regarding us Signers." Yusei strided over to his coat that was on the hangar and put it on. Just as he was about to open the door to leave, he stopped and glanced back at Jack. "It was pleasure to meet you Jack." He heard Jack humph, which made him silently laugh; then he opened the door to the apartment and left.

"Director Goodwin, are you _absolutely _certain that allowing Atlas into Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell's apartment was a good idea?" Lazar stood next to Goodwin as the 2 looked out the massive window within Goodwin's large office.

"As I said, it is fine. After all, he is indeed no killer." Goodwin replied.

"Eh?" Lazar yelped shocked. Goodwin looked out the window.

"Soon, everything will come into place for the battle ahead." He remarked.

"You wished to see me?" A figure walked in a room.

"I did, yes." A 2nd figure, who was sitting at an office desk in the room, replied.

"How may I help?" The first figure asked.

"I need you to find this girl." The 2nd figure remarked as he pulled out a photo from one of his desk drawers and placed it on the desk. The photo showed a young girl with green hair in 2 pigtails. She wore a red shirt with a pink jacket. "This girl has the ability to talk to Duel Monster Spirits… Not only is that useful on its own, I believe she'll also be useful or our work ahead." He paused before adding. "Use whatever means necessary to capture her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The figure nodded.

**0713MM: And there's Chapter 3! So, this was essentially a recap for Jack, along with us learning Jack's past with Reyna, one of the Enforcer members, along with Jack, Crow, and Kalin. And now we got these 2 other characters that aim to acquire the girl described for something. What could they need a young girl for?**

"Good." The 2nd figure's lips formed a dark smile within the shadows of the room. "You may go." The figure nodded; turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! And I welcome you to Chapter 4 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU Fanfic! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own the character introduced in this chapter. Chapter start!**

Chapter 4

Akiza was walking out of Duel Academy, the end of the day after classes as she walked a voice called to her.

"Hey Akiza!" Akiza turned and smiled, seeing 2 green haired twins. One a girl with 2 pigtails wearing the girls uniform, the other a boy. His hair in a ponytail wearing the boys uniform.

"Hi Luna, Leo." She replied, as they caught up to her.

"You're heading home now right Akiza?" Leo asked.

"I am Leo." Akiza told him.

"Then can we come over?" Leo asked excitedly. "Luna and I heard this rumor at class that you gotta hear!"

"Haha. Well alright." Akiza laughed. "You 2 can come over."

"Thank you Akiza." Luna smiled.

"You're welcome Luna." Akiza told Luna.

After about 5 or so minutes, Leo, Luna, and Akiza made it back to Akiza and Misty's apartment. Akiza opened the door and took notice of Jack sitting on the couch, looking over the news via the TV, oddly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Hmm?" Jack grunted as he turned around to face Akiza. "Nothing's wrong. Just looking over the City news." He took notice of Leo and Luna. "And who are these 2?"

"This is Leo and Luna. They go to the same school as me." Akiza introduced. "Guy's this is Jack Atlas. He's mine and Misty's new roommate."

"Hello." Luna greeted.

"Nice to meet you!" Leo grinned.

"Humph. Hi." Jack grunted. Leo and Luna glanced at each other in regards to Jack's attitude, but then turned their attention to Akiza.

"So what's this rumor you heard about Leo?" Akiza asked, taking a seat.

"Oh yeah!" Leo replied. "It's about the Teal Eyed Demon!"

"Teal Eyed Demon?" Akiza repeated. "What about it?"

"You heard of it?" Leo asked.

"Only bits and pieces." Akiza admitted. "Not enough to decipher anything."

"What is this Teal Eyed Demon?" Jack questioned.

"The Teal Eyed Demon is a Psychic Duelist." Leo told them. "They say that when she duels, she Summons this terrifying monster that practically rips apart and devours the opponent's monsters. And not even the opponent leaves unscathed. They always ended up with these claw and bite scars on them." Akiza covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's horrible!" Akiza gasped.

"Well….that was...descriptive…" Jack muttered.

"Leo." Luna scowled.

"Ah sorry Luna." Leo said sheepishly. "But it's really scary. No one even knows where the Teal Eyed Demon even came from; just appears out of nowhere and disappears."

"Well that's not good." Jack frowned. "But can you determine if this is truth? Or just baloney?"

"Yeah! It should be on the news now!" Leo said. "That's what my friend Dexter told me."

"He said that there's been sightings of the Teal Eyed Demon recently." Luna admitted.

"Well, let's see it then." Akiza remarked. Jack knew what was coming next, so he nodded, then turned around to the face TV. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pressed a button to change the channel. The channel showed the central part of the city being attacked by a cloaked figure and a monster described by Leo earlier.

"That's it! That's the Teal Eyed Demon and her monster!" Leo gasped. Luna, Jack, and Akiza watched; their faces turned to that of horrorstruck.

"_What we are witnessing is a recording of the devastation caused by the Teal Eyed Demon in the Daimon Area. There has been many casualties and the culprit is still at large. Viewers are advised to tread carefully outdoors."_ After the reporter finished talking, the channel went to something else.

"Scary…" Luna shivered.

"So that's the Tealed Eyed Demon huh?" Jack questioned. "Well, I can understand why people would be freaking out."

"That monster…" Akiza frowned deeply.

"Is something wrong Akiza?" Luna asked.

"When you guys saw the monster, did you notice the energy it was emanating?" Akiza questioned. "Or the pentagram on its body?"

"I felt the energy." Luna spoke.

"I saw the pentagram on its body." Leo added.

"But we didn't feel/see those things for very long." Both twins spoke in unison.

"Well, _that's_ certainly helpful." Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Why do you ask Akiza?" Leo asked. Akiza had a deep frown on her lips.

"I only know one deck archetype that would have those two things." She admitted. "And… It belonged to Aura."

"You mean the friend in that photo?" Jack gestured to the photo on the wall.

"Yeah." Akiza spoke.

"Ehh?! Aura?" Luna gaped.

"But she went missing 10 years ago…" Leo gulped. "Do you think she's…?"

"I'm not certain if she's the Teal Eyed Demon or not." Akiza jumped in.

"And what if she is?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "What will you do then?"

"I'll…..figure something out." Akiza spoke reluctantly.

"I-It might not be her! It could just be a coincidence!" Leo quickly rambled off.

"I absolutely hope you're right Leo." Akiza told him. Luna looked at her wrist-watch, then back up at Jack, Akiza, and her brother.

"Well, me and Leo should be heading out." Luna piped up. "We have homework to do."

"Aww man!" Leo pouted. "Do we have to leave _now_ Luna? Can't we stay longer? Please?"

"No we have to go now." Luna sighed.

"Fine fine Luna." Leo groaned. His lips then formed a small smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you Jack! And nice talking with you as well Akiza!"

"Same with you 2." Akiza smiled. She then looked at the clock on the wall, then back at Leo and Luna. "I'll tell Misty when she gets back that you 2 say hi."

"Thanks!" The twins happily spoke, leaving the apartment.

The 2 walked out of the building, heading home. Unknown to them, a cloaked figure appeared behind them; thus following them.

"It seems that Akiza is doing well." Luna told her brother.

"Yeah!" He grinned. His grin faltered, however. "Shame we couldn't stay and do our homework at Akiza and Misty's place."

"I don't think Akiza and Misty would-'" Luna began, however, she stopped walking. She felt a cold sensation course throughout the entire area.

"What's wrong Luna?" Leo questioned.

"You are the one who speaks with the spirits of duel monsters?" The twins turned and gasped to see a figure in a dark gray hooded cloak wearing a black teal eyed mask. Both twin's facial expressions turned to that of horror.

"You're-!" Leo began.

"The Teal Eyed Demon….." Luna spoke softly.

"I am." The cloaked figure nodded, facing Luna. "And you are the one who can speak with the spirits, correct?" Luna gulped, but nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes….." Luna squeaked. "I am."

"Like I thought." Teal Eyed replied, before putting out a hand to Luna. "Come with me. The Arcadia Movement wishes for you to join us."

"I….." Luna began. Before she could continue, Leo stepped forward.

"Why should my sister join you and Arcadia?" Leo questioned. "You look pretty shady to me anyway. And I can't have my sister going somewhere with shady looking people."

"This doesn't concern you, so don't interfere." Teal Eyed told him coldly.

"Oh yeah?" Leo shot back. "Well, it _does_ concern me. If my sister is involved, so am I!"

"I do not wish to, but if not, I will resort to violence." Teal Eyed retorted.

"Violence?" Luna repeated. Before Teal Eyed could reply, Leo spoke up first.

"Even so, you're _not_ taking Luna!" Leo snapped. "I'll _ensure _that doesn't happen!"

"Leo….." Luna spoke softly with a smile on her lips.

"Seems I have no choice." Teal Eyed sighed, motioning out a duel disk. "It seems I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Duel huh?" Leo questioned before his lips formed a grin. "Fine by me!"

"Leo wait!" Leo turned to face Luna, who also, activated her duel disk.

"Luna!" Leo called out to his sister.

"I'm joining as well." Luna spoke.

"Fine by me." Teal Eyed replied. "But if I win the duel, you must come with me."

"Fine." Luna remarked reluctantly.

"Then let's begin." Teal Eyed spoke.

"DUEL!"

Despite Leo and Luna's best efforts, the Teal Eyed Demon defeats both of the twins in the 2 on 1 duel the 3 participated in. Unfortunately...Leo was killed after the duel ended. Luna screamed in agony upon noticing it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luna screamed. "LEO!" Teal Eyed gasped.

"Beast drop him!" Teal Eyed Beast stiffened, releasing his grip on Leo's body; causing Teal Eyed to shake. "No… This wasn't supposed to happen…. Not again…"

"What do _you_ mean?!" Luna snapped while crying. "You _mean_ to tell me this happened _before_?!"

"No, no, no.. I was suppose to be in control…" Teal Eyed shook, not seeming to hear Luna.

"Y-You…! Killed my brother…..!" Luna spoke softly, yet filled with some form of anger.

"_She didn't meant for this to happen girl… None of us did."_ Luna gaped, then looked up at Teal Eyed Beast.

"R-Regardless… It still happened…." Luna remarked softly. "I…. Without my brother…. I have nothing left….." Beast looked at her.

"_Then you go with her. And don't worry, we'll keep you safe." _Teal Eyed Beast told Luna. Luna wiped the tears escaping her light brown eyes with her arm.

"Y-Yeah…" Luna spoke softly. "Since she won….I have to…." Beast nodded going, over to Teal Eyed.

"_We have to go before anybody shows up." _He told his master. Teal Eyed looked up at Beast before slowly nodding; turning to face Luna.

"... Let's go." Teal Eyed spoke.

"R-Right…" Luna retorted.

After about 15 or so minutes, both Teal Eyed and Luna reached the Arcadia Movement building.

"Massive building." Luna noted.

"It's necessary." Teal Eyed shrugged. The 2 walked in the building, going up to the elevator and going up to the 15th floor. They stepped out, walking to a door and Teal Eyed knocked.

"Sayer, it's me." Teal Eyed spoke.

"Come in." Spoke a voice from the other side of the door. Teal Eyed opened the door to show a red haired man wearing dark green clothes, sitting behind a desk as the 2 walked in.

"I've brought the girl as you requested." Teal Eyed replied.

"Excellent." Sayer replied as he looked up from his work to look at Teal Eyed and Luna. He looked Luna up and down briefly. "For starters, you'll need a new outfit. Can't be wearing Neo Domino City's Duel Academy uniform in here."

"But where will I-" Luna began, but Sayer cut her off.

"You'll continue your proper education here." Sayer told her. "Along with duel training. I've seen your records as a duelist while I researched you. And I'm honestly surprised that you were a dueling prodigy at the age of 3. Simply remarkable."

"H-Ha… Thanks…" Luna spoke a bit awkwardly.

"However," Sayer continued sternly. "your deck will need several upgrades."

"If I may Sayer." Teal Eyed spoke up. "Changing her deck would be unwise because of the spirits within. She is more in sync with that deck. Doing too big of a change could make it difficult for her to duel, let alone win. I suggest a simple tune up at best. Add a few cards for support at most." Sayer put his right hand to his chin, as if he was in thought. After a few minutes, he replied.

"Alright fine." He spoke. "I know of a few cards that could help her deck out. And they won't change up her entire strategy. Instead, they'll enhance it severely."

"Alright. And if I may be bold enough to suggest: Why not I be her dueling mentor?" Teal Eyed replied. Luna glanced between Sayer and Teal Eyed while Sayer pondered this.

"Go ahead." Sayer remarked. "You've been trained well enough to be a mentor."

"Of course. After all, you were the one who trained me." Teal Eyed said simply.

"Yes I was." Sayer remarked. "Oh, and before you show her around the entire place, bring her to her quarters here. Which of course…" Sayer pulled out a card key from jacket pocket and tosses it to Teal Eyed, who catches it. "The card key for Luna's quarters."

"Of course." Teal Eyed nodded, pocketing it.

"You 2 may go now." Sayer told Luna and Teal Eyed.

"Yes Sayer." Teal Eyed nodded, facing Luna. "Let's go."

"R-Right." Luna replied shakily.

Teal Eyed led Luna out the office and back in the elevator to another floor. They walked down the halls to a door. Teal Eyed used the card key she got from Sayer to open the door.

"This will be your room. Your clothes will be there for you as well." Teal Eyed told her.

"Th-Thanks." Luna remarked.

"Your room is across from mine, so take your time. And once you're ready, just knock." Teal Eyed added. Teal Eyed turned to leave, but stopped. "And…I'm so sorry..." Luna grew wide eyed watching Teal Eyed leave the room; thus closing the door behind her.

Teal Eyed went to the door across opening it and going inside; thus closing the door behind her. She then removed the mask and hood to show a brown haired girl with gold streaks, and teal eyes flecked with royal blue that were filled with tears. She sat on her bed, grabbing her pillow before screaming in horror and self anger; using the pillow to muffle her voice.

Back at Leo and Luna's house, where the 2 vs. 1 duel between the twins and the Teal Eyed Demon took place, Leo felt his body slowly becoming cold. But...how he could feel such? Though his brown eyes were now soulless, the last thing that appeared in his eyes before he blacked out with the shape of a large yellow and black monkey.

**0713MM: I know I know. I'm spouting A LOT of information at you readers all at once. But! There's a reason I'm doing this. Introduction of the twins Leo and Luna, along with the Teal Eyed Demon, Leo getting killed by said Demon, Luna being captured to join Arcadia, etc. And what's with Leo's soulless eyes seeing a large yellow and black monkey?**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now welcome you to Chapter 5 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU Fanfic! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura, she belongs to my friend that is helping me write this fanfic. Now...chapter start!**

Chapter 5

Several cloaked figures sat at a table that had a lit candelabra at the center one who's cloak had red marks on it spoke first.

"The execution of our plan shall soon begin." The red cloaked figure spoke to the others around the table. "To get a feel for our enemies, we shall infiltrate the Fortune Cup. However….." He looked at each of them. "Only a few of you shall be participating…" He looked over the orange cloaked, purple cloaked, and the green cloaked ones. "You 3 will do…"

"Heh…." The orange cloaked figure grinned. "Perfect…."

"...I will finish what I wanted to start…" The green cloaked one spoke. The red cloaked figure nodded, before turning to the purple cloaked figure.

"What of y-?" The red cloaked figure began, his lips forming a deep frown. "Okay seriously, what are you doing?"

"Just doing things." The purple cloaked figure spoke nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh." The red cloaked figure responded. "And what might that be? Certainly _not_ listening to the plan."

"Oh don't worry. I'm listening." The purple cloaked figure remarked. The red cloaked figure tched in irritation.

"So you know what the plan is, right?"

"Yeah yeah." The purple cloaked figure spoke. "You need me to enter this Fortune Cup right?"

"_Without_ revealing your true identity." The red cloaked figure warned. "Cause if your true identity is revealed…...it comprise this entire plan…"

"Tell the other 2 that." The purple cloaked figure remarked. "They have selfish reasons to join some dumb tournament. I'm just going because you need me to." He paused, before adding. "Say….what was the reason again?" The orange, green, and red cloaked figures all face-palmed, even the silent blue and yellow cloaked figures face-palmed.

"I need you to get insight on the Signers." The red cloaked figure spoke sternly. "Is that clear?"

"Yup." The purple cloaked figure remarked nonchalantly. "So when do we leave?"

"Now." The red cloaked figure remarked. The purple, orange and green cloaked figures nodded before taking their leave. The blue and yellow cloaked figures watched the 3 leave the room.

Goodwin watched, from above the tower of the stadium, the many people coming to watch the Fortune Cup, Yusei sat behind him as Lazar walked up to him.

"It seems the Teal Eyed Demon had struck again last night." Lazar remarked. "And since we sent her an invitation, we should be able to learn her identity soon enough."

"Good." Goodwin remarked. "Soon all the Signers shall be confirmed."

"So _that's_ what the Fortune Cup is about?" Yusei demanded as he raised his right arm's sleeve up to show his Mark. "It has to do with these Marks?"

"But of course." Goodwin replied as he turned to face Yusei. "I'm using the tournament to gather the Signers so we can fight against their enemies: The Dark Signers. I've explained this to you when I showed you the basement to my mansion." He then turned to look out the window, but continued to talk to Yusei. "We already know you, Akiza, and Mr. Atlas are Signers. That's 3."

"But aren't there 5 Signers?" Yusei questioned. "That's 3 Signers. What of the other 2?"

"Patience Yusei." Goodwin told him with a smile. "Your parents entrusted for me to take care of you after the Incident 17 years ago. Don't tell me you've lost faith in me already Yusei."

"I haven't." Yusei remarked.

"Good." Goodwin retorted. "And you know whoever reaches the final match will be facing you, correct?"

"I am aware." Yusei remarked. "Winner gets the title of Champion."

"Indeed." Goodwin turned around and gestured to Yusei. "You may go to your personal quarters and watch the tournament play out. I've already sent an invite to Akiza."

"I was gonna get concerned if you didn't." Yusei laughed lightly as he stood up from his chair. "I'll be going now to watch how this plays out." He then proceeded to leave the office. He stopped at the door threshold and added. "I'm assuming you'll need to test Jack's skills as a Signer, right?"

"Not necessarily." Goodwin admitted. "I've already done so for him and Akiza when I had Akiza duel him at the Facility."

"But, he'll need to show more of strength before you can truly confirm his true prowess." Yusei guessed. Goodwin laughed at that.

"Go on Yusei." He told the raven-haired teen. Yusei nodded, then left the office for real this time.

"He's certainly the cautious type." Lazar smirked. "Such a handful."

"It's fine Lazar." Goodwin told him. "I cannot blame him for his cautiousness." He paused before adding. "But…..it may jeopardize my plans for what comes next after the tournament… Oh well…. It's a bridge I'll deal with when we get to that point…"

"Of course Director." Lazar bowed.

"I'm still a little surprised I was invited to participate in this tournament." Akiza and Misty were walking down the hall of the stadium, having time before the announcement of the tournament; Misty holding her own invitation, looking skeptical. "I mean, I guess it's a good thing that my work shift is shorter for special events like these, but I still wonder why I was invited. I'm not a Signer like you or Jack, Akiza."

"I know." Akiza told her supermodel friend. "But maybe you were invited because _something_, or _someone_ that's close to you, will also be at the tournament?" Misty scoffed at those words.

"If you mean Toby, that's impossible." Misty frowned. "He was killed-"

"By Arcadia, I know." Akiza finished the sentence for her friend sadly. "Just knowing that makes me not want to be with them. _Ever_."

"And I'm glad to hear that Akiza." Misty smiled.

"Everybody listen! Duel of Fortune Cup is finally starting!" The crowd cheered loudly at MC's words. Goodwin taking his own seat near the field; the crowd getting excited as a sudden gust of wind blew to the field in a tornado before Stardust Dragon appeared from it in a roar flying around the stadium.

"Stardust Dragon has appeared!" MC yelled, hearing a duel runner. "And by the sound of this duel runner must mean-!" Yusei sped forward on his D-Wheel and on the track; causing the crowd to cheer louder Stardust Dragon flew next to him before landing on the stage. Yusei made a leap across the track landing on the field as he got off removing his helmet. "I was right! Our champion himself; Yusei Fudo!" MC yelled. "And the Duelists who received the lucky tickets will have a chance at a dream match against our champion here!" Then opening from below, the contestants along with Akiza, Misty, and Jack were raised up to the field, causing the crowd to cheer before Goodwin rose from his seat.

"I am Rex Goodwin, the person in charge of Neo Domino City's Public Maintenance Department. To thank everyone for their public maintenance, I organized this great duel festival." Goodwin announced. "Differences in status nor wealth do not matter for Duelists. This is true equality." The audience clapped audience and cheered by Goodwin's words as the several screens above them was turned on.

"Here are the matchups for the first round!" MC announced.

Goodwin took a seat as Lazar walked to him.

"All the preparations are complete. It's only a matter of time until the Signers are gathered." Lazar said.

Akiza, Jack, and Misty were sitting at a table in the back, looking at the screens of their opponents.

"Looks like I'll be dueling that profiler." Misty remarked.

"And I'm dueling Hunter Pace." Akiza spoke.

"Looks like I'm dueling Greiger." Jack added.

Sayer walked to Luna and the girl who looked unsure.

"Sayer I don't know about this. I feel weird not wearing my mask." She frowned.

"I know." Sayer told her. "But I know you'll be fine out there." He turned his attention to Luna. "And you'll be fine too. You tested your upgraded deck at least 1000 times."

"I made sure of it that that professor won't stand a chance against her." The girl assured.

"Yes you did." Luna laughed lightly.

"Good." Sayer nodded, looking at the girl. "And I know you'll easily beat that fanatic knight. It will be your job to show the City of the Arcadia Movement."

"Of course Sayer." She nodded.

"Now get out there and make me proud." Sayer told both Luna and the girl.

"Aw man! We got absolute weaklings as our opponents!" A male teen with brown hair and pale green eyes scowled at the screen, showing both his and his companions' opponents.

"Meh. It's whatevers." The 2nd figure, another male teen with dual-colored (white and black) eyes, black hair and wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts spoke as he sat and skimmed through his comic book. "I'm just here because the Boss needed me to be here."

"Humph. Weaklings or not, they are our stepping stones to reach our enemies." A female teen with long blonde hair and hazel eyes, who wore a pink blouse and blue khakis. She then gestured to her other 2 companions. "Let's go." The other 2 looked at each other before nodded and following their female companion.

"Our hero makes his entrance! The blood and iron knight of justice! The veteran hero! Gill Randsborg!" MC announced, as the knight rose to the field.

"I swear on this sword! As the descendant of the ancient knights, I will conquer this duel!" Gill announced, causing the crowd to cheer.

"He's an extravagant one." Jack replied, unimpressed as he, Misty, and Akiza watched from the quarters they were assigned.

"Perhaps, but he _is_ a pro." Misty frowned. "Whoever he's facing, it might not end well for them."

"Gill Randsborg has already declared victory!" MC yelled. "His opponent in this duel now makes her entrance! Battle experience and skill, she's a beautiful woman filled with mysteries! Will she shine right here today?! Aura Flood!" The girl rose onto the stage, arms crossed and eyes closed, a blue ribbon tied her hair back as she opened her eyes.

In the crowd Carly gasped, camera in her shaking hands.

"N-No way!" She shrieked.

Within Akiza, Jack, and Misty's quarters, Akiza gasped in utmost surprise and...extreme hurt. Misty narrowed her eyes, while Jack just stared.

"Aura!" Akiza gasped as she clutched her hands tightly against her sides.

"So that's your childhood friend Aura huh?" Jack questioned. Akiza glanced over at Jack and nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She remarked. "But where did she go 10 years ago?... I guess I'll find out the answer to that question through this duel…"

Up at Yusei's personal balcony within Goodwin's tower that stood in the center of the stadium, he pounded his fists against the desk he sat at in frustration.

"Aura!" He cried out.

"Hmph. Even if you're a girl, I will show no mercy!" Gill yelled. "Show me the duel of a knight!"

"DUEL!"

Gill Randsborg managed to deal effective effect damage with his Masked Knights, although Aura was unfazed by the damage she received. Upon her turn however….things took a turn for the worse…...

"The innocence has died and is reborn as sin, the Holy has fallen now appear from the other world and eat your fill under the moon." Aura chanted, as the space above her began to crack, shocking the audience.

"What is this?!" Gill gasped.

"Synchro Summon, show yourself! My inner Demon, Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast!" Aura called. The space shattered as 2 hands shot out, breaking the cracks as a humanoid, demonic-like creature stepped out, his dark teal eyes gleamed darkly, his wings flapped as he roared, sending out a whirlwind; causing the audience to scream in shock.

"Demon! You have revealed your true identity?!" Gill yelled.

"Demon?"

"Did he say Demon?"

"Wait he can't mean-!"

"The Teal Eyed Demon! The Teal Eyed Demon uses that monster!"

"Demon!"

"The actual Demon!" Aura was unfazed by the shouts as she raised her right arm upwards.

"Beast, time for you to eat. attack Masked Knight LV5. Savage Feast." Beast roared, flying forward and grabbing the Masked Knight, opening his mouth to reveal sharp white fangs. He bit down on the Knight's neck, practically ripping it apart, the audience screaming in terror throughout the whole ordeal.

"Good lord…" Gill paled.

"Beast's effect." Aura spoke nonchalantly, after Beast had consumed the Masked Knight. "When he destroys an opponent's monster, he deals damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK."

"Wh-What?!" Gill yelled, shocked.

"Go Beast. Blood Curse." Aura ordered. Beast stood, his hands becoming bloody claws as he swiftly flew and slashed Gill across the chest, forming an x scar on his armor. Luckily, the armor was strong enough to withstand the slashes. Regardless, Gill Randsborg was still launched backwards and he landed on his back; his LP had dropped down to 0.

"A-And with that attack the winner of this duel is Aura Flood!" MC yelled. Yet, no one seemed to hear him as the audience was screaming. Either in fear, or of Aura leaving and calling her a Demon.

"Well...that was quite entertaining to watch at the very least." The blonde female teen remarked as she watched the knight get defeated by Aura.

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist for your insanity issues." The brown-haired male told the blonde female. The female blew a raspberry at him in response. And their 3rd member just…paid no mind to their words.

Yusei's facial expression was that of utmost horror at what his childhood friend has become. He tched and let a few tears fall from his cobalt blue eyes.

"A-Aura…." He spoke softly.

Within Akiza, Misty, and Jack's quarters, Misty growled in anger in regards to what Aura did, while Jack held an indifferent expression on his facial features. Akiza however….

"A-Aura…" Akiza cried softly. "Wh-Why?... What happened to you….." She (and Yusei at his personal balcony), felt their heartstrings being tugged at for what they just witnessed.

Aura walked off from the field, her expression still emotionless as she saw Sayer and Luna. Both Sayer and Luna approached Aura.

"Great job Aura." Sayer told her; congratulating her on her win.

"Thanks Sayer." Aura only nodded.

"Now it's Luna's turn." Sayer grinned as he patted the young girl's shoulders. "Now get out there and show that professor what you're made of Luna."

_Yes… Unlock your abilities to the fullest so I'll be able to travel to the Spirit World…._ Sayer thought to himself. _If you do…...it'll make my work tremendously….._

"I will." Luna replied.

"Just have your spirits guide you." Aura told her with a small smile. Luna glanced at Aura and nodded in agreement; a smile on her lips.

"I will Aura." Luna told the older girl. The 2 watched Luna go to the field as Aura turned to walk away.

"Where are you off to?" Sayer questioned.

"Just need to clear my head." She answered.

"Well alright." Sayer retorted. "Just make sure you're back for this duel's finale. Heh….of course…" He laughed. "This duel might be over quickly, thanks to your upgrades to Luna's deck."

"Right." Aura nodded.

Aura walked down a hall where no one was around before she leaned heavily on the wall.

"The damage?" She questioned.

"_Don't worry, he's not dead. The ribbon stabilizer worked. Thankfully Blood Curse only did most damage to his armor." _Beast told her.

"Thank god." She muttered lowly.

"_How come you're not gonna watch Luna duel that professor guy?"_ Beast questioned.

"Need to remain unseen… Akiza…..Yusei…..even Misty…...are here…." She muttered. "I can't see them..."

"_Well…..you're gonna have to come face-to-face with one of them at some point."_ Beast pointed out. "_It's unavoidable, sadly."_

"Beast, just be quiet for a moment." She muttered, sliding down to her knees. She heard Beast make the "Oi Oi" noise before vanishing. Aura reached inside her jacket pocket to get out a silver wing pendant.

_Happy birthday Aura!_

_Thanks you guys. I'll always have it with me!_

Aura clutched the pendant tightly before shoving it back in her pocket. After several moments, Aura stood up and proceeded to head back to Sayer.

"Impossible!" The professor cried out as his LP fell to 0 via Luna's several burn trap cards, along with her possessing the Field Spell, Mystic Mine, on her field; thus preventing the poor professor from attacking at all. Luna's LP had remained at 4000 the whole duel.

"Hahaha! Yes Luna!" Sayer grinned maliciously as he heard the MC yell Luna's name and that she was the victor. Unlike Aura's duel against Randsborg, the powers Luna displayed did not cause the entire arena to get damaged. Only the field part itself was minorly damaged.

"Didn't lose a single Life Point." Aura hummed.

"Indeed! Isn't it great?" Sayer remarked as he took notice of Aura "Ah Aura! Glad you came back!"

"Wouldn't miss my student's duel." Aura replied.

"You got that right!" Sayer grinned. His attention then went to who was dueling next and he felt his blood boil inside of his body. "Akiza Izinski…! Tch…..!" At once, Aura flinched at the mention of her old childhood friend, yet Sayer's reaction surprised her.

"Sayer, do you know Akiza?" She questioned. Sayer quickly dispersed his anger so he could respond clearly.

"I do." He remarked.

"How?" She began. Sayer paused for a good few minutes before replying to Aura's question.

"Well…let's just say I originally wanted her for the Arcadia Movement before I found you." Sayer replied carefully.

"Oh… I see." Aura blinked.

"Yeah." He remarked as he waved his right hand dismissively. "But that's in the past now." Before Aura could reply, Luna walked over to them.

After witnessing Luna's duel against the professor, Akiza felt her heart sink.

"First Aura…...now Luna…." She spoke almost inaudibly. "I…...I don't know is going on with my friends….."

"Akiza…" Misty spoke softly. "I understand your emotional trauma, but you're up next." Akiza glanced at Misty and nodded shakily before she stood up from her set and left their quarters After she left, Jack turned to Misty.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Jack questioned. Misty smiled softly at Jack's question.

"Considering your tough nature, you deep down care about others." Misty remarked. Jack gave her a "Dafuq" look, which caused her laugh. "Sorry. There I go again reading your eyes." She paused, then added. "But to make things easier for you, Akiza will be alright. Sure it'll take time, but she'll get over it." She looked out to see Akiza and Hunter Pace about to duel in a Turbo Duel. "Least, I _hope_ so…"

Hunter Pace gained an easy lead due to Akiza making half-ass plays. However, when she thought of her many friends, it pushed her forward to fight back. Which she certainly did. Despite her having Psychic Powers as well, instead of damaging the stadium, it healed the damage done during the previous 2 duels. Eventually, Akiza overwhelmed Hunter Pace with her many Sylvan monsters, along with her Black Rose Dragon; thus obtaining victory.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hunter Pace cried out as his LP fell to 0.

"And Akiza Izinski is the winner!" MC yelled.

Yusei sighed in relief as Akiza defeated Hunter Pace.

Aura was clutching her right arm tightly after Akiza had won, as did Luna's right arm.

"Luna, did you felt it too?" Aura muttered.

"Yeah, I did Aura." Luna admitted. "Akiza's Black Rose Dragon is quite powerful. No, scratch that. Akiza herself is a powerful duelist."

"Yeah…" Aura muttered lowly, clutching her arm.

"Yus!" Misty grinned.

"Humph. You knew she was going to win in the end, didn't you?" Jack questioned.

"Of course I did." Misty smiled. She looked up at the board that showed the remaining duelists to duel for round 1. "Oh, it's those 3 people. They're all up next. Then us." After she looked at the board that showed the 3, one of them Misty instantly recognized. "That's…..!"

"Hmm?" Jack hummed as he turned to look at the board shown to them. Two of the people he didn't recognize. The 3rd one however…..

"No…." Jack spoke softly. "Not her… Anyone but her to be in this tournament….."

The 3 mystery people defeated their opponents within the first couple turns fairly easy, surprising the others that were left to watch the tournament.

"Whoa…" Akiza watched as she returned to her quarters from her Turbo Duel against Hunter Pace and watched the 3 mystery figures defeat there 3 opponents. Jack felt sweat fall down his face.

_Who are these guys?..._ Jack thought. _I recognized one... as did Misty.._ He didn't even notice that Misty had gone up to face her opponent.

Just like with the 3 mystery people, Misty defeated the Commander easily with her Oronaga Serpent Deck. Akiza and Jack did fist-bump with her after she got back. And now, it was Jack's turn. Against Grieger.

"Be careful Jack.' Akiza warned the tall blonde male. "Grieger is quite strong." Jack just humphed at Akiza's warning.

"Ha! Do you know who I am?" Jack grinned. "I'm Jack Atlas! I can handle anything! Just watch!" Akiza crossed her arms and gave him an "Oh really?" look. Misty laughed at it, while Jack humphed and left their quarters.

Unlike Misty and the 3 mystery people who had an easy time against their opponent's, Jack did not. Grieger pressed and put Jack against the wall in terms of Life Points with his Reactor monsters. However, Jack manages to fight back and overwhelm Grieger with his power.

"And that's it!" MC declared. "The first round is over! Here are those that are proceeding to round 2!" Multitude of screens appeared to allow everyone to see who advanced: Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Misty Tredwell, Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon, Luna, along with the 3 mystery people.

"This tournament has many surprises in store! Which one will make it to face the champion?!" MC yelled.

**0713MM: Well, that was A LOT to take in. I know there wasn't much written out in terms of dueling but... Don't worry! Chapters 6+ will have PLENTY of writing for duels in regards to round 2 of the Fortune Cup. Also, just let the readers know: I AM NOT doing the double elimination rule here. That'd probably extend the whole Fortune Cup Arc to about as long as it was in the anime itself. Don't need that! DX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 6 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU! In this chapter, it's Jack Atlas vs Reyna! 2 former friends! Which one will win? Which one will lose? I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood. My friend owns her. Chapter start!**

Chapter 6

"So who's up against whom?" Jack questioned as he, Misty, and Akiza sat in their quarters, waiting for the screen to show who was dueling who.

"It hasn't shown yet." Akiza replied.

"It should be soon." Misty remarked.

"Humph." Jack grunted. After a few minutes, the screen showed up with those who were dueling who. The matchups were as followed: Jack Atlas vs Reyna, Luna vs. Nero, Misty Tredwell vs. Akiza Izinski, and lastly, Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon vs. Toby Tredwell. While Jack's violet eyes widened, Misty growled in anger at Aura-the Teal Eyed Demon, dueling her brother.

"Aura better _not_ hurt my brother….!" Misty growled lowly.

"Misty…" Akiza frowned. However, Jack barely heard Misty and Akiza as his violet eyes twitched at the sight of the blonde-haired girl's face.

_Reyna…_ Jack thought.

"...I'm up first…." Jack spoke softly as he got up and left the room. After he left did Akiza and Misty realize that the was gone.

"Where did Jack go?" Misty questioned.

"Probably to hs match." Akiza remarked. She looked at the board again and she frowned. "He's up against Reyna."

"Isn't she-?" Misty began.

"His old friend? Probably." Akiza finished, a deep frown on her facial features.

Aura looked at the screen, a shocked expression on her face as she stood with Luna.

"What kind of joke is this?" She demanded.

"That you're against Toby Tredwell?" Luna questioned. Sayer crossed his arms, but also was in deep thought.

_This can't be possible!_ Sayer thought frantically in his head. _I killed that fool years ago! How did he come back?! Is he after me for revenge?!_

"Luna the problem is that Toby is supposed to be dead." Aura frowned.

"D-Dead?" Luna repeated.

"That's right." Sayer replied after he snapped out of his thoughts. "But the fact that he's on the bracket list surprises me."

"Just what is going on at this Cup?" Aura questioned with a pale face, frowning deeply. Sayer observed the other names on the bracket list. He scowled at Akiza facing Misty.

"Akiza and Misty…" Sayer muttered. "Heh….you 2 dueling each other is _exactly_ what you 2 deserve…"

"Did you say something Sayer?" Aura questioned, looking at him.

"Hmm?" Sayer questioned before he shrugged. "No. No I didn't."

"If you certain." Luna remarked.

"I'm certain you 2." Sayer told them reassuringly. "Now then, let's get some last minute training in before it's your 2's turns."

"Alright." Aura nodded.

"So old friend…...we finally get to duel at last…." Reyna spoke as she, Toby, and Nero looked at the bracket board.

"*Yawn* Wake me up when it's my turn." Nero yawned before he went over to the bed in their quarters and laid down on it. Toby rolled his eyes at Nero's antics before turning to Reyna, along with the bracket board. His lips formed a deep frown.

"I'm up against Aura Flood-Teal Eyed Demon." Toby remarked. Reyna nodded, then touched Toby's shoulder in a supportive manner.

"You'll be fine Toby." She told him. "Least you're not dueling your older sister."

"Yeah…" Toby muttered. She patted his shoulder gently before heading out of their quarters.

"I got my match first." Reyna told Toby as she left. "This shouldn't take long."

"Good luck." Toby told her as she closed the door behind her. She chuckled at Toby's words.

_Silly boy…...I don't need luck against my former friend, Jack Atlas…_ Reyna thought to herself as she made her way to the arena.

"Alright everybody!" MC yelled. "It's time for the first duel of the second round!" The crowd cheered loudly as MC went on. "And here are our duelists for this duel! The woman of mystery who easily defeated her opponent from the first round, Reyna!" The blonde-haired girl rose onto the arena via the platform. She waved her arms, a smile on her lips. "And next is a duelist who takes pride of his ace which is his very soul, Jack Atlas!" Jack's platform rose to arena as well. The tall blonde stared his opponent down with uncertainty filled within his eyes.

_What the hell happened to you, Reyna?_ Jack thought to himself. As soon as Jack's platform rose to the arena, Reyna stopped antics to the crowd and she turned to face Jack; her facial expression instantly changed to that of insane glee.

"Finally….after so long Jack….." Reyna spoke towards the tall blonde. "After so long…..I can finally see you again…. Heh…. Then again…...I already _knew _I would…"

"What do you mean Reyna?" Jack demanded. At his demand, she laughed.

"Isn't it obvious Jack?" She grinned. "Why do you think I did all those thing all those years ago? Being a part of the Enforcers, giving you one of my many lockets, which by the way, I see you still have." Jack looked down at it and clutched the locket tightly.

"I do." Jack remarked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Destiny has allowed us to meet again." Reyna replied as she spread her arms out. "After all….Heh heh heh… Who killed Kalin, Jack?" Her lips formed a dark smile. "Come on! Say it!" At her words, Jack's violet eyes widened.

"You did…." Jack spoke softly. "But why?! _Why_ frame me for Kalin's death?! _Why _frame me for the death of our friend?!"

"Friend?" Reyna questioned before she laughed darkly. "Fool! He wasn't a friend! He was getting in the way of my ultimate goal!"

"So then-!" Jack began, realizing where she was going with this.

"Hahahaha! That's right Jack!" Reyna laughed insanely. "I initially joined the Enforcers because of you. But…...after you left….." She turned away for a brief moment. "It didn't become fun anymore…." She then turned back to face Jack, her hazel eyes shedding some tears. "I _waited_ for you to return Jack!"

"What?" Jack questioned. "Why?"

"Heh…..your dense and oblivious mind wouldn't be able to figure it out anyways…" Reyna remarked coldly. Jack flinched at her tone and watched her raise her left arm. "Talk is cheap! Let's talk with our cards!"

_And maybe then you'll understand my feelings, Jack._ Reyna thought.

"Fine." Jack remarked as he too, activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"That woman has several screws loose." Aura grimaced.

"She's insane." Luna frowned.

"She's not our problem." Sayer remarked. "She'll be our problem if she survives this round, along with you 2, and she gets paired up against one of you."

"I hope not. I already got one strange opponent." Aura muttered.

"Yeah." Luna agreed.

"Just what is she going on about?" Akiza wondered with a shocked expression.

"It seems there is something more between those two." Misty remarked with a frown.

"But what exactly?" Akiza questioned. "I mean, we already knew the 2 know each other. Jack told me he knew her while you were at work the day I dueled him at the Facility."

"Although something tells me Jack doesn't realize it." Misty remarked.

"Doesn't realize what Misty?" Akiza inquired.

"Just what it is Reyna is talking about." Misty frowned.

"Hopefully he finds out soon." Akiza added.

"Go ahead, Jack." Reyna told the tall blonde. "Make first move."

"If you're so eager to lose, then I will!" Jack declared. "I draw!" (Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Jack looked at his hand, then looked at Reyna. "Reyna."

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"_Why_ did you kill Kalin?" Jack demanded. At his demand, Reyna sighed.

"I've told you already Jack.' She remarked. "He was in the way of Our Destiny."

"Our Destiny?" Jack repeated. "What are you talking about Reyna? What Destiny?" At all of his questions, Reyna sighed.

"You will never understand." She remarked. "Not right now."

"Tch…..!" Jack grunted. "In that case, I shall start my turn by Normal Summoning Red Resonator!" A red fiend monster appeared onto Jack's field. (Red Resonator, Level 2 FIRE Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 600/200. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Jack thrusted his right hand forward. "Red Resonator effect! Since he was Normal Summoned, I can also Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come! Wandering King Wildwind!" A brown furred bear fiend wearing a green cloak appeared next to Red Resonator. (Wandering King Wildwind, Level 4 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/1300. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Humph. So you got out the materials necessary to go into a Level 6 Synchro monster." Reyna noted before she crossed her arms. "I'm _not_ impressed."

"Well, _this'll_ change your mind!" Jack shot back as he raised his right arm upwards. "I tune my Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 4 Wandering King Wildwind!" Both monsters turned into a total of 6 white stars, which soared into the green pillar of light. Shortly after, Jack began to chant. "Flame of the soul take shape and become the rising king! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 6, Red Rising Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a flaming dragon that bore similarities to Red Dragon Archfiend. (Red Rising Dragon, Level 6 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2100/1600. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Incredible! This monster looks as if a Red Dragon Archfiend made out of flames!" MC yelled.

"Red Rising Dragon effect!" Jack declared. "I Special Summon back Red Resonator to my field!" The red fiend re-emerged onto the field. Jack then thrusted his right hand forward. "Red Resonator effe-!"

"I don't think so Atlas!" Reyna interjected. "I activate the effect of **Miragent Shadow** in my hand! When you activate a card or effect, I can discard this card from my hand to negate the activation!"

"What?!" Jack gaped. Red Resonator's fiery glow greyed out. Reyna then pulled out the card she discarded and placed it in the Monster Zone.

"After I negate the activation of your card or effect, I can Special Summon this card." Reyna grinned. A dark shadowy creature emerged onto Reyna's field. (**Miragent Shadow, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -2, ATK/DEF: 900/100. **Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Humph. So you stopped one effect. But won't be able to stop this!" Jack announced as he raised his right arm upward. "Level 2 Red Resonator tunes Level 6 Red Rising Dragon!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. Just like earlier, Jack began to chant. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Level 8! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth Red Dragon Archfiend, but it bore some reddish-black scars all over its body. (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"And here comes another form of Red Dragon Archfiend! This one with bright scars!" MC gasped.

"Well that's new." Misty noted.

"Yeah." Akiza agreed. "Hopefully it can give Jack the edge here."

Jack thrusted his right hand forward.

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend effect!" Jack declared. "Once a turn, it destroys all other Special Summoned monsters on the field that have ATK less than or equal to it!"

"Hoh?" Reyna wondered.

"Go! Scarlight Destruction!" Jack declared. Scarlight roared, then opened its mouth and fired a beam at Miragent Shadow; thus destroying it and creating an explosion on Reyna's side of the field. Eventually the debris cleared and Reyna brushed any excess debris off her clothes.

"That was it?" Reyna questioned with a frown on her lips. "If so,I'm not impressed." (Reyna's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3500.) "Humph. After you destroyed my monster, I activate the effect of **Miragent Berserker** in my hand! When a Miragent or Miragentry monster(s) I control is destroyed by my opponent, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

"Again with Summoning monsters on my turn?!" Jack gaped.

"Come, Miragent Berserker!" Reyna called. Out of the ground came out a red armored fiend baring a scythe. (**Miragent Berserker, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -5, ATK/DEF: 2000/1000. **Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3500.) At first, Jack didn't pay much attention to the Level of her monster the first time. But this time, he did."

"Negative Levels?" Jack questioned.

"Negative Levels?" Aura questioned, confused. Luna's expression bore that of some concern.

"Negative Levels…" Luna muttered. Sayer just crossed his arms.

"Humph. Who cares what a Negative Level is?" Sayer scowled. "I personally don't care who wins this duel. The winner of is of no concern to me."

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Jack concluded. (Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3500.) He pointed his right index finger at Reyna. "Now it's your turn!"

"So it is." Reyna remarked as she put her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn, draw!" (Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3500.) She looked at the card she drew and she smiled. "Looks like Lady Destiny has shined on me today." She pulled a card from her hand. "I activate the Ritual Spell, **Forbidden Shadow Ritual**!"

"What?" Jack gaped. Reyna pulled another card from her hand and revealed it.

"Now by Tributing Berserker, I can Dark Ritual Summon this monster!" Reyna announced. "Use your Dark Magic to put your opponents into despair! Dark Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level -4! **Miragent Shadow Witch**!" From a dark corridor that appeared next to Reyna came forth a dark black dressed young woman that twirled a black wand in her right hand. (**Miragent Shadow Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Ritual, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1000. **Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3500.)

"And Reyna has given us a spectacular Ritual Summon!" MC announced.

_Foolish commentary….. You have no idea what of true terror is…._ Reyna thought with a dark grin on her face. _The Tealed Eyed Demon's Psychic Powers are indeed terrifying…. But they're NOTHING to what terrors I can unleash!_

"Shadow Witch effect!" Reyna announced. "As long as I control it, the effects of all monsters you Special Summon and that are currently Special Summoned are negated!"

"What?!" Jack gaped before he tsked. _No! Now Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's effect won't work! Least not until that Shadow Witch is gone from Reyna's field._ Reyna pulled another card from her hand, turning out to be a monster. And thus, she Summoned it to her field so that it was next Miragent Shadow Witch.

"I Normal Summon **Miragent Vengeful Soul** to my field." Reyna continued. A red and black soul-like fiend appeared onto Reyna's field. (**Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. **Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3500.) She then thrusted her right hand forward. "Vengeful Soul effect! Upon its Summon, I destroy up to 2 cards you control!"

"What?!" Jack gaped. Reyna pointed at Jack's 2 face-down cards. "I choose those 2!" Jack tsked as his 2 set cards shattered. Just as they did, Reyna took notice of them and chuckled darkly.

"As expected of you, Jack Atlas." Reyna remarked. "A pity really…." She pulled another card from her hand. "Now to show you the _pain_ I had to endure when you abandoned me! I activate the Spell card, **Dark Infusion**!" Upon activation, a dark aura began to surround Reyna, who began to grit her teeth at the pain as if her life force was being drained.

"What is this?! Some sort of dark energy is hurting Reyna!" MC gasped.

"Reyna!" Jack called out in concern. "Are you okay?!"

"_This is_ the pain I felt when you abandoned the Enforcers, Jack!" Reyna shot back. "And for that, I _don't_ need or _want_ your pity! I pay 2000 LP and use my Miragent Vengeful Soul as a sacrifice!" Upon saying that, Vengeful Soul vanished, along with the dark aura surrounding Reyna. "Come forth the dark fighter that fights from the shadows to avenge those that deserve it! Dark Fusion Summon! Appear, Level -9! **Miragentry Avenging Guardian**!" From the dark aura that appeared behind Reyna, a dark armored fairy wielding a scythe appeared onto Reyna's field. The dark armored fairy chuckled darkly as it twirled its scythe, even slashing part of its own face. (**Miragentry Avenging Guardian, attribute; DARK, type: Fairy/Dark Fusion, Level -9, ATK/DEF: ?.** Reyna's LP: 3500 - 2000 = 1500. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 1500.)

"Wh-What…. _Is that thing_?!" Akiza gaped.

"I do not know Akiza." Misty frowned deeply.

Luna gaped upon seeing it and she felt her own Duel Monster Spirits were terrified beyond belief.

"That monster is scary…" Luna spoke softly.

"Its ATK and DEF are undetermined." Sayer frowned before he humphed. "Ha. Idiot girl. Givin up your own Life Points just to Summon a monster with unknown ATK/DEF was a waste. It won't help you win." Aura's face paled, clutching her right arm tightly; looking at the monster.

_I feel so sick. What is that monster? It feels wrong! _She thought.

"Miragentry Avenging Guardian effect!" Reyna announced. "Its original ATK and DEF are equal to the amount of LP I paid x400, _plus_ the difference in its Negative Level to Vengeful Soul's x200!"

"Math's not my strong suit, but the difference in Levels is 5, and you paid 2000 LP to Summon it." Jack marked off on his fingers. "So, 5 x200 is 1000." His violet eyes than widened. "So that means-!"

"3000 ATK and DEF, yes!" Reyna grinned darkly. "Had I used my Dark Infusion on my Miragent Shadow, I would have to pay the full LP cost of 2800 LP. 2800 + 7 x200 is 4200 ATK and DEF." She chuckled darkly to herself. "Heh…...not like that matters too much….." She gestured to her Avenging Guardian. "Avenging Guardian's effect! Now once during either of our turns, I can target 1 monster I control. When I do, I can raise its ATK by 800 until the end of this turn. _Even_ if Avenging Guardian leaves the field!"

"What?!"

"I choose Shadow Witch for this effect!" Reyna grinned. Shadow Witch laughed as it glowed a dark aura and its ATK rose to 3100.

"Oh no!" Jack gaped. "Now your Shadow Witch is stronger than my monster!"

"Right you are, Atlas!" Reyna retorted as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Shadow Witch, attack Scarlight!" Shadow Witch laughed as she raised her wand up and shot a dark magic beam at the Dragon; who cried out as the beam connected and destroyed him. The shock-wave from the attack sent Jack sliding backwards. (Jack's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Jack's LP: 3900. Reyna's LP: 1500.) Reyna gestured to Avenging Guardian. "My attack isn't over yet Atlas! Avenging Guardian, direct attack!" The dark armored fairy laughed darkly as she flew forward, twirling her scythe, then she slashed Jack; who cried out in pain as he went flying backwards and he landed on his back. (Jack's LP: 3900 - 3000 = 900. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Jack's LP: 900. Reyna's LP: 1500.) Reyna stared at the downed Jack Atlas. She took notice that the slash from dark armored fairy slashed through his clothes to his chest and blood began to trickle out of the wound(s) on his chest.

"Come on Atlas!" Reyna snapped. "Get up! Get up so I can dish our _more_ of my pain from you abandoning me all those years ago!" When Jack didn't get up, nor respond, she grit her teeth. "_Get up Jack Atlas_!"

At Sayer, Luna, and Aura's quarters in watching the duel, Luna covered her eyes with her hands.

"H-How… _Wh-Why_ would someone do something like that?!" Luna cried out. Aura held Luna so she wouldn't have to watch, yet looked at the screen, her face unreadable. Sayer's expression went from confused to utmost surprise.

"How is she able to deal real damage like that?" Sayer wondered. "Only us Psychics can deal real damage!"

"She is no Psychic Duelist, yet something more dangerous…" Aura remarked with narrowed eyes. Sayer turned to Aura with a perplexed look.

"What do you mean Aura?" Sayer questioned.

"Darkness… Madness… And something else I can't place." Aura muttered, her eyes darkening. "Just what is she?" Sayer grunted before turning back to the screen.

"Well regardless of what she is, she'll lose this duel." Sayer remarked. "Especially with that low of LP."

At Akiza, Misty, and Jack's quarters, Akiza covered her mouth with her right hand upon seeing Jack get slashed by Reyna's monster, and the damage being real.

"Jack!" Akiza cried out. Misty closed her eyes, then opened them.

"This is not good…" Misty spoke softly.

"Get up Atlas!" Reyna repeated. "If you don't get up on your own, I'll go over there and _make_ you get up!"

"...H-Heh…. Least you kept your demanding trait after all these years…" Jack muttered as he stood up slowly. Reyna opened her mouth, but no words came out. She then closed her mouth and smiled.

"Heh…..so you can still fight….I end my turn with 1 set card…..." Reyna mused, then she pointed her right index finger at Jack. ! Now come at me, Jack!"

"After such an attack, just when you think he's down for the count, Jack Atlas stands up despite his injury!" MC yelled. Jack placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn, draw!" Jack declared. (Jack's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's hand: 0 cards. Jack's LP: 900. Reyna's LP: 1500.) He looked at the card he drew and his lips formed a small smile.

_There's still hope that I can win this duel and get through to my friend!_ Jack thought as he grabbed a card from his hand.

"I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn!" Jack announced. "I shall use it to rev-!"

"I don't think so!" Reyna intervened! "Counter Trap card, activate! Solemn Judgement!"

"What?!"

"I pay half my LP," Reyna tsked and clutched her right arm's shoulder as her LP decreased to 750. "in order to negate the activation of your Monster Reborn and destroy it!"

"Tch….!" Jack grunted. "In that case, I activate the Equip Spell, Premature Burial! I pay 800 LP to revive 1 monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack tsked as his LP fell to 100 and his dragon returned to the field, roaring. (Jack's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 0 cards. Jack's LP: 100. Reyna's LP: 750.)

"So you managed to revive your Dragon after all…" Reyna noted before she humphed. "So what? That Dragon is nothing compared to my Avenging Guardian."

"You're right." Jack agreed. He then pointed at Miragent Shadow Witch. "But he can definitely stand up to your Shadow Witch!"

"Tch…..!"

"Battle!" Jack declared as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Miragent Shadow Witch! Crimson Hell Tidal!" The scarred dragon unleashed a blast of flames at the Shadow Witch. Just as the flames began to engulf her, Reyna pondered whether she should use the effect of her Miragentry Avenging Guardian or not. Ultimately, she decided against it and let it get destroyed. Her Shadow Witch cried out as she was engulfed in the flames before shattering and creating an explosion on Reyna's side of the field (Reyna's LP: 750 - 700 = 50. Jack's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 0 cards. Jack's LP: 100. Reyna's LP: 50.)

"Both duelists are neck and neck on their LP! This duel can go either way!" MC yelled. Reyna looked up at the MC and scowled.

_Foolish thinking…_ Reyna thought. _This duel was mind from the start….. I was just toying with Atlas to see if he changed since his time in the Facility….._ She smirked darkly to herself. _Seems that he didn't….. Oh well…._

"I end my turn." Jack concluded. (Jack's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 0 cards. Jack's LP: 100. Reyna's LP: 50.) Reyna placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn!" Reyna declared as she drew her card. (Jack's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Jack's LP: 100. Reyna's LP: 50.) Reyna looked at the card she drew, then at Jack. "Jack."

"What is it Reyna?" Jack questioned. "Have you come to your senses yet?" At his words, Reyna scowled.

"Absolutely not." Reyna remarked coldly. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." She drew 2 more cards. Upon seeing them, her lips formed a dark smile, then looked back at Jack. "This is the end, Jack! I activate the Spell card, **Shadow Agent's Providence**!" The spell card appeared onto Reyna's field. "With this, I add back to my hand from my Graveyard Forbidden Shadow Ritual!" Said card ejected from Graveyard and she added it to her hand. "Now that it's back in my hand, I shall activate it!" Upon the Ritual Spell card appearing, Reyna gestured to her Avenging Guardian. "I shall use my Dark Fusion monster as Tribute to Dark Ritual Summon this! Come the priestess that uses the power of the shadows to your advantage to take down your enemies! Appear, Level -9! **Miragent Priestess**!" Out of the dark pentagram came forth a black robed young woman, her eyes closed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, which were black. (**Miragent Priestess, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy/Ritual, Level -9, ATK/DEF: 2700/2000. **Jack's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 0 cards. Jack's LP: 100. Reyna's LP: 50.)

"Wh-What?!" Jack gaped. "Why get _rid_ of your Dark Fusion monster?!"

"You'll understand in a moment, Jack Atlas!" Reyna shot back as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Miragent Priestess effect! Upon its Ritual Summon, I can banish 3 of your cards!"

"Wh-What?!"

"I banish the only card in your hand, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, and one of the cards I destroyed!"

"What?!" Jack watched as his Dragon vanished from his field; thus Premature Burial was destroyed, the only card left in his hand, which would have won him the duel, and one of the cards Reyna destroyed earlier. After that was done, Reyna put her right hand to her right cheek and began to laugh like an insane woman.

"After all your hard work in hopes for you to "get through to me", you _failed_!" Reyna sneered as she lowered her right hand from her right cheek. "In fact, this duel was _already_ decided the moment it began! I was just toying with you, Jack!"

"Wh-What?!" Jack gaped in utter surprise, his hands and body trembling. He even felt tears escaping his violet eyes. "Wh-Why….."

"Why was I toying with you, and funnily enough, your emotions?" Reyna grinned darkly. "Because it was fun! You entertained me! Making you _think_ you even had the _slightest_ chance to beat me, the _slightest_ chance that you had _control_ in this duel was also quite amusing!" She paused before looking away. "Shame this entertainment you've provided me has to end….." She then turned back to face Jack. "But….considering this is end….I think I'll spill the beans regarding _why_ I kept referring back to our Enforcer days….."

"..."

"Nothing to say?" Reyna grinned. "Fine with me!" She paused again before adding. "To be short Atlas…..I had feelings for you…" This caught Jack's attention, however.

"You…...You did?" Jack questioned.

"I did." Reyna remarked. "And I still do. Shame your idealisms are different from mine…." She shook her head. "But enough chatter! Battle! Miragent Priestess, direct attack!" The priestess raised her staff and blasted a beam of dark magic at Jack; which launched him backwards and off the arena and into the wall of the stands. He then slumped down the wall and onto the ground; knocked out. (Jack's LP: 100 - 2700 = 0.)

"And that's it! The winner is Reyna! And someone get the medic!" MC yelled in a panic. Even the audience cried out in a panic.

"She's worse than the Teal Eyed Demon!" A few cried.

"No! The Teal Eyed Demon is worse!" A few others shot back. Reyna turned around to leave the arena, giving the peace sign to the audience.

"How horrifying!" Luna cried out as she watched the last turn, her body shaking. Sayer crossed his arms and frowned deeply.

_What exactly is this Reyna girl?_ Sayer thought to himself.

"Nice job Reyna." Toby told his companion and did a fist-bumped with her. His lips then formed a frown. "But did you _have_ to go that far?" Reyna humphed as she sat on the bed.

"It doesn't matter now." Reyna remarked. "What's done is done." She looked over at Nero, who was still sleeping. She rolled her eyes at his lazy antics, but turned back to face Toby, then at the board. "Looks like you're next, Toby." Toby looked at the board and nodded.

"Right." He remarked. "Wish me luck?"

"Of course." Reyna smiled.

Both Misty and Akiza bore horrified expressions at they watched the final turn play out and Jack getting severely injured at the end of the duel.

"That can't be possible." Misty frowned deeply. "Only Psychic Duelists can deal real damage like that." Akiza frowned deeply.

_Reyna...what the hell are you?_ Akiza thought as she watched the paramedics put Jack on a stretcher and carry him away.

**Reyna (OC Cards):**

**Miragent Berserker, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -5, ATK/DEF: 2000/1000. Effect: If a "Miragent" or "Miragentry" monster(s) you control are destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or by card effect), you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Miragent Berserker" once per turn this way. If this card attacks a monster in DEF position: Inflict piercing damage. If this card attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK/DEF at the start of the Damage Step.**

**Miragent Priestess, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy/Ritual, Level -9, ATK/DEF: 2700/2000. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned with "Forbidden Shadow Ritual". ****During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster(s) you control: You can discard this card, negate the activation. When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can: Banish exactly 3 of your opponent's cards, 1 each from their hand, field and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)**

**Miragent Shadow, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -2, ATK/DEF: 900/100. Effect: During either players turn, if the opponent activates a card or effect: You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, negate the activation. After that, you can Special Summon this card to your field.**

**Miragent Shadow Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Ritual, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1000. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned with "Forbidden Shadow Ritual". ****You can discard this card, then target 1 "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" card in your Graveyard, except "Miragent Shadow Witch", add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Miragent Shadow Witch" once per turn. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the opponent's field that were Special Summoned.**

**Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select up 2 cards on the field; destroy them. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Miragent" monsters from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards destroyed via this card's effect. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:**

**-Once per turn, during either players turn: You can 800 LP; destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Dark Infusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: You can use 1 monster from either your hand or side of the field and by paying LP equal to difference in the Dark Fusion monster's Level - and the monster's Level - x400. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also use 1 monster from your either your Deck or Graveyard. (If you use the monster from the Graveyard; shuffle it into your Deck.) During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard; You can pay 800 LP to shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, apply the effect that allows you to Dark Fusion Summon a Dark Fusion monster.**

**Forbidden Shadow Ritual, type: Ritual Spell. Effect: ****This card be used to Dark Ritual Summon any Dark Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard. You must also Tribute monsters from either your hand or side of the field whose total Level -'s equal or exceed the Level - of that Dark Ritual monster. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster; You can also use monsters from your Deck as Tribute for the Dark Ritual Summon. ****During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. ****During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard; You can pay 800 LP to shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, apply the effect that allows you to Dark Ritual Summon a Dark Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard.**

**Shadow Agent's Providence, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Add 1 card from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Shadow Agent's Providence". If you control no monsters when you activate this card; you can also Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower "Miragent" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is.**

**Miragentry Avenging Guardian, attribute; DARK, type: Fairy/Dark Fusion, Level -9, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: 1 Level -8 or lower monster + 400 LP (minimum) OR 2800 LP (maximum)**

**This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to the amount of LP you paid + the Level - difference x200. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, during either players turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Monster, Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card.**

**0713MM: I FINALLY get to use this archetype of mine for a fanfic! Yus!^^ But out of seriousness, this duel was great to write! The foreshadowing from Reyna's words is also quite incredible. (Challenge for the readers: Think you can figure out what Reyna's words are foreshadowing to? If you think you know, please PM me it; thus leaving it separate to your review.) So Jack is injured from his duel against his former friend, Reyna. Not only that, but she advances to Round 3! Next up is Aura Flood/The Teal Eyed Demon vs. Toby Tredwell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 7 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU! In this duel, it's Toby Tredwell vs. Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon! I don't own Aura, nor her cards, nor do I own 5Ds. But I do own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 7

Aura was walking down the hall to the field for her match a frown on her face.

That woman had powers much stronger than a Psychic Duelist. Not only that, but that dark energy I sensed from her… It wasn't normal-no, not human. She thought with a frown. But I can't think about her right now. There's something more important to deal with, and that's Toby.

"Hello everybody! I have been informed that Jack Atlas is now recovering and will be alright! So now we'll move to our next match!" MC announced. "And our duelists will take the field! We have the young boy who is a surprise to all, Toby Tredwell!" The crowd cheered as Toby was on the field with a light smile. "And his opponent, the merciless Teal Eyed Demon herself! Aura Flood!" MC yelled. The crowd instantly went from cheering to yelling angrily as Aura got on the field, her frown still on her face as she glanced at Toby. After a few moments, Toby spoke.

"It's been awhile, Aura." Toby told her.

"Are you really Toby?" She demanded. At her questioned, Toby gave her a confused look. After a minute, he caught on to what she was asking. He laughed lightly.

"Yes, I am the really Toby." He replied.

"Cut the nonsense." She retorted coldly.

"Eh?" Toby questioned. "If you don't believe me, why bother asking me I'm really Toby?" He then shrugged. "On second thought, don't answer that. You won't believe me anyway."

"You're dead. There was a body." She frowned. "Yet here you are, standing right here. Can't blame me for doubting."

"I suppose not." Toby rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before he frowned. "I know that you probably won't care, but I'm going to say that I'm sorry for Reyna's behavior during her duel against Jack Atlas." She raised an eyebrow at his apologetic words.

"What made you think I would care?" She questioned.

"Not certain exactly." Toby admitted before he shook his head. "Never mind. Let's duel, Aura." Her frown deepened at his words.

He talks like Toby, acts like Toby. No matter how much I look and hear, it's really Toby. But how?! She thought. Guess I can only find out… She then activated her duel disk.

"Fine with me." She replied. Toby nodded before activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"My turn draw!" Aura yelled, before thinking. I'll start light. (Aura's hand: 6 cards. Toby's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000.) She looked at her hand for a moment. "Ok, I Summon Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer!" And a young lady appeared on the field cheerfully. Her green aura flaring. (Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer, Level: 4, Attribute: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Toby's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000.)

"Tabbi's effect! When she's Summoned, I can Special Summon a Beast or Winged Beast monster from my hand." Aura spoke. "I Special Summon the Tuner monster Aurastar Scarlet Leopard!" Tabbi whistled and the scarlet red furred leopard appeared on the field with a growl. (Aurastar Scarlet Leopard, Level: 3, Attribute: DARK, Type: Beast/Tuner/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1200/500. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Toby's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000.) Aura then raised her right arm up.

"Level 3 Scarlet Leopard tunes level 4 Tabbi!" Aura yelled, as her leopard leaped to become 3 green rings and Tabbi went through them glowing transparent. "Fallen angel graze your wings and defeat your enemy! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 7! Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel!" The audience gasped as black feathers fell from below and Bloodedge flew down to the field wielding his spear Aura catching one of the black feathers. (Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel, Level: 7, Attribute: DARK, Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Toby's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000.) Toby observed the monster with interest.

"What is this?! A different Synchro monster from the Teal Eyed Beast?!" MC gaped, surprised. At the MC's words, Toby rolled his eyes.

"I get that he's supposed to be a commentator, but seriously." Toby groaned. "It's quite obvious why she chose Bloodedge instead of Beast." He looked at Aura before waving his hands in apologetic manner. "Not meaning you or your monster any disrespect with that remark."

"Can't say you can blame him or them for the matter." Aura replied lightly, motioning to the audience with the black feather she held. The audience were looking at Bloodedge, surprised; muttering among themselves. "They expect Beast because of what I am. So to see a non demonic like monster from me is quite the surprise to them."

"Fair." Toby agreed.

"But fortunately for them, they'll get what they want soon enough and we'll be hearing the shouts of discord as scheduled." She shrugged.

"We shall see." Toby remarked.

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Aura finished. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000.) Toby placed his right hand on top of hs Deck,

"My turn, draw!" Toby declared as he drew his card. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000.) Toby looked at the card in his hand and he nodded.

"This'll do." He spoke moreso to himself. He then grabbed a card from his hand and revealed it. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Alien Colony." Upon declaration, the continuous spell appeared. Its artwork depicted of many alien creatures, going in and out of a hive-like colony.

"Alien Colony...so an Alien Deck." Aura muttered lowly.

"Correct." Toby nodded. "This is my Deck. He then revealed and played another Continuous Spell, Code A Ancient Ruins. "Now that my Spells are active, I'll start Summoning my Aliens." He pulled another card from his hand. "And I'll Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Alien Cell." A light blue alien cell monster appeared onto Toby's field. Once it did, he revealed another card. "Alien Dog effect! When I Normal Summon an Alien monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" The alienatic dog appeared next to the light blue Alien. (Alien Cell, Level 1 LIGHT Reptile-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 500. Alien Dog, Level 3 LIGHT Reptile-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 2.) Toby gestured to Alien Dog as it glowed a bright aura.

"Alien Dog effect!" Toby announced. "When I Special Summon it via its own effect, I can place 2 A-Counters on monsters you control!" He pointed to Bloodedge. "Of course, you control only 1 monster. So I must put them on your Bloodedge. (Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 2. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 2.)

"Those counters…" Aura frowned. Toby raised his right arm upwards.

"I now tune my Level 1 Alien Cell with my Level 3 Alien Dog!" Toby declared as the 2 monsters turned into 4 white stars and soared into the green pillar of light. "From a cell can be born a new life! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 4! Armored Alien!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth an armored version of Alien Kid. (Armored Alien, attribute: LIGHT, type: Reptile/Synchro, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 2. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 3. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.)

"Since 2 Alien monsters were sent to the Graveyard, I place 1 A-Counters on my Ancient Ruins and 1 on your monster." Toby explained. He then gestured to his Armored Alien. "And since I Summoned a new Alien, I place another A-Counter on your monster." (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 2. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 4. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.) "Armored Alien! With its effect, I revive my Alien Dog!" The alienatic dog re-emerged onto the field. "And now that he's back, I place yet another A-Counter on your monster." (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 2. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.)

"5 counters." Aura frowned. "Gonna finally explain their purpose?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Toby remarked. "Alien Colony gives my Ancient Ruins a counter. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 2. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 2.) Toby then pulled a card from his hand. "Now by removing 1 A-Counter from my Colony and 1 from Code A, I can Special Summon Alien Overlord from my hand!" A multi-armed alienatic life form appeared next to Toby's Synchro monster, (Alien Overlord, Level 6 DARK Reptile-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/1600. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 1. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.)

"From Counters, to Synchro Summoning, and now a Special Summon! Toby is on a roll!" MC yelled, the audience cheering. Toby thrusted his right hand forward as he gestured to his Alien Colony.

"Colony effect!" Toby continued. "I place 1 A-Counter on your monster!" (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 1. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 6. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.) He then gestured to Overlord. "Overlord effect! I place yet another A-Counter on your monster!" (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 1. Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel's A-Counters: 7. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.)

"What's the point of all those Counters?" Sayer wondered aloud as he watched the duel. Luna glanced at Sayer, then back to the screen to watch the duel.

I have a bad feeling about what those A-Counters could be for… Luna thought.

I could use my Colony's 2nd effect to Special Summon Alien Mother from my Deck, or to revive my Alien Cell from the Graveyard and Synchro Summon again. Toby thought. But there's no need to keep extending my turn when I know I have the duel won. Toby thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Toby declared. "Alien Dog, attack Bloodedge!" The dog released out a unknown sound that could be classified as a bark as it charged towards Bloodedge.

"Bloodedge has 2500 ATK while your dog only has 1500." Aura scowled, before she grew wide eyed. "Wait!"

"So you figured it out, eh?" Toby grinned. "See, thanks to my Overlord, if an Alien monster battles, your monster loses 300 ATK/DEF for each A-Counter placed on it!"

"Incredible! With Bloodedge having 7 counters, then this means-!" MC began.

"Your Bloodedge loses 2100 ATK and DEF!" Toby finished for MC. Bloodedge's ATK and DEF fell to 400 and 0.

"In that case I activate my trap Damage Diet!" Aura countered. "With this, I take halve the damage I would take this turn!"

"Humph, so you'll survive this turn." Toby grunted as his Dog bit Bloodedge; thus destroying it. (Aura's LP: 4000 - 550 = 3450. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Aura's LP: 3450. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 1. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 1.) Toby then pulled a card from his hand. "I'm not gonna let those 7 A-Counters go to waste, so I activate the Quick-Play Spell, A-Distribution!" Toby declared. "Now I place 4 A-Counters on Colony, and 3 A-Counters on my Code A Ancient Ruins!" (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 3450. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"Wh-What? So that's what those A-Counters were for?!" Sayer growled.

"My attack isn't over yet!" Toby spoke as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Armored Alien, Alien Overlord, direct attack" Both monsters attacked Aura; thus pushing her backwards a bit. (Aura's LP: 3450 - 900 = 1250 = 1300. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"Oh no!" Luna cried out. "Aura!" Sayer grit his teeth and threw a glass at the wall in utmost frustration.

"This can't be happening!" Sayer nearly screamed. "How can Aura lose to this….weakling?!"

Aura dusted herself off tapping the ground with the heel of her boot.

"You managed to push me back. Your powers got stronger?" She wondered.

"You could say that." Toby admitted.

"I see." She remarked lightly. "I remember back in the Movement you had trouble to just releasing your powers. Something's changed about you."

"Is there something wrong about me?" Toby questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She replied, looking at the black feather in her hand. Toby shrugged, then played the last card in his hand, Pot of Greed; thus enabling him to draw 2 more cards. He looked at the cards before smiling and setting them.

"I set 2 cards to end my turn." Toby finished. (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"Well, that certainly was impressive." Akiza remarked. "Now only did he weaken Bloodedge severely, but managed to deal 2700 points of damage to Aura." She glanced at Misty, who bore a frown on her face. This caused Akiza to frown as well. "Misty?"

"Something is not right." Misty noted. "I don't recall Toby ever using that Alien deck he's using now. I remember dueling him when we were younger and he had a Ritual Deck."

"Oh. Yeah." Akiza began to remember. "I remember now. I dueled him quite a bit when we were younger. And he did indeed used a Ritual Deck back then. Gishki I think." Misty nodded at Akiza's words.

"Correct." Misty spoke. "So him using Reptiles just seems strange."

"Or maybe your just jealous that he's using a Reptile Deck like his elder sister." Akiza teased. Misty crossed her arms and humphed. Despite Akiza's little tease, both girls frowns returned.

But Misty is right. Akiza thought. Toby didn't have a Reptile Deck. What made him change decks?

"Would you look at that." Reyna remarked. "Toby's doing quite well, and he hasn't even unleashed his full power yet." She glanced at Nero, then she sighed heavily noticing that he was still asleep. "You're hopeless, Nero."

"It's your move Aura." Toby beckoned to her with his right hand. Aura pocketed her feather before drawing.

"My turn draw!" (Aura's hand: 3 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"Aura Flood has only 3 cards in her hand, 1 set card, and no monsters on her side of the field! Will she be able to even make a dent on Toby?!" MC demanded.

"Yeah! Get rid of the Demon!"

"We don't want that Teal Eyed Demon here!"

"Just lose you monster!" The audiences' retorts and angry shouts rang throughout the stadium. Toby glanced around, then his eyes looked back at Aura, whose expression was emotionless and unreadable. After about a few minutes, Toby clenched his fists at their angry yelling for him to defeat the Teal Eyed Demon.

"Would you lot just shut up?!" Toby snapped. Aura looked at him, surprised by his shout, along with the rest of the audience.

"He's…..He's defending the Teal Eyed Demon?" A few audience members muttered.

"Then he's in line with her!" Others yelled. "Both of you get off the arena!" The audiences' angry shouts at both Toby and Aura grew louder; thus making Toby tsk.

"Oh boy here we go." Aura sighed, feeling mentally exhausted already. Toby turned to face the audience, then back to Aura.

I know I'm secretly your enemy Aura, but…..I don't want to hear this anymore. Toby thought to himself.

"Don't listen to them Aura." Toby told her. "They don't understand you like I can."

"Oh?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right." Toby answered. "When I look at you now, I see myself in your shoes. And by imagining me in your shoes, my sympathy spikes." He paused before adding. "Just because we're different from everyone else, doesn't mean we aren't still human. We are human. But due to human nature, severe changes, or severe differences in the world confuse us. It makes us angry, frustrated, and want to remove the change or difference at any cost." He put his right hand to his chest. "But I'm not like the audience around us. I accept you as a Psychic Duelist."

Sayer listened to Toby's words and he grit his teeth.

The hell is that boy doing?! Sayer thought.

Aura looked at him shocked, her eyes shadowed for a moment before a giggle slipped out of her before it became full blown laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Hahahaha, yup; you're so Misty's little brother." She snickered, a hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"And that's funny how?" Toby frowned, clearly not understanding what Aura was getting at.

"How you can talk about me as if I'm normal? Yeah it's you alright. But you made a mistake." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Toby's frown deepened.

"Your mistake is that I do deserve this ridicule." She replied, her eyes darkened much to his shock. "For I am a Demon that is soaked in blood." Toby was shocked as Aura raised a card from her hand. "I activate my own Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards." She drew 2 more cards from her Deck. "Next I Normal Summon Aurastar Paladin!" Her paladin appeared on her field wielding his sword high. (Aurastar Paladin, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"Now if I have a level 4 or lower monster on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster Aurastar Libra!" Aura continued, as the elegant scale holding woman appeared. (Aurastar Libra, Level: 4, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"2 level 4 monsters! You all know what's coming!" MC gasped.

"Level 4 Libra tunes Level 4 Paladin!" Aura yelled, raising her right arm as Libra and Paladin became 8 green "The innocence has died and is reborn as sin the holy has fallen! Now appear from the other world and eat your fill under the moon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself my inner demon, Level 8! Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast!" The space shattered as Beast stepped out spreading his wings before roaring loudly causing shockwaves once more. (Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast, Level: 8, Attribute: DARK, Type: Fiend/Synchro/Effect, ATK/DEF: 3000/2300. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 4000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 4.)

"So that's Teal Eyed Beast…" Toby mused.

"There it is! The very essence of the Teal Eyed Demon! Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast!" MC yelled, the audience shrieking in fear.

"I must admit that it's a powerful monster." Toby spoke. "But Summoning it now shall be proven to be a waste."

"Oh really?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Toby remarked, a confident smile on his lips and he spread his arms out. "Now come at me, Aura Flood!"

Up in Goodwin's tower that stood in the center of the stadium, Goodwin, Lazer, and Yusei looked over the previous duel between Jack Atlas and Reyna, along with watching the current duel.

"That Reyna girl is insane." Lazar scowled. "If we let her advance after her stunt to Jack Atlas, we may just have to kick her out of the tournament."

"I hate to admit this Goodwin, but I agree with Lazar." Yusei added. "Letting her stay in the tournament is a very bad idea. She could seriously hurt someone else if she duels again." Goodwin frowned in regards to Reyna's duel as he looked over the duel on a seperate screen, while also paying attention to the current duel at hand. He sighed, then clasped his hands together on his desk.

"I am sorry to say this, but one incident from the girl isn't enough for me to just kick her out." Goodwin retorted.

"So you're not gonna do anything?" Yusei demanded.

"Sadly, no." Goodwin sighed. "Let's just watch the current duel to get our minds off the last one." Yusei grunted, but didn't argue further as he returned his attention to the duel between Toby and Aura.

"Beast attack Alien Dog! Savage Feast!" Aura yelled. Beast roared flying to grab the dog like monster and sank his fangs; thus destroying the monster. Toby raised his right arm to shield himself from the shock-wave. Ancient Ruins then gained a Counter (Toby's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 2500. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 5.)

"Beast's effect! When he destroys your monster by battle, you take damage equal to its attack! Blood Curse!" Beast's hands became bloody claws, turning to Toby as he slashed at him. Toby slid backwards from the slash. (Toby's LP: 2500 - 1500 = 1000. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 1000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 5.)

"Toby!" Misty cried out as she slammed her right hand into the armrest of the chair. "Dammit…! I couldn't do anything to help him….again!"

"Misty…" Akiza spoke softly.

"What the hell!?" Beast growled.

"Huh?!" Aura gasped. Both of them were shocked to not see any form of an injury on Toby. "Not even a scratch?" Toby soon recovered from the slash from Beast. His lips in a smile.

"Ha, that tickled." He remarked.

Did we hold back without realizing it? Aura thought, confused.

"No. Neither of us held anything back. It's the boy itself." Beast grunted. "He has a power that isn't of a Psychic Duelist… It is dark, evil, and tainted." Beast growled.

"Anything else Aura?" Toby questioned. Several audience members began muttering amongst themselves regarding to how Toby survived the Teal Eyed Demon's assault from her Teal Eyed Beast.

"How did he do that?" A few spoke.

"That's not possible…" Several others muttered.

Dark, evil, and tainted? Something like with that woman Reyna then? Something is up. She thought.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." Aura concluded. ( Aura's hand: 1 card. Toby's hand: 0 cards. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 1000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 5.) Toby placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn, draw!" Toby declared as he drew his card. (Aura's hand: 1 card. Toby's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 1000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 5. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 5.) Toby looked at the card and his face turned white.

No! Not now! Toby then sighed. I'll guess I'll do this.

"I activate the effect of my Colony!" Toby announced. "I remove 2 A-Counters from each of my cards to Special Summon Alien Kid from my Deck!" The 2 A-Counters on each card vanished, then a card ejected from his Deck; thus he grabbed it and place it onto his duel disk. A small alien life form appeared onto Toby's field. (Alien Kid, Level 4 LIGHT Reptile-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/700. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 1000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 3. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 3.) He then gestured to Colony. "Colony effect! I place an A-Counter on your monster!"

"Sorry, but you won't be placing any Counters on my monsters, least of all Beast." Aura replied. "Trap activate! Spear of Longinus!" The trap was flipped up before glowing red and shot forward for Beast to catch to become a red spiral-like spear. "Spear of Longinus becomes an equip card to Beast. With this, neither this card or Beast can be targeted card effects. That includes the A-Counters. The only way to destroy them is through battle."

"Tch…!" Toby grunted. "That means Alien Kid's effect is useless too…"

"We fight for survival, no interference." She retorted.

"Ummm…" Toby spoke with uncertainty. "I…..I end my turn there." (Aura's hand: 2 cards. Toby's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 1000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 3. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 3.)

"Ehhhhh?!" Akiza gaped. "Toby isn't going to do anything else?"

"Toby…" Misty spoke softly before her lips formed a light smile. "His heart is too big for his own good."

"I know, right?" Akiza laughed lightly.

Aura grew wide eyed before sighing.

"My turn draw." She spoke. (Aura's hand: 3 cards. Toby's hand: 1 card. Aura's LP: 1300. Toby's LP: 1000. Alien Colony A-Counters: 3. Code A Ancient Ruins A-Counters: 3.)

"Know this Toby, you're words will be a waste in the end." Aura replied. "Beast attack Alien Kid! Savage Eva!" Beast roared, throwing his spear to pierce the monster's chest; thus sending it flying to be pinned on the wall; causing the audience to scream as it was destroyed.

"You're wrong, Aura." Toby remarked as his LP fell to 0. "My words won't be a waste in the end." He looked at the board to see Akiza is next to duel against his sister, Misty. "You'll see, Aura." Aura only turned away, walking off the field with Beast disappearing the audience screaming at her.

"Toby lost." Misty spoke softly.

"Yeah." Akiza admitted. "But I think he lost on purpose."

"What?" Misty questioned. "Why would he do that?"

"To get through to Aura." Akiza admitted.

"Huh." Misty murmured. "Well, I guess that makes sense. However…" Misty stood up from her chair; thus looking at Akiza and pointing her right index finger at Akiza. "It's our turn to duel, Akiza. Now that I've seen Toby again, I know I have to defeat you. Aura is my friend too."

"Misty…" Akiza spoke softly before nodding. "Right." She stood up too. "Aura is both our friend. But only one of us can advance to the next round." Misty nodded in agreement before the 2 made their way to the arena.

"And we're back for another duel for round 2!" MC declared. "With Toby's defeat and Aura's victory, we reach the 2nd to final duel for this round! A duel between 2 best friends! The world famous supermodel, Misty Tredwell!" The audience cheered as Misty rose onto the arena via the platform. The MC then gestured to the opposite side with his right hand. "And to my right, we have the one that bears the power of the Black Rose Dragon! Akiza Izinski!" Just like with Misty, the audience cheered as Akiza stepped onto her platform and rose up onto the arena. Both females bearing serious expressions.

"Like you said earlier Akiza, only one of us can advance from here!" Misty declared. "And I'll ensure that Toby's words to our friend aren't wasted!"

"As will I!" Akiza retorted as both woman activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start, Akiza!" Misty declared as she drew her cards. (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Misty's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.) Misty observed her hand before she pulled 2 cards from it. "I activate the effect of Oronaga Serpent Slime in my hand! With it, I can Fusion Summon 1 Oronaga Serpent Fusion monster from my Extra Deck buy using monsters from my hand as Fusion Material, including this card!" At that, Akiza grunted.

"Tch…..! Her signature combo….!" Akiza remarked. Both monsters turned into dark swirls of energy that soared into the Fusion Portal that appeared above Misty's field.

"Reptile born from slime and the core of its life! Arise, Level 5! Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a 2 bodied reptile (or rather known as an Oronaga-snake woman), onto Misty's field. Its green reptile-skin glowed brightly from the lights above. (Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Misty's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"This monster…" Akiza frowned. "So long as it's face-up on the field, we can only Special Summon once a turn."

"Correct." Misty remarked. "But now Slime's additional effect! Since it was used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of an Oronaga Serpent Fusion monster, I draw 1 card!" Misty drew a card from her Deck. Upon looking at is, she smiled. "This duel is as good as over, Akiza."

"What?" Akiza questioned.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough, Akiza." Misty remarked as she grabbed 2 cards from her hand. "I set 2 cards to end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.)

Her field looks like a normal field Misty would create with her Oronaga Serpent Deck. Akiza thought. Regardless, I should be careful.

"My turn, draw!" Akiza announced as she drew the top card of her Deck. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.) Akiza looked at her hand, thinking her move through her head.

If I can't defeat Cobra Twins through card effects, I'll just get it off the field another way! Akiza thought. And I know just what to do! Akiza grabbed a card from her hand and revealed it.

"I'll start with the Spell card, Double Summon." Akiza spoke. "With this, I can Normal Summon twice this turn."

"Clever." Misty remarked. "With that, you bypass Cobra Twins' Special Summon restriction effect."

"Correct!" Akiza grinned. "Now, I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight and Sylvan Flowerknight!" Both knights appeared onto the field next to each other; clashing their swords. (Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 DARK Warrior-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Sylvan Flowerknight, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.) Akiza then gestured to Sylvan Flowerknight. "Flowerknight effect! Since I Normal Summoned it, I can excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant, I send it to the Graveyard, otherwise, I place the card on the bottom of my Deck."

"Go ahead." Misty spoke. "But we both know it'll be a Plant monster." Akiza grinned at Misty's words as she drew the top card and revealed it. Indeed it was a Plant monster. Spore, to be accurate. Akiza then raised her right arm upwards.

"You know what's next, Misty!" Akiza declared. "I tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my Level 4 Sylvan Flowerknight!" Both monsters turned into 7 white stars as they flew into the green pillar of light. Shortly after, Akiza began to chant. "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the green pillar came forth Black Rose Dragon, but she bore some differences. For instance, she was filled with bright energy. And her name was Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Said dragon roared at Misty, who held a calm expression. (Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Level 7 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"And Akiza brings out her Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" MC declared. Akiza then pointed her right index finger at Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins. "Moonlight Dragon effect! When she's Special Summoned, or when you Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster, I can return 1 Special Summoned monster you control to the hand! You only control one, so bye-bye Cobra Twins!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's body glowed a bright aura, and Misty's Fusion monster vanished from her field and back to her Extra Deck. "With this, you're wide open, Misty! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, direct attack! Moonlight Burst!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon opened her mouth and prepared to fire a beam of energy at Misty. However…

"Your so focused on saving our friend, Aura, that you've forgotten about my set cards!" Misty retorted. "Had you been focused on the duel and not my brother's words to Aura, you would have chosen to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" Misty retorted firmly.

"What?" Akiza frowned.

"Continuous Trap card, activate!" Misty announced. "Trial of the Sphinx!" Upon declaration, the continuous trap card flipped face-up and glowed brightly. Akiza tsked as she covered her eyes with her right arm. Misty then raised her right hand and thrusted it forward. "Consider this your trial to advancing, Akiza! Fail, and you'll be defeated for certain!"

**1st Duel:**

**Toby Tredwell (OC Cards):**

**Alien Cell, attribute: LIGHT, type; Reptile/Tuner, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 500. Effect: If this card is sent the GY as Synchro Material: Draw 1 card.**

**Alien Colony, type; Continuous Spell. Effect: Each time an "Alien" monster(s) is Summoned, or sent to the GY: Place 1 A-Counter on this card, or any other card on the field. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can remove any number of A-Counters from anywhere on the field; Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster from either your hand, Deck, or GY that has a Level less than or equal to the number of removed A-Counters. You can only use this effect of "Alien Colony" once per turn.**

**A-Distribution, type; Quick-Play. Effect: If a card(s) with A-Counters are destroyed; Distribute the A-Counters that were on those card(s) to other face-up cards on the field.**

**Armored Alien, attribute: LIGHT, type: Reptile/Synchro, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Reptile-type monsters**

**If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Alien" monster from your GY, and if you do, place 1 A-Counter on a monster your opponent controls.**

**Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon (OC Cards):**

**Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer, attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Aurastar" Beast or Winged-Beast-type monster from your hand.**

**Aurastar Scarlet Leopard, attribute; DARK, type: Beast/Tuner, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1200/500. Effect: Can only be used to Synchro Summon "Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel".**

**Aurastar Paladin, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. Effect: If an "Aurastar" monster is destroyed in battle: At the end of the opponent's Battle Phase; Special Summon the monster from the GY.**

**Aurastar Libra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Tuner, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: If you control a Level 4 or lower monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Spear of Longinus, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Equip to 1 monster you control. Both this card and the equipped monster cannot be targeted by card effects.**

**Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + 1 or more "Aurastar" non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. If "Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel" is on the field, this card gains an additional 1000 ATK.**

**Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2300. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + 1 or more "Aurastar" non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys the opponent's monster in battle: Inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**

**2nd Duel (started, finished in next chapter):**

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

**Misty Tredwell (OC Cards):**

**Oronaga Serpent Slime, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: If this card is in your hand: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Materials, including this card. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. You can only use the 1st and 2nd effects of "Oronaga Serpent Slime" once per turn. If this card is used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of an "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster: Draw 1 card.**

**Oronaga Serpent Core, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1100. Effect: If you would take damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do; reduce that damage to 0. During either players turn, if you would take damage (either by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do; reduce that damage to 0. Immediately after this effect resolves, Fusion Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Oronaga Serpent Core" once per turn.**

**Trial of the Sphinx, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: Effects to be revealed.**

**Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000. Effect: 2 "Oronaga Serpent" monsters**

**Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Oronaga Serpent" card in either your Deck or Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

**0713MM: Yup! I start the final duel for round 2 after Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon vs. Toby Tredwell straight into Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell! And like Akiza said before there duel started, only one of them will advance. What does Misty mean by her words towards Akiza and her solely focusing on what Toby told Aura during the previous duel?**


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome to Chapter 8 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU Fanfic! I do not own 5Ds, nor its characters. But! I do own this story! Chapter start!**

Chapter 8

"Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, direct attack! Moonlight Burst!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon opened her mouth and prepared to fire a beam of energy at Misty. However…

"You're so focused on saving our friend, Aura, that you've forgotten about my set cards!" Misty retorted. "Had you been focused on the duel and not my brother's words to Aura, you would have chosen to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" Misty retorted firmly.

"What?" Akiza frowned.

"Continuous Trap card, activate!" Misty announced. "**Trial of the Sphinx**!" Upon declaration, the continuous trap card flipped face-up and glowed brightly. Akiza tsked as she covered her eyes with her right arm. Misty then raised her right hand and thrusted it forward. "Consider _this_ your trial to advancing, Akiza! Fail, and you'll be defeated for certain!"

"So bright! Just what is this card that Misty has played?!" MC gasped.

"Due to the effects of Trial of the Sphinx, you must select 1 card in my hand. After you do, you must declare a card type, then I reveal the card to you. If the card type you declared matches the card, your attack will continue."

"And what if I get it wrong?" Akiza questioned.

"If you get it wrong, your monster shall be, should I say, turned to stone." Misty replied.

"Wh-What?!" Misty held out her 3 card hand, with the cards' backs facing Akiza.

"Go on Akiza!" Misty told her Signer friend. "Pick a card!" Akiza tched, then pointed her right index finger at the card in the center of Misty's 3 card hand; signifying that she chose that one. Misty nodded, then pulled the other 2 cards away. "Now that you've picked a card, you must declare its card type. You have a 1 and 3 chance in getting it right."

_If I guess wrong, my monster will be turned to stone, so to speak._ Akiza thought. _I've rarely seen Misty play Trial of the Sphinx, let alone of the cards that have similar "turning my monsters to stone" effects. So I have to declare the card type wisely. I could just pick Monster Card over and over._ She shook her head. _No. That's too risky._

"Well?" Misty's question snapped Akiza out of her thoughts. "Going to pick a card type?"

"Tsk…" Akiza grunted. "I choose Monster Card!" Misty looked at the card before shaking her head and revealing it to be the Field Spell, **Oronaga Serpent's Domain**, then she put the card, back into her hand with the other 2 cards. Akiza watched helplessly as her Black Rose Moonlight Dragon was turned to stone.

"Without its ability to attack or change its battle position, your monster is just a stone statue filling up space on your field." Misty replied. Akiza tched, then grabbed 2 cards from her hand.

"I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn." Akiza concluded. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.) Misty observed the field, then her hand, then she looked at Akiza with a frown.

"I know your Deck inside and out Akiza." Misty told her Signer friend. "No matter what you do, I'll _always_ have a counter for it. Now to show you what I mean, I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.) Misty grabbed her Field Spell card from her hand and revealed it. "Since you already know this card is in my hand, I shall play it instead." Upon activation, a massive snake domain took over the arena, surrounding the 2 female duelists.

"Your Field Spell card." Akiza noted.

"Correct. And now for its effect." Misty remarked. "Upon activation, I can add 1 card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand that lists Oronaga Serpent in its name, and/or card text. I'll of course choose Slime in my Graveyard to add to my hand." Said card ejected from Misty's Graveyard and she added the card to her hand. Afterwards, her Deck shuffled. She then pulled it and another card out of her hand. "I now activate Slime's effect! I send it and my **Oronaga Serpent Witch** to the Graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" The Fusion Portal appeared above Misty's field; thus said supermodel began to chant. "Slime fuse with snake magic to bring forth anew! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! **Oronaga Serpent Red Tomb Anaconda****, ****attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2600. **Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"Oh my! A new Fusion monster Summoned by Misty!" MC yelled. "What does this one have to offer to Misty compared to her Cobra Twins?!"

"Slime effect!" Misty declared. "Since I used it as Fusion Material for an Oronaga Serpent Fusion monster, I draw 1 card!" She drew, then she pulled another card from her hand. "Next up, I activate **Oronaga Serpent's Call** to Special Summon Oronaga Serpent Witch from my Graveyard in face-down Defense Position!" She pulled said card from out of her Graveyard and placed it onto her duel disk face-down. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.) Misty then gestured to her Field Spell, which glowed. "Domain effect! I flip my face-down Witch face-up!" Upon declaration, the card flipped face-up and a brown scaled, brown-haired oronaga appeared onto Misty's field next to her Red Tomb Anaconda. (**Oronaga Serpent Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2600/2300. **Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"That monster is trouble." Akiza noted. "Due to its effect, when it's Flipped, you can target up to 2 monsters I control and reduce their ATK to 0. If I have Defense Position monsters, you can switch them to Attack Position and reduce their ATK to 0."

"Right." Misty nodded. "Which means your Moonlight Dragon's ATK is 0. Also, my Red Tomb Anaconda seals off your entire Deck."

"What?" Akiza frowned.

"Due to my Red Tomb Anaconda's effect, the effects of the cards in your Graveyard are negated, and cards in your Graveyard cannot be moved to another place."

"Wh-What?!"

"This duel is as good as over, Akiza." Misty told her. "I shall be the one to fulfill Toby's wishes to free our friend from the darkness of the Arcadia Movement, even if it kills me!" She then thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Oronaga Serpent Witch, attack Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" The oronaga leapt forward, twirling its staff, then shot a magic blast at Akiza's dragon; thus destroying it. Akiza raised her right arm up to shield herself from the debris from the explosion. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 2600 = 1400. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 1400. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"This looks bad for Akiza! Without her Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and her Graveyard sealed! Is there any hope left for her?!" MC yelled.

"This is the end, Akiza!" Misty declared. "Oronaga Serpent Red Tomb Anaconda, direct attack!" The red anaconda leapt forward; going for the finishing blow.

"Oh no! Akiza!" Luna called out to her friend as Misty's Anaconda went straight for Akiza. An explosion took over Akiza's field after Misty's 2nd attack.

"It's over, Akiza." Misty told her. "I shall be the one to fulfill Toby's wishes to get Aura back."

"Not yet…" Misty opened her mouth in surprise to see Akiza still standing, her remaining 1400 LP hadn't dropped to 0. "Trap card activate! Defense Draw! Due to this, I take 0 damage from this battle, then I draw 1 card!"

"Tch…" Misty grunted before she laughed. "Ha. Should have known it wouldn't be that easy to defeat you, Akiza. I end my turn by flipping Witch face-down." The witch oronaga vanished and left a face-down monster card in its wake. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 1400. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"My turn!" Akiza declared before looking down at her Deck.

_I need to get a card to get rid of Red Tomb Anaconda's effect somehow._ Akiza thought. _Otherwise, I cannot win._

"Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 1400. Misty's LP: 4000.) Akiza looked at her hand.

_This'll have to do…_ Akiza thought.

"I set 1 monster and 1 card to end my turn." Akiza concluded. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 1400. Misty's LP: 4000.) Misty sighed in disappointment at Akiza's play.

"You know setting a monster will do you no good." Misty retorted. "My turn, draw!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 1400. Misty's LP: 4000.) Misty gestured to her face-down monster. "I Flip Summon my Witch again!" The oronaga witch re-appeared. "And now, your set monster is flipped face-up with its ATK at 0!" The monster flipped face-up to be Lonefire Blossom, a fiery plant monster. (Lonefire Blossom, Level 3 FIRE Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 500/1400. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 1400. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"With Witch back face-up, and Akiza's Lonefire Blossom's ATK at 0, this could be the end for Akiza Izinski!" MC declared.

"This is the end, for real Akiza!" Misty declared. "Witch, attack her Blossom!" The witch twirled her staff and launched a beam of energy at Lonefire Blossom. Just like before, an explosion occurred on Akiza's side of the field. Misty crossed her arms in a disappointing manner. "I told you, Akiza. Victory will not shine on you today."

"Is that what you think?" Akiza spoke from within the smoke.

"Hmm?" Misty wondered. Just as the smoke cleared however, another Trap card on Akiza's side of the field was revealed. Damage Diet to be accurate. At that, Misty tched. "I see...so you had another defensive card. But so what? I still have 1 more attack! Anaconda, direct attack!"

"Not so fast Misty!" Akiza shot back. "Continuous Trap activate! Fiendish Chain!" The face-down card revealed itself and several chained wrapped around Misty's monster. "With this, your monster cannot attack, also, its effects are negated! Meaning now I can use my Graveyard again!"

"Not bad." Misty admitted. "But with only 100 Life Points, left, what can you possibly do? I still have my Witch. And speaking of her, I shall set her face-down before I end my turn. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"Ha. Akiza's finished." Sayer grinned. "There's nothing she can do to defeat Misty." Aura silently watched before she sighed, looking at the feather.

"The duel will be over, but it's Misty who will lose." She replied. At her words, both Luna and Sayer turned to face Aura.

"Eh? What do you mean Aura?" Luna questioned.

"Watch for yourselves and you'll see what I mean." Aura replied, not looking up.

"Humph. I sure hope you're wrong." Sayer grunted.

"My turn!" Akiza declared as she looked down at her Deck.

_This is my final turn. I HAVE to win this turn._ Akiza thought. _Otherwise, I'll lose._ "Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Misty's LP: 4000.) Akiza looked at the card she drew and she smiled. "Yus!" She pulled the card from her hand and revealed it. "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 more cards!" She drew twice more, then looked at her hand again, then she looked back at Misty. "Misty."

"Yes?" Misty questioned.

"This duel ends now!" Akiza remarked. "I activate Spore's effect from the Graveyard! I banish my Flowerknight to Special Summon him as a Level 5 Tuner monster!" Out of the Graveyard Portal came forth a white spore that'd be on flowers. (Spore, Level 5 (originally Level 1) WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 400/800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Misty's LP: 4000.) Akiza then pulled another card from her hand. "Next I Normal Summon the Level 3 Sylvan Marshalleaf!" A small green leaf that held a small sword in its hand. (Sylvan Marshalleaf, Level 3 WATER Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1200. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"So you have the requirements to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro monster." Misty noted.

"Right. But I'm not going to Summon it quite yet. I activate my last face-down card, Book of Taiyou! Now your set Witch is flipped face-up!"

"What?" Misty watched as her set Witch was forcefully flipped face-up. Akiza then raised her right arm upwards.

"I now tune my Level 5 Spore with my Level 3 Marshalleaf!" Akiza announced as both monsters turned into 8 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. "Flowers born from the Black Garden, transform into a dragon covered by your thorns! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **Black Rose Thorn Dragon**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a much thornier version of Black Rose Dragon. (**Black Rose Thorn Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. **Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Misty's LP: 4000.)

"Black Rose Thorn Dragon…" Misty mused before her lips formed a smile. "Well done, Akiza."

"Black Rose Thorn Dragon effect! If it's Special Summoned, I can place Thorn Counters on all your monsters! And for each Thorn Counter on your monsters, they lose 1000 ATK/DEF!" Both Witch and Anaconda felt the Thorn Counter placed on them; thus they became weaker. "But I'm not done yet! I now activate Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field!"

"Oh no!" Misty gaped. "If you do that, then-!"

"Your Trial of the Sphinx will be gone and I'll be free to attack!" Akiza concluded. As the name of the card implied, a heavy storm appeared; its strong winds blew away all the Spell/Trap cards on the field. With Akiza's Psychic Powers kicking in, the wind became even stronger. Some of the audience members lost some of their hats, if they had any. Luckily, their personal belongings that flew away from them stopped and landed on the ground not too far away from them. Afterwards, Akiza thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Black Rose Thorn Dragon, attack!" Black Rose Thorn Dragon roared before unleashing a beam of energy from its mouth; towards Anaconda.

_I can stop the damage with Core's Graveyard effect._ Misty thought. _Then after I do, I can perform another Fusion Summon using the 2 monsters on my field, with the one in my hand._ She reached for Graveyard to pull the card out and show it to Akiza, but then her mouth fell open at noticing the card Akiza had just played: **Black Rose Gale**!

"Black Rose Gale?!" Misty gaped. "But…! I don't recall you ever having that card!"

"That's because I never had to use it before." Akiza retorted. "Admittedly, I was hoping to save this card when I faced Aura. But it seems I had to use it far earlier than I thought." She pointed her right index finger at Misty. "Due to Black Rose Gale's effect, I pay half my LP to prevent you from activating, or using card effects from the Graveyard!" Misty opened her mouth, then she closed it, along with her eyes, her lips formed a smile.

"Well done, Akiza." Misty spoke as she opened her eyes to see her Anaconda get destroyed. (Misty's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Misty's LP: 3000.) After the destruction of the Anaconda, Black Rose Thorn Dragon began to charge up for a 2nd attack.

"After Black Rose Thorn Dragon destroys your monster, and that monster had a Thorn Counter on it, my Dragon can attack again!" Akiza announced as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Go, Black Rose! Attack Witch!" Black Rose Thorn Dragon unleashed its 2nd attack; thus destroying Witch. (Misty's LP: 3000 - 1400 = 1600. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Misty's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Misty's LP: 1600.)

At watching this, Sayer grit his teeth in frustration.

"This cannot be happening!" He growled. "How could Akiza _possibly_ pull a comeback from behind like that?!"

"Because she's too stubborn." Aura scoffed. Sayer tched in frustration as he watched Akiza (hesitantly) declare the 3rd and final attack. Misty's smile remained as her LP fell to 0. Luna smiled at the result.

"Sweet! Akiza advances!" Luna grinned. Sayer didn't say anything in response to Luna's remark, his anger and frustration consuming him, but he did not expand it outwards towards the young girl. Aura glanced at the screen with a frown.

_Black Rose Gale Huh? I'll need a counter for it. _She thought.

"Misty!" Akiza ran over to her friend, who had been knocked down to the ground from Black Rose Thorn Dragon's last attack. "Are you okay?!" Misty opened her eyes and looked up to see Akiza standing over her with her right hand extended to Misty. Misty grabbed Akiza's hand she stood up with Akiza's help.

"I'm fine thank you Akiza." Misty told her. She then looked up at the board on the big screen. "I may have lost this duel, but I now know that your feelings for saving our friend is much stronger than mine."

"What do you mean Misty?" Akiza questioned. Misty turned back to face her friend.

"I'm saying that you're only one that can save Aura." Misty replied. "So I leave the rest to you." Akiza's brown eyes widened in surprise, then she closed her eyes and nodded, then she re-opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Misty."

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

**Black Rose Gale, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: If you control a "Black Rose" Synchro monster: You can pay half your LP to activate 1 of the following effects:**

**-Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field until the end of the turn.**

**-Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in the Graveyard until the end of the turn.**

**-You can select 1 monster you control; it can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.**

**You can only activate 1 "Black Rose Gale" per turn.**

**Black Rose Thorn Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card is Special Summoned: Place 1 Thorn Counter on all monsters your opponent controls. Monsters with Thorn Counters on them lose 1000 ATK/DEF for each one. If this card destroys an opponent's monster that had a Thorn Counter on it: This card can attack again. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower Dragon or Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard.**

**Misty Tredwell (OC Cards):**

**Oronaga Serpent Slime, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: ****If this card is in your hand: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Materials, including this card. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. You can only use the 1st and 2nd effects of "Oronaga Serpent Slime" once per turn. If this card is used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of an "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster: Draw 1 card.**

**Oronaga Serpent Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2600/2300. Effect: FLIP: ****You can target up to 2 monsters on the field, change them to face-up Attack Position if it is in Defense Position, also change their ATK to 0. You can only use this effect of "****Oronaga Serpent Witch" once per turn. **

**When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.**

**Oronaga Serpent Core, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1100. Effect: If you would take damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do; reduce that damage to 0. During either players turn, if you would take damage (either by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You banish this card from your Graveyard, and if you do; reduce that damage to 0. Immediately after this effect resolves, Fusion Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Oronaga Serpent Core" once per turn.**

**Oronaga Serpent's Call, type: Normal Spell. Effect: ****If you control a face-up or face-down "Oronaga Serpent" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard in either face-up or face-down Defense Position. During either players turn, if you ****have an "Oronaga Serpent" monster in your Graveyard while this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, you take no damage this turn.**

**Oronaga Serpent's Domain, type: Field Spell. Effect: ****When this card is activated: You can add 1 card that lists "Oronaga Serpent" in its name and/or card text from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn: You can change 1 face-down Defense Position "Oronaga Serpent" monster you control to face-up Attack or Defense Position. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can change 1 face-down Defense Position "Oronaga Serpent" monster you control to face-up Attack or Defense Position, then you can negate the attack. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can negate the activation of a Monster, Spell, or Trap card effect, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your hand, Deck, or Graveyard to your field either in face-up or face-down Defense Position. During each players End Phase, if you took damage this turn: Gain LP equal to half the total amount of damage you took this turn. You can only activate 1 "Oronaga Serpent's Domain" per turn.**

**Trial of the Sphinx, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: (This card's name is always treated as "Oronaga Serpent's Death Trial".)**

**You can activate this card's effect when your opponent attacks. Your opponent randomly selects 1 card in your hand and calls the Type of the card (Monster, Spell, or Trap). If your opponent calls it wrong, the attacking monster has its effects negated, along with its attack from when it declared an attack, it cannot attack as long this card is face-up on your field, nor can it change battle positions; also, it cannot be used as Material for the Summon of an Extra Deck monster from the opponent, nor can it be Tributed. ****(Monsters affected by this card's effect are treated as "Oronaga Serpent" monsters.)**

**Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins****, ****attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000. Effect: 2 "Oronaga Serpent" monsters**

**Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Oronaga Serpent" card in either your Deck or Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

**Oronaga Serpent Red Tomb Anaconda****, ****attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2600. Effect: 2+ "Oronaga Serpent" monsters**

**Control of this card cannot switch. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field: Your opponent cannot move cards from their Graveyard to another place; also, the effects of cards in their Graveyard are negated. During your opponent's turn: You can discard 1 card from your hand, and if you do, you can negate an opponent's attack during their Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Oronaga Serpent Red Tomb Anaconda" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Oronaga Serpent" card in either your Deck or Graveyard; add it to your hand.**


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: Hey guys and I welcome you to Chapter 9 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU fanfic! I do not own 5Ds, nor its character, nor do I own Aura Flood. In this chapter, it's a little bit of an intermission; to give us a bit of a break from the Fortune Cup. Next Chapter (Chapter 10), the Fortune Cup will resume.**

Chapter 9

"What were you thinking Toby?! You could've won that duel by pointing out that her Trap card doesn't work regarding Counters! Plus…..why did you say all those things to her? She's our enemy! Not some old friend!" Toby listened to Reyna's angry outburst, then he sighed after she finished.

"Sorry Reyna." Toby told her. "But wouldn't you prefer Aura to be on the side of the Signers instead of Arcadia? The way she is now, she will not fight for her friends, except those at Arcadia." Reyna grunted at Toby's words, then turned to Nero.

"It's your turn now, Nero." Reyna told him. "Defeat that Luna girl." Unfortunately, Nero didn't exactly hear Reyna as he flipped from a comic book issue, an irritated mark appeared above Reyna's head at Nero's antics. She then shook him gently "Nero! It's your turn to duel! Get to the arena before they disqualify you!" Unfortunately for Reyna, Nero fell to the side and he began to sleep. Reyna growled angrily and picked up a glass from the bedside table and threw it at the wall. Toby sighed.

"He's not gonna get up Reyna." Toby told her.

"Rargh!" Reyna growled as she threw a vase across the room and it smashed against the wall.

Out at the field in the stadium Luna was standing, waiting for Nero to start the duel, looking confused along with the audience.

"What is going on?! Luna's challenger Nero has yet to show up onto the field! If he doesn't come, Luna will win by forfeit!" MC announced.

"Ha! The fool must be scared if he's not gonna show up to face Luna!" Sayer laughed. "Which means if he doesn't show up, that means Luna, you, Akiza, and Reyna are left!" Sayer's lips curved into a dark smile at such a thought and the fact that both his Arcadia Members will be advancing.

"Why hasn't he shown up though?" Aura frowned. Sayer glanced at Aura and shrugged.

"Who knows? But better, who the hell cares?" Sayer grinned. He looked up at the countdown clock before Luna automatically wins the duel. "Luna's opponent only has 5 minutes to show up. If he doesn't within that time frame, Luna automatically wins."

"Yeah I suppose." She frowned. The countdown continued; reaching 3 minutes.

"Just 3 more minutes." Sayer grinned.

"That's odd. Why hasn't my opponent shown up yet?" Luna wondered aloud.

Jack laid on a hospital bed, still unconsciousness. Both Akiza and Misty sat at his bedside.

"I know the doctor said that Jack would be alright, but I'm still worried." Akiza frowned. Misty put her right hand on Akiza's left shoulder.

"He'll be okay Akiza." Misty reassured her friend. "We may not Jack that well, but I can tell that he's a fighter. He won't give up easily." Akiza nodded, then turned and silently gaped to see Jack stirring; his eyes opening, which darted around the room.

"Where am I?" Jack questioned. Once his eyes adjusted to the lightning of the room, he soon realized he was in a hospital room. "The hospital? Why am I-?" Then he remembered: His duel against Reyna… "Reyna…"

"Jack!" He turned his head to see Misty and Akiza were sitting beside his hospital bed.

"Akiza...Misty…" Jack spoke softly. "Mind telling me how I got here?" Both females glanced at each other, then back at Jack.

"To put it simply-" Akiza began, then stopped, not wanting to re-tell what happened to Jack. This got Misty to fill in the blanks.

"What Akiza is trying to say is that Reyna brutally defeated you." Misty told Jack, who's violet eyes widened. Misty felt her own grey eyes begin to water. "From the looks of it, she aimed to kill you." At those words, Jack went silent. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"So since I've been out cold from my duel against Reyna, who's advanced?" Jack questioned.

"Akiza, Aura, Reyna, and soon-to-be Luna." Misty replied. "That's if her opponent doesn't show up."

"Why would her opponent not show up?" Jack frowned. "That sounds like a coward to me." He looked up at the screen in front of his hospital bed to show the arena, and Luna standing on her end of it. He took of the countdown timer on the top right-hand side of the screen. "And it looks like her opponent has about 30 seconds remaining before they declare Luna the winner by default."

*DING*

"And times up! Nero hasn't appeared and so this match will go to Luna!" MC announced. The audience bore several confused expressions. "But not to keep you disappointed, I shall announce the matchups for tomorrow!" The screen popped up to show the 2 matchups for tomorrow. Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon vs Akiza Izinski, and Luna vs Reyna.

Aura flinched seeing the matchups.

"Wait, Luna is facing that psycho?!" She gaped.

"Well that's not good." Sayer frowned, then his lips curved into a sly smile. "No matter. Luna will show that psychopath that she's stronger."

"Sayer she could kill Luna!" Aura scowled. Sayer glanced at Aura, then at Luna, thenn back at Aura.

"And you think you dueling Luna instead is a better idea?" Sayer questioned.

"I would prefer her dueling Akiza." Aura scowled.

"Eh?" Luna gaped. "Me duel Akiza? I dunno."

"Akiza still sees you as her friend; she wouldn't try to hurt you. We can't predict what that woman will do." Aura frowned.

"Yes true." Sayer remarked. "But I cannot bribe the tournament agents to change the matchups. Goodwin is already on to me, so I cannot risk that."

"Just great." Aura scowled.

"Do you not believe Luna can defeat Reyna?" Sayer frowned. "Because I believe Luna can defeat her."

"In a duel I do believe Luna can beat her, but the problem lies with her powers. If she attacks Luna before she can get her field ready, one hit could kill her." Aura frowned. Luna looked down sadly, then turned to walk towards her personal room in their quarters. She opened the door to her room, then closed it behind her.

"Luna…" Aura frowned.

"Humph." Sayer grunted. "Regardless, I believe you 2 will be fine. You should rest Aura. Akiza is one tough opponent."

"...Right." Aura nodded, going to her room as well.

"So Reyna is dueling Luna." Misty frowned.

"Seems so." Jack noted.

"Luna…" Akiza frowned deeply, feeling her eyes water a bit. "We all know how insane that woman is. She could kill Luna."

"She could have killed me too you know." Jack retorted with a frown.

"Yes, but you're body is stronger than Luna's." Akiza told the tall blonde.

"Akiza's right. This is dangerous for Luna." Misty frowned. Jack frowned deeply, then a lightbulb appeared above his head.

"Well, you could try to talking to Goodwin to see if the matchups can be changed." Jack suggested. Both Misty and Akiza looked at each other, then back at Jack.

"Are you sure that'd work?" Akiza questioned. Jack shrugged at her question.

"Who knows?" Jack spoke. "You're better off trying and failing than not trying at all."

"He does have a point." Misty agreed. Akiza frowned and crossed her arms.

"I dunno…" Akiza spoke softly. She then uncrossed her arms, but her frown remained. "But he is right. I should try to get the matchups changed so Luna doesn't get hurt."

"Good luck." Misty replied. Akiza nodded at Misty's words as if saying "Thanks". Akiza then stood up, gave Jack a sympathetic look, then turned on her heel and left the hospital room; leaving Jack and Misty behind.

"Director Goodwin, it seems our own Semi-Finalist, Akiza Izinski, wants to see you." Lazar spoke to Goodwin through a call. "I've told her that you're busy, but she's being quite insistent. Should have Sector Security escort her back to her quarters?" Goodwin sat with his hands curled together and his elbows on the desk.

"Let her in." Goodwin told Lazar. "I'll listen to what she has to say." Lazar gave Goodwin an "Are you sure?" look. Goodwin chuckled at Lazar's facial expression. "Let her in." Lazar humphed, then ended the call. Just as he did, Akiza opened the door to Goodwin's office. Goodwin uncurled his hands and placed them on the desk. "Ah Akiza. Tell me, what brings you to my office this late at night?"

"It's about the matchups for tomorrow's Semi-Finals." Akiza told Goodwin nonchalantly.

"Hoh?" Goodwin wondered. "What of them?" Akiza stepped towards Goodwin's deks, then she slammed her hands onto his desk, making him gain a startled expression.

"Let's start with Luna vs that psychopath, Reyna." Akiza snapped. "Why did you have that be Luna's matchup?! Why?!" At Akiza's outburst, Goodwin closed his eyes and softly chuckled.

"I see. So that's what this is about." Goodwin remarked nonchalantly as he opened his eyes. At his response, Akiza felt her anger beginning to spike. To her, at least, it seemed that Goodwin didn't care about the life of Luna at all! Akiza clenched her fists at his words.

"You…! You don't care about what happens to Luna at all, do you?!" Akiza nearly shouted at Goodwin. Goodwin's expression remained calm throughout Akiza's outburst(s), which angered Akiza even more. Goodwin took notice of her angry expression and he gave a her solemn look.

"I can assure you that I am concerned for Luna's safety, Akiza." Goodwin told her. "However, I cannot change the matchups. What they are is what they are. I am sorry." Akiza tsked, then turned on her heel and began to leave Goodwin's office. Unknown to her, Goodwin's lips formed a sly smile as she left the office.

Aura stood at Luna's door, giving a soft knock.

"Yes?" Aura heard Luna's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Aura asked.

"Oh Aura! Sure, you can come in." Luna spoke. Aura opened the door, walking inside. Upon walking inside, Aura could see Luna sitting on the bed, staring out the window, then down at the floor, then back out the window. She didn't even look at Aura when she entered inside.

"You ok?" Aura asked her. At her question, Luna gaped silently, then looked at Aura, then back down at the floor.

"I dunno…" Luna admitted. Aura frowned before walking over to and sitting on the bed, giving Luna her space.

"I… Want you to know that the reason I reacted the way I did back there was because I was worried for you. Even though I don't have the right to do so." Aura admitted softly.

"Eh?" Luna glanced at Aura after she said those words. "What do you mean you don't have the right to do so?"

"Considering what I did to your brother..." Aura frowned, looking at her hands. Luna nodded, then looked down at the floor.

"I know…" Luna spoke softly as she looked back up at Aura. "And I'm still coping with it. But…" She paused for a brief moment before adding. "But I do forgive you. It'll still take some time for me to fully accept it however." She laughed softly. "I remember when Misty, Akiza and Yusei,taught Toby, me and Leo about how to be selfless and not hold grudges against others, no matter how much you want to. Her lips formed a sad smile before she continued. "That applies to you too, Aura. You may be different now, but that doesn't matter to me. You're still my friend. Through thick and thin." Aura couldn't help but let out a hollow chuckle.

"I want to believe that Luna, but I'm not the same person they knew back then. She died a long time ago." She said, a tired and barren look in her eyes as she clutched her hands tightly.

"That's not true!" Luna shot back, a worried expression on her face. "It's not too late to change Aura! Toby was trying to show you that in his duel against you! That's why he ended his turn." She paused before adding. "He stopped his effects, despite knowing that your Trap card was useless. He didn't tell you that Counters don't target because he was trying to help you."

"Don't think I didn't know that." Aura smirked tiredly. "I knew it wouldn't work and a part of me hoped he'd finish me. There's nothing left to help me. So at any rate, I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Luna questioned.

"Until my life goes out." Aura replied lightly.

"So...you just think of your life as torture?" Luna wondered.

"For others yeah." Aura nodded, getting out her mask from her jacket. "All I do is hurt people, nothing more. I'd do the world a favor if I just drop dead you know." Luna covered her mouth at those words, then put her hands on Aura's shoulders, surprising the older female for a brief moment.

"Listen to me Aura." Luna told her. "You're not a Demon. You can keep telling yourself that over and over, but I'll still stick by you. Do you understand me?" She lowered her hands from Aura's shoulders. "If you were truly a Demon, which I know you're not, you would be going on a mass murder without remorse." She clutched her hands into light fists. "That's not who you are! I know for a fact that it's not!" Aura looked at Luna, stunned for a moment before giving a sad smile, patting Luna's head.

"You're too kind you know. But that's your strong point." She told the younger girl. She then got up from the bed, pocketing her mask. "Get some sleep. We both have a big day tomorrow."

Aura then left the room, closing the door behind her and heading to her own room. Unknown to both girls, Sayer had listened to their entire conversation. To say that he was not happy by Luna's words would have been understatement. He clenched his fists so tight that they began to turn white.

I should have known that Luna only joined me to save her pitiful friend! Sayer thought. No matter….as soon as the Fortune Cup is over, I'm gonna make Luna's death look like an accident!

**0713MM: So like I said, intermission of sorts. Nothing too crazy, nor is it too long. Luna tells Aura that she's not a Demon, no matter how many times Aura tells herself that. Sayer finds out the real reason Luna joined the Arcadia Movement. And now that he has, he plans to kill the young Signer after the Fortune Cup!**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 10 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU! In this Chapter, it's Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon vs Akiza Izinski! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own its characters, nor do I own Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 10

"Hello everybody!" MC yelled excitedly. "Today will begin the semifinals for our Fortune Cup!" The audience cheered excitedly as MC went on. "Starting off we'll have the match between Akiza Izinski and the Teal Eyed Demon-Aura Flood! Let us hope for our sakes there won't be any injuries ahead!"

Aura stepped in the room where Sayers' was, her face emotionless.

"I'm off." She replied. Sayer gave a light smile, walking to her and moving a strand of hair from her face.

"So long as you wear the ribbon stabilize,r you won't have to worry about your powers going berserk." He assured. "You'll win; ow go."

"Yes." She nodded. Luna watched Aura head out and towards the arena, a sad smile on her face. Sayer glanced over at Luna and gave her a deep frown.

"Guess my match is up first." Akiza noted as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in within her and Misty's quarters. Even though Misty already lost, she was allowed to stay in the quarters. Misty looked up from reading a book and nodded at Akiza; giving her friend a light nod, as well as a light smile.

"Save our friend, Akiza." Misty told the female redhead, Akiza nodded back as she finished shuffling her deck before placing it into her duel disk.

"Don't worry Misty, I will." Akiza remarked as she headed out of their quarters and in the direction of the arena.

"And the match will now begin!" MC announced. "Coming to the field now are our duelists!" Aura stood on the field eyes closed; waiting for Akiza to walk to the field as well. After a few minutes, Akiza stepped onto the arena across from Aura.

"Aura." Akiza spoke. Aura opened her eyes.

"Akiza." She spoke lightly. "Let's get this underway."

"Beat that Demon!"

"She doesn't belong here!"

"Burn the Demon!" The audiences angry shouts echoed in the stadium, but Aura was unfazed by them. Akiza glanced around the arena, seeing all the angry expressions of several hundred audience members. She closed her eyes, then opened them again before speaking up.

"I don't care what they have to say." Akiza remarked. "They know _nothing_." She raised her right index finger and pointed it at Aura. "Not like I do."

"Not this again." Aura frowned. "I got enough of that shit from Toby. I don't need it from you too."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Akiza frowned. "Because it doesn't seem like you care what you think of yourself. What the hell happened to you Aura? You were so cheerful back when we were younger."

"That's just it. I'm not the fragile little girl you all knew back then." Aura replied coldly, distant memories coming back to her. "That girl was killed long ago."

"You're wrong!" Akiza shot back.

"No I'm not; she was killed." Aura countered, motioning her arm to the audience. "And all because of the fear, rejection, and torture of humans." Akiza opened her mouth, but no words came out of it. After few moments, Akiza found her voice again and began to speak up.

"...Then I'll get my friend back!" Akiza retorted, a determined expression now on her facial features. "Even if it kills me!"

"Since words won't convince you, then I shall show you through this duel." Aura replied lightly. "I'll show you that there is nothing to save or get back."

"We'll see about that Aura!" Akiza countered as she and Aura both activated their duel disks in unison.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start Aura!" Akiza declared. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.) Akiza observed her hand, then pulled a card from her hand. "I'll start my turn by activating the Spell card, Rose Bell of Revelation!" The card appeared, which bore the artwork of a bell made from roses. "This card enables me to add 1 Plant monster from my Deck to my hand that has 2400 of more ATK!" A card ejected from Akiza's deck; thus she added it to her hand. "I choose add Sylvan Sagequoia from my Deck to my hand."

"Akiza has added Sagequoia to her hand. What could her plan be against Aura Flood?" MC wondered. Without hesitation, Akiza grabbed another card and placed it onto her duel disk.

"I now Normal Summon Sylvan Flowerknight to my field." Akiza continued. A flowerknight monster appeared onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Flowerknight, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.) Akiza then gestured to her flowerknight. "Sylvan Flowerknight effect. Since she was Normal Summoned, I excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant, I send it to the Graveyard. Otherwise, I place the card on the She then drew the top card of her Deck. She looked at it and smiled. "It's the Plant monster, Glow-Up Bulb, so I send it to my Graveyard." Once she sent it there, she then pulled the top card of her Deck and sent it to the Graveyard, along with pulling Glow-Up Bulb's card out of her Graveyard onto her duel disk. "By sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb from my Graveyard." The small bulb re-emerged onto Akiza's field. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 2 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.)

_The total level is 5. What is she planning? _Aura thought.

_This should help you remember, Aura!_ Akiza thought as she raised her right arm upwards. "I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 4 Sylvan Flower Knight!" Akiza announced as the 2 monster turned into 5 white stars. "Born in the wicked black rose garden blooms a single white rose of purity! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Garden Rose Maiden!" Out of the green pillar came forth a white clothed rose woman. (Garden Rose Maiden, Level 5 DARK Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/2400. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"Garden Rose Maiden…" Aura muttered. Akiza gestured to Garden Rose Maiden, who also glowed brightly for a moment, a card ejecting out of Akiza's Deck.

"Due to the power of my Maiden, I can add the Field Spell, Black Garden from my Deck to my hand." Akiza explained as she added said card to her hand. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.) After she added the card to her hand, she immediately activated doing so, the arena was overrun by several thorny plants. Akiza's attention went from her Garden Rose Maiden and Black Garden to Aura. "Aura, do you remember when we were younger and you nicknamed me the Black Rose Witch?" Aura's eye twitched and she couldn't help but remember.

***Flashback***

_"Wow! A special garden for the Black Rose Witch!" Young Aura squealed, looking around the Black Garden._

"_Haha! I suppose so!" Young Akiza laughed._

_"A happy friendly Witch with her garden of black roses and Dragon. It suits you so well!" Youn Aura chirped._

***End of Flashback***

"Why do you ask?" Aura questioned.

"You should know the answer yourself." Akiza retorted.

"Enlighten me." Aura replied lightly.

"If you insist." Akiza remarked as she gestured to her Garden Rose Maiden and Black Garden. "If you remember, you nicknamed me the Black Rose Witch not only because of my Black Garden Field Spell, but also because of my Garden Rose Maiden Synchro monster. We all pretended that I was the Garden Rose Maiden. Because I helped out my friends. Just the Garden Rose Maiden does in taking care of her garden."

"Your point?" Aura frowned. At this, Akiza sighed inwardly.

"Has your vision/judgement been clouded so much by some psychic madman?" Akiza nearly snapped, but she refrained herself from doing so. "Because it seems that way to me based on your words, and your reactions to my own words." Aura looked at Akiza before shaking her head.

"You really have a bad habit of getting the wrong idea." She replied, her eyes becoming hollow. "My vision changed long before I met Sayer."

"..." Akiza lowered her head and shadows from her hair went over eyes. "...It's a shame you side with a psychopath like Sayer…" The shadows from Akiza's hair vanished from her eyes and she looked directly into Aura's eyes. "Sayer…...! He ruined _everything_ for me!" She then laughed hoarsely.. "But even if I told you how, you wouldn't understand." She grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them into her duel disk. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"My turn; draw." Aura spoke. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.) Aura looked at the cards in her hand, then at Akiza.

"Akiza, this world is no longer a world I can live in. Let me show you what I see." Aura spoke. "I activate the Field Spell **Land of the Fallen Stars**." Akiza gasped as her Field Spell disappeared to be then replaced by an empty space. The ground below them red liquid, and the sky above black with falling stars and a crescent moon.

"Land of the Fallen Stars is a Field Spell that when an Aurastar monster is sent to the Graveyard, they can be Special Summoned to the field. And once per turn, I can banish an Aurastar from my Graveyard to draw a card." Aura explained.

"How terrifying! Aura has destroyed Akiza's Field Spell to replace it with this!" MC shuddered. Akiza tched at the sight of the Field Spell, but her expression bore that of confidence.

"Humph. Are you trying to scare me or something?" Akiza frowned. "If so, you failed miserably."

"Not at all." Aura replied lightly. "I told you I would show you what I meant through this duel and this field is part of it. I Normal Summon **Aurastar Paladin**." And the paladin appeared on the field landing on the field with a frown. (**Aurastar Paladin, Level: 4, Types: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. **Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"Paladin may you?" Aurastar asked her monster politely. Paladin nodded walking on the field before reaching into the water as if it had depth before getting out what looked to be a metal helmet of sorts handing it to Aura, who nodded her thanks. "Thank you Paladin." Aura then faced Akiza; holding it out. "What do you see here Akiza?"

"A metal helmet?" Akiza questioned before her lips formed a frown. "So, I'm guessing that's supposed to be your mask for your Teal Eyed Demon persona, right?"

"Afraid not, but a good guess." Aura replied. "Now you could say the size could fit the head of a young kid, right?"

"Right." Akiza nodded.

"New question for you. Why would something like this be made at that size?" Aura asked. Akiza put her right hand to her chin; going into thought before she lowered her right hand from her chin and shook her head.

"I do not know." Akiza admitted.

"It's simple really." Aura replied, before her expression became dark. "It's because it was to confine the child."

"Confine?" Akiza repeated. Then it hit her. "Wait! You don't mean-!"

"Looks like _someone_ figured it out." Aura chuckled. "You remember pop's funeral right? There were people there as well who happened to know pops and told me they would help me control my powers back when he was alive. Sadly that wasn't the case. On that day…I was taken by them and was confined as the monster they saw me as." Akiza's expression quickly went to solemn to horrified in about a minute flat.

"How horrible…!" Akiza breathed out.

"Yeah it was." Aura hummed. "They forced this helmet on me so I couldn't use my powers and fitted me in this full-body straight jacket. You know, for the mentally ill. Locked me up even and chained me. Which was a bit over dramatic if you ask me." Akiza didn't want to ask what happened next, but she found her mouth opening and speaking the question she didn't want to say.

"What….. What happened after that?" Aura looked at Akiza before her lips a light smile, dropping the helmet and letting it sink back into the water.

"I'll tell you soon enough. Like I said, I'm using this duel to show you everything." She reminded her. "Now then, Paladin attack her Maiden! Spirit Slash!" Paladin raised his sword, running to strike Maiden. The attack connected and Maiden cried out in pain before exploding. The shock-wave from the attack made Akiza slide backwards a few inches. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Aura finished. "You're up Akiza." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.) Akiza nodded at Aura's words before she placed her right hand on top of her duel disk; preparing to draw the card from her Deck.

"I draw!" Akiza declared as she did so. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.) Akiza looked at her hand, then back at Aura and her field.

_Alright Akiza. If your Black Garden and Garden Rose Maiden combo to get Aura back didn't work, time to take a different approach._ Akiza grabbed a card from her Graveyard and revealed it to Aura.

"By banishing Rose Bell of Revelation from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Plant monster from my hand that has 2400 or more ATK." She grabbed Sylvan Sagequoia's card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk. "Now come! Sylvan Sagequoia!" The ground shook and a massive tree emerged onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Sagequoia, Level 7 WIND Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"And Akira manages to Summon a powerful monster to her field with enough ATK to destroy Paladin!" MC yelled.

"I use Sageqouia's effect to excavate the top card of my Deck!" Akiza declared. "If it's a Plant, I send it to the Graveyard!" She drew the top card of her Deck, then looked at it. Her lips formed a frown at the sight of the card. "I excavated Mount Sylvania, so it goes to the bottom of my Deck."

At the sight of watching Akiza fail to excavate a Plant monster, Sayer laughed darkly.

"Ha! That's what happens when you try to save your "friend"!" Sayer grinned maliciously. "Now show Akiza no mercy Aura!" Luna listened to Sayer's words, and she lowered her head so Sayer couldn't see Luna's sad, but determined expression.

_Come on Akiza! You can do it! _Luna thought.

"I may have not excavated a Plant monster, but my turn isn't over yet." Akiza continued as she pulled another card from her hand, then activated it. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, **Sylvan Renewal**!" The card appeared and its artwork showed many Sylvan monsters on it. Sylvan Princessprout in the center. "With this card, I revive Flowerknight from my Graveyard." The flowery-armored knight re=emerged onto Akiza's field in Attack Position.

"And Akiza re-Summons her knight back to the field!" MC remarked. Akiza gestured to one of her face-down cards.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back Garden Rose Maiden to my field." Akiza continued as the white flowered light blonde-haired maiden re-emerged onto Akiza's field in Attack Position. Akiza then pulled the top card of her Deck and sent it to the Graveyard. "Now due to Glow-Up Bulb's effect, for every one of my turns it's there, I can Special Summon it back to my field so that its Level is equal to those turns. Since it was in my Graveyard for 2 turns, its Level is now 2." Glow-Up Bulb re-emerged next to Garden Rose Maiden, its Level now at 2. Akiza then raised her right arm upwards. "Level 2 Glow-Up Bulb tunes Level 5 Garden Rose Maiden!" Both monsters turned into a total of 7 white stars that soared into the now forming green pillar of light. Shortly afterwards, Akiza began to chant. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the red and black thorny dragon. Said roared loudly at Aura and her Paladin. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"There it is! Akiza's ace monster, Black Rose Dragon!" MC yelled.

"Black Rose Dragon…" Aura muttered.

"That's right." Akiza remarked. "And with her, Sagequoia, and my Flowerknight, I shall open your heart back up! Battle!" Akiza thrusted her right hand forward, battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Aurastar Paladin! Black Rose Flare!" The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a purple stream of energy at the Paladin.

"Trap activate! Card Defense! By discarding a card from my hand, your attack is negated and I draw a card!" Aura yelled, as a card-like shield circled around Paladin; thus protecting him from Black Rose Dragon's attack and she drew her card. "The card I sent to the Graveyard was **Aurastar Fan Maiden **and her effect activates! When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, she can be Special Summoned! So come now, Fan Maiden!" The fan wielding female monster appeared elegantly on the field. (**Aurastar Fan Maiden, Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1700/1200. **Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.) At Aura's move in able to get a monster Special Summoned to her field, Akiza tched, then her lips formed a sly smile.

"You may have stopped one attack, but let's see you stop this! Sylvan Sagequoia, attack Paladin!" Akiza declared. The massive tree monster outstretched its branches towards Aurastar Paladin.

"Trap activate! Negate Attack! The attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!" Aura yelled, as a shield formed in front of Paladin. Akiza grunted in slight irritation at that.

_So that's why she waited to play Negate Attack._ Akiza thought.

"I end my turn." Akiza concluded. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.) She then gestured to Aura with her right arm's hand. "Your turn now, Aura."

"Yes. My turn; draw." Aura replied. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.) Aura looked at her hand before looking Maiden. "If you may Fan Maiden?" Fan Maiden nodded, reaching in the water like Paladin did to get out what looked to be a key; tossing it to Aura, who caught it. "Thank you. Now then, I didn't really keep up on how long I was kept under lock and key by those people. They only wanted me dead sooner or later. So they hardly fed me or gave me water." She spoke, tossing the key in her hand. Akiza's expression turned to that of solemness.

"Aura…" Akiza spoke softly.

Ironically enough, up in Yusei's personal quarters within Goodwin's tower, he had listened to Aura and Akiza's first conversation while the duel went on, and here he is, listening to the second conversation. He clutched his hands as he continued watch and listen.

"Aura…" Yusei spoke softly.

"Mind me asking why you have the key though?" Akiza inquired. "If that key is what kept you locked up, why keep it?" Aura shook her head.

"Jumping to conclusions once again. This key was a key to my cell if I may. When I thought I would lose my sanity for a moment. Imagine to my surprise someone actually coming in using this key." Aura hummed. "She was 13, but very mature. She was captive there for having powers too, but she said that they let her walk around and such. She heard rumors about me, so stole a key from one of those men and came to see me herself and was very surprised by the restraints. She was nice and treated me like an actual friend. Despite not being able to see my face. It was nice…while it lasted anyway."

"I'm guessing you won't tell me what happened after that until your next turn." Akiza frowned. _If I last until Aura's next turn, that is._

"Why rush? We have plenty of time." Aura remarked nonchalantly, tossing the key as it sank back into the water. "I activate the Spell card, **Aurastar Summons. W**ith this, I can Special Summon an Aurastar monster from my hand or Deck that's the same Level as another Aurastar monster on my field."

"Very well." Akiza remarked. "So what Aurastar monster will you bring out to your field now?"

"Since Paladin and Fan Maiden are both Level 4, that means I can Special Summon a Level 4 Aurastar monster." Aura replied. "So from my Deck, come Tuner monster **Aurastar Libra**!" Libra appeared elegantly on the field, holding her scale. (**Aurastar Libra, Level: 4, Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. **Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.) Aura nodded to Libra, who gave a nod reaching into the water to get out a duel disk. But to Akiza's shock, there were stains on it as Libra handed it to Aura.

"One day, the men had unlocked the chains on me and led me out of the cell. Or rather, half dragged me out since I hardly had the strength to walk and took me to a large room that had a window above. They undid my helmet and even had a machine bring me a duel disk and my deck once they left. I was confused until I saw the girl who looked torn." Aura frowned. "I was confused until she explained that those people wanted her to kill me." Akiza covered her mouth with her right hand in utmost horror.

"Wh-What…." Akiza squeaked out of her mouth

"She told me that they at least wanted me to have a fighting chance. Hence giving me my Deck and a duel disk. Honestly, I saw it that it was more of a sport and game to them." Aura scowled. "She didn't want to kill me, but she couldn't go against their orders, so we had to fight. I Summoned Beast to defend myself, but at the time I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. But that was when she told me she was their slave and had nothing. So she begged me… To kill her." After hearing all of that, Akiza fell silent. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but her mouth muscles just wouldn't budge. Aura then went on. "I didn't want to...I didn't want to kill her ,but she made a trick move. And as a result…" She looked at the stained duel disk before dropping it and letting it sink back into the water. "After that those people…._mocked _her for not killing me, my rage, self hatred at myself, hatred to them. At that moment, those emotions burst from me and Beast… I don't really remember what happened at the time, but when my senses came back, I stood in a pool of blood, Beast next to me. Blood drenched his armor, teeth, and hands." As Aura continued, Akiza felt her entire body shaking-no, _trembling_.

"We escaped that day. It was then that I couldn't trust humans who would discriminate against Psychics. I became the Teal Eyed Demon before Sayer even found me. I wandered the Daimon Area and dueled. For it was the only thing I had left." Aura spoke.

"Director,I have read the reports of the attacks in the Daimon Area years prior. The match and the description to the Teal Eyed Demon's attacks." Lazar frowned.

"So then it was her. A miscalculation on our part." Goodwin frowned as both he and Lazar continued to watch the duel..

"I trusted no one. And I had no one until I met Sayer. He showed me that I didn't need a mask to hide myself and granted me a home with others like me. If not for him I would've died ages ago." Aura frowned, raising her arm upwards. "I tune my Level 4 Libra with my Level 4 Fan Maiden!" Libra became 4 green rings, Fan Maiden jumped through them, glowing to become 8 white stars as they circled in the air. "The innocence has died and is reborn as sin the holy has fallen, now appear from the other world and eat your fill under the moon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself my inner Demon! Level 8! **Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast**!" The space cracked and shattered as Beast stepped out with a snarl before he roared, terrifying the audience. (**Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2300. **Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3600. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"And there it is! Teal Eyed Beast!" MC yelled. Akiza eventually stopped the shaking of her body and looked up and down Teal Eyed Beast.

"A mighty beast he is." Akiza hummed.

"Akiza." Aura replied coldly. "This is the world I can only see. This world of blood with Beast. On that day was the day the Aura you knew died and was born a demon. I can't be the same person I once was. Give up your foolish plan." At that, Akiza shook her head and raised her right arm up and clenched her right hand into a fist.

"I _refuse_ to believe that you're a Demon!" Akiza shot back. "If you're truly are a Demon, then you'll kill me with no remorse!"

"Wanna test me?" Aura questioned darkly. Akiza's lips formed a sly smile.

"Of course!" Akiza retorted before glancing to Aura's side of the arena, she saw Luna and Sayer standing there, then back to Aura. "So Luna's with Arcadia too, huh?" She closed her eyes, then reopened them. "It pains me to know that she joined the side with a madman like Sayer on it." She paused before adding. "But if you're truly a demon Aura, then why didn't you kill Gill Randsborg? Why didn't Toby get killed after your win against him? Are you not going full force with your Psychic Powers? If so, then you calling yourself a demon is incorrect." She opened her right fist and did a beckoning motion with her right hand's fingers. "Come at me Aura! I _know_ deep down that you won't be able to one of your childhood friends! But… If you truly are a demon…..then you'll do it. I'll be dead on this arena floor, my own blood surrounding my body as the life leaves my eyes." Black Rose Dragon glanced at Akiza, and while her expression was hard to read, her facial expression clearly expressed surprise at her Mistress's words.

"_Mistress Akiza!" _Black Rose gaped.

From the side of the arena where Luna and Sayer were, Luna gaped at Akiza's words while Sayer grit his teeth.

_The HELL is Izinski thinking?!_ Sayer thought. _If she's asking for death...give her EXACTLY what she wants Aura! KILL HER AURA! Kill your former friend!_

_"She's gone mad!" _Paladin yelled. Aura gaped at Akiza before grinding her teeth and clenching her hands tightly.

"You're asking to die here Akiza!" Aura snapped, reaching to get out her mask. "You should've just gave up! You and the others….! _But no_! You all had to start giving a shit now!" Aura then put on her mask. "This is your requiem for you and your Dragon! Go Beast! Attack Black Rose Dragon! Savage Feast!" Beast snarled before flying forward to viciously bite Black Rose's neck, causing her to roar in pain a she was destroyed. Akiza raised her right arm (her Marked arm) up and shield herself from the after shock from the attack. (Akiza's LP: 3600 - 600 = 3000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 3000. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"Beast's effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK! Take 2400 points of damage! Blood Curse!" Aura yelled. Beast's hands became bloodied claws flying towards Akiza and slash across her chest in an X formation. Akiza cried out and she slid backwards and hit the invisible wall of Aura's Field Spell. After she did, Akiza slumped to the ground, backfirst. (Akiza's LP: 3000 - 2400 = 600. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 600. Aura's LP: 4000.) After the smoke from the first attack and the effect of Beast cleared, everyone could see that Akiza laid on the ground. Blood came out of her chest wound from Beast's effect earlier and onto the arena floor. The audience fell silent. On the other hand, everyone could hear Luna's shrill scream of agony as she fled the arena. (Most likely back to her quarters.) Sayer's lips had a formed a dark smile as he watched his original target, Akiza Izinski, begin to die slowly on the arena.

"Well done Aura." Sayer grinned darkly.

Aura panted, ignoring the screams and shouts of the audience.

_Idiot… You stubborn idiot. You should never had tried to get back something that was long dead… _Aura thought, clenching her hands as she turned away.

_"Mistress, I suggest you turn around." _Paladin suddenly spoke.

"Paladin, there's no point. The duel is over." Aura sighed.

_"No, not by a long shot." _Beast scoffed.

"What are you-!" Aura turned around and gasped in shock, seeing Akiza slowly standing up. The wound on her chest from Beast slowly beginning to heal.

"Not yet….." Akiza wheezed. "I can….still fight!..."

"N-No way…!" Aura shrieked in surprise.

"Wh-Wh-What is this?! Just when we thought Akiza Izinski had perished, she stands up!" MC yelled in shock. Even the audience was in absolute shock.

Sayer on the other hand…

"RARGH!" Sayer roared in anger as he pulled his deck out of his duel disk and threw it across the hallway leading to the quarters on his side of the arena. He then began to pick up his cards that were thrown all over the floor. As he was doing so, he glared back at Akiza, who was now standing, a bit wobbly, but still standing and alive nonetheless.

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE AKIZA IZINSKI?! _Sayer thought angrily.

"It's as I said Aura." Akiza told the brunette female. "I _will_ open your eyes and _save you_!"

"No… Shut up! Why can't you just get it through your head that there's nothing to save!" Aura yelled, motioning to the audience. "So long as humans like them continue to ridicule someone like me, there's nothing you can do!"

"Wrong!" Akiza shot back. "There _is_ something I can do! You're just too blinded to see it!" She paused, then added. "Even if you had killed me here, _I_ wouldn't be the loser of this duel! And neither would you!"

"What?" Aura demanded. Akiza raised her right index finger and pointed it in Sayer's direction.

"Sayer would be the loser of this duel!" Akiza revealed. "Even if I beat you here, _Sayer_ is the true loser of this duel between us!"

Sayer gnashed his teeth angrily at Akiza's words.

"_What_?!" Sayer growled.

"I'll _prove _that Sayer is the real loser of this duel between us! Right here, right now! And I _will _save _my friend_, _you_ Aura, from Sayer and his so-called Arcadia Movement that "helps" Psychics! My turn….. DRAW!" (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 600. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"Save me? What the hell is that?! You're only talking about getting back someone who doesn't exist anymore! All there that's left is a demon who can only see blood! So stop it!" Aura snapped, her ribbon bursting off her causing her psychic powers to go out; making the audience scream in terror. Despite the immense psychic powers emanating from Aura, Akiza held her ground.

"I'll only stop once _you_ open your eyes and realize that a bloodied path isn't the only path you can take!" Akiza shot back. "I'll show you _exactly_ what I mean on _this turn_!"

"My eyes have always been open. All I can only see blood. The blood of every person I killed!" Aura snapped darkly. "Both children and adult alike!"

"If my words won't reach you, then my dueling will!" Akiza retorted. "And to prove it, I activate the Spell card, **Blessing of the Holy Dragon**!" Upon declaration, a card with a Dragon that bore holy wings spread out on the card's artwork.

"Holy Dragon?" Aura questioned.

"That's right." Akiza replied. "Now by paying half of my LP, I can Special Summon this card as a Level 1 LIGHT Plant Tuner monster, along with 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner monster from my Deck! Now come forth, Sylvan Komushroomo!" A small orange mushroom appeared onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Komushroomo, Level 2 FIRE Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100/2000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards, Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 4000.) Akiza then pulled out Garden Rose Maiden and put in her pocket. "By banishing my Maiden, I can revive a Rose Dragon monster from my Graveyard." She pulled Black Rose Dragon's card out of her Graveyard and onto her duel disk. "Return to the field, Black Rose Dragon!" Said dragon re-emerged onto the field and it roared upon its reappearance onto the field.

"Aura!" Akiza spoke towards the female brunette. "I'll show you the _exact _monster that saved me from myself! If it wasn't for this monster, I probably wouldn't be where I am today! And with its holy power, I'll _save _you from yourself!"

"Be quiet! Why are you so stubborn about this? Why can't you just let me go?" Aura demanded.

"Because what friend would I be if I just gave up?" Akiza shot back "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did!" She paused before looking down slightly, then back up at Aura. "But I understand why you want me to let you go." She paused again, much longer this time before adding on. "Because you let your friendships with me, Yusei, Misty, Toby, Leo and Luna go the moment you vanished. Now that you've spoken your story on how and why you've become a demon; it all makes sense now." Akiza lifted her right hand and placed it on her chest. "You know Aura, had I let my despair consume me and I joined Arcadia, I don't think we'd be standing face-to-face right now. Funny how things turn out, huh? You see Sayer as your Savior, but I see him as a puppet master pulling the strings on all of his Movement's members. I see him as someone that manipulates those around him and gets rid of anyone that tries to foil his plans. When he does such not even I know." Akiza lowered her right hand from her chest to her side. "I _would _tell you why I see him that way, but you wouldn't believe me. So I don't see a point in telling you."

"So what's your point?" Aura questioned.

"My point is that I still plan to do what I said I'd do!" Akiza retorted as she gestured to her other set card. "I activate my 2nd face-down Forbidden Dress and use its effect on Teal Eyed Beast! Your monster may lose 600 ATK, but now it can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!" Aura gasped, looking at Beast as he growled and snapped his attack power decreasing.

"Beast! But why do something like that?!" She demanded.

"You'll see right now!" Akiza retorted as she right arm upwards. "I tune Level 1 Blessing of the Holy Dragon with Level 7 Black Rose Dragon and Level 2 Sylvan Komushroomo!" All 3 monsters turned into orange highlights and soared into the green pillar of light; 10 white stars followed. "Rise from the ashes of despair and be reborn anew! Shine your eternal light and bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10! **Black Rose Holy Dragon**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a very beautiful and yellow scaled dragon with white wings that glowed brightly. Black Rose Holy Dragon roared in Aura's direction. (**Black Rose Holy Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700. **Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 4000.)

"A-Amazing! Akiza has Synchro Summoned a new Black Rose Dragon!" MC gasped stunned, the audience in awe.

"Wh-What in the?!" Aura gasped.

"The monster I was referring to earlier!" Akiza smiled. "Now for her effect! Upon her being Synchro Summoned, all other

cards on the field are destroyed! However, due to Forbidden Dresses effect, your Teal Eyed Beast is safe from card effect destruction this turn!"

"What?!" Aura yelled, shocked.

"Go! Holy Radiance!" Akiza declared. Black Rose Holy Dragon glowed brightly, and all other cards on the field (excluding Teal Eyed Beast), shattered. Akiza then gestured to her Dragon. "And for each card my Dragon destroyed through her effect, you gain 500 LP! The she destroyed are as follows: Call of the Haunted, Sylvan Renewal, Sagequoia, Flowerknight, Aurastar Paladin, and Land of the Fallen Stars! That's 6 cards! So you gain 3000 LP, Aura!"

"What?! Replenishing the opponent's LP in order to destroy all other cards on the field?!" MC yelled, shocked. Aura's body glowed green as her LP rose to 7000. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 7000.)

"Why replenish the demon's LP?" One member of the audience questioned.

"It doesn't make sense." Another added. Aura scowled behind her mask.

"Just what are you trying to do here Akiza? At the very least you could've also destroyed Beast." She replied.

"If I did that, my next move won't work." Akiza retorted as she then played Pot of Greed and drew 2 more cards from her Deck. "Now for my next Synchro monster. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Sylvan Flowerknight." The flowery armored knight re-emerged onto the field. After that, Akiza Normal Summoned Copy Plant and made it copy the Level of Flowerknight. She then raised her arm upward (after setting the last card in her hand face-down).

"I tune my Level 4 Copy Plant with my Level 4 Flowerknight!" Akiza announced as the 8 white stars from the 2 monsters soared into the green pillar of light. "Come out psychic android that bears the power to traverse different dimensions! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! PSY-Framelord Omega!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth an armored psychic android-like monster. (PSY-Framelord Omega, Level 8 LIGHT Psychic-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2200. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 7000.)

"A Psychic Synchro?!" Aura gasped.

"Surprised?" Akiza grinned slyly.

"Why would you have that card?!" Aura demanded.

"Why would I?" Akiza's grin then turned into a frown. "Come now Aura, are you really that blind? I got this card as gift Yusei way back we were younger. You were there when I opened up the envelope Yusei gave me that held this card within it."Aura gasped softly; suddenly remembering.

"Right… I helped him pick it out…" Aura muttered to herself.

"That's right." Akiza nodded as she gestured to Omega with her right hand. "And with me and Yusei's hopes and bonds with you as its power, I'll get you back, whether you like it or not Miss Stubborn!" At that remark, Aura couldn't help but snap back.

"I'm Miss Stubborn?! Please! You put mules to shame!" She yelled before she gasped in realization. "Wait, what did I just?" Akiza's lips formed a small smile at Aura realizing what she just said.

"Says the one that has viewports full of black and white." Akiza snickered. "You're not looking at the bigger picture Aura. Your friends will always be there for you. If you push us away, will push back harder in an effort to help you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You can't understand a thing!" Aura snapped.

_Oh if only you knew how wrong you are in saying that._ Akiza thought.

"Amazing. Every single word you said in those sentences is wrong." Akiza retorted coolly.

"Excuse me?" Aura questioned, a frown on her face.

"You heard me." Akiza replied. "Because I _do _understand. I _do_ know things. You're right in saying the girl I once knew is gone, but I don't see a demon." Akiza closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. "No. What I see before me is a scared girl that's being misguided and is trying bury her past. And for what? Tell me Aura, what are you gonna do once you beat me here? Kill me? If so, what's next? If Luna beats Reyna, are you gonna kill Luna too? How about Yusei? And _if_ this what you plan on doing, what comes after that?"

"What I'm doing is for the sake of the Arcadia Movement. The one place that gives me a purpose in my life. You think society would accept me? No. They'll only see me as a monster that deserves to be locked up. And I'd rather die than be in a cell again. I can't think of myself as a human, nor can I feel it. Instead, Sayer will help me do so." Aura replied coldly. "I killed too many. I spilled too much blood. Salvation doesn't exist for me."

"Is that so?" Akiza inquired. "Well, let's see! Battle! Black Rose Holy Dragon, attack Beast! Holy Flare!" The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of yellow energy at Beast, who exploded. However, Aura was not fazed at all. (Aura's LP: 7000 -900 = 6100. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 6100.)

"Is that all?" Aura questioned.

"You wish!" Akiza remarked. "I activate Holy Dragon's effect! Now since you gained LP via a card effect the same turn Holy Dragon granted you LP, I can banish 1 monster from my Graveyard to allow it to attack again!" Akiza pulled out a monster card from her Graveyard. "I banish Sylvan Flowerknight to allow my dragon to attack again! Holy Flare!" Black Rose Holy Dragon unleashed another beam of yellow energy that struck Aura head on. The attack hit Aura, making her wince as part of her mask cracked and broke. (Aura's LP: 6100 - 3300 = 2800. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"Aura, you have 2800 LP left. That's the same amount as my PSY-Framelord Omega's ATK." Akiza told her. "Once Omega attacks you directly, this duel will be over." Aura hmphed with a smirk.

"You honestly think it'll go your way?" She asked lightly.

"Of course not." Akiza scoffed. "Don't take me for an idiot."

"Oh really? Then go for broke." Aura replied. Akiza glanced at Omega, then back at Aura, then back at Omega, then back at Aura.

_She's baiting me to attack._ Akiza thought. _In that case…_

"I end my turn." Akiza finished. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"What?! Akiza finishes her turn?!" MC gaped.

"Not going to attack?" Aura asked, amused.

"It's as I said; don't take me for an idiot." Akiza repeated. "I _knew_ you were baiting me to attack a 3rd time based on your words."

"I don't bait." Aura smirked. "Just mock."

"Mock, bait; same gig." Akiza remarked. "Now take your turn."

"Hmph. My turn; draw." Aura spoke. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"I activate the Spell card **Gift of Stars**. By removing from play an Aurastar monster from my Graveyard, I can draw cards equal to its Level." Aura spoke. " I remove Fan Maiden, whose Level is 4, so I draw 4 cards." (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"Now Aura has a full hand." Akiza frowned deeply. Aura looked at her hand with a dark look.

"So it's come to that." She muttered. "I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn and bring back my Beast!" Beast's hand clawed the space, allowing him to return to the field with a growl. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"Next I Summon the Tuner monster **Aurastar, Aqua the Water Sage**!" Aura called, as the young female spellcaster tuner appeared on the field. (**Aurastar, Aqua the Water Sage, Level: 2, Type: Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect, Attribute: WATER, ATK/DEF: 1100/1800. **Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

_"Are you sure about this?" _Beast asked her lowly. Aura was silent, the unbroken part of her mask covering her eyes as she raised her right arm.

"I tune my Level 2 Aqua with my Level 8 Beast!" She yelled. Akiza watched in awe as both Beast and Sage became a total of 10 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. Both Beast and Sage became orange highlights.

"What?! Now Aura is tuning with her Beast!" MC gasped.

"The sin has become drenched in the blood of the pure and innocent. Go against the words of god under the blood red moon and eat the black souls of traitors! Synchro Summon! Show yourself my savage inner demon! **Aurastar Teal Eyed Sin Beast**!" A loud roar echoed as cracks formed below a hand shooting out before out came Beast but changed his black and dark purple plated armor now a dark blood red, four black wings on his back, and his eyes having a black sheen. (**Aurastar Teal Eyed Sin Beast, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/2800. **Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.) At the sight of Beast's new form, many members of the audience shrieked and screamed in terror. Akiza stared Beast's new form. And while her expression showed surprise. But deep down, Akiza was filled with fear.

_Wh-What the hell is that?!_ Akiza thought.

Within Akiza and Misty's quarters, Misty gaped at the sight of Beast's new form.

"What the hell is that?!" Misty gaped.

In Yusei's personal quarters, Yusei's facial expression was filled with concern, as well as surprise at Beast's new form.

"Akiza…." Yusei choked out. "Aura….."

In Reyna, Nero, and Toby's quarters, all 3 watched as the new form of Beast appeared oto Aura's field. While Nero wasn't really paying much attention, Toby held a saddened expression, while Reyna's lips curved into a dark smile.

"Heh heh heh…. Looks like Aura will be doing us a favor by killing of the Signers….."

Akiza stepped back a few inches at the sight of Beast's new form.

"So that's Beast's new form…" Akiza spoke softly.

"Now do you see Akiza?" Aura spoke in soft voice that seemed so far away. "There's nothing left."

"...I've said it over and over…._you're_…._wrong_….." Akiza choked out of her mouth. "You can say whatever you want, but it won't change my mind on my goal in saving you. Deny it all you want, but I can see that you're misguided. That's where your friends come into play." Akiza raised her right arm up and clenched her right hand into a fist. "I'll _prove_ it in this duel!" She then unclenched her fist and and pointed her right index finger at Aura. "I activate the effect of Omega to banish it from my field and 1 random card in your until my next Standby Phase!" The center card in Aura's hand vanished, as did Omega from Akiza's field. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 300. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"Akiza banishes her Omega in order to banish one of Aura's monsters! But will it be enough against her new Beast?!" MC yelled.

"Seems the only way to prove my point is to attack." Aura frowned. "Beast! Attack her Holy Dragon! Merciless Feast!" Beast roared, flying with his fangs covered in blood as he bit Black Rose Holy Dragon's neck. Black feathers flying as Black Rose roared in pain before being destroyed. Akiza tsked and shielded herself with her right arm. (Akiza's LP: 300 - 200 = 100. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Aura's LP: 2800.)

"Beast's effect! When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to double the destroyed monster's ATK!" Aura yelled.

"Wh-What?!" Akiza gaped. "My monster has 3300 ATK" Her amber eyes widened. "So that means…..! _6600 points of damage_?!"

"Know this is the power of the Demon." Aura spoke darkly. "Bloody Hell!" Sin Beast leapt forward, his claws red as blood and slashed Akiza in an X formation. Akiza cried out as she flew backwards and landed on her feet. Aura sighed and began to turn away. "It's over…. For real this time….."

"Not yet…!" Akiza wheezed out, causing Aura turn around to see that Akiza's LP didn't drop to 0 from Sin Beast's effect. Her expression changed to that of surprise.

"Wh-What?!" She gasped.

"Continuous Trap activate! Synchro Charge Up!" Akiza revealed. "When I'd take effect damage, I can reduce that damage to 0!"

"You gotta be kidding me! You can't just stay down!" Aura yelled, shocked. Akiza's lips formed a sly smile.

"I'm not going down until you realize that your friends are always there for you." Akiza remarked. "Why do you think Luna joined Arcadia in the first place? Why do you think Toby tried to help you during your duel against him? Why do you think Misty wanted to defeat me? Why do you think I even made this far in the Fortune Cup? It's _all_ because us, as _your friends_, want to sae you!" She then closed her eyes and shook her head, then she reopened her eyes to continue talking. "But you're so blinded that you can't realize this. That _all _your friends want to save you! And I'll _keep_ reminding you until I drop! You got that Aura?! You can call me stubborn all you want, but I'm doing this to help you!" Aura panted slowly, taking a step back, clutching her head.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She shrieked, her psychic powers lashing out.

"Says the one who threw her away her friendships to forget her own trauma!" Akiza snapped back. "_You_ pushed us away after your pops died! And for what?!" She then chuckled lightly. "Funny really. Unlike you who decided to run away because of some men that locked you up, and you gave up everything to become something she's not."

"Shut up! You hypocrite! Talking about saving me when you guys forgot about me first!" Aura shrieked, a tear going down her broken mask.

"You're wrong Aura!" Akiza shot back as she clutched her right hand to her chest. "Call me whatever you want, but me, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Misty, and Toby looked all over the world for you!" She pointed her right index finger at Aura. "Don't you _dare_ say we forgot about you!" She paused before adding. "If anything…. _You_ forgot about us!"

"Liar! I saw you all after I escaped!" Aura growled. "All in your home, laughing carefree without a care! Not thinking at all! You're a liar! _Liar_!" At Aura's words, Akiza's expression went from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Akiza questioned. "I don't recall you ever coming back to us. And even if you did, we weren't carefree. Least of all me." She lowered her head so that her hair shadowed her eyes. "Not only was I sad about you being gone, I had my own worries on my shoulders." She then raised her head up so that her watery amber eyes could be seen by Aura. "Not only did I think I lost you, I lost my own parents too." She laughed hollowly. "Oh right. This is all about you. Whatever happened to your childhood friends doesn't matter to you. Who cares if your friends were hurting deep inside even though you weren't around?"

"...I can't take it anymore." Aura choked. "I end my turn." Akiza gaped silently at Aura's words.

_Aura…_ Akiza thought as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn; draw!" Akiza declared. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 100. Aura's LP: 2800.) She looked at the card in her hand, then back at Aura. "Now Omega's effect ends, and both it and the card I banished return." Both cards reappeared. After that, Akiza gestured to Synchro Charge Up. "I activate the additional effect of my Charge Up! By sending to the Graveyard, 1 Synchro monster I control gains ATK equal to the effect damage I would have taken +500!" Omega glowed red as its ATK rose to 9900 ATK points. Akiza gave Aura a sympathetic look. "Aura, you _do_ want to be saved, but you just didn't want to accept it. And this attack from Omega shall save you! Battle! PSY-Framelord Omega, attack Teal Eyed Sin Beast now! Save Aura!" Omega nodded, then raised its armored hands up and blasted out 2 beams of psychic energy at Sin Beast. Beast glanced at Aura before closing his eyes; allowing himself to be hit. (Aura;s LP: 2800 - 6400 = 0.) Akiza panted heavily after the final attack. Then her amber eyes widened after the smoke cleared, seeing Aura on the ground, backfirst. "Aura!" She ran over to her fallen friend. "Aura!" Akiza gasped seeing Aura sit up, her mask broken and falling off her face to show empty teal eyes that had tears as the audience yelled.

"Serves you right demon!"

"Leave to where you belong!"

"Get out of here!" Aura didn't even acknowledge the people as Sayer walked to her, placing his coat over her shoulders to make her look up.

"Sayer..." She choked. Akiza glared at Sayer, who glared back at Akiza before looking down at Aura.

"You did your best, Aura." Sayer told her calmly. He turned his attention to Akiza and he frowned deeply. "Akiza Izinski…."

"Sayer…" Akiza remarked coldly.

"Aura doesn't need your stupid friendship nonsense." Sayer told Akiza coldly. Akiza narrowed her amber eyes at Sayer, who followed suit with his own before he tapped Aura's shoulder gently. "Let's go. Luna is up next." Aura slowly nodded as he helped her up and led her away and off the arena. Akiza watched the 2 leave and hearing the audience screaming angry words. Akiza's amber eyes released some tears and onto the arena floor.

"Aura…" Akiza spoke softly as she turned to walk off the arena and back to her quarters.

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

**Blessing of the Holy Dragon, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP. Special Summon this card as a Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster (Plant/ATK/DEF: 0), and if you do, you can also Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner monster from your Deck.**

**Sylvan Renewal, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Sylvan" monster from either your hand or GY.**

**Synchro Charge Up, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: If you would take damage from a card effect: Activate this card; that damage becomes 0. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control gains ATK equal to the amount of damage you would have taken +500 at the activation of this card.**

**Black Rose Holy Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700. Effect: 1 LIGHT Tuner + "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" OR "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster**

**If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all other cards on the field, and if you do, your opponent gains LP equal to the total number of cards destroyed via this effect x500. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle during the same turn they gained LP via a card effect: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, this card can make another attack in a row. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Black Rose" or "Rose" monster from your Graveyard.**

**Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon (OC Cards):**

**Aurastar Paladin, Level: 4, Type: Warrior/Effect, Attribute: LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. Effect: If an "Aurastar" monster is destroyed in battle: At the end of the Battle Phase; Special Summon the destroyed monster from the GY.**

**Aurastar Fan Maiden, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Effect, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1700/1200. Effect: If this card is sent to your GY by a card effect: You can Special Summon it.**

**Aurastar Libra, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Tuner, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: ****If you control a Level 4 or lower monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Aurastar, Aqua the Water Sage, attribute:WATER, type: Spellcaster/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1100/1800. Effect: If this card is used as Synchro Material to Synchro Summon a WATER Synchro monster: It gains 1000 ATK.**

**Aurastar Summons, type: Normal Spell. Effect: You can target 1 "Aurastar" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Aurastar" monster from either your hand or Deck that has the same Level as the targeted monster, but a different name than the targeted monster.**

**Gift of Stars, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Banish 1 "Aurastar" monster your GY, and if you do, draw cards equal to its Level.**

**Land of the Fallen Stars, type: Field Spell. Effect: If an "Aurastar" monster(s) is sent to the GY (except from the field): You can Special Summon those "Aurastar" monster(s) to your field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Aurastar" monster from your GY, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

**Aurastar Teal Eyed Beast, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2300. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + 1 or more "Aurastar" non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card destroys the opponent's monster in battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**

**Aurastar Teal Eyed Sin Beast, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/2800. Effect: 1 "Aurastar" Tuner monster + "Teal Eyed Beast"**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to double the destroyed monster's ATK.**

****0713MM: My my! A very filled chapter with a lot of Aura Flood backstory, as well the duel itself! After long written chapter, Akiza Izinski defeats Aura Flood! Did her words and her dueling reach Aura like Toby Tredwell hoped it would? Or was it a wasted effort like Aura Flood had been saying?****


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Hey guys! And I welcome you to Chapter 11 of my Yu-Gi-Ih! 5Ds - An Alternate Universe fanfic! In this Chapter, it's Luna vs. Reyna! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura. But I do own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 11

Luna sat on her bed, her hands shaking slightly as she looked over her deck one last time.

I can do this. Luna thought. She took a deep breath, then put her deck into her duel disk and left her room and began to head for the arena. As she walked, she saw Sayer and Aura. She was shocked to see Aura, who had such an empty expression on her face. Sayer's jacket over her shoulders.

"Aura." Luna spoke towards the older girl. "What happened?" Sayer glanced down at Luna, then at Aura, then back Luna. His outside expression showed a small smile, but what he was truly feeling...was nothing but absolute rage at Akiza Izinski.

"I…" Aura began, but was silent; unable to find the words and clutched her head tightly.

"Aura...lost…" Sayer told Luna. "It happened after you ran back to your room." He patted Luna's shoulder. "But don't worry about that, you have a duel to win." Luna nodded in agreement, then headed out to the arena.

"I'm sorry Sayer… I failed you." Aura spoke weakly. Sayer looked back down at Aura and he gave her a small smile.

"You didn't fail me Aura." Sayer told her.

"But I lost." She began.

"Yes true." Sayer agreed. "But it ultimately doesn't matter in the end. Luna shall press forward and reach the final match against Akiza Izinski. Once she beats that fool, her last opponent will be the so-called Champion, Yusei Fudo." Aura flinched at the mention of Yusei, clutching her right arm tightly as she gave a nod.

"Right."

Reyna cracked her knuckles as she placed her deck into her duel disk.

"This'll be quite fun." Reyna grinned darkly as she began to leave her, Toby, and Nero's quarters.

"Don't do anything stupid Reyna." Toby told her. "We don't need anything else bad to happen." At his words. Reyna gnashed her teeth at Toby's words as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Stupid orders! Reyna thought. I'm done hiding! It's time I revealed who we really are and unveil true terror on these luxurious idiots!

Luna stood on one end of the arena, awaiting the arrival of her opponent.

She should be here soon. Luna thought with some form of nervousness on her facial expression..

Within Misty, Akiza, and Jack's quarters, both Misty and Akiza watched as Luna stepped onto the arena; prepared to face her opponent. Both females bore frowns on their faces, as well concern for Luna as they waited for Reyna to arrive at the arena.

"You think Luna will be okay Akiza?" Misty asked Akiza.

"I hope so Misty." Akiza agreed with her supermodel friend. "Otherwise…" She trailed off, not even wanting to think about what Reyna could potentially do to Luna.

"Strange! Luna's opponent has yet to arrive. Will she gain another forfeit win?" MC wondered.

"Fat chance MC." Reyna remarked as she stepped up onto the arena.

"Oh I spoke too soon!" MC replied, surprised. Reyna glanced at him, then at Luna.

"Ah Luna, so we're dueling each other it seems." Reyna hummed.

"Are you going to hurt me like you did Jack?" Luna questioned, skepticism in her voice. At her question, Reyna's lips formed a light smile.

"Now why would I do that Luna?" Reyna replied to Luna's question with a question of her own. Luna opened her mouth to reply, but Reyna spoke faster. "Relax Luna; I'm not going to hurt you, let alone kill you. You're a child, and I would never put harm on a child." Her words caught the young girl by surprise.

"Eh?" Luna questioned. "Why not? You have the ability to do so."

"Just because I can, doesn't mean I should." Reyna told her as she glanced to Luna's side of the duel arena and she saw both Sayer and Aura watching. Reyna's lips formed a hidden dark smile.

Now time to play mind games with the poor girl that got herself caught up in a cult-like organization…. Reyna thought.

"What do you mean?" Luna's question got Reyna to snap out of her trance and look back up at Luna.

"You shall find soon enough." Reyna told her greenette opponent. "Best time to tell you what I mean is during our duel. Do you agree?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded as she raised her left arm up and activated her duel disk.

"Good!" Reyna remarked as she followed suit and activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start Reyna!" Luna declared. Reyna shrugged, as if saying "Fine by me". "Draw!" (Luna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Luna looked at her hand, figuring out a strategy with her opening hand to open up with against Reyna.

This'll have to do for now. Luna thought as she grabbed 5 of her 6 cards from her hand and put them into the Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I set 4 cards, then I activate the Continuous Spell, Wave Motion Cannon!" Luna announced. A brown cannon appeared onto the field."That ends my turn. You're up, Reyna!" Reyna's expression showed intriguement at Luna's field.

So….this is the power of Luna's Burn Deck… Reyna thought as she read the effects of Wave Motion Cannon. Ah I see….if she, or I, weakness myself, then she can just send Wave Motion Cannon to the Graveyard in order to burn for damage equal to the number of Counters her Cannon has x1000. If she amasses 4 Counters, I'll lose the Duel. Her lips formed a dark smile. Too bad for Luna that I have countermeasures against such a strategy!

"Trap card activate! Secret Barrel!" Luna called out. "Thanks to this, you take 200 points of damage for every card in your hand and that are on your field!"

"What?" Reyna frowned. Luna pointed her right index finger at Reyna.

"Take 1200 points of damage!" The trap card shot 6 bombshells at Reyna, which exploded upon contact to Reyna's body. After the smoke cleared, Reyna dusted off the excess debris, a dark smile on her face. (Reyna's LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800. Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 2800.) Reyna then pulled 3 cards out of her hand. One of which was...

"To begin my turn, I activate the Forbidden Shadow Ritual Spell card!" Reyna declared. The Ritual Spell appeared, as did the dark pentagram. "With this, I shall perform a Dark Ritual Summon! I use my Miragent Vengeful Soul as a sacrifice!" The soul appeared before vanishing. "Now come forth the dark witch that casts her dark magic! Dark Ritual Summon! Appear Level -4! Miragent Shadow Witch!" The dark witch appeared, cackling as she twirled her staff.(Miragent Shadow Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Ritual, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1000. Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 2800.) Luna, despite holding inner fear, held a strong willed expression on her face.

I have my most deadly trap set. Luna thought. Metaverse. Soon as Reyna attacks, I'll activate it. Reyna thrusted her right hand forward; preparing for oncoming attack on Luna with her Miragent Shadow Witch.

"Battle!" Reyna declared. "Shadow Witch, direct attack!" The dark witch cackled as she began to charge up a dark magic beam of energy within her staff.

Now! Luna thought as she thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate the Trap card, Metaverse!" Luna announced. "With the power of this card, I can take 1 Field Spell from my Deck, and either activate it, or add it to my hand!" At that, Reyna began to laugh, causing Luna to frown. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I just love it when my opponent's think that they have the edge on me." Reyna smirked darkly.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean the effect Shadow Witch picked up via Vengeful Soul." Reyna remarked. "See, I can pay 800 LP to destroy 1 card on the field!"

"What?! No!" Luna gaped, but she recovered quickly and gestured to one of her face-down cards. "I activate a 2nd Secret Barrel! Now take an additional 800 damage!" Reyna grunted as her body glowed red; both from the damage and the amount she just paid. (Reyna's LP: 2800 - 1600 = 1200. Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 1200.)

"Tch… Not bad girl…" Reyna remarked. "But I'll just destroy your last set card!" Luna turned and watched her last set card shatter Despite losing it, a smile appeared on Luna's face.

"You should have destroyed Wave Motion Cannon." Luna told her.

"What?"

"Because the Set card you destroyed was Secret Blast!" Luna grinned. "When it's destroyed via a card effect, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"Damn you….!" Reyna growled as her LP decreased again. (Reyna's LP: 1200 - 1000 = 200. Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.)

From Luna's side of the arena, Sayer's lips formed a sly smile.

"Luna's doing quite well." Sayer remarked. "All she has to do now is send Wave Motion Cannon to the Graveyard on her next turn, and she wins the duel. Piece of chocolate cheesecake." Aura watched with an unreadable expression on her face, clutching her arm.

"Luna has managed to get away from extreme danger of Reyna's move! Now if she manages to survive to her turn, she'll win!" MC yelled. After the MC spoke, a mystic mine covered the entire duel arena. Upon it appearing, Reyna's attack from Shadow Witch instantly stopped and she greyed out. Reyna grit her teeth in anger at her attack stopping via Luna's Field Spell, Mystic Mine. However...

"…Heh heh heh… Hahahahahaha!" Reyna laughed insanely. At her dark laughter, Luna stepped backwards.

"What's so funny?" Luna questioned.

"Ahahaha! *cough cough* Sorry. I just find it absolutely hilarious from the previous duel." Reyna began. "I didn't pay much attention to Aura and Akiza's words. But after watching the replay, I picked up on their words. And….." She chuckled darkly. "Everything Akiza said to Aura was absolutely correct. Heh heh heh…."

"What are you getting at?" Luna frowned.

"I'm getting at the fact that she acted like that whole thing was all about her." Reyna remarked coolly. "Why else would she tell such a detailed story? Then….heh heh heh… She acts like she doesn't need saving even though she needs it." Reyna put her right hand to her right cheek and began to do a little girl voice. "Oh no! I've been locked up and forced to starve and not get water! I was forced to duel a girl that I didn't want to kill! I became a Demon after I murdered her!" She then reverts back to her own voice. "News flash brunette bitch! Others have suffered far worse than you! No one cares about your trauma! Unless its it your own friends…. Heh…..oh wait…..you decided to push them away! Some friend you are! Heh heh heh….. Well you know what? Try living the Satellite for your entire life! It's far worse than that cage you called a prison! You actually the luxuries to afford to make errors and become a better person! Just like any other Neo Domino City citizens!" She lowered her right hand from her right cheek. "Look Luna, there's nothing wrong with trying to help a friend, but I don't want you to suffer more than you already have. Your "friend" killed your brother under Sayer's orders. She can deny it was an accident all she wants, but will not change the fact that she did it. A real friend wouldn't dare do such a thing." She then laughed darkly again. "More importantly…..a real friend doesn't kill a childhood friend! If she had succeeded in killing Akiza Izinski…." Luna flinched at Reyna's little speech. "Then what? Would you still try to help Aura?"

"I….." Luna spoke softly. Reyna outstretched her right hand towards Luna, which surprised the young girl.

"Surrender this duel and come with me Luna." Reyna told the young female greenette calmly. "I can give you a far better future. A future where tragedy and the loss of friends don't have to tear you apart."

And you'll be able to see your brother, Leo, again. Reyna thought.

Aura was clutching her arm in a death grip, trying hard to control her breathing; Reyna's words echoing her mind.

After a few minutes, Luna replied to Reyna's remark.

"I refuse."

"What?" Reyna frowned deeply as she retracted her arm away from Luna. "But why?"

"It's true that Aura has changed." Luna put her right hand onto her chest. "But...that doesn't mean I shouldn't be there for a friend! I may not like all the changes that have occurred for all my friends, Aura included, but I'm still her friend! Because I choose to be!" Reyna went silent from Luna's words before she grabbed a card from her hand and set it.

"I end my turn." Reyna concluded. "Your move, Luna." (Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.) Luna placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"Draw!" (Luna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.)

"Heh… It's over…" Sayer spoke with a dark smile on his facial features.

"Whoa!" Misty gaped. "Reyna hasn't even touched Luna's LP yet! Do you think Luna will win?" Akiza frowned at Misty's words.

"I do not know Misty." Akiza remarked. "But we shall wait and see."

"Since it's my Standby Phase, my Cannon gets a Counter!" Luna announced as said Counter appeared onto her card.

"Heh...unfortunately for you my dear….I'm not allowing you to send it to the Graveyard!" Reyna revealed. "I activate the Trap card, Shadow Agent's War! Now by destroying my Witch, I destroy your Cannon!"

"Wh-What?!" Luna gaped as she watched both Reyna's Shadow Witch and her Wave Motion Cannon both get destroyed.

"Heh…. You're completely powerless now…." Reyna grinned darkly. "At the end of your turn, your Mystic Mine Field Spell will self destruct, since we both have an even number of monsters on our fields." Luna's facial color became pale as she shakily grabbed 1 card from her hand and set it.

"I end my turn…." (Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.) After Luna ended her turn, her Mystic Mine Field Spell shattered; returning the area to the original duel arena. Reyna placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"I draw!" (Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.) Just as she drew, Luna thrusted her right hand forward.

"Even without my Cannon, this shall finish you!" Luna spoke. "I activate my 3rd Secret Barreland burn you for 600 points of damage!" The barrel trap shot out 3 bombshells. However…

"Foolish girl!" Reyna sneered. "I activate the effect of Miragent Shadow from my hand! By discarding this card from my hand, I negate your trap's effect!"

"What?!" Her trap card greyed out before vanishing. After it did, the shadow appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Shadow, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -2, ATK/DEF: 900/100. Luna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.) Reyna then pulled a card from her hand.

"This is the only form of mercy I'm going to give you." Reyna remarked. "I activate the Spell, Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Luna did so, as well as Reyna. Afterwards, Reyna looked at her hand and her lips curled into a dark smile as she grabbed another card from her hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Shadow Agent's Castle!" Upon declaration, the duel arena turned into that of a shadowy castle. (Luna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.)

"What's this?! What kind if field has Reyna played?!" MC gaped.

Your doom! Reyna thought.

"My Castle's effect upon activation enables me to add 1 card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand." She felt her right arm burn, she placed her left hand onto of her right arm.

Do not worry…. Your waiting has paid off….. Reyna thought as she added the ejected card from her Deck to her hand.

"I'm done playing around, Luna!" Reyna told the young greenette. "It's time I end this! I activate Double Summon! So I can Normal Summon twice this turn!" She then pulled a card from her hand. "Next, I Normal Summon the Dark Tuner monster, Miragent Wicked Tamer to my field." A dark version of one of the Ritual Beast Tamers appeared onto the field, holding its whip and laughing darkly. (Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Luna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.)

"D-Dark Tuner?" Aura questioned, shocked.

"Okay seriously, who the hell is this Reyna girl?" Sayer frowned as he watched Reyna's Dark Tuner revived Vengeful Soul from her Graveyard.

"Now I Dark Tune my Wicked Tamer with my Vengeful Soul!" Reyna announced. Both monsters turned into 7 black stars and began to swirl around with black lightning connecting them. Luna stepped back in surprise as the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared next to her.

"What's going on Ancient Fairy?" Luna questioned.

"I...do not know…...Luna…" Ancient Fairy admitted.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!" Reyna's hazel eyes widened with dark glee. "I Dark Synchro Summon Miragentry Shadow Caster!" Out of the black pillar of light came forth a shadowy cloaked spellcaster. (Miragentry Shadow Caster, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2600/2000. Luna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.)

"What is that?!" Akiza gaped.

"I do not know Akiza!" Misty added, equally surprised.

"The hell is Reyna doing?!" Toby snapped as he slammed his fists onto the bedspread. Nero just...didn't bother paying attention as he continued to sleep.

Reyna gestured to her Miragentry Shadow Caster; which glowed a dark purplish aura.

"Thanks to my Miragentry Shadow Caster's effect, I can revive 1 monster from my Graveyard during each of our turns." Reyna grinned. "So I return to my field Shadow Witch!" The shadowy witch returned, cackling as usual. Once both monsters were out, Reyna's lips formed a dark smile.

"If you lot think Aura is terrifying, then you do not know what true terror is!" Reyna grinned maliciously as she raised her right arm up, which began to glow a bright purple; a mark in the shape of a hummingbird appeared on her right arm and she began to be enveloped in the purple energy that began to surround her via the mark. At the same time, the outside of the entire stadium began to be engulfed by the purple energy in the same shape as Reyna's Hummingbird Mark. After the shadowy aura surrounding Reyna died down, everyone could see the former blonde girl before them had changed. Her irises had changed from their normal white color to black. And in the place of her pink t-shirt and blue khakis, were black and orange colored robes. Even her crappy looking duel disk turned into a black and silver colored, and well designed, duel disk in its place.

"Director Goodwin!" Lazar yelled in panic.

"A Dark Signer…" Goodwin frowned. Yusei watched with concern for Luna on his face within Goodwin's office.

"Wh-What in the?!" Aura gaped, shocked.

"Well that's new." Sayer noted. Aura frowned and quickly ran out of the room to the field. Sayer took notice and called after her. "Aura wait!"

Luna!

"What just happened?" Akiza gaped, stunned.

"I do not know Akiza." Misty frowned. "Whatever she is, she's no ordinary person." Suddenly, Akiza's right arm burned up and she touched her Marked arm with her left hand and she tsked in pain. Misty took notice and gaped. "Akiza!"

"Urk…!" Akiza grunted. "My Mark is responding to her Mark…."

Back at the duel arena, Luna clutched her Marked arm as her Mark gave off a burning pain.

"Tch…." Luna grunted. "What are you Reyna?" Reyna laughed darkly as she spread out her arms.

"Your enemy!" Reyna remarked maliciously. "And I don't mean in this tournament! I mean I'm an enemy to you, Signer!" She then grabbed a card from her hand and held it up. "Now I Tribute my Shadow and Shadow Witch to Tribute Summon the most powerful monster you'll face! Descend now! Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!" Upon declaration, the 2 monsters turned into dark energy and flew up into the center of the field, a giant dark heart appeared and began to make heartbeat sounds. Suddenly, the audience began to turn into purple orbs of energy and began to be absorbed into the heart, screaming in terror. (Funnily enough, the MC was not absorbed.) Shortly after, a dark purple explosion created a large cloud of smoke. After the smoke vanished, the massive orange humminbird was revealed and it unleashed a loud bird noise. (Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Level 10 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2500. Luna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Luna's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 200.)

"Wh-wh-What is that monster?! And what happened to the audience?!" MC yelled in a panic. Reyna laughed darkly, then she turned towards the MC, an insane smile on her lips.

"They've been absorbed and used as food to power up my Immortal!" Reyna told the MC in an insane little girl voice. After she did, she turned her attention back to Luna. Even though she still held her dark smile, her voice returned to normal. "This duel is over, Luna. Besides, you should be honored that you'll be defeated by my Earthbound Immortal." Luna's body began shake violently and she staggered backwards. She staggered back so much that she tripped over her own feet. Reyna's dark smle formed a frown. "Shame that us Signers and Dark Signers are enemies. Oh well." She thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Shadow Caster Aslla piscu, direct attack!" Both monsters then charged up their attacks and launched them at Luna, who cried out in terror and an explosion engulfed her field. After the smoke cleared, everyone watching could see Luna on her back on the ground, knocked out. (Luna's LP: 4000 - 2600 - 2500 = 0.) Reyna sighed and deactivated her duel disk. Despite the duel being over, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu remained present.

"Luna!" Aura yelled, running to the younger girl. Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Aura.

"A-Aura?..." Luna spoke softly. "What are you...doing here?..." The Hummingbird Geoglyph surrounding the area began to vanish.

"Are you ok?!" Aura gasped, helping the girl sit up. Luna glanced at Aura and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah." Luna replied. "No broken bones or anything."

"Heh… Broken bones are the least of your worries now Luna." Reyna retorted as she walked towards Aura and Luna. "Do you not know what happens to a Signer should they lose a Shadow Duel?"

"What?" Aura questioned, looking up.

"Oh look, it's the one full of black and white viewpoints, as well as a hypocrite crybaby." Reyna mocked.

"What do you mean?" Aura demanded, ignoring Reyna's taunt. Reyna blew a raspberry at Aura, then turned her attention back to Luna.

"Luna shall be reborn. With a new life and the chance to start over.' Reyna replied. "A chance to have friends that actually care about her and not ones that only use her for their own selfish reasons." She turns her attention back to Aura before adding. "Kind of like you, Aura. It's a good thing Luna won't be seeing you the same way again." Aura flinched at Reyna's words.

"What do you mean reborn?" She questioned.

"You shall see soon enough." Reyna remarked coldly. "Oh wait, no you won't! You don't care about anyone except yourself and Sayer! Why should you suddenly care about Luna's fate when you were so willing to kill Akiza Izinski? How much more hypocritical can you get dear Aura?"

"How I feel is of no concern to you." Aura snapped. At her words, Reyna laughed darkly as she put her right hand to her right cheek.

"Ahahaha! You're a real idiot, aren't you?" Reyna giggled maliciously. "Akiza Izinski was right this whole time about you…. Okay bitch, answer me this: If you were paired up against Luna instead of Akiza, would you kill her?" Reyna's giggling fit continued "I mean after all…...you were so willing to kill Akiza…" Aura grew wide eyed at that, grinding her teeth as she held Luna tightly. Without a reply from Aura, Reyna's dark smile widened. "No answer? That's a perfectly fine answer from a hypocrite like yourself." After she said that, Luna's body began to dissipate into black particles.

"Luna!" Aura gasped. As Luna began to vanish into black particles, she raised her right hand and placed it on Aura's shoulder.

"I'm sorry….Aura…." Luna told her. "I only joined Arcadia to help save you from your inner demons…..just as Misty and Akiza wanted to do…. H-Ha…...but I guess I failed….."

"Wh-What? Why would you?" Aura began, shocked. Luna's lips formed a sad smile.

"Because…..I'm your friend…..am I not?" Luna replied with a question of her own. Aura gasped and she felt herself remember that day the girl saying the same thing to her as she let her tears fall.

"Of course you are…" She choked.

"Then promise me one thing…." Luna spoke softly. "Open your….heart up again…..Aura…..." After she spoke that, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu also vanished and returned to Reyna's deck.

"I-I will…." Aura stuttered, hoping to hold in a sob, but she could not. Luna's smile remained as her body finally reached the end of it disappearing.

"Goodbye…..Aura…" Were Luna's final words before she completely vanished via the black particles. Aura gasped before she let out an agonizing scream:

"_LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Reyna (OC Cards):

Miragent Shadow, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -2, ATK/DEF: 900/100. Effect: During either players turn, if the opponent activates a card or effect: You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, negate the activation. After that, you can Special Summon this card to your field.

Miragent Shadow Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Ritual, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 2300/1000. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned with "Forbidden Shadow Ritual". You can discard this card, then target 1 "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" card in your Graveyard, except "Miragent Shadow Witch", add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Miragent Shadow Witch" once per turn. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the opponent's field that were Special Summoned.

Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select up 2 cards on the field; destroy them. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Miragent" monsters from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards destroyed via this card's effect. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-Once per turn, during either players turn: You can 800 LP; destroy 1 card on the field.

Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level -4 or lower monster from either your hand, Graveyard or banished zone. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster: That monster gains 1500 ATK/DEF.

Forbidden Shadow Ritual, type: Ritual Spell. Effect: This card be used to Dark Ritual Summon any Dark Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard. You must also Tribute monsters from either your hand or side of the field whose total Level -'s equal or exceed the Level - of that Dark Ritual monster. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster; You can also use monsters from your Deck as Tribute for the Dark Ritual Summon. During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard; You can pay 800 LP to shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, apply the effect that allows you to Dark Ritual Summon a Dark Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard.

Shadow Agent's Castle, type: Field Spell. Effect: During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. When this card is activated: Add 1 card from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Shadow Agent's Castle". When you Dark Ritual Summon using a "Miragent" monster, or Special Summon using a "Miragent" monster as Material, you can activate these effects depending on the monster Summoned, once per turn per effect.

-Dark Ritual: Shuffle 1 monster on the field into the Deck.

-Dark Fusion: Special Summon 1 monster from either your hand or Graveyard.

\- Dark Synchro: Choose 1 monster from either your Deck or Graveyard and place it on top of your Deck.

Shadow Agent's War, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls, destroy them. If you have 2 or more cards on your field, you can activate this card from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Shadow Agent's War" per turn. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there; if an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, and if you do, destroy all monsters on the field, except "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monsters.

Miragentry Shadow Caster, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2600/2000. Effect: 1 Dark Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Miragent" monsters

Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets only this card, or when your opponent targets this card for an attack: You can target 1 other "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that card/effect/attack now targets the new target. If this card attacks or is attacked: You can draw 1 card and reveal it. Then depending on the card type of the card you drew; you can activate 1 of the following effects:

-Monster: You can shuffle 1 other monster on the field into the Deck, and if you do, you can either gain LP equal to that shuffled monster's ATK when it was on the field, or you can add that shuffled monster's ATK when it was on the field to 1 monster you control. This change lasts until the End Phase of the next turn.

-Spell: Draw 1 more card, and if you do, you can shuffle up to 10 cards in your Graveyard and/or banished zone into your Deck.

-Trap: Shuffle all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls into the Deck, and if you do, gain LP equal to the number of Spell/Traps shuffled into the Deck x500, or all monsters you control gain ATK/DEF equal to the number of Spell/Traps shuffled into the Deck x500. These changes lasts until the End Phase of the next turn.

If this card is removed from the field (by battle or by card effect): Gain 2000 LP. You can only use each effect of "Miragentry Shadow Caster" once per turn.

**0713MM: And we get our first Dark Synchro Summon in the fanfic! And no! Luna has lost against Reyna! Next up is Akiza Izinski vs Reyna to determine who faces Champion Yusei Fudo! Also, what is Luna's fate from here?**


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Hey guys! And I welcome you to Chapter 12 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU Fanfic! In this chapter, it's the 2nd to last match in the Fortune Cup! Akiza Izinski vs. Reyna! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood. I do own this fanfic however! Along with the cards both Akiza and Reyna use in this duel! Chapter start!**

Chapter 12

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aura fell to her knees and pounded her fists onto the arena floor; tears began to escape her eyes. Reyna's dark smile remained as she watched Aura cry over the loss of Luna.

"That's right; cry." Reyna sneered. Aura looked at Reyna with pure rage.

"You-!" She yelled.

"Stop Mistress! You can't!" Beast yelled at her. "You're one step from having a mental collapse! One more push and you won't recover!" Aura grinded her teeth, clenching her hands tightly.

"So Aura…. Do you care what happens to Akiza now?" Reyna taunted as she beckoned with her hand. "Come on! Say it!"

"Don't let her provoke you, escape now." Beast warned Aura.

"Answer me, Aura!" Reyna grinned darkly. "Heh heh heh…. Or don't… In which case…..you'll most likely run away like a coward with Sayer back to Arcadia…."

"Damn you..!" Aura snapped.

"Damn where is that Izinski when you need her?!" Beast grunted.

"Goodwin! We have to stop the tournament! Now!" Yusei snapped towards Goodwin as he slammed his clenched fists into the cafes of his knees. Goodwin unclasped his hands and looked up at Yusei.

"I cannot do that Yusei." Goodwin replied.

"What?" Yusei grit his teeth. "Why not?"

"Because had Akiza and Aura dueled first, then I would have cancelled the tournament." Goodwin replied. Yusei tsked, but said no more as he looked back up at the screen.

"At least tell the MC to announce the next duel." Yusei told Goodwin. "If you're truly aiming to continue this tournament. Despite losing one of the Signers." Goodwin's facial features formed a solemn expression.

"I am truly sorry that Luna had to suffer like that." Goodwin told Yusei. "But there's nothing we can do." Yusei nodded at Goodwin's words, and said nothing more. But, he still felt the guilt at the loss of Luna.

"Aura!" She heard Sayer call out to her as he approached the duel arena.

"Sayer." Aura turned to face him.

"Oh look, it's the Arcadia Movement's Leader. How I'm soooooo terrified." Reyna mocked Sayer as he got onto the arena. She then turned her attention to the MC. "Hey you! Announce the next duel already!"

"O-Oh right! After a horrifying match, we've come to the finals of the Fortune Cup with our final duelists! Reyna and Akiza Izinski!" MC announced.

"Oh, and Akiza has 5 minutes to get to the arena!" Reyna added. "If she fails to show up within that time frame, I automatically win and shall face the Champion, Yusei Fudo! You got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" MC yelped.

"Good." Reyna grinned. Her grin faded as she turned to face Sayer and Aura. "Get off the arena you 2. If you don't, I'll make you 2 get off. And it won't be a fun experience for you."

"Why you!" Aura growled.

"I refuse." Sayer remarked coolly.

"Hoh?" Reyna questioned. "You wish to intervene with my duel Sayer? Unwise!"

Within Akiza, Misty and Jack's quarters, Akiza felt tears escape her eyes and she clutched her right arm. Misty touched Akiza's shoulder gently.

"I understand your pain Akiza." Misty told her Signer friend. "Luna was my friend too. But you must fight on and defeat Reyna. If you don't, then she'll be facing Yusei. And who knows what she'll do if she's Champion." At those words, Akiza's amber eyes widened in determination. She un-clutched her left hand from her right arm and stood up from the bed and turned to face Misty.

"You know what? You're right Misty." Akiza told her supermodel friend. "I can do this. I can defeat Reyna!" Misty's lips formed a small smile and she patted Akiza's shoulders gently. Akiza clenched her fists with determination filled within her actions. "Luna's death will not be in vain."

"That's the spirit Akiza!" Misty smiled. "But before you go, here." Akiza looked down at the card in Misty's hand. She gaped when she noticed it was one of Misty's deck's cards. Oronaga Serpent Witch to be accurate. "Misty, why are you giving me this card?"

"It's as I said, Luna is my friend too." Misty remarked. "So by using this card in your duel against Reyna, it's like I'll be dueling alongside you." Akiza lips formed a heartfelt smile, tears of joy, and not of sadness earlier, escaped Akiza's eyes.

"Alright, Misty." Akiza spoke as she took the card from Misty and placed it into her Deck. "I'll use this card."

"Now go for it!" Misty grinned. "I'll go check on Jack during your duel."

"Sounds good to me." Akiza smiled. "Let's go." Misty nodded, then they both left the quarters and headed in opposite directions.

"Unwise you say?" Sayer questioned. "How so girl?"

"...Did you not pay attention to my duel against Luna?" Reyna frowned deeply.

"Sayer." Aura frowned.

"Of course I paid attention girl." Sayer remarked. "But I've come to notice that your "powers" only work in a duel. Since you're not dueling right now, subduing you will be easy." Reyna watched as Sayer raised his hands up and shot out a cage of psychic energy at her, which encased her. Sayer's lips formed a dark smile. "You're mine now girl." At Sayer's "triumph", Reyna's lips formed a dark smile; confusing Sayer and making him frown. "What are you smiling at? I have you cornered!" At Sayer's demands, Reyna's dark smiled widened and she began to laugh like an insane little girl, causing Sayer to sweatdrop. Eventually, her laughter stopped and her dark smile returned.

"Do you seriously think this cage of psychic energy will hold me?" Reyna replied coolly.

"What?" Sayer frowned. His eyes widened as he watched Reyna raise her right arm up and her Humminbird Mark glowed a bright purple and shattered the psychic energy cage encasing her.

"Such power…" Aura gasped, stunned.

"You psychics and your powers pale in comparison to that of a Dark Signer's." Reyna sneered before she looked back up at the big screen that showed the timer ticking down. It was at 1 minute and 30 seconds and continuing to count down. Reyna chuckled darkly, then turned back to Aura and Sayer. "If Akiza Izinski doesn't show up within the next 90 seconds, I automatically win and advance to the final match, and face the Champion, Yusei Fudo."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Aura frowned.

"Ha! Oh really Aura?" Reyna grinned. "Why does it matter to you if Akiza shows up or not? On top of that, why are you still here? You don't care about Akiza or her safety."

"How I feel about Akiza is no one's business but my own." Aura replied. "But if there's one thing I know for a fact about her-" Akiza quickly stepped to the field as Aura finished. "is that she never gives up."

"And here she is! Akiza Izinski has made it to the field and just in time too!" MC yelled. The remaining audience that weren't absorbed and used to power Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu cheered. Reyna glanced at Akiza, then back at Aura.

"Don't use that "it's no one's business but your own" card." Reyna remarked coldly. "It's a pathetic excuse to not keep your true feelings to yourself." She spread her arms out. "Just admit it! You're a hypocritical bitch! You cared about Luna's safety, but you don't seem concerned about Akiza's at all." She smiled darkly. "Alright. So you won't mind if I kill Akiza Izinski then, right? I mean after all…...you would have done it yourself in your duel against her earlier….."

"I'm right here you know." Akiza frowned.

"Oh I know." Reyna remarked without turning to face Akiza. "I want Aura's answer first before our duel starts." Aura was silent as she stood up.

"Don't get me wrong, I would mind if you kill her." She retorted, turning. "After all, me and Akiza have unfinished business. So don't lose Akiza." With that, Aura left the field, not looking back. Reyna stuck her tongue out as both Aura and Sayer left the duel arena. After they did, Reyna turned back to face Akiza.

"She doesn't care if I kill you or not.' Reyna told the redheaded Signer. "If she truly cared, she wouldn't have brought up some "unfinished business" nonsense. Heh…..shame she'll never get that chance….."

"Reyna." Akiza began. "What you've done….. I cannot forgive you for killing Luna!"

"Hoh?" Reyna questioned as she shrugged. "What are you talking about Akiza?" Akiza grit her teeth at Reyna's pretending to be dumb antics.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Akiza snapped.

"Oh ho! Such compassion! Such anger!" Reyna grinned before she frowned. "But seriously, why the hell would the Crimson Dragon pick such a hypocritical crybaby that can't seem to get over her "trauma" to be one of its Signers? It makes zero sense to me." Akiza gaped, realizing what Reyna was talking about.

"So that burning sensation I felt coming off Aura was-" Akiza began.

"That's right. Her Signer Mark." Reyna finished. "Once I'm done with you, Aura is next."

"We'll see about that, Reyna!" Akiza shot back. "I will absolutely defeat you! Not just for myself, but for Aura, Luna, and all the people you killed to power up your Earthbound Immortal!"

"Hahahahaha! Try if you can, Akiza Izinski!" Reyna grinned darkly as both she and Akiza activated their duel disks. After they did, both their Marks on their right arms glowed a bright purple and red; the Hummingbird Geoglyph surrounded the entire outside of the stadium.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start Reyna!" Akiza declared. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Akiza observed her hand before grabbed a card from her hand. "I activate Foolish Burial to send 1 monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." A card ejected from her Deck and she grabbed it; thus sending it to her Graveyard. She then pulled a card from her Graveyard and revealed it. "I use Rose Lover's effect. I banish her to Special Summon 1 Plant monster from my hand. I choose Sylvan Sagequoia."

"So that's the monster you sent to the Graveyard via Foolish Burial." Reyna mused as she watched the massive tree emerge onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Sagequoia Level 7 WIND Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Sylvan Sagequoia effect." Akiza continued. "Now I excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant monster, it goes to my Graveyard. Otherwise, I place the card on the bottom of my Deck." She drew the card and looked at it. It was Sylvan Flowerknight;thus causing Akiza to smile and send it to the Graveyard. "Flowerknight's effect. Since she was excavated from my Deck to the Graveyard via a card effect, I can now take 1 Sylvan card and place it on top of my Deck." She grabbed a card that ejected from her Deck and she revealed it to Reyna before placing it on top of her Deck. "I choose Sylvan Princessprout."

What is she planning here? Reyna thought. Then it hit her and her eyes widened. I see! Smart move, Izinski…. Akiza grabbed another card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Spore." Akiza continued. The white fluffball plant appeared next to Sagequoia. (Spore, Level 1 WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 400/800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Akiza then raised her right arm upwards. "I tune the Level 1 Spore with the Level 7 Sylvan Sagequoia!" Both monsters turned into orange highlights and soared into the green pillar of light forming; their Levels becoming 8 white stars. Shortly after, Akiza began to chant. "Come forth the high protector that protects the lush mountains filled with life! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a massive mossy covered creature. It stood firmly on Akiza's field in a defensive stance. (Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2300/3200. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"And Akiza Summons a mighty monster right off the bat onto her field!" MC gaped. Akiza pulled 2 cards out of her Graveyard. One of which was Spore.

"By banishing Flowerknight from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Spore back with its Level increased by the Level of the banished Plant. So return as a Level 5 Tuner, Spore!" The white fluffball returned to Akiza's field as a Level 5 Tuner monster. After that, Akiza gestured to her High Protector. "Alsei's effect! Now I declare the name of the card on top of my Deck. If I get it right, I add it to my hand. If I declare wrong, it goes to my Graveyard."

"Since you already know the top card of your Deck, that means…!" Reyna gaped in realization.

"Seems you figured it out." Akiza smiled. "I shall declare the card's name wrong on purpose! I declare Sylvan Charity!" She drew the card then sent it to the Graveyard. "Now Princessprout's effect! Since it was excavated from my Deck via a card effect, I declare a Level between 1 through 8, then it comes back as that declared Level. I declare Level 2!" And with that, the flowery dressed princess emerged onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Princessprout, Level 2 (originally Level 1), ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Once Sylvan Princessprout, Akiza felt her Claw Mark burn. Understanding its unspoken message, Akiza raised her right arm upwards again. "I tune the now Level 5 Spore with the now Level 2 Sylvan Princessprout!" Both monsters turned into oranged highlights and soared into the green pillar of light; their Levels becoming 7 white stars. Once that was done, Akiza began to chant. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the red and black thorny dragon. It roared loudly in Reyna's direction. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 24001800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"There it is! The famous Black Rose Dragon!" MC yelled. The remaining audience cheered at the sight of Black Rose Dragon being Summoned onto the field. Even Reyna cracked a small smile on her lips.

"Impressive Izinski." Reyna noted. "But how long can you keep me impressed?"

"Let's find out!" Akiza remarked as she pulled another card from her hand. "I activate Sylvan Renewal and use it to revive Sagequoia to my field." The massive tree returned to Akiza's field. After that, Akiza grabbed the last 2 cards from her hand and set them. "I end my turn with 2 face-down cards.. Your move, Reyna." (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna put her right hand on top of her Deck while observing Akiza's field.

"Akiza has left no opening on her field! Can Reyna manage to even crack at Akiza's field?!" MC yelled. Reyna grabbed a card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"I Normal Summon Miragent Necromancer to my field." Reyna began. A shadow cloaked necromancer appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Necromancer, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1900/0. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna then pulled another card from hand and played it. "Next I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards, then discard 2." She drew 3, then discarded Miragent Temptress and Miragent Vengeful Soul. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna then gestured to her Necromancer. "I now use my Necromancer's effect. I pay 800 LP to revive my Vengeful Soul from my Graveyard!" Reyna gunted as her LP dropped to 3200, then the monster she called to the field appeared. (Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 3200.) Just as Reyna was about to declare the activation of Vengeful Soul's effect, Akiza interjected and used one of her 2 face-downs, Black Rose Gale, to negate the effects of all cards and their effects on their field.

"Nice try Reyna!" Akiza smirked. "But I was a step ahead of you!"

Time to prove her wrong. Reyna thought. But first…

"I end my turn with a face-down card." Reyna concluded. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 3200.) Just as Akiza was about to take her turn, Reyna spoke up. "Akiza."

"What is it?" The redhead questioned.

"Why did you bother trying to save Aura from herself?" Reyna questioned. "I mean after all….she is an impurity to this world…. An impurity that bears the Mark of the Crimson Dragon no less….. And the fact that she's not even trying to rectify her mistakes just disgusts me… Does it disgust you as well, Akiza?"

What game is Reyna playing at? Akiza thought. Oh well, better play along I guess. Maybe then I'll find out her true motives behind her words.

"What do you mean?" Akiza inquired as she drew her card. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 3200.)

Aura stiffened upon Reyna mentioning her, clutching her arm tightly. Sayer took notice and he frowned.

"What's wrong Aura?" Sayer asked the female brunette.

"Mark of the Crimson Dragon... Could she mean my birth mark?" Aura muttered, looking at her right arm. Sayer shrugged.

"I dunno. And I personally don't care." Sayer remarked coolly. "Signers and Dark Signers? Blah blah blah."

Regardless, I still want Akiza Izinski to lose. Sayer thought. Aura only frowned as she watched the duel.

"I mean does it disgust you that Aura isn't even trying to rectify her mistakes?" Reyna questioned as she spread her arms out. "Come Akiza! Don't lie to yourself. You don't need someone like her around. She's a selfish prick that's blindly following the orders of a psychic duelist. One that came to you first, if I might add."

"How do you Sayer came to me first?" Akiza demanded.

"Hacked into your files within Sector Security's computers when I arrive in Neo Domino City." Reyna shrugged as if it was obvious. "And I must say, what befell you is quite tragic."

"What are you getting at Reyna?" Akiza demanded. "If you're trying to persuade me to turn away from my friends, then you'll be most disappointed."

"I see….." Reyna mused. "Humph. Very well. It's your turn."

"That it is." Akiza remarked. "So I shall play the Spell card, Sylvan Cascade. With this, I excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck. Then, I can add 1 excavated Spell/Trap card to my hand if any Sylvan card is excavated. Also, any Plant monster goes to the Graveyard. Otherwise, all cards go to the bottom of my Deck."

"Fine by me." Reyna remarked. "Excavate the top 3 cards of your pathetic Deck." Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

I need to excavate game-changing cards right here and right now. Akiza thought. Otherwise, I'll lose for certain.

"Here I go!" Akiza announced as she drew the top 3 cards off her Deck. After she did, she looked at them.

"Well?" Reyna demanded. "What did you excavate?" When Reyna noticed Akiza's smile, Reyna's hazel eyes widened. "Impossible…! You excavated-!"

"I excavated the very card to keep me in this duel!" Akiza revealed as she held it high above her head in her right hand. "Card of Sanctity! Which shall be added to my hand via Sylvan Cascade's effect!"

"Amazing! Akiza has managed to draw a card that can very well help her in this duel!" MC yelled.

"Damn you….!" Reyna growled.

"The other 2 cards are Sylvan Komushroomo and Sylvan Marshalleaf!" Akiza revealed. "Since they were both excavated from my Deck via a card effect, I can destroy 1 Spell/Trap card and 1 monster on the field!" Akiza pointed to Reyna's set card and Necromancer. "So say goodbye to your set card and your Necromancer!" The ghostly forms of Komushroomo and Marshalleaf appeared and flew straight towards Reyna's cards

"I won't be saying goodbye to anything!" Reyna snapped as she pulled a card from her hand and discarded it "I activate the effect of Miragent Spectre in my hand! By discarding him from my hand when a card(s) I control would be destroyed, they are not destroyed! Furthermore, I take 0 damage this turn!" 2 spectral barriers formed around Reyna's 2 cards as both the ghostly forms of Marshalleaf and Komushroomo bounced off the shields.

"Nice try Akiza.' Reyna smirked. :But it'll take a lot more than that to defeat me."

"We shall see about that!" Akiza shot back. "I play Card of Sanctity! Which enables both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

"You'll regret playing that." Reyna warned her Signer opponent as they both drew. "Mark my words."

"We'll see about that." Akiza retorted coolly. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 3200.)

"Now both Reyna and Akiza have 6 cards in their hands and it's still Akiza's turn. Has she managed to draw a winning hand?" MC wondered. Akiza observed the cards in her hand, then at Reyna's field.

Miragent Spectre may have prevented Reyna from taking damage this turn, but I can still destroy her monsters. Akiza thought as she thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Akiza declared. "Sagequoia, Black Rose Dragon, attack her Miragents!" Both of Akiza's monsters launched out their attacks at Reyna's monsters;thus destroying them. Despite this, Reyna's LP did not decrease thanks to Miragent Spectre's effect from earlier.

"Not bad." Reyna commented. "Unfortunately, you could not damage me since my Spectre protected me from the damage this turn."

"Only for this turn." Akiza told her. "Next turn you wouldn't be safe."

Heh...foolish Signer….. Reyna thought. By failing to get rid of my last card from my field, you've only doomed yourself!

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Akiza concluded. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 3200.)

"My turn Akiza!" Reyna declared. "Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 7 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 3200.) Reyna then pulled Miragents Spectre and Temptress out of her Graveyard and shuffled them into the Deck. When she did however, her LP dropped to 1600. "Due to the effects of my Temptress and Spectre, I pay 800 LP each to shuffle them back into my Deck. Then, I draw 1 card."

"Since you used both of their effects, you can-" Akiza began as her amber eyes widened.

"Right you are Akiza!" Reyna grinned. "I draw 2 cards" She did so. She looked at the 2 cards she drew, and her lips formed a dark smile.

"Time to experience pain like never before!" Reyna grinned darkly. "I Normal Summon Miragent Archangel from my hand. Due to its effect, it's switched to Defense Position." A dark cloaked angel appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Archangel, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 0/2100. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 8 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 1600.) Reyna then grabbed another card from her hand and she held up high and it glowed darkly. "I now activate Dark Infusion!" The spell card appeared and began to glow darkly, as did Reyna as her LP dropped to 400. "Now by paying 1200 LP and sending Miragent Berserker from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Dark Fusion Summon Miragentry Shadow Assassin!" The black cloaked assassin appeared onto Reyna's field with a dark expression, but remained silent. (Miragentry Shadow Assassin, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Dark Fusion, Level -8, ATK/DEF: ?. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 7 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 400.)

"What is this?! An unknown Fusion monster has appeared on Reyna's field!" MC gaped.

"Due to my Assassin's effect, its original ATK/DEF is equal to the amount I paid plus the difference in Levels between it and the monster I used x200. So that means its ATK/DEF are 1800. But that's not all. Now for each card on the field, I gain 400 LP! I have 3, and you have 6, so thanks for the 3600 LP Akiza! Hahaha!" Reyna's body glowed green as her LP rose to 4000. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 7 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"No way…" Akiza spoke softly. "She regained all the LP she paid earlier…"

"Do you feel the grip of doom crushing you Akiza?" Reyna grinned maliciously. "Well if you don't, you will soon! Soon being right now! I activate my face-down card, Chosen of the Shadow Agents. Now thanks to this, since I have 5 or more Miragent monsters on my field and/or in my Graveyard with different names, my monsters I control cannot be destroyed by your card effects! Also, since I there's 3 or more Miragent monsters with different names on my field and in my Graveyard, all my monsters gains 800 ATK/DEF for each monster on my field and in both our Graveyards!"

"Tch…! I won't allow that!" Akiza retorted.

"Hoh?" Reyna wondered.

"Here, I'll show you!" Akiza revealed as she pointed to one of her face-down cards. "I activate the Counter Trap, Black Rose Flare!"

"What?" Reyna frowned.

"When you activate a Spell/Trap, or Monster Effect while I control a Black Rose Dragon-type Synchro monster, I can negate the activation and destroy it by Tributing my Black Rose Dragon!"

"Dammit!" Reyna grit her teeth. However, she regains her composure as her LP rises to 6000 via her Continuous Trap card's effect when it is removed from the field; Akiza also drew a card from her Deck. (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's hand: 7 cards. Akiza's LP: 2000. Reyna's LP: 6000.)

"Akiza manages to stop the effect by using Black Rose Flare at the cost of her Black Rose Dragon!" MC yelled.

"Thanks the extra LP, Akiza!" Reyna grinned. Akiza grunted as if saying "You're welcome". Reyna gestured to her Shadow Assassin. "I now use his effect! I Tribute my Archangel to destroy both of your Set cards!" The archangel vanished as Shadow Assassin cut her to pieces, then sending her remains at Akiza's 2 face-downs, which shattered. "Now that those 2 annoying face-downs are gone, I'm free to do this!" Reyna thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Shadow Assassin, attack Sylvan Sagequoia!"The assassin leapt forward and raised its scythe; preparing to strike the tree down.

What's she doing? Akiza thought. Her Assassin has less attack than my Sagequoia! Is she aiming for self destruction?

At Reyna's attack declaration for her Miragentry Shadow Assassin, Sayer frowned as he watched Sagequoia preparing to counterattack.

"What's Reyna doing?" Sayer wondered aloud. "Her Shadow Assassin has less ATK than Akiza's Sagequoia's."

"But if it has an effect." Aura replied with a frown. "That's a different story."

"Shadow Assassin effect!" Reyna announced. "At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles one of your monsters, your monster is destroyed! Then, you take damage equal to half its ATK or DEF, whichever is higher." She pointed her right index finger at Akiza. "Now…...take 1300 damage Akiza!" Shadow Assassin fought back against Sagequoia and cut it into 2; thus destroying it. The shock-wave caused from the explosion made Akiza slide backwards a bit. (Akiza's LP: 2000 - 1300 = 700. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's hand: 7 cards. Akiza's LP: 700. Reyna's LP: 6000.)

"And just like an assassin, it destroys its target and even deals Akiza damage!" MC gasped.

"During my 2nd Main Phase, I activate Magical Stone Excavation." Reyna spoke. "By discarding 2 cards, I can add 1 Spell card from my Graveyard to my hand. And I think you know which Spell card I'm adding back to my hand." She discarded 2 cards, then added back Dark Infusion to her hand. "Dark Infusion of course. With that, I end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 700. Reyna's LP: 6000.)

"Reyna has 6000 LP while Akiza only has 700! Can Akiza make another comeback?!" MC questioned. Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

Time to turn this around! Akiza thought.

"I draw!" Akiza announced as she did so. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 700. Reyna's LP: 6000.) Akiza observed her hand, then her field, then Reyna's field, then back at her own hand and field once again. She took a deep breath, then gestured to her Alsei, which glowed a bright green color.

"Alsei's effect!" Akiza announced. "Now I declare a card name. I declare Sylvan Hermitree!" Akiza drew her card and she smiled at it before revealing it to Reyna, who grit her teeth in irritation. "I excavated Lonefire Blossom. And because a card was sent to the Graveyard from my Deck, I can pay 500 LP, then I chose 1 card on the field, and return it to either the top or bottom of the Deck." She pointed at Reyna's Shadow Assassin. "I choose your Assassin!" The card glowed a bright dark aura before vanishing.

"Tch….!" Reyna grunted.

"Since attacking it head on would only lead to my loss, I've found another way to get rid of it.' Akiza explained as she curled her right hand into a fist and thrusted it forward. "And now you have nothing defending your Life Points! Which means I can end this duel now!" She pulled a card from her hand. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Black Rose Dragon!" The red and black dragon re-emerged onto the field and it roared loudly at Reyna. Akiza then moved her Alsei to Attack position, and used Sylvan Renewal to Special Summon Sylvan Hermitree from her hand. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 6000.) Despite Akiza's 3 monsters staring her down, Reyna remained calm.

"Heh. The total combined ATK of your 3 monsters is 7700; which is higher than my LP." Reyna remarked. "With them, you'll aim to defeat me on this turn, right?"She chuckled. "Well if you're so sure it'll work, go for it Akiza."

Something's not right. Akiza thought.

From Sayer and Aura's side, Sayer watched as Akiza amassed 3 monsters onto her field. He tsked in frustration.

"Akiza is gonna win if Reyna can't stop her 3 attacks." Sayer frowned.

Up in Goodwin's office, Goodwin, Lazar and Yusei watched the same scene Sayer and Aura were.

Come on Akiza. Yusei thought. You can do it.

"Battle!" Akiza declared. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Reyna directly! Black Rose Flare!" The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed purple flames right at Reyna. Just as the purple flames connected, an explosion ensued on Reyna's side of the field.

"And that's one direct hit for Reyna!" MC yelled.

"Don't speak too soon, MC." Reyna remarked from within the smoke, which cleared shortly afterwards. Reyna's 6000 LP had not dropped an inch since the attack had connected.

"How come your LP didn't decrease?" Akiza demanded.

"With the effect of Temptress of course." Reyna replied. "By discarding it, I took 0 damage. And because I used this effect during the Battle Phase, the Battle Phase ends! Then, I draw 1 card."

"Tch… In that case, I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Akiza grunted. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 6000.) Reyna placed her right hand on top of her Deck and drew. Afterwards, she paid 800 LP to shuffle Temptress back to her Deck and drew again. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 7 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 5200.) Reyna looked at her hand before she laughed darkly, causing Akiza to get a very uneasy feeling. Shortly after, Reyna stopped laughing and played Dark Infusion again, this time, paying 400 LP and sent Miragent Demon, one of her Ritual monsters, from her Deck to the Graveyard.

"I warned you'd face a terrifying monster Akiza!" Reyna sneered. "Just as bad as my Earthbound Immortal! I give you…...Miragent Puppet Master!" Out of the black Fusion Portal came forth a massive, blue-skinned, red-haired and red-eyed, puppet master; which held several strings in both of its hands. (Miragentry Shadow Assassin, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Dark Fusion, Level -8, ATK/DEF: ?. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 4800.) Reyna gestured to her monster and added. "Like Shadow Assassin, my Puppet Master's original ATK/DEF is equal to the amount of LP I paid plus the Level difference x200. I paid 400 LP, and the difference is 1. Therefore, it's original ATK/DEF is 600. Just as its ATK/DEF became 600, it glowed a dark aura. "Oh, here's my favorite part regarding this Dark Fusion monster. See once per turn, if you possess a monster with higher ATK than your LP, I can Special Summon 1 Puppet Token to my field. Also, its ATK becomes equal to your LP. On top of that, Puppet Token can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Also! It can attack up to the number of monsters I control, including itself!" Reyna put her right hand to her right cheek. "Heh heh heh….ha ha ha ha! Isn't this great?! Only downside is that I gotta pay half my LP. Not like that's gonna matter. Observe its power!" The Puppet Master launched its strings outward and they attached to Akiza. Then, the Puppet Master pulled the strings back, which made Akiza cry out in pain as a humanoid Token monster appeared onto Reyna's field that bore a very similar appearance to the redheaded female Signer. (Puppet Token, Level 1 DARK Fiend-type Token monster, ATK/DEF: 200. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 2400.)

"What is this?! The Puppet Master's Token has a very similar appearance to Akiza!" MC yelped Even the audience gaped in surprise/fear..

"Ugh…..! What did you…..do to me?" Akiza demanded. "It feels as if…..a part of me was ripped right out of me…." At Akiza's strained words, Reyna's lips formed a dark smile.

"That's because I did." Reyna remarked nonchalantly. She then thrusted her right hand forward. "And now my puppet shall do the work it's supposed to… Serving its Master! Battle! Puppet Token, attack Sylvan Hermitree Tree!" The Token ran into the massive tree, which created an explosion.

"You fool!" Akiza snapped. "Now you take 2500 points of damage and lose!"

"For someone who's an extremely talented person, you didn't read my Puppet Master's effects." Reyna sighed as the smoke cleared and her 2400 LP remained, as did her Puppet Token. "I see, I take 0 damage involves battles with Puppet Tokens. Also, any and all damage I would have taken becomes Puppet Master's ATK points!"

"What?!" Akiza watched as it's ATK rose from 600 to 3100. Then from 3100 to 5600 after Reyna attacked Hermitree again with her Puppet Token.

"This is the end, Akiza!" Reyna grinned darkly. "I sure hope Aura and your other friends won't mind if I spill your blood all over this arena! Battle! Puppet Master, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Akiza interjected. "I play the Trap card Attack Guidance Armor! Now I redirect your monsters ATK to another monster!"

"Fine!" Reyna snapped. "It makes no difference which monster I attack! You're still going to lose this duel in the end anyway!" Akiza's trap redirected her attack Sylvan Hermitree; which exploded from the attack and Akiza cried out.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akiza screamed.

"What a devastating attack!" MC gasped, horrified.

Aura clutched her hands tightly, biting the inside of her cheek so Sayer wouldn't notice a reaction out of her.

Akiza!

"Finally." Sayer grinned. "Izisinki got what she deserved."

"Akiza!" Misty and Jack gasped, horrified by the attack upon their friend.

"AKIZA!" Yusei screamed, much to Goodwin and Lazar's uncomfortableness. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Reyna laughed darkly. "It's over Signer!" However...through the smoke, people could see Akiza was still standing! Blood trickled down from her bottom lip, along with her cheeks, along with the parts of her clothing were torn.

"Not….yet…." Akiza spoke softly.

"What?!" Reyna gaped, surprised. "How did you….!"

"Counter Trap…...Sylvan Eternal Life activate!" Akiza called out as said trap card revealed itself. "With this, I can excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant, I don't take the damage, plus I can revive any Plant monsters from my Graveyard for each 500 points of damage I would have taken."

"So you're betting your survival in this duel with a single card excavation?!" Reyna gnashed her teeth. "That's absurd! If you don't excavate a Plant monster, you will lose this duel! Are you certain it's worth taking such a risk with the odds stacked against you?!"

"Even if the possibility is small, I will take that chance!" Akiza shot back.

"Impudent fool!" Reyna roared. "Fine! Excavate the top card of your Deck!" Akiza nodded and placed her right hand on top of her Deck; she then closed her eyes.

Please Deck! Don't let me down now! Akiza thought. I've come so far since the start of this tournament. Wanting nothing more than to save Aura!

"Here…...I… GO!" Akiza declared as she opened her eyes and pulled the top card off of her Deck.

"There's no way Akiza excavated a Plant monster." Sayer frowned. "She better not have."

Akiza turned the card slowly and her lips formed a bright smile when she saw the card.

"Yus!"

"Impossible!" Both Reyna and Sayer gaped.

"The card I excavated was Glow-Up Bulb!" Akiza revealed as shs sent the card to her Graveyard. "So I take 0 damage from your attack, Reyna!"

"Damn you….!" Reyna growled. "I end my turn with 4 set cards!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 3600.)

"Akiza has done the impossible!" MC yelled. The audience cheered as Akiza managed to avoid defeat. Jack, Misty, Yusei, and even Aura, all sighed in relief.

"Reyna your 4 set cards mean nothing to what I'm about to Summon on my turn!" Akiza vowed. "I shall show you what I mean! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 3600.)

"First up, I activate the Spell card, Effect Release!" Akiza announced. "Now I by sending 1 monster from either my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, I can activate its effects as if its conditions to activate said effect have been met!" She took 1 card out of her Deck and revealed it. "I choose to send Oronaga Serpent Witch from my Deck to the Graveyard."

"What?" Reyna frowned before her hazel eyes widened in realization. "But that's-!"

"One of Misty's monsters, yes!" Akiza retorted "And now for Witch's effect! I reduce the ATK of your Token to 0!"

"No!"

"I'm not done!" Akiza continued. "Next I activate the Spell card, Blessing of the Holy Dragon!"Akiza announced. "With this, I can Special Summon it as a Level 1 LIGHT Plant-type Tuner monster, and 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner from my Deck! Come forth, Dark Rose Fairy!" A small black dressed fairy with light green hair appeared onto Akiza's field. (Dark Rose Fairy, Level 2 DARK Fairy-type monster ATK/DEF: 800/1000. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 200. Reyna's LP: 3600.) At the sight of Black Rose Dragon, Blessing of the Holy Dragon, and Dark Rose Fairy, Reyna knew what was coming next.

"So this was your plan…...Akiza Izinski….." Reyna gnashed her teeth.

"That's right.' Akiza nodded as she raised her right arm upwards. "I tune Level 1 Blessing of the Holy Dragon with Level 7 Black Rose Dragon and Level 2 Dark Rose Fairy!" All 3 monsters turned into orange highlights and soared into the green pillar of light; 10 white stars followed. "Rise from the ashes of despair and be reborn anew! Shine your eternal light and bring hope to all! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10! Black Rose Holy Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a very beautiful and yellow scaled dragon with white wings that glowed brightly. Black Rose Holy Dragon roared in Aura's direction. (Black Rose Holy Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Reyna's LP: 3600.)

"And it has appeared! Black Rose Holy Dragon!" MC yelled.

"Black Rose Holy Dragon effect!"Akiza announced. "Upon her Synchro Summon, all other cards on the field are destroyed! Holy Radiance!" Black Rose Holy Dragon roared, then her white wings glowed brightly as every other card (excluding Reyna's Puppet Token and the Holy Dragon itself) were destroyed.

"So what?" Reyna questioned. "Now thanks to your Dragon's effect, I gain 500 LP for each card tha was destroyed. 5 on my field were destroyed, and 4 on yours, so I gain 4500 LP." Reyna's body glowed yellow as her LP rose to 8100.

"Reyna's LP have now become 8100! How can Akiza deal that much damage this turn?!" MC questioned. Just as the MC finished, Akiza pulled the very last card out of her hand and played it.

"I activate the Equip Spell card, Megamorph!" Akiza announced "Since my LP is lower than yours Reyna, my Holy Dragon's ATK points double!" Holy Dragon released as roar as its ATK rose to 6600 ATK. At the sight of the ATK boost, Reyna staggered backwards, her hazel eyes widening and twitching violently.

"This…..can't be!" Reyna cried out. "I…...I can't lose! Not yet!"

"This is the end!" Akiza declared as she thrusted her right hand now turned into a fist forward. "Battle! Black Rose Holy Dragon, attack Puppet Token! Holy Flare!'"The dragon unleashed hot white flames from its mouth and burned the Puppet Token to ash before it shattered. Reyna shielded herself from the aftershock of Akiza's attack. (Reyna's LP: 8100 - 6600 = 1500. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Reyna's LP: 1500.) Before Reyna could spout of any hateful words towards Akiza, Akiza spoke ahead of her.

"Black Rose Holy Dragon effect!" Akiza announced. "Since she destroyed one of your monsters in battle the same turn you gained LP via a card effect, I can banish 1 monster from my Graveyard to allow her to attack again! I bainish Sylvan Hermitree from my Graveyard!" A ghostly form of the tree appeared before it vanished completely. "Now Black Rose Holy Dragon, attack Reyna directly! Holy Flare!" The dragon unleashed a 2nd stream of white fire at the female Dark Signer, who cried out as the white flames burnt her face. After the attack ended, Reyna fell to her knees, her face and clothes, along with her arms and legs also bore burn marks.

"I…...lost….." Reyna spoke, barely audible as her LP dropped from 1500 to 0. "I…..can't believe it….." She touched her face with her hands and cried out as the burns remained.

Oh right….. Reyna thought. I'm a living Dark Signer. So anything severe like burns or loss of limbs are permanent.

"And it's over! The winner of the finals and the one to duel the Champion is Akiza Izinski!" MC yelled, the audience cheered. Akiza sighed in relief that Reyna has finally lost and she looked up at Goodwin's tower. For a strange reason, she felt Yusei was looking back down at her. Her Claw Mark stopped glowing, as did Reyna's Humminbird Mark; the Hummingbird also vanished. After that, Akiza turned back to watch Reyna walk off the duel arena. She then did the same.

"Here Misty." Akiza spoke as she handed her back Oronaga Serpent Witch, which she accepted and put back into her Deck. Akiza then turned her attention to Jack. "How you feeling Jack? Better?"

"Better." Jack replied.

"Good." Akiza smiled.

"You alright?" Jack questioned.

"I should be.' Akiza admitted.

Reyna walked into her, Toby, and Nero's quarters. Toby looked up to see Reyna, a concerned expression on his face.

"Reyna!" Toby spoke with a concerned voice. "What ha-?"

"Let's go….." Reyna spoke softly. When Toby gave her a confused expression, she gnashed her teeth and grabbed Toby and Nero off the bed; thus waking up Nero. "I said….let's go." Before either Toby or Nero could say anything, Reyna dragged them both out of the room, with her storming off.

Within the underground of Satellite, the red cloaked figure gnashed his teeth as he witnessed Reyna's defeat at the hands of Akiza Izinski.

"It seems….. We'll have to intervene now rather than later…." The red cloaked figure muttered. "That's fine…" He turned his attention to the yellow cloaked figure. Both the red cloaked and yellow cloaked figures nodded at each other before the yellow cloaked figure, along with the blue cloaked figure left the dark, candlelit room; leaving the red cloaked figure alone. As the others left, the yellow cloaked figure beckoned to the white cloaked figure who was in the corner of the room; who followed the blue and yellow cloaked figures.

Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):

Oronaga Serpent Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2600/2300. Effect: FLIP: You can target up to 2 monsters on the field, change them to face-up Attack Position if it is in Defense Position, also change their ATK to 0. You can only use this effect of "Oronaga Serpent Witch" once per turn.

When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.

Black Rose Gale, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: If you control a "Black Rose" Synchro monster: You can pay half your LP to activate 1 of the following effects:

-Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field until the end of the turn.

-Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in the Graveyard until the end of the turn.

-You can select 1 monster you control; it can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.

You can only activate 1 "Black Rose Gale" per turn.

Black Rose Flare!, type: Counter Trap. Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect while you control a "Black Rose" Dragon-type Synchro monster: Tribute 1 "Black Rose" monster you control; negate that effect's activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then, draw 1 card.

Blessing of the Holy Dragon, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP. Special Summon this card as a Level 1 LIGHT Tuner monster (Plant/ATK/DEF: 0), and if you do, you can also Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner monster from your Deck.

Effect Release, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Send 1 monster from either your hand or Deck to the GY. Activate the effect(s) of the sent monster as if its activation condition(s) were met. Afterwards, pay half your LP.

Sylvan Cascade, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, and if any "Sylvan" card is excavated, you can add 1 excavated Spell/Trap card to your hand, also send the remaining cards to the GY. Otherwise, place all excavated cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Sylvan Cascade" per turn.

Sylvan Renewal, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Sylvan" monster from either your hand or GY.

Sylvan Eternal Life, type: Counter Trap. Effect: If you'd take damage: Excavate the top card of your Deck. If it is a Plant-Type monster; send it to the GY and negate the damage, and if you do, Special Summon Plant-Type monsters from your GY for each 500 points of damage you would have taken. Otherwise, place the card on the bottom of the Deck and gain LP equal to the ATK of 1 monster in GY.

Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2300/3200. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters

Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is the declared card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, send it to the GY. If a card is sent from your Deck to the GY by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 card on the field; place that target on either the top or bottom of the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector" once per turn.

Black Rose Holy Dragon, Level 10 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300/2700. Effect: 1 LIGHT Tuner + "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon" OR "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster

If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all other cards on the field, and if you do, your opponent gains LP equal to the total number of cards destroyed via this effect x500. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle during the same turn they gained LP via a card effect: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, this card can make another attack in a row. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Black Rose" or "Rose" monster from your Graveyard.

Reyna (OC Cards):

Miragent Archangel, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 0/2100. Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: Switch this card to DEF position. Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. When your opponent declares an attack: You can pay 500 LP; change the target of their attack to this card. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-When your opponent declares an attack: You can pay 500 LP; change the target of their attack to this card.

Miragent Berserker, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -5, ATK/DEF: 2000/1000. Effect: If a "Miragent" or "Miragentry" monster(s) you control are destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or by card effect), you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Miragent Berserker" once per turn this way. If this card attacks a monster in DEF position: Inflict piercing damage. If this card attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK/DEF at the start of the Damage Step.

Miragent Demon, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend/RItual, Level -10, ATK/DEF: 3300/2300. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned with "Forbidden Shadow Ritual". During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control, it gains 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls, destroy it, and if you do, banish it.

Miragent Necromancer, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1900/0. Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 800 LP; Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard. If you Summon a monster from the opponent's Graveyard via this effect; its Level is treated as Negativa Level. As long you control this card and at least 1 of the monsters that were Special Summoned via this card's effect: All card effects in the opponent's Graveyard are negated. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster: You can Special Summon 1 monster from either players Graveyard. If you Summon a monster from the opponent's Graveyard via this effect; its Level is treated as Negativa Level.

Miragent Spectre, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -2, ATK/DEF: 200. Effect: During either players turn, if a card(s) you control would be destroyed: You can discard this card from your hand, OR if this card is the Graveyard; banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, those card(s) are not destroyed; also, you take no damage this turn. Then if it was Battle Phase that you used this effect; end the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card. During the Standby of the next turn, if this card is in your Graveyard or is banished: You can pay 800 LP, and if you do, shuffle this card from either your Graveyard or banished zone into the Deck, and if you do that, draw 1 card.

Miragent Temptress, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: If you control a face-up "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon this card from your hand once per turn. If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard this card from your hand, OR if this card is the Graveyard; banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, reduce that damage to 0. Then if it was Battle Phase that you reduced that damage to 0; end the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card. During the Standby of the next turn, if this card is in your Graveyard or is banished: You can pay 800 LP, and if you do, shuffle this card from either your Graveyard or banished zone into the Deck, and if you do that, draw 1 card.

Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select up 2 cards on the field; destroy them. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Miragent" monsters from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards destroyed via this card's effect. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-Once per turn, during either players turn: You can 800 LP; destroy 1 card on the field.

Dark Infusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: You can use 1 monster from either your hand or side of the field and by paying LP equal to difference in the Dark Fusion monster's Level - and the monster's Level - x400. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also use 1 monster from your either your Deck or Graveyard. (If you use the monster from the Graveyard; shuffle it into your Deck.) During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard; You can pay 800 LP to shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, apply the effect that allows you to Dark Fusion Summon a Dark Fusion monster.

Chosen of the Shadow Agents, Continuous type: Trap. Effect: During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. This card gains these effects depending on the number of face-up "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monsters with different names on your field or that are in your Graveyard.

\- 3 or more: Monsters you control gain 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster on either players field or that are in either players Graveyard(s).

\- 5 or more: Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects.

\- 8 or more: Monsters you control cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects.

\- 10: You can send this card to the Graveyard, shuffle all cards from your opponent's hand, field, and Graveyard into the Deck.

If this card is removed from the field by a card effect: Gain 2000 LP.

Miragentry Shadow Assassin, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Dark Fusion, Level -8, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: 1 Level -7 or lower monster + 400 LP (minimum) OR 2400 LP (maximum)  
This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to the amount of LP you paid + the Level - difference x200. If this card is Special Summoned: You can gain LP equal to the number of cards on the field x400. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Tribute 1 monster you control, and if you do, destroy up to 2 cards on the field. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that opponent's monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK/DEF, whichever is higher. (If tied, you choose.)

Miragentry Puppet Master, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Dark Fusion, Level -11, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: 1 Level -10 or lower monster + 400 LP (minimum) OR 3600 LP (maximum)

This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to double the amount of LP you paid + the Level - difference x200. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a face-up monster whose ATK is higher than their Life Points: You can pay half your LP; Special Summon 1 "Puppet Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). (When Summoned, its ATK and DEF become equal to your opponent's current Life Points.) "Puppet Token" cannot be destroyed by battle and by card effects, you take no battle damage from attacks involving that Token, also this card gains ATK equal to the battle damage you would have taken from those battles. During each Battle Phase, "Puppet Token" can attack up to the number of monsters you control. During your End Phase: You can gain LP equal to half the amount of LP you paid during this turn while this card is on the field.

**0713MM: And Akiza Izinski defeats Reyna! Meaning the first battle in the Signer vs. Dark Signer War has been won! Despite the loss of Luna to tje Dark Signers. But with Reyna's loss, the other Dark Signers have decided to take action. What will become of Neo Domino City when more Dark Signers arrive?**


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 13 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU fanfic! In this chapter, its Akiza Izinski vs. Yusei Fudo! I do not own 5Ds, nor its characters. I do however, own this fanfic.**

Chapter 13

"The audience are fine and there have been no drastic damage to them or the field by the duel." Lazar reported. "But because of the Dark Signer, we have lost one of the Signers."

"I see. We'll continue the championship match as scheduled in order to calm the citizens of the incident." Goodwin replied.

"Yes Director Goodwin." Lazar nodded.

"I don't like this.' Yusei frowned before he sighed in defeat. "But considering this is ensure no more panics occur, I'll take this risk of being a part of the championship match."

"Very good Yusei. Glad you see the bigger picture." Goodwin nodded.

"Right." Yusei remarked reluctantly. "So remind me, when is the match happening? Because if it's now, I better get suited up."

"We're giving Akiza a moment to recover from her duel with the Dark Signer. But I suggest you go get ready." Goodwin replied.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded before turning on his heel and began walking out of Goodwin's office. When he reached the door, he stopped, but didn't turn around to face Lazar and Goodwin. "But answer me something Goodwin. Is it possible to get Luna back from the Dark Signers?"

"If you and the others manage to defeat them, there is a chance." Goodwin answered. "But only if you all come together to fight them." This time, Yusei turned around to face Goodwin and Lazar to talk.

"With Luna gone, there's now only 4 Signers." Yusei noted on his fingers. "Me, Jack, Akiza, and Aura." He then noted on his other hand's fingers. "And those 3 figures that participated in the tournament were Dark Signers. Reyna, Toby Tredwell, and that Nero guy."

"Yes. My own fault to have not realized it." Goodwin frowned. "But this shows that the war will soon begin and time is running short."

"The war has already begun Goodwin." Yusei told the older man with a frown. "Reyna defeating Luna was the first battle of the Signer vs Dark Signer War."

"No. It was their declaration." Goodwin corrected, facing out the window. "The war begins to where it began."

"At the location of the Nazca Lines?" Yusei questioned before he mentally shook his head. "No that's not right. That's where the Earthbound Immortals were sealed away by the Crimson Dragon. So then the other location would be-" Then it hit him and he felt his face whiten. "The location of the original Enerdy Reactor. The location that caused Zero Reverse 17 years ago. The place now known as Satellite."

"That is correct." Goodwin confirmed. "But for right now, you must focus on this match. Once the Fortune Cup is over and we have Aura, then we can continue this talk." Yusei nodded, then turned back on his heel and left the office.

"Although getting back Aura Flood won't be easy." Lazar frowned.

"Yes. Especially considering Sayer and the Arcadia Movement have their fingers wrapped around her." Goodwin frowned. But his frown turned into a smile. "Not like it matters. Akiza and Luna have begun to make Aura's heart waver."

"They are still in the premises. Should I have Security corner them?" Lazar questioned. Goodwin waved his right hand dismissively.

"I see no need." Goodwin told Lazar. "Let them go if they wish to. I doubt they'll stay for the championship match anyways."

"Of course Director Goodwin." Lazar replied.

Aura watched Sayer silently as he cursed in regards to Akiza's win.

"Goddammit…!" Sayer growled. "Akiza was _supposed_ to lose…!"

_"He's not taking it lightly." _Beast remarked.

_Obviously. _Aura thought with a frown, reaching into her pocket to grip her charm.

"...Let's go Aura." Sayer told her. "I see no point in us staying here anymore." Aura looked up and nodded.

"Yes Sayer." She spoke.

_"You're not gonna try to stay?" _Beast questioned.

_He's already got an eye on me after what happened to Luna. I can't seem more suspicious. Besides… _Aura looked down. _I need to think for a bit…_ Beast can only give a confirmed grunt as she followed Sayer.

"Are you sure you feel alright Akiza?" Misty questioned with a frown. Akiza glanced at Misty and shook her head.

"Not really, no." Akiza admitted.

"Maybe we should find some way to postpone the match." Misty remarked Jack scowled, then he picked up the remote to the TV in the hospital and turned it off.

"I doubt Goodwin would postpone the Championship Match if means keeping the citizens calm." Jack frowned as he shrugged. "I don't know that much about Neo Domino City, since I was born, and thus, grew up in the Satellite and all that. But knowing how he's done things so far in regards to the tournament, he's not gonna stop the tournament now. No way in hell."

"But with Akiza's injuries, I highly doubt she'll be able to duel." Misty frowned Jack crossed his arms as he turned to face Misty.

"That doesn't matter to Goodwin." Jack frowned.

"Do you think you can hang on through the duel?" Misty asked Akiza.

"I'll try Misty." Akiza retorted as she grit her teeth from the pain from her injuries. "That's all I can do really." She clutched her right hand to her chest. "Aura…..Luna…" She felt some tears leave her amber eyes and the tears fell to the floor of Jack's hospital room. After a few minutes, Akiza moved her right hand back down to her side and stopped crying. After another moment, Akiza spoke up again. "I should probably be heading out to go and suit up for the match now."

"Hello everybody! Here is now the match you all been waiting for!" MC announced, the audience cheering loudly. "We'll now begin the match between our Champion Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!" Both duelists rode onto the stadium's track on their D-Wheels; wearing their D-Wheel uniforms. They both got off their D-Wheels and took off their helmets.

"Yusei." Akiza spoke towards the raven-haired man in a stern tone. Yusei glanced over at her and said her name back. After a few minutes, Akiza spoke again.

"Tell me Yusei." Akiza began in a tone of voice that Yusei knew far too well. The tone she uses when he or any of their other friends did something wrong. "_Why_ didn't you stop Goodwin from continuing the tournament? _Why_ did you idly sit by while Reyna dueled Luna and _killed_ _almost _the entire audience by Summoning her Earthbound Immortal?"

"..."

"_Answer me_, _Yusei_!" Akiza nearly roared in anger. "Because you didn't do _anything_….._hundreds _have been killed…." Akiza clenched her fists before thrusting her right hand forward at Yusei, who now bore a surprised expression before he narrowed his cobalt blue eyes at Akiza.

"Look Akiza," Yusei began. "I _wanted_ to fight back against Goodwin's word in regards to the fact that the tournament is getting out of hand. I agree with you on that." He clutched his hands before adding. "But you of all people must know that even thought I'm the Champion of this City, I can't change Goodwin's mind. He, along with myself, were taking a risk by allowing it to continue after the deaths of many by the hands of Reyna."

"So in other words, you don't care about Luna." Akiza snapped back, surprising Yusei again. She then pointed an accusing finger at him. "After all this time with them, us acting as their Mother and Father Figures because their real parents left them alone, and _this_ is how you repay Luna? I'm sorry Yusei, but with your attitude, you're equally a part of the problem as Goodwin is!" Yusei felt himself flinch at Akiza's words.

_Akiza…_ Yusei thought.

Misty frowned, watching the two argue. Jack sitting up in his hospital bed.

"I can understand Akiza's anger, but there's only so much Yusei can do when Goodwin is the one with power." She sighed.

"So Akiza believes Yusei didn't try hard enough to tell Goodwin off in regards to the tournament?" Jack questioned as he crossed his arms. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not in Yusei's shoes right about now."

"Yes well. If Akiza doesn't keep her temper in check, this could get ugly." Misty frowned.

"How ugly are you talking?" Jack inquired, surprisingly intrigued. "Are we talking hand-to-hand combat ugly?"

"Don't sound too interested." Misty replied sarcastically. Jack waved his hands up in defeat as if to say "What?"

"But to answer your question, it would be the harshest duel kind of ugly." Misty told him."

"Oh shit." Jack muttered. "That could very well destroy a vast majority of the City."

"We can only hope for the best." Misty sighed.

"Now let's get this turbo duel started!" MC yelled.

"This discussion isn''t over, Yusei." Akiza told Yusei. "We'll continue this after our duel. Understand?"

"Yes." Yusei replied solemnly. "And...I'm sorry I couldn't do more to stop the tournament, along with saving Luna." Akiza approached him and put her right index finger on Yusei's lips, which surprised him. She removed her finger a few minutes later, then began to walk away and towards her D-Wheel. Yusei watched her go before doing the same. Both of them rode onto the track and started up their D-Wheel's engines.

"Ready, set!" MC began.

"DUEL!" And with that, both Yusei and Akiza sped off. Despite Yusei's D-Wheel's speed, Akiza's D-Wheel, dubbed the Red Rose, sped past Yusei and took the first corner, much to the raven-haired man's irritation. Akiza put her right hand on her Deck.

"Since I sped past the first corner, I'm going first, Yusei!" Akiza declared. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Yusei's LP: 4000.) Akiza observed her hand; thinking up of a simple combo to start out with against Yusei.

_Yusei, like Aura and Misty, know pretty my entire deck inside and out. Defeating Yusei will not be easy. So to start things off, I'll play a bit light. At least for now._

"I'll start by Normal Summoning Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza spoke. And a black armored female warrior appeared onto Akiza's field. (Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 DARK Warrior-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Yusei's LP: 4000.) Akiza then pulled another card from her hand and revealed it before Special Summoning it. "Now thanks to my Rose Knight, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster. And the monster I choose is Sylvan Cherubsprout!" The small sprout plant monster appeared next to Akiza's Rose Knight. (Sylvan Cherubsprout, Level 1 LIGHT Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"And now with your Cherubsprout's effect, you'll excavate 2 cards." Yusei noted before he laughed lightly. "I know exactly what card(s) you'll excavate too. We've dueled each other so many times when we were younger, we know each others decks inside and out."

"Yeah." Akiza nodded as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck before she gave Yusei a smirk. "But if you're so certain you know what cards I'll excavate through Cherubsprout's effect, then go ahead. Say the names of the card."

"Haha. Very well." Yusei laughed. "One of the cards is Sylvan Princessprout, and the other is Sylvan Peaskeeper." Akiza drew the top cards and looked at them before grunting in irritation and sending them to the Graveyard. "Am I right or am I right?"

"Yes, you're correct Yusei." Akiza begrudgingly admitted before grabbing both Princessprite and Peaskeeper's cards. "But even so, I revive Princessprout as a Level 2, and Peaskeeper revives itself via its own effect! Return my monsters!" A small pea pod and a flowery dressed princess emerged onto Akiza's field as well. (Sylvan Princessprout, Level 2 (originally Level 1) LIGHT Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Sylvan Peaskeeper, Level 1 WIND Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 400100. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"And Akiza manages to bring back two monsters from her Graveyard!" MC yelled. Akiza then raised her right arm upward.

"I now tune my Level Rose Knight with my Level 1 Cherubsprout!" Akiza declared as both monsters turned into 4 white stars that then soared into the green pillar of light. Soon after, Akiza began to chant. "Princess of the forest, please come to help your subjects and their future! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 4! **Sylvan Princessprite**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a lush green dressed princess appeared onto Akiza's field. (**Sylvan Princessprite, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 4, 1800/100. **Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"And Akiza has Summoned a new Synchro to her field! I wonder what this one will do!" MC announced excitedly.

"Quite simple!" Akiza remarked. "You see once a turn I can excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Spell/Trap card, I can add it to my hand. Otherwise, I send it to my Graveyard."

"So what are you waiting for?" Yusei questioned. Do so."

"I will!" Akiza retorted as she drew the top card of her deck, then proceeded to look at it. She smiled before revealing it. "It's the Trap card, **Sylvan Judgement**, so I add it to my hand."

_Sylvan Judgement._ Yusei thought. _With that Trap card, she can excavate the top 3 cards of her she excavates any Plant monsters, she can return tup to hat many card from the field or Graveyard to the hand. I must be careful here._ Akiza then gestured to Princessprite, who glowed a bright yellow.

"Princessprite's additional effect!" Akiza revealed. "Now by paying 500 LP and sending 1 other Plant monster from my hand or face-up on my field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Sylvan monster from my Graveyard! I pay 500 LP and send Sylvan Hermitree from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it!" A portal behind Akiza opened as the massive tree emerged onto her field. (Sylvan Hermitree, Level 8 FIRE Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2700/1800. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 3500. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"Like plants in a garden, Akiza is filling up her field with monsters left and right!" MC grinned.

"She is.' Yusei noted with a small smile. "Just like you did back when we were younger." Despite the tension between the 2 friends, even Akiza felt herself smiling.

"Yeah." Akiza replied with a smile on her lips. "I'd always help Mother with the garden when I was younger. I did it because I enjoyed it. Because I loved my Mother. And spending time with her and helping her with her garden made me want to have a Plant Deck for the game of Duel Monsters. Sylvans interested me so much because it felt like I had a personal connection with my Mother." Yusei nodded, also remembering those times.

"Great times those were." Yusei spoke softly before becoming serious. "But let's focus on our duel, Akiza! Even though you're my friend, I will _not_ hold back!"

"I wouldn't want you, Yusei!" Akiza shot back with a sly smile on her lips. "Regardless, my turn isn't over yet! I now tune my Level 4 Princessprite with my Level 2 Princessprout with my Level 1 Peaskeeper!"

"Eh?! Using Princessprite to tune her 2 monsters?!" MC gaped. Yusei watched as the 3 monsters soared up into the green pillar of light; their 7 white stars flew into into the green light as well. Just like before, Akiza began to chant.

"Majestic bird arise from the forest and take flight in the sky! Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter**!" Out of the green pillar came forth a large plant-bird that flew down next to Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen. (**Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. **Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 3500. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"That was a sight to behold! Akiza manages to use her Synchro monster to tune her monsters to perform another Synchro Summon!" MC yelled.

"What was that?!" Jack gaped. "Sylvan Princessprite isn't a Tuner monster!"

"Actually, it is." Misty remarked. Jack turned to face her and gave her a "What?!" face. Misty laughed, then added. "It can treat itself as a Tuner monster as well as a non-Tuner monster, depending on your needs. No one knew about this power that Synchros can possess. Not only being Tuner monsters, but can also treat themselves as Tuner monsters. No one but Akiza and her friends know of this."

"That's crazy, but incredible at the same time." Jack noted, an impressive expression his facial features.

"I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn!" Akiza announced as she grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them into the Spell/Trap Card Zones of her duel disk. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 3500. Yusei's LP: 4000.) After Akiza ended her turn, Yusei observed Akiza's field, as well as his hand. But his attention was on Akiza's 2 face-down cards.

_One of those 2 face-down cards must be Sylvan Judgement._ Yusei thought. _If that's the case, I better get rid of it before it judges me and my field._

"My turn!" Yusei declared. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's SpC: 1. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 3500. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"And now it's the turn of the Champion! Let's see what moves he'll pull off!" MC announced excitedly. Yusei discarded 1 card from his hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron, then he Normal Summoned Needle Soldier, then brought back Quillbolt Hedgehog to his field.

_So that's the monster he discarded to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron._ Akiza thought as she watched Yusei Synchro Summon out Junk Destroyer. Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Junk Destroyer affect!" Yusei declared. "Now I can destroy cards you control equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters used to Synchro Summon him! So I'll destroy your 2 face-downs!" Junk Destroyer blasted out to energy balls from his fists towards Akiza's 2 face-down cards.

"Not so fast Yusei!" Akiza called out as she gestured to one of her face-down cards "I play the Trap Sylvan Judgement! Now I shall excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck. If any them are Plant monsters, they go to the Graveyard and cards on your field return to your hand equal to that number!" She picked up the top 3 cards of her Deck. However, Akiza's facial expression turned to that of slight surprise when she took notice of Yusei's smile.

"Except you didn't excavate any Plant monsters." Yusei told his childhood friend. Akiza turned the cards over and grunted in irritation before putting them on the bottom of her Deck; thus her 2 backrow cards shattered.

"Akiza couldn't stop the Champion's monster's effect her luck falling short! Now standing between them are their monsters!" MC remarked. Yusei then pulled a card from his hand and played it.

"I now activate the Speed Spell - Silver Contrails!" Yusei announced. "By removing 1 Speed Counter, my Junk Destroyer gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase!" Junk Destroyer clenched its fists as its ATK rose to 3600. Akiza tsked as Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Junk Destroyer, attack Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter! Go Fists of Ferocity!" The monster unleashed 4 fists of energy straight towards Orea, which they all connected before destroying the majestic plant bird. Akiza cried out as her D-Wheel began to spin out, but then she regained control. (Akiza's LP: 3500 - 800 = 2700. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's SpC: 1. Yusei's SpC: 0. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 4000.) Akiza then continued driving around the track, with Yusei now ahead of her because of her short spin-out via Yusei's attack.

"And with an early use of a Speed Spell, Yusei Fudo manages to power up Junk Destroyer to destroy Akiza's Orea!" MC yelled. Yusei grabbed 1 card from his hand and set it.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Yusei concluded. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 1. Yusei's SpC: 0. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 4000.) Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck. However, before Akiza could draw, Yusei spoke up.

"We both know each others Decks inside and out." Yusei told Akiza. "Which means I have a pretty good idea on what you'll do for your turn(s). Just as you do for me." His smile widened a bit. "The fact that you didn't seem surprised I Synchro Summoned Junk Destroyer proves my own point."

"Even so, that doesn't mean you're unbeatable Yusei." Akiza chuckled at her words.

"You're right." Yusei admitted. "So that means this duel is to see who can outwit the other. Will you outwit me? Or will I outwit you?"

"Let's find out!" Akiza retorted. "Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 2. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"With nothing but Sylvan Hermitree on her field and only 3 cards in her hand, how will Akiza make a comeback?!" MC wondered. Akiza grabbed a card form her hand and played it.

"I also activate a Speed Spell! Angel Baton!" Akiza declared. "Since I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I draw 2 cards, then discard 1." She drew 2 cards. Then discarded 1. She then looked at the cards in her hand once again to figure out a strategy to get over Junk Destroyer.

_I could just attack Destroyer with my Hermitree._ Akiza thought. _But I want to deal more than just 100 damage. In that case._ Akiza grabbed 2 cards from her Graveyard, then revealed it to Yusei, who gaped.

"I activate the effect of Spore in my Graveyard." Akiza spoke. "By banishing the Level 1 Peaskeeper from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster as a Level 2 Tuner monster!" The small white fluffball appeared onto Akiza's field. (Spore, Level 2 (originally Level 1) WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 400/800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 2. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"Akiza has Summoned the Tuner Spore as a Level 2 monster! Which could only mean one thing!" MC gasped.

"A Synchro Summon, yes!" Akiza grinned as she raised her right arm upwards. "And speaking of Synchro Summoning, I tune my Level 2 Spore with my Level 8 Sylvan Hermitree!" Both monsters turned into 10 white stars that soared into the now forming green pillar of light. Shortly after, Akiza began to chant. "Benevolent creature of the forest, preserve the life and nature within and bring prosperity! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 10! **Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a hippogriff that had fur similar to that of the Sacred Tree. (**Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. **Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 2. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 4000.)

"Once again, Akiza Summons a new Sylvan Synchro unknown of the audience!" MC gaped. The remaining audience did "Ooooooh!", "Ahhhhhhhh!", along with "Whoa!" at the sight of the new Sylvan Synchro monster.

"What kind of effects could this new monster possibly have?" MC wondered.

"Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver effect!" Akiza announced. "Since Yusei controls more cards than me, I can excavate cards from the top of my Deck equal to the number of cards he controls. With him controlling 2, I excavate the top 2 cards of my Deck!" Akiza pulled the top 2 cards off her Deck and she looked at them before revealing them to Yusei. "I excavated the cards Sylvan Hermitree and the Speed Spell -Silver Contrails! Which are not only added to my hand, but Eldria gains 200 ATK/DEF for each card added to my hand via her own effect! The cards I excavated via her effect are added to my hand. So, she gains 200 ATK/DEF!" Eldria glowed red as her ATK/DEF rose to 3700 and 3200 respectively. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 2. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 4000.) Akiza then pulled Sylvan Sagequoia and SIlver Contrails out of her hand and played them; thus boosting the ATK of Eldria by 1000. Yusei's cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise.

"4700 ATK Points?!"

"That's right!" Akiza retorted as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Eldria, attack Junk Destroyer!"The hippogriff monster charged forward, slamming its hooves into Junk Destroyer several times before it shattered; causing Yusei's D-Wheel to spin out of control for a bit; allowing Akiza to get ahead of him. He soon regained control of his D-Wheel and sped forward once again. (Yusei's LP: 4000 - 2100 = 1900. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 1. Yusei's SpC: 0. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 1900.)

"What a move! Akiza not only destroyed the Champion's Junk Destroyer and deal him great damage! Now she's ahead of him!" MC gasped. The audience watched in awe as Akiza pointed her right index finger at Yusei.

"I'm sorry Yusei, but this duel has to end now!" Akiza declared. "Battle! Sylvan Sagequoia, attack Yusei directly!" The massive tree launched several branches at Yusei, which connected and created an explosion of leaves and bark debris.

"What an attack! Is that it for our Champion?!" MC yelled in shock. The audience watched silently before seeing the debris and smoke beginning to clear. When it did, they cheered to see that Yusei had 300 LP left, along with Stardust Dragon on his side of the field. At the sight of Stardust Dragon, not only did the audience cheer, but Yusei and Akiza's Singer Marks glowed, causing them to tch.

"The Champion survived! Not only that, but he has his ace monster Stardust Dragon on his field!" MC cheered.

"Tch….! So you survived via your Trap Card, **Stardust Revolution**…" Akiza spoke softly.

"Correct Akiza." Yusei smiled. "Not only that, but your 2 monsters have their ATK halved!" Both Sagequoia and Eldria tched as their ATK dropped. Akiza then grabbed a card from her hand and set it; thus ending her turn. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 1. Yusei's SpC: 0. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 300.) After that, Eldria's ATK fell to 1450. Yusei placed his right hand on top of his Deck, then drew for his turn. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's SpC: 2. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 2700. Yusei's LP: 300.) Yusei looked at the 2 cards in his hand, then back at Akiza's field; his lips formed a smile.

"Akiza, this is where our duel ends." Yusei told her. "You've done everything you could, but it wasn't enough in the end."

"What are you talking about Yusei? You're the one who's losing here!" Akiza shot back. At her retort, Yusei chuckled before revealing a card from his hand, causing Akiza to gape.

"Yes. With the effect of **Cosmic Twin Blade Sentry**, I can send it to the Graveyard, then my monster not only gains 1000 ATK, but it can attack twice this turn!" He did so, and Stardust Dragon roared as it gained the ability to attack twice and at its boost of 1000 ATK.

_This is bad!_ Akiza thought as Yusei thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Yusei declared. "Stardust Dragon, attack Eldria! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon then unleashed a cosmic stream of energy at the Level 10 Synchro monster; thus destroying it and Akiza cried out as her D-Wheel began to spin out of control. (Akiza's LP: 2700 - 2050 = 650. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 1 card. Akiza's SpC: 0. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 650. Yusei's LP: 300.)

"And just like that, the Champion defeats Akiza's new Synchro monster with Stardust!" MC yelled. Akiza regained control of her D-Wheel, her Mark glowing brightly still, as was Yusei's Mark.

_What was that?_ Akiza thought. _That damage felt...real…_

"This is the end of the duel like I said, Akiza!" Yusei called out to his childhood friend. "Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Sylvan Sagequoia with Cosmic Flare!" The dragon unleashed its 2nd attack at Sagequoia; thus destroying it.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Akiza cried out as she felt the damage her own monster was taking; blood trickled from her mouth as tree bark and debris surrounded her.

"Oh no!" Misty gaped. "DId Akiza lose?"

"I can't tell." Jack frowned. "Let's hope that's not the case."

"It's over Aki-!" Yusei began, but then his facial expression went to complete surprise as the debris cleared and he could not only see Black Rose Dragon, but Akiza's LP at 100. He then noticed a Trap Card active on Akiza's field, which surprised him further. "No way….! That's…..!"

"**Rose of Hope**, yes!" Akiza grinned. "Like your Stardust Revolution, Rose of Hope has a similar effect! Now I bring forth Black Rose Dragon via my Trap Card! And like what you did to me, your monster's ATK is halved!" Yusei's cobalt eyes twitched, but then they, and his lips, formed a smile.

"Well done, Akiza." Yusei smiled.

"Amazing! Now even Akiza has managed to protect herself and Summon her own ace monster, Black Rose Dragon!" MC gaped. Yusei grabbed the last card in his hand and set it; thus ending his turn. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Yusei's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's SpC: 0. Yusei's SpC: 1. Akiza's LP: 100. Yusei's LP: 300.)

Up above, storm clouds began to swirl as red lightning shot down and around the stadium, getting in between Stardust and Black Rose as it took shape: The Crimson Dragon.

"Am I seeing things?!" MC gaped, as the audience gasped in shock by the sudden appearance of the dragon. The Crimson Dragon roared, followed by Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon. Upon all 3 Dragons roaring, but a blinding yellow light took hold of Yusei, Akiza, Black Rose Dragon, and Stardust Dragon before the 4 vanished.

"What just happened?!" Jack gaped as the TV screen suddenly went static. "Where on earth did Yusei, Akiza, and their Dragons go?!"

"Akiza…" Misty spoke softly.

Once the two opened their eyes, both Yusei and Akiza were shocked to find themselves in a cosmic-like space on a road of light with their dragons flying with them.

"Where are we Yusei?" Akiza questioned. Yusei looked around before turning his attention back to Akiza.

"I'm not entirely certain Akiza." Yusei admitted. "But, I do remember Goodwin telling me about this place when I was younger." As the 2 sped down the road of light, they came across the temple of the Crimson Star Warriors and their King, much to Akiza and Yusei's awe. Once they drove past that, they then saw the Mark of the Hummingbird over what appeared to be Neo Domino City, as well as seeing the Mark of a Spider at the Satellite. At seeing both Marks, both Akiza and Yusei gasped. But they gasped for different reasons. Akiza for Jack's home, the Satellite, and Yusei for his, and all the people he cares about, within Neo Domino City.

"Is this a vision of the future the Crimson Dragon is showing us?" Yusei wondered.

"If it is, we better stop this future from happening." Akiza spoke before she frowned. "But in order to do that, one of us has to win this duel."

"Right." Yusei nodded. "So go ahead."

"I will!" Akiza declared as she drew her card, but didn't pay much attention to it as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon! Black Rose Flare!" The black and red dragon unleashed a purple fire from its mouth and at the cosmic dragon. Yusei and Akiza then pressed a button on their duel disks at the same time.

"Trap card activate! Assault Mode Activate!" Both Akiza and Yusei declared. "Now by sacrificing Black Rose/Stardust, I Summon Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode/Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" Both their Dragons vanished before reappearing with armor around them. Both Dragons roared; thus both Yusei and Akiza's Signer Marks glowed brighter than before.

"Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode effect!" Akiza announced. "Upon her Special Summon, all cards you control are destroyed!"

"I won't let you!" Yusei countered. "I activate Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect! I Tribute it to negate the activation of your Dragon's effect and destroy it!" Yusei's Dragon roared before it vanished; thus causing Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode to explode. Yusei smiled in triumph. However, his triumph was short-lived as he watched in awe as Black Rose Dragon reappeared onto Akiza's field. Yusei closed his eyes; his smile remained.

"It seems I was the one outwitted." Yusei spoke as he clapped. "Well done Akiza." Yusei took notice of Akiza's hesitation to attack and he frowned. "Akiza, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Akiza nodded slowly as she wiped slow tears escaping her eyes.

"B-Battle!" Akiza declared tearfully. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Yusei directly! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza watched tearfully as her Dragon blasted Yusei head on, causing him to not only cry out in pain from the fact that the damage is real, but he and his D-Wheel went flying and the light road vanished; bringing them both back to the stadium. (Yusei's LP: 300 - 2400 = 0.)

"The duelists have returned!" MC yelled, before checking the screen shocked. "A-And although it pains me to say it, but the winner of the Fortune Cup, this duel, and our new Champion is Akiza Izinski!" The audience was surprised at first, but then they began to cheer. Akiza however paid no attention to their cheering of her name and ran to Yusei.

"Yusei!" Akiza spoke his name as she approached him. "Yusei! Are you okay?!" Yusei grunted as he lifted his head, his helmet cracked at the eye vizor.

"You…..did it….Akiza…." Yusei smiled. "And I'm quite proud of you…." Before Akiza could retort, Yusei passed out completely. Several medics rushed over with a stretcher and carried Yusei away on it. Akiza watched them go and in the direction of the Neo Domino City Hospital.

Goodwin stood in the tower after witnessing the duel and the Crimson Dragon appearing.

"It had made its appearance and now everything is coming into place." He smirked.

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

****Black Rose Dragon/Assault Mode, attribute; FIRE, type; Dragon, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 2900/2300. Effect: ****Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "****Assault Mode Activate****". When this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, if you have a Plant monster(s) in your GY: You can change as many monsters your opponent currently controls as possible to Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), also change the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls to 0. When this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "****Black Rose Dragon****" from your GY.**

**Rose of Hope, type: Normal Trap. Effect: ****If you'd take damage that'd reduce your LP to 0 while your opponent controls a monster with higher ATK than your LP: Reduce the damage you'd take by 1000 (if your LP will still hit 0 after reducing the damage by 1000; your LP becomes 100 instead), and if you do, half the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do that, you can Special Summon 1 "Black Rose", Rose", or Plant-Type Synchro monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)**

**Sylvan Judgement, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If "Mount Sylvania" is face-up on the field: You can activate this card from your hand. Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, send any excavated Plant-Type monster(s) to the GY, and if you do, return up to that many cards from the field and/or GY to the hand (min 1). Also place the remaining cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Sylvan Judgement" per turn.**

**Sylvan Princessprite, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 4, 1800/100. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**(This card can also be treated as a Tuner monster.)**

**You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Spell/Trap, add it to your hand. Otherwise, send it to the GY. You can pay 500 LP; send 1 other Plant-Type monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY, then target 1 "Sylvan" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Sylvan Princessprite" once per turn.**

**Orea, the Sylvan High Arbiter, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; send 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand or face-up from your side of the field to the GY; look at a number of cards from the top of your Deck equal to the Level that the sent monster had in the hand or on the field, then place them on the top of the Deck in any order. Once per turn: You can choose a number from 1 to 3, then excavate that many cards from the top of your Deck, send any excavated Plant-Type monsters to the GY, and if you do, return up to that many cards on the field to the hand (min.1), except this card. Also, place the other cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order.**

**Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**This card cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If your opponent controls more cards than you do: You can excavate cards from the top of your Deck, equal to the number of cards your opponent controls, and if there is a Plant monster(s) among those excavated cards, send them to the GY and add the remaining cards to your hand, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK/DEF for each.**

**Yusei Fudo (OC Cards):**

**Cosmic Twin Sentry, attribute: WIND, type: Machine, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: You can discard this card from your hand, if you do, 1 monster you control not only gains 1000 ATK, but it can attack twice during this turn.**

**.**

**Stardust Revolution, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If you'd take damage that'd reduce your LP to 0 while your opponent controls a monster with higher ATK than your LP: Reduce the damage you'd take by 1000 (if your LP will still hit 0 after reducing the damage by 1000; your LP becomes 100 instead), and if you do, half the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do that, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)**

**A/N: The double asterisk card(s) are NOT mine.**

**0713MM: So, what do you lot think of this duel? I tried to make it as back and forth as possible. I think out of writing this entire duel, I'd say writing in the Assault Mode Activate and the Assault Mode forms of Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon was my favorite part.**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 14 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU fanfic! I do not 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood. Also, this is (probably) my very first chapter with multiple duels that bear some focus. Unlike Chapter 5. Chapter start!**

Chapter 14

The yellow hooded figure walked to Reyna, along with the white hooded figure following close behind.

"So what will you do now Reyna?" The yellow cloaked figure asked her. Reyna lowered her hand that held the ice pack from her face and she looked at the 2. Her lips curled into a dark smile.

"Simple." She remarked. "I'll take away what Aura cares about the most. Arcadia and Sayer. Heh Heh Heh…"

"I want to come with you." The yellow cloaked figure remarked in regards to Reyna's words. "I have personal business with Aura…" He clenched his fists. "After she killed me… I'm fueled by nothing but revenge….."

"Very well Leo." Reyna nodded as she turned to the white cloaked figure, who has remained silent throughout the conversation. "And what of you Luna?" The white cloaked figure, Luna looked between her brother Leo and Reyna. After a moment, Luna spoke.

"I'll stay to keep an eye on Toby and Nero.' Luna remarked. "As much as I'd like to help you and Leo fight against Arcadia."

"Oh come on Luna." Reyna chided the young female greenette. "Don't worry about those 2. I'm sure Toby can watch over Nero just fine."

"Well…" Luna began softly before adding. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to go with you Reyna." Reyna smirked at the response while Leo nodded in approval.

"Then it's settled." Reyna told them as she turned on her heel and began to walk away. Shortly after, both Leo and Luna followed Reyna in the direction of the Arcadia Movement's Building.

"How are you feeling Yusei?" Akiza asked Yusei in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Akiza, don't worry." Yusei assured her. Akiza, Misty, and Jack had went to the hospital to see Yusei, Jack still slightly injured himself, but could walk nonetheless.

"The doctor said with proper rest you'll be fine thankfully." Misty spoke.

"Which means I won't be here long." Yusei remarked, relieved, before glancing at Akiza. "Did you see a doctor for your injuries Akiza?"

"Yeah I did." Akiza nodded, touching her chest where Beast slashed her. "The doctor said that surprisingly Beast had never hit any vitals and that the worst that could happen was passing out from blood loss."

"Well that's good." Jack remarked before he frowned. "But with Yusei injured, and Akiza in recovery, what's our plan to deal with Reyna and potentially the rest of these Dark Signers?"

"For now you must focus on healing." They all looked up, surprised to see Goodwin and Lazar walking into the room. Jack tsked at the sight of Goodwin and Lazar, as did Misty.

"Goodwin." Akiza remarked coolly. "What brings you here to Neo Domino City Hospital?"

"Is it wrong of me to check on Yusei as well?" Goodwin replied lightly. "And for now you are to recover. And as you do, I will be getting Aura." At his words, Yusei, Akiza, Misty and Jack all looked at each other, then back at Goodwin.

"How do you plan to do that?" Yusei asked. "Arcadia has high security. Getting in will not be easy."

"Speaking of that." Jack chimed in. "I'm assuming you're not going in yourself, right? You're gonna send either one of us, or one of your high Sector Security Officers to do it."

"There won't be any need to do so." Goodwin replied. "Thanks to Akiza and Luna, Aura's heart is wavering in regards to the Arcadia Movement. The fact that she had no intention of killing Akiza in the first place is proof of that." At Goodwin's words, Akiza frowned, as did Yusei and Misty.

"If that's true Goodwin, Beast wouldn't have slashed my chest." Akiza remarked. "But she did. Had the slash been any lower…"

"But it wasn't. Think in her shoes for a moment." Lazar smirked. "Had she not made it look like she was going to kill you, then a certain someone would think she's not under his control."

"Sayer." Misty frowned.

"Exactly. Which is why Beast missed your vitals on purpose." Goodwin told Akiza. "You and Luna managed to waver her heart. Now all she needs to do is act."

"So what's the plan to get out of Arcadia?" Misty questioned. "Or do you really think she'll act on her own?"

"Regardless if she does act on her own or not, we lost a Signer to Reyna." Jack frowned deeply. "I may not have known Luna that well compared to the rest of you, but watching her lose and vanish like the way she did still hurt."

"Which makes gathering the rest of you all the more important. Otherwise, it'll be the same for many others." Goodwin frowned.

"Jack." Akiza began to the tall blonde, who turned to face Akiza.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know Reyna better than the rest of us, with her being a Dark Signer now, what do you think her next move will be?" Jack put a hand to his chin. After a few moments, Jack put his hand down.

"Her next move will be to break the rest of us." Jack remarked. "She already cracked the surface for you, Yusei, and Aura by killing Luna. She'll finish the job regarding to breaking Aura by destroying Arcadia and killing Sayer. With those 2 things gone, Aura will be mentally vulnerable."

"And that will be dangerous." Misty remarked.

"Right." Akiza nodded. "I shall go to Arcadia in hopes to intercept her." Jak gave her a look as if saying "Oh no you don't!", but Akiza dismissed it. "Sorry Jack, but I think it's best that I handle her for now." Jack crossed his arms in frustration.

"She's my friend Akiza." Jack snapped. "I can handle her just as well as you can."

"But you're in no shape to duel her if it comes to it." Misty reminded him. Jack muttered angrily in defeat in regards to Akiza and Misty's words.

"Then it's best you go tonight." Goodwin told Akiza. Akiza glanced at Goodwin and nodded.

"Right." Akiza remarked.

Aura walked into her room, closing the door behind her after her talk with Sayer.

"Leaving Neo Domino City to gather Psychic Duelists from around the world…" She muttered, repeating Sayer's words with a frown.

"Are you seriously going to do it?" Beast questioned her. Aura was silent before walking to her bedside table, opening a secret compartment and got out a few cards. One being a Dragon Synchro monster.

"Aurastar Dragon." She whispered. "I placed you here because I didn't feel worthy of you, nor could I move past my sins yet. Now…" She looked at her right arm where her Mark was before she placed the cards into her Deck before grabbing her duel disk and her cloak putting it on and leaving her room. Unbeknownst to her, a yellow cloaked figure from within the shadows of the halway watched her go. He narrowed his eyes while watching her.

It's time for me to reveal my presence. Leo thought. After what felt like an eternity….I can finally get my revenge on you…..Aura Flood… My former friend… He slowly stepped out of the hallway and went to find a place where he could meet up with Aura.

"Well, that discussion with Aura went quite well." Sayer told himself as he sat at his office desk, going through paperwork. Suddenly, purple lightning flashes outside his window, causing Sayer to look out his office window. He grunted in irritation when he didn't see anything. However, when he turned back around, he gaped and fell out of his officer chari upon seeing…

"Reyna…!" Sayer breathed before he regained hi composure and stood up. "What are you doing here?" He took notice of the burn marks on her face and he chuckled. "Nice burn marks. They suit someone like you quite well."

"I'm not here to listen to your bullshit rambling." Reyna told the Arcadia Movement's Leader coldly. "I'm here to torture you. To make you wish you were dead."

"Ha! Seriously? Please!" Sayer scoffed. "You may have broken out of my psychic energy cage last time, but you have nowhere to go now!"

"Whoever said I'd be running away from the one that indirectly brought pain to 3 of my companions?" Reyna replied in her same cold tone.

"3?" Sayer repeated. "I only know of 2. Luna and Toby."

"It's 3!" Reyna snapped. "Toby, Luna, and Leo you bastard!"

"You're the one who killed Luna however!" Sayer countered.

"True." Reyna admitted before her eyes narrowed. "Even so, you killed Toby, and you're indirectly responsible for Leo's death!" She then laughed darkly at saying Leo's name. "And speaking of Leo, he should be dealing with your prodigy by now."

"Damn you…..!" Sayer growled. "Fine! If it's a duel you want, fine! I'll defeat you and turn you into my personal puppet!" At his words, Reyna laughed once again.

"We shall see, psychotic bastard….." Reyna spoke in a dangerously low tone. "I'll make certain that every Life Point you lose in this duel is nothing but unbearable pain….." Despite her words, and Sayer not flinching, nor showing any signs of fear on the outside, he certainly felt fear on the inside! Regardless, both of them activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"Mistress what are you thinking?" Beast questioned Aura, as she walked down the hall.

"Just need to get out for a while." Aura replied with a frown, going to put up her hood.

"Get out? Are we leaving Arcadia?" Beast questioned her. Aura stopped, unsure how to answer.

"I…"

"Don't bother answering that question, Aura." A yellow cloaked figure spoke form behind her. "You wouldn't truly leave Arcadia, now would you? Ha… Or as Reyna refers to you as...bitch…." Aura grew wide eyed, quickly turning to face the yellow cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" She questioned suspiciously. The yellow cloaked figure laughed at her words.

"My oh my, it seems you don't recognize me." THe yellow cloaked figure remarked. "Then again…...considering how many people you've killed…..I'm honestly not that surprised by your question."

"What?" Aura began with a grimace.

"Mistress we have to leave now." Beast growled.

"Huh?" Aura questioned, glancing at Beast.

"Gonna run away like the coward you are/? How typical…" The yellow cloaked figure muttered before his lips curled into a dark smile. "Unfortunately…...there is nowhere for you to run….. I've locked all the control panels in regards to all the exits to this place."

"Blocking all the exits." Aura frowned. "So you came here to kill me then."

"No shit Sherlock!" The yellow cloaked figure snapped before he smiled darkly again. "But before I kill you…. I'll allow you the honor to see your killer….." The yellow cloaked figure pulled his cloak off...to reveal Leo! His white irises now black, his normal school clothes now a black and yellow tunic. "Surprise surprise!" Aura grew wide eyed in absolute shock and horror. Her face paling to sheet white.

"L-Leo?!" She cried out. "Y-You're…!"

"A Dark Signer like Reyna, yes." Leo remarked. "And it's all thanks to you, Aura."

"Wh-What?" She choked out.

"You killed me." Leo told her coldly. "And for what?! To get my sister Luna on your side?!"

"It was an accident! I never meant to kill you!" She shrieked.

"LIAR!" Leo roared. "I saw the report regarding your mission to capture Luna! Sayer told you to capture Luna at any cost! That meant killing me you bitch!"

"Sayer did say that, but I wouldn't go as far as killing! My powers got out of control! I didn't mean to kill you!" She insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Leo snarled. He eventually regained his composure. "Before I duel you, I'm just gonna say that you're working with the same man that caused Akiza's pain." Leo clenched his fists af saying that.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" She questioned, confused.

"Oh, so Sayer never told you what he did regarding Hideo and Setsuko Izinski?" Leo questioned before he chuckled. "Of course he wouldn't. He'd hide that truth from you because he knew you'd turn your back on Arcadia, along with him, had he told you."

"Hideo and Setsuko..." She muttered, remembering the 2 adults who treated her like their own child. "Just what are you trying to say Leo?"

"I got your attention; good." Leo remarked as he spread his arms out. "What I'm saying is this…. Sayer, the same man that "saved you", tried to recruit Akiza Izinski, Hideo and Setsuko Izinski's daughter, for the Arcadia Movement. When Akiza refused, Sayer became furious and set out a plan to get Akiza to join him and the Arcadia Movement. So he assembled 2 of his most powerful Psychic Duelists at the time to become his assassins. And well…you can figure the rest out….."

"Assassins?" She began before she grew wide eyed. "No…! You can't mean-!"

"I do!" Leo retorted. "Those 2 assassins killed Hideo and Setsuko Izinski! And what makes the whole thing even sadder is that Akiza just made it into her parents bedroom to see her loving parents dead on the floor of their bedroom!" Aura was in complete shock, frozen on the spot; absolute horror on her face.

"N-NOOOOO!" She screamed, clutching her head tightly.

"It's the truth!" Leo continued. "I know it is because Akiza was there during their final breathes!" He paused before adding. "And do you really think that the Sylvan Deck Akiza uses is actually hers? No…. It was her Mother's!" She gasped at this, feeling herself sink.

"Setsuko's…" She choked.

"Akiza is honoring her Mother by using her Mother's Deck." Leo spoke. "Until the bitter end. That's why she is filled with such determination. Because she wants her Mother to be proud of her. Because she feels that by using her Mother's Deck, that her Mother is always beside her, even in the toughest of situations. That Deck is Akiza's life. Take it away, and she's nothing. Nothing but a Signer at the bare minimum." Aura dropped to her knees, shaking in horror and her head tightly.

"Are you happy where you are now Aura?" Leo questioned. "Because if so, then you didn't listen to what I just told you. And if you're not happy where you are now, then you need to abandon Arcadia and apologize to your friends." He laughed hollowly. "Of course…...you'll have to defeat me first… Should you lose….I'll give you the honor to apologize to your friends before you die by my own 2 hands….." She clenched her hands tightly before slowly standing up.

"Mistress." Beast spoke.

"Alright Leo. If you want a duel, then you'll get one." She spoke, her voice hollow. "So long as you keep your end if I do lose."

"Mistress!" Beast yelled, shocked. Leo's lips formed a dark smile filled with satisfaction.

"Do not worry, I'll keep my end of the bargain." Leo remarked as he raised his left arm up and activated his duel disk. "But I highly doubt you'll survive against my Deck."

"We'll see." She only replied, raising her left arm and activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Akiza drove on her duel runner towards the Arcadia Movement Building when suddenly her Mark began to glow.

"What?" She gasped, surprised. "My Mark is glowing? Then that means..." Quickly she reached the building, quickly getting off her duel runner.

"Did Reyna reach Aura already?" She frowned, walking towards the building. Surprisingly, no guards at the entrance. When Akiza tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Huh? The door is locked? Hmm… In that case…" Akiza pressed a button on her duel disk and the end became a small blade. She then began to slash the door until a hole large enough for her walk through was made. She retracted the blade then stepped inside the building.

Upon entering the building, Akiza didn't come across any guards for the next 5 minutes.

"How odd." Akiza mused. "Where all of Sayer's guards?" She walked past another hallway. Unbeknownst to her, the guards watched her from the shadows carefully before leaping out of their hiding places; thus revealing themselves to Akiza.

"My my." Akiza remarked. "What the welcoming committee."

"Don't be coy Izinski." One of the guards retorted. "You're outnumbered. Surrender now and you won't be harmed. Least not by us."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Akiza remarked.

"Then you shall be dealt with." The guard that spoke to Akiza first retorted coldy. He waved his hand; thus giving the others the signal to attack. Just as Akiza prepared herself to counterattack, a wave of dark energy washed over the guards; thus killing them instantly and they turned into black particles. Upon the wave dissipating, Akiza got a good look at the one who saved her. A white cloaked figure that its gold eyes could be seen under the hood. Akiza's amber eyes widened as the cloaked figure took the cloak off; revealing the rest of her body. Her white irises now black, her clothes formerly a pink jacket red shirt, and white shorts is now a black and white tunic. The Mark of the Hummingbird on her right arm, which was glowing brightly. Akiza tched as her Mark glowed brightly; reacting to the person's before her. Of course, she already knew who it was.

"Luna…" Akiza spoke softly.

"That's right Akiza." Luna replied coolly.

"What happened to you?" Akiza questioned.

"As you probably already know, I was killed by Reyna after she defeated me." Luna replied to Akiza's question. "But it's as Reyna said before I died: I've been reborn."

"Reborn as a Dark Signer." Akiza frowned. "So that means Reyna is also here."

"Correct." Luna nodded as she looked up before looking back to Akiza. "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to go any further."

"Reyna is after Aura; you know that right?" Akiza demanded. "She's hoping to break her." At her words, Luna crossed her arms.

"Of course I know." Luna replied nonchalantly "Why do you think I'm here in the first place? And my brother, Leo, is here as well."

"Leo?" Akiza spoke, surprised, before she gasped in horror. "Don't tell me! Not Leo too!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Luna replied before her expression hardened. "Aura killed Leo...right in front of my eyes…. Even though I wish to forgive Aura for it…...the pain is too much….." She paused before adding. "Leo should be facing Aura right now; which means the killed shall become the killer. It's an eye for an eye Akiza. Aura killed Leo, so Leo shall kill Aura." Akiza was beyond shocked to learn that not only Aura killed Leo, but now Leo wanting to kill Aura.

"But surely it was an accident!" She began. However, Luna wasn't interested in hearing of now..

"...An accident?" Luna grit her teeth. "It was no accident! I should know! I was there when it happened Akiza! Sayer assigned Aura to capture me at any cost! That includes killing anyone very close to me! That means Leo! You! Yusei! Misty! Anyone I care about and are friends with!" Akiza flinched at Luna's words before she thought back to how Aura was and clenched her fists tightly.

"It's true Aura has changed and done terrible things but… I know she didn't want to do what she did. And because of it, she hates herself for what she's done! She's also suffering; that's why I can't abandon her now!"

"You know, I used to think like you during my time at Arcadia." Luna retorted.

"Eh?" Akiza blinked, surprised.

"I too thought Aura could change from what she became." Luna began to explain before her expression became cold. "But she only began to change after I was killed by Reyna. Too little too late for her to change from what she has become."

"I never expected you of all people to say that." Akiza frowned. "Being a Dark Signer has clouded your thinking Luna."

"Has it really?" Luna remarked. "I'm not a full fledged Dark Signer like my brother Leo. Because that's the case, I see everything clearly."

"So you think. But if you were thinking clearly, you would know what was in Aura's heart." Akiza replied. "That's why I have save her."

"If you want to save Aura, you'll have get through me." Luna remarked. "And even if you do, Aura will most likely be killed by Leo by then."

"We'll see about that." Akiza snapped, activating her duel disk.

"Yes we shall." Luna remarked as she too, activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"The first move is mine, Reyna!" Sayer declared. "I draw!" (Sayer's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Sayer's LP: 4000. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Sayer observed his hand, then he looked at Reyna, who bore a sadistic smile on her lips. Despite this, Sayer showed no fear before her. He proceeded to Summon Psychic Jumperer, then used Emergency Teleport to bring out Hushed Psychic Cleric. He then tuned his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon Magical Android, then ended his turn. Upon his turn ending, Magical Android increased his LP by 600. (Sayer's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Sayer's LP: 4600. Reyna's LP: 4000.) At Sayer declaring the end of his turn, Reya laughed darkly, confusing Sayer.

"What's so funny?" Sayer demanded. Eventually, Reyna stopped laughing and her lips curled into a sickening smile that only a psychopath would use.

"You call that a turn?" Reyna grinned maliciously before she laughed again. "Absolutely pathetic! Here, let me show you a real turn you sick bastard! My turn, draw!" And with that, the entirety of the Arcadia Building, along with anyone within said building, could hear Sayer's agonizing scream(s).

Aura grew wide eyed looking above, shocked.

"That scream." She frowned.

"Don't worry about poor Sayer.' Leo remarked coldly. "It sounds like he's having fun up there; getting his ass handed to him. Good thing too. He's a sick bastard."

"So Reyna is dueling him." Aura remarked.

"Mistress…" Beast began. Leo spread his arms out, a dark smile on his lips.

"But of course she is." Leo retorted. "Me and Luna know we're not strong enough to face Sayer 1 on 1, so us and Reyna agreed and devised this plan. Reyna duels Sayer, while me and Luna deal with the rest of these pieces of garbage." His dark smile widened. "That includes you."

"You wouldn't be the first." She replied with a hollow tone.

"But I certainly won't be the last." Leo remarked coldly. "In fact, my sister wants a crack at you too. So even if I win, I won't allow you to die. You'll survive, just to experience the same pain, if not worse, all over again." He put a hand to his chin, then lowered it before adding. "And speaking of Luna, she's most likely dueling the someone that got in, despite me sealing all entrances and exits off."

Someone got in? Aura thought, before shaking her head looking at Leo. "If you wish to torture me, do so. Torture me till you had your fill and end my life if you so wish."

"Oi Mistress!" Beast snapped. Leo chuckled at Aura's words in amusement.

"Well, before I proceed with my turn that will 95% drive you into a corner, allow me to show you who got in." Leo told her. Before Aura could retort, Leo waved his right hand and a shadow holoscreen appeared, showing Luna and Akiza facing off near the front entrance to the building.

"Akiza?" Aura grew wide eyed, shocked. "But why would she? Unless she came to find me…"

"Does it matter if that's the case or not?" Leo spoke. "What matters is that Akiza is preoccupied. And so long as she is, she won't be able to reach you, nor escape." He laughed humorlessly, then added. "Do you find pleasure in your "friends" fighting each other?" At that question, Aura clutched her hand tightly.

"They can fight me all they want, but they shouldn't fight each other." She frowned. At her answer, Leo facepalmed after he drew his card.

"You idiot." Leo snapped. "You misinterpret my question. Here, let me rephrase so your atom-sized mind can comprehend it: Do you like the fact that Akiza and Luna are dueling each other to the death?"

"I already gave you my answer. You just can't seem to get the double meaning." She scoffed. "Still the same Leo." Leo rolled his eyes at her words.

"Whatever." He remarked coldly.

Leo proceeded to take his turn and Summoned numerous Kozmo monsters, along with even getting a Fusion monster out. Aura managed to defend herself and Beast, but even she was struggling with his moves.

"Aww, having trouble fighting back against my Kozmo monsters?" Leo mocked. "Well too bad! Because I have something very special just for you coming up soon!" Aura winced as she looked at the injuries given to her by Leo's attacks.

"Something special?" She questioned.

"Why yes!" Leo remarked, a dark smile on his lips. "Do you remember Reyna's duels against Luna and Akiza in the Fortune Cup?"

"Their duels?" She began, before she gasped. "You don't mean!"

"I do!" Leo remarked as he raised his right arm upward, his Mark of the Monkey glowing brightly. "I Tribute both Kozmo Goodwitch and Kozmo Commander to Summon out the monster that shall bring you an eternity of suffering! Descend now! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Both monsters turned into colorful orbs that flew through the window and a massive purple heart appeared inn the sky before it began to make large heartbeat noises as it absorbed the souls of the people on the ground. After it absorbed enough, the massive purple heart exploded; thus creating a massive cloud of smoke. Shortly after, the smoke cloud died down, but the monster couldn't be seen, at first.

"Where's your monster?" She questioned, looking around.

"Indeed I Summoned a monster." Leo remarked. "He's been here for a while now. Look behind you, Aura." She looked at him, confused, but did so; thus turning and gasped upon seeing an eye through the window.

"Wh-What?!" She yelped. Another scream (by Sayer) could be heard. Leo looked up as a result.

"It seems that sick bastard is losing his duel." Leo remarked coldly before he laughed. "Of course he is. Heh heh heh…."

"What?" She looked at him, shocked.

"I'll go first, Akiza." Luna spoke in a cold tone. "Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Luna's LP: 4000.) Luna observed her hand before grabbing 5 cards from it. "I Summon Kuribon and set 4 cards. That's it." The small brown furball appeared onto Luna's field. However, shortly after he appeared, his fur turned black and his eyes red, much to Akiza's horror. What horrified the redhead even more is that Luna didn't seem bothered by her monster's new appearance at all! "It's your move, Akiza." (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 4000. Luna's LP: 4000.)

Luna doesn't seem to care that her monster has changed. Akiza thought before she sighed sadly. Internally, of course. Oh Luna…

"My turn, draw!" Akiza declared. (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 4000. Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Before you go any further, I activate 2 of my face-down cards. Secret Barrel and Ojama Trio! Now not only do you get 3 Ojama Tokens, but now you take 1800 points of damage." Akiza frowned in irritation as the 3 token monsters appeared, but she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming from the immense pain from Luna's Secret Barrel Trap's 9 bombshells fired at her. Once the smoke cleared on Akiza's side of the field, she fell to her knees. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 1800 = 2200. Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Does it hurt?" Luna questioned the now bleeding Akiza at her arms, chest, face, and legs. Luna didn't say anything as Akiza slowly stood up, blood trickling from her mouth. Luna's expression changed to that of slight surprise as Akiza's bloodied lips formed a sly smile. "What are you smiling about Akiza?" Before Akiza retort, Luna snorted as she pulled a card from her hand and revealed it. "No matter. I activate the effect of the Dark Tuner Black Witch in my hand. SInce you took damage, I can Special Summon her to my field." Akiza watched in utter surprise as a black gowned witch appeared next to the dark version of Kuribon. (Dark Tuner Black Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Tuner, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500. Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Dark Tuner…" Akiza mused. "So you really are a Dark Signer."

"No." Luna retorted. "I've already told you, I'm not a full fledged Dark Signer like my brother Leo is."

"Regardless, you made a mistake." Akiza smirked.

"What do you-"Luna began, then it hit her. Shit! Even though the Ojama Tokens couldn't be Tributed via Ojama Trio's effect, Akiza still could-

"You can still Synchro Summon." Akiza's bloodied smile widened slightly.

"Correct!" Akiza grinned as she grabbed a card from her hand. "And I shall Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Glow-Up Bulb to my field!" The small bulb-like monster appeared onto Akiza' field. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 4000.) Akiza then raised her right arm upward. "I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with the 3 Level 2 Ojama Tokens!" All 4 monsters turned into 7 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the red and black thorny dragon. It roared loudly in regards to Luna. Despite this, Luna didn't flinch. However, her Hummingbird Mark glowed purple in response to the Summoning of Black Rose Dragon. Akiza's Claw Mark glowed a bright red in response to Luna's Hummingbird Mark. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Black Rose Dragon…" Luna mused. "Not bad."

"If you liked that, then you'll love this!" Akiza grinned. "I activate Glow-Up Bulb's effect! Now by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him back to the field! Return, Glow-Up Bulb!" Just as Akiza sent the top card of her Deck to the Graveyard (which happened to be Sylvan Hermitree by the way), Glow-Up Bulb re-emerged onto Akiza's field, next to Black Rose Dragon. After that, Akiza thrusted her hand forward. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! By banishing my Sylvan Hermitree from my Graveyard, I can change the battle position of your Dark Tuner Black Witch from Defense to Attack, then reduce its ATK to 0!" Luna tched as her Black Witch was forced into ATK mode, its ATK fell to 0. After that, Akiza raised her right arm upwards. "Now that's done, it's time I Synchro Summoned again! I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars and soared into the green pillar of light. Like with Black Rose Dragon earlier, Akiza began to chant. "Flowers born from the Black Garden, transform into a dragon covered by your thorns! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Black Rose Thorn Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a much thornier version of Black Rose Dragon. (Black Rose Thorn Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Impressive." Luna applauded nonchalantly. "With your monster's ATK and effect, my 2 monsters gain Thorn Counters, which puts their ATK to 0."

"On top of that, if I destroy one of your monsters that have a Thorn Counter, Black Rose Thorn Dragon can attack again."

"Humph. Are you sure about that?" Luna inquired with a smile on her lips. "If you attack Kuribon, it'll return to my hand, and you'll gain LP equal to your monster's ATK."

"That won't matter." Akiza replied. "Because I plan to end this duel. RIght now."

"Hoh?" Luna questioned. Her gold eyes widened after Akiza played her next card, Megamorph. At that, Luna tched, while Akiza grinned.

"Now you'll take 6000 damage instead of 3000." Akiza retorted.

"Damn you…!" Luna gnashed her teeth in frustration.

"Battle!" Akiza declared as she thrusted her right hand now a fist forward. "Black Rose Thorn Dragon, attack Black Witch! Thorn Flare!" The red and black thorny dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of energy that was filled with several hundred thorns. Just as the blast was about to connect and destroy the Black Witch, Luna pressed a button on her duel disk.

"Foolish Akiza! Did you seriously think I'd be FTK/OTKed that easily?" Luna scoffed.

"What?" Akiza frowned, then her amber carmel eyes widened at the sight of the trap Luna just played. "Urgent Tuning…"

"Right!" Luna grinned. "Now I Dark Tune my Level 1 Kuribon with my Level 8 Black Witch!" Akiza watched in horror as the Black Witch raised its staff and blasted dark magic at Kurbon, laughing darkly as the stars from Black Witch consumed Kuribon.

"Luna!" Akiza cried out. "Stop! Don't hurt your Spirit Friends!" Luna paused momentarily at Akiza's words, but ultimately brushed them aside.

"You can't stop me, Akiza!" Luna grinned as the 2 monsters shattered and formed 7 black orbs that circled each other. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Arise! Level -7! Ancient Fiend Dragon!" Out of the black curtain came forth a black dragon that bore a very similar appearance to Ancient Fairy Dragon, but appeared more demonic. Akiza gasped in horror at the sight at the once pure dragon now turned into a demon of sorts. (Ancient Fiend Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 4000.) After it was Summoned, Luna played her 2nd face-down, which was Metaverse; thus she used it to activate Mystic Plasma Zone from her Deck, much to Akiza's annoyance.

"Tch… Mystic Plasma Zone increases all DARK monster's ATK by 500, but reduces their DEF by 400." Akiza grunted as she replayed her attack on Ancient Fiend Dragon. "Even so, you're still taking 3900 damage."

"Oh I know." Luna remarked nonchalantly as an explosion occurred on Luna's side of the field. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal Luna not only still standing, mostly unharmed. (Luna's LP: 4000 - 3900 = 100. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 100.) Suddenly, Black Rose Thorn Dragon's ATK fell to 1500, much to Luna's enjoyment.

"Ah, the negative with Mgamorph." Luna noted. "Now it's weaker than my Ancient Fiend Dragon with only 1500 ATK." Akiza tched, then grabbed a care from her hand and set it.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." Akiza concluded. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 100.) At this ending move by Akiza, Luna scowled in disappointment.

"Come on Akiza." Luna chided the redheaded female Signer. "Don't take pity on me. You could have done more there. Like I dunno, set a few more cards."

"I have my reasons." Akiza remarked coolly. "It's your turn Luna."

"Humph." Luna grunted before she gestured to her Dragon. "Ancient Fiend Dragon's effect! At the end of the turn, since she battled, she gains 1000 ATK/DEF."

"That puts her at 3600 ATK and DEF." Akiza frowned.

"Correct." Luna smiled as she drew her card. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Akiza's LP: 2200. Luna's LP: 100.) Luna at the card she drew and sighed. The duel was already over. It's as she thought: Akiza did take pity on her but setting more cards. "Akiza, this duel is over." At Luna's words, Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" Akiza asked in confusion. "How is the duel over? I still have a monster on my field."

"That doesn't matter." Luna remarked coldly as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Ancient Fiend Dragon effect! Once during each of our turns, my Dragon can destroy 1 card on the field! Then, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped as she watched Ancient Fiend Dragon launched a beam of dark energy towards her set card. It exploded in dark energy, but not before Akiza activated it. Luna watched as the Trap Card, Damage Det, exploded.

"Humph. So that was your face-down card." Luna mused. "So you'll get to survive this turn." Her lips formed a dark smile. "Or will you?"

"What do you mean Luna?" Akiza questioned.

"I mean I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Luna remarked as she did so. She then played one of them immediately. "I activate the Equip Spells Axe of Despair and Synchro Boost to increase my Dragon's ATK by 1500!" With that, Ancient Fiend Dragon's rose to 5100. It didn't take long for Akiza to realize that even with Damage Diet's effect, she'd still take 1800 points of damage. Which, unfortunately for Akiza, is higher than her remaining 1700 LP. Luna's lips curled into a dark smile.

"How does it feel Akiza?" Luna questioned. "How does it feel that you're going to lose to one of your closest friends? Regret taking pity on me now?" Akiza felt herself shaking, much to Luna's amusement.

She's right! I DID take pity on her! Akiza thought. And because of that pity, I'm going to lose this duel and be killed!

"Mistress Akiza…" Akiza barely heard Black Rose Dragon's words as Luna thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Luna declared. "This is the end! Ancien Fiend Dragon, attack Akiza's Black Rose Thorn Dragon!" Akiza watched in horror as Luna's dragon charged up its attack. But then.. The ceiling began to crumble from above them. Both of them looked up. Akiza bore an expression of shock, while Luna bore an expression of disappointment.

"Looks like will have to finish this another time." Luna told Akiza. "It seems this place is coming apart due to Reyna Summoning Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and attacking Sayer with it." Before Akiza could shout "Wait!", Luna vanished in black smoke. When she did, Ancient Fiend and Black Rose Thorn Dragon vanished from the field. After they did, Akiza's body ceased its shaking, and she looked at her hand again. She face-palmed after noticing that she had Rose Gardna in her hand.

"I'm such an idiot!" Akiza self seethed. "I could have just played this before I took the damage! Ugh!" Calming her own anger at herself down, she deactivated her duel disk and put her cards back into her Deck before looking up again. "I hope Aura is alright."

Aura gasped as the building began shaking and crumbling.

"What was?!" She began, shocked. Leo looked up, a dark smile on his face as he watched Sayer fall.

"Foolish Arcadia Movement Leader…." Leo spoke softly. "Did he seriously think he could defeat Reyna? Well, looks like he'll die from the fall….. Take a look, Aura. Heh heh heh…" Aura watched, shocked as Sayer fell to the darkness down below the building taking a step back.

"Mistress!" Beast yelled to snap Aura out of it.

"It seems we'll have to finish our duel another time." Leo retorted before he chuckled darkly. "Not like there will be another time….. The crumbling/collapse of this building will certainly kill you Aura… Oh well… Regardless, I will have succeeded in my vengenance…. See you in Hell!" And with that, Leo vanished in black smoke. Aura clutched her head, falling to her knees.

"What am I… What am I supposed to…?!" She began, looking outright panicked.

"Mistress snap out if it! This isn't the time for-!" Beast gasped as the debris began to fall toward Aura. A large one hitting her head, making her gasp and losing conscious as she fell.

"Mistress!" Beast yelled, becoming a spirit.

"Aura!" Beast heard Akiza call out.

"Here! Hurry!" Beast roared, very glad Akiza could hear him. In a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Akiza came into view. She gaped, noticing Aura unconscious, and strided towards her. Once she got over, she knelt down and observed Aura. She sighed internally before picking Aura up gently and put her over her shoulder. She glanced at Beast's spirit and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Akiza told him apologetically.

"After what I did to you in our match in the Fortune Cup, we're even. Just get her out of here and to a hospital." He only said. "And make sure they don't wear their coats or she'll be in full blown panic." At Beast's words, Akiza frowned, but didn't question it.

After several minutes of striding, and making it out of the now crumbled Arcadia Movement Building, Akiza spoke up.

"I'm not going to a hospital." Akiza told Beast. "I'm going to Goodwin's mansion. This way, there will be less attraction towards Aura. Plus, Yusei and Jack will be there, as well as Misty."

"And can Goodwin be trusted?" Beast scowled.

"He hasn't done anything to make me and Yusei question our trust in him." Akiza remarked. Beast looked at her before he sighed.

"Fine then." He replied. Akiza nodded and gave Beast a small smile as if to say "Thank you". And with that, Akiza continued on her way in the direction of Goodwin's Mansion.

(1st Duel: Reyna vs Sayer):

Sayer (OC Cards): N/A

Reyna (OC Cards): N/A

(2nd Duel: Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon vs Leo):

Aura Flood/Teal Eyed Demon (OC Cards): N/A

Leo (OC Cards): N/A

(3rd Duel: Akiza Izinski vs Luna):

Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):

Black Rose Thorn Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is Special Summoned: Place 1 Thorn Counter on all monsters your opponent controls. Monsters with Thorn Counters on them lose 1000 ATK/DEF for each one. If this card destroys an opponent's monster that had a Thorn Counter on it: This card can attack again. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower Dragon or Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard.

Luna (OC Cards):

Dark Tuner Black Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Tuner, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500. Effect: This card can only be used for a Dark Synchro Summon. If your opponent takes damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or GY. You can only use this effect of "Dark Tuner Black Witch" once per turn. If this card is used as Dark Synchro Material for a Dark Synchro Summon, it gains this effect:

-It cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn.

Spirit Energy Mining, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP; Special Summon 1 Spirit Energy Token (attribute: LIGHT/type: Fairy/Level 4/ATK:1500/DEF: 2000) in Defense Position and if you do, activate 1 "Mystic Mine" from either your hand, Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone.

Ancient Fiend Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000. Effect: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster

Once per turn, during either players turn: You can destroy 1 card on the field, and if you do, your opponent takes 1000 damage. As long as there is a a face-up Field Spell on the field, this card gains the following effects:

-This card is unaffected by card effects, except its own.

-This card can inflict piercing battle damage.

-At the end of the turn, if this card battled: This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF.

**0713MM: And the truth about Akiza Izinski's parents deaths are revealed! Sayer killed them with 2 Psychic Duelist Assassins all because Akiza refused to join his Movement! Quite petty coming from him. We also learned the origins of Akiza's Sylvan Deck and that it was originally Setsuk Izinski's. (If you guys have read my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (Revised my way) fanfic, then you'll already know that the Sylvan Deck was originally Setsuko Izinski's, ha.) And after 10 chapters, Leo FINALLY gets an onscreen duel! What comes next? Oh right! *whispers to the characters whats-next.* Anyways, if you guys enjoyed the chapter, review if you wish.^^ Also, if you wish to give me suggestions, either put them in the review, or PM them to me.^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Hey guys! I'm back to give you ya'll Chapter 15 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds - An Alternate Universe fanfic! I do not own 5Ds, nor Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 15

Yusei opened a door to a room and frowned before Akiza walked over to him.

"Nothing?" She asked with a frown.

"Still not awake." Yusei confirmed, shaking his head. The two looked into the room on the bed where Aura laid unconscious. At that moment, Jack and Misty walked into the hallway where Akiza and Yusei stood next to the bedroom.

"It's been almost 3 days since that incident." Jack groaned. "And until Aura wakes up, Goodwin isn't telling us anything." Akiza only frowned as she looked back at Aura and then at Beast who stayed by Aura's side, still a spirit.

"Beast, do you have any idea why she hasn't woken up?" She asked. Beast was silent, his tail swishing behind him before he spoke.

"It's most likely from the shock of seeing Leo and what he told her. She was already on the verge of an attack." He replied.

"An attack?" Misty frowned. "You mean a panic attack?"

"Panic attack, mental attack; either or really. She gets both of them quite often." Beast grunted. "Now her mind is on a shut down."

"There has to be a way to wake her up." Yusei frowned. "We could try what I did for Akiza after…"

"I know Yusei." Akiza told him, remember her own mental shut down after the death of her parents. Beast glanced at them before looking at Aura.

"You can give it a shot. Just know she won't be that stable once she wakes up." He told them.

"Pffght. Please. If Yusei can get me out of my own mental shutdown, and I was also unstable then, I can handle an unstable Aura." Akiza remarked.

"Sure, but you're not mentally ill. There's a difference." Beast scoffed.

"I know the difference Beast, but thanks anyway." Akiza replied as she entered the room. Misty stepped forward, but Yusei stopped her, much to Misty's concerned expression and Jack's annoyance.

"Let Akiza start." Yusei told Misty. The supermodel huffed, but didn't say anything further as the 3 of them watched Akiza approach the bed where Aura lay. Akiza put her right hand on Aura's left shoulder blade.

"Aura. It's me, Akiza." She gently shook Aura with her right hand that still was on Aura's left shoulder blade. "Yusei, Misty and Jack are here too." Both Akiza's and Aura's marks glowed for a moment before Aura's hand shot to clutch Akiza's wrist in a tight grip. Surprised by the sudden grab, Akiza mentally cursed, but didn't fight back or try to pull her hand free;she let her body relax. Aura let out a choked gasp, tightening her grip, making Akiza wince.

"I warned you." Beast frowned.

"Oh hush Beast." Akiza hissed. "If I had fought back, it'd make this a lot harder."

"Well, I suggest doing something. Otherwise she will break your wrist." Beast sighed.

"I can get my wrist healed." Akiza remarked through clenched teeth. "Had she gone for my throat, then I'd do something. But if you insist on me doing something…" Akiza placed her left hand on top of Aura's hand, which was on top of Akiza's right hand; thus she began to turn Aura's hand into a position she could get her right hand free. Aura let out a snarl, about to snap, but then her eyes cleared and she gasped.

"A-Akiza?" She choked. Akiza looked down at Aura and nodded.

"That's right, Aura." Akiza smiled softly. "It's me." Aura blinked before she slowly let go of Akiza and sat up, and put a hand on her head.

"My head…! That's right." Aura muttered, thinking back to what happened. "I was dueling Leo and the building was collapsing…" Akiza's smile faded and turned into a frown at Aura's words. She began to think back to her duel with Luna.

"You were dueling Leo?" Akiza questioned. She then remembered the building collapsing during her duel. "I came to get you from within the building, but I got stopped by Luna."

"Luna?" Aura questioned, before she paled. "Oh no...her too… What have I done? This is all my fault." She choked.

"It's not your fault Luna is aligned with the Dark Signers." Akiza reassured her friend. "That fault falls on Reyna and Reyna alone."

"No it is my fault!" Aura shrieked, clutching her head in a panic. "It's my fault they're like this! I's all because of me!"

"No it's not." Akiza retorted calmly. "Remember your promise to Luna? I may not have been at the arena at that time, but I heard your conversation with Luna before she vanished."

"No you don't understand; it is my fault! Because of what I did! What I have done to him!" Aura cried.

"I'm talking about Luna, not Leo." Akiza frowned.

"Oh for the love of!" The tall blonde stormed into the room, much to Yusei and Misty's protests. Akiza watched, surprised, as Jack grabbed Aura's shirt and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Stop playing the blame game Aura!" Jack snapped. "I understand you feel guilty, as do I, but you don't see me crying over the fact that Reyna is a Dark Signer even though she's one of my best friends!" He paused before adding. "I may not know Leo and Luna as well as the rest of you, but I think Luna and Leo would want you to fight against the Dark Signers, even if they are such now." He let her go and humphed. "But if you want to mope around and cry your guilt out, fine. Me, Misty, Yusei, and Akiza will just fight the Dark Signers. Without your help if this is how you're gonna be." And with that, Jack strided out of the room; leaving Yusei, Misty, and Akiza stunned.

"But he didn't kill Reyna..." Aura choked. "I killed Leo..."

"That's not his point." Misty frowned. "His point is that will you sit around and let your guilt control your actions? Or will you stand up, and fight to save the twins from the Shadows that have now consumed them."

"How can I save them when I can't even save myself?" Aura questioned. "After all, I've been influenced by the worst man possible who killed Hideo and Setsuko Izinski." Akiza winced at the mention of her parents, then her lips formed a sad, yet sympathetic smile.

"You can redeem yourself and rectify your past mistakes." Akiza told her as she held her right hand out. "Will you fight alongside us Aura? If you do, this is the first step towards your redemption." Aura looked at Akiza, shocked, looking at her hand for a moment.

"I… I don't know if I really deserve redemption but… It's because of me Leo and Luna have become Dark Signers. So it only seems right that I stop them." She swallowed, reaching for Akiza's hand. "If you'll have me, I'll fight with you all."

"That's just the answer I was waiting for Aura." Goodwin spoke from the threshold off the room, Jack next to him.

"Goodwin." Akiza spoke. Goodwin nodded at Akiza and Yusei, then turned his attention to Aura.

"Since you've decided to join the Signers in this battle, the time has come for me to discuss what's next." Aura looked at Goodwin with slight distrust, but only gave a nod.

"Fine then." She replied.

"It all began thousands of years ago. The Crimson Dragon arrived to fight and seal away the evil gods in the ground. You all know those seals as the Nazca Lines" Goodwin began as the group walked around inside Goodwin's mansion, with Goodwin leading them. "And those gods are the Earthbound Immortals. There had been sightings of the Nazca Lines disappearing. This is the work of the Dark Signers."

"Dark Signers." Yusei frowned.

"Similar to you, they also bare marks of the Dark Signers. But unlike you who use the power of Life, they use the power of the Underworld." Goodwin told them.

"The Underworld?" Misty questioned.

"He means death." Aura explained. "The Dark Signers are people who've been resurrected from the dead. Leo and Toby are proof of that."

"Precisely Aura." Goodwin nodded.

"What of my friend?" Jack chimed into the conversation. "I saw on her face after Akiza defeated Reyna that she had white burn marks. If she was truly dead and resurrected because of these Evil Gods, the Earthbound Immortals, those burn marks shouldn't be possible." Akiza glanced at Jack, feeling guilty for burning Reyna's face, but her guilt subsided as she then turned back to Goodwin.

"I'll admit even I am not sure. But if I have to take a guess, it would seem Reyna is unique to her fellow Dark Signers. How so I do not know." Goodwin answered.

"So what's the plan Goodwin?" Yusei questioned the Director of the City; wanting to get straight to the point. "What's the plan to defeat the Dark Signers?"

"They're already within the City." Akiza added. "So us leaving the City would put the lives of the City's citizens in danger."

"They won't be within the City. They only came here in order to kill Aura, which they believe happened." Goodwin told them. "Their true location is in the B.A.D Area in Satellite. For that is where the battleground of the war is to take place."

"That's also the location of the Enerdy Reactor meltdown that caused the Zero Reverse Incident." Akiza added with a frown. At the mention of that incident, both Jack and Yusei's facial expressions became grim.

"That is correct. In the site of the incident is where the Gate of the Underworld is." Goodwin nodded. "It is there where the Dark Signers plan to bring forth the King of the Underworld. Once that happens, all will be lost."

"Then we best go now." Jack spoke as he clenched his fists. "My home has already suffered enough, I don't want it to continue."

"But is there a way to seal the Gate?" Misty questioned.

"That lies with the Signer Dragons." Goodwin replied. "Within the B.A.D Area are control towers that were used with the Enerdy Moment. By activating these towers before sunset, you'll be able to seal the Gate. And in order to activate them are the Signer Dragon cards you each wield."

"So use Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Aurastar Dragon in order to seal the Gate." Yusei replied.

"That is right. Only you, the Signers, can stop the Dark Signers; for that is your Destiny." Goodwin told them before turning. "I'll prepare a helicopter for you all to reach Satellite. Until then, I suggest preparing yourselves."

And with that, Goodwin left the room, leaving them alone. Aura got off the bed, grabbing her deck and duel disk and walked towards the door.

"Aura." Aura heard Akiza say her name as she headed for the door.

"I'm not running away." Aura replied, hand in the door frame. "Just want to get some fresh air."

"I'm going to go with you, if that's alright." Akiza replied. Aura looked at her and only nodded as she walked out the room; Akiza following her out. The two soon reached the garden area of the mansion. Aura sat on the grass, a soft sigh escaped her mouth as she looked up. Akiza sat next to her as Aura reached into her jacket pocket, getting out the wing pendant.

"I always tried to get rid of it to break my ties but… I could never go through with it every time." Aura spoke softly. "One part of me wanted to throw it all away, yet another part of me wanted to cling onto our bond. I thought I buried that part. Heh stupid right?"

"I don't think of it as stupid." Akiza replied after a few minutes of thinking on how to answer Aura's question. Aura gave a weak smile before her facial expression grew grim.

"Akiza why didn't you tell me what happened to Hideo and Setsuko Izisnki all those years ago?" She asked. Akiza fell silent for several moments before replying.

"Because you already had the stress of losing your own Father some time before the loss of my parents." She answered.

"But even so… Don't you think I had the right to know?" Aura demanded weakly. "Look, I get that I was always the more frail minded of the group, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me anything."

"I know." Akiza sighed as she pulled out her Deck from her pocket and looked at it. "And you're right, I should have told you, but I didn't. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright. After what I did, I say we're even." Aura sighed, rubbing her charm. "So the Sylvan Deck was Setsuko's?" Akiza glanced at Aura, then at the Deck in her hand, then back at Aura as she put her Deck away subconsiously.

"That's right." Akiza nodded. "It was given me by my Mother in her dying breathes." She pulled it back out and skimmed through it, then put it back away. "Some of the cards have some dried blood on them too." Aura's face paled greatly a hand on her face.

"Oh God… And I was practically raised by the man who did it… I'm awful…"

"No you're not Aura." Akiza frowned.

"I've been practically working under the man who not only killed your parents, but probably killed Toby too." Aura frowned. "He did, didn't he." Akiza closed her eyes, then reopened them after a few minutes.

"Yes, he did." Akiza told her.

"I feel sick." Aura groaned. "I'm so going to the Facility once all this is over."

"I doubt that." Akiza spoke. "Remember, Goodwin controls the City and its laws. With that said, I'm certain he'll bend the rules to pardon your crimes."

"Akiza I don't want him to pardon me when I don't deserve it." Aura scowled.

"I don't think Goodwin cares if you deserve it or not." Akiza scoffed. "He'll do it regardless of what you say."

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't just have a normal life. I don't even have a home anymore." Aura sighed.

"Well…" Akiza's lips formed a small smile as she softly spoke. "I'm sure after this fight with the Dark Signers is over, you can live with either me or Yusei."

"E-Eh?!" Aura yelped, surprised. "Y-You can't be serious."

"I am serious Aura." Akiza told the brunette. "Although, I think you're better off living with Yusei after this fight ends. Me and Misty's place will have 4 people in it. Me, Misty, Toby, and Jack." Aura blinked.

"Jack is living with you two?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes.'' Akiza replied. "I offered it to him after I defeated him in the Facility for he supposedly murdered one of his other friends, Kalin Kessler. Of course, the claims were false."

"That must be some story." Aura remarked, before looking nervous. "But… Do you really think Yusei would let me live with him?"

"Of course silly." Akiza laughed. "You can ask him now."

"N-No, I don't think I should." Aura squeaked.

"If you don't ask him, I'll do it for you." Akiza smirked in a teasing manner.

"Akiza no!" Aura yelped. "I give! I'll ask him!" Akiza's smirk widened in satisfaction at her own handiwork.

"Good." Akiza grinned. "So go now and ask him."

"Wait now?" She asked, surprised.

"Better now than later." Akiza spoke in her teasing manner.

"Can't I just ask later?" Aura asked sheepishly.

"Nope!" Akiza grinned as she stood up and got Aura up on her feet and began to push Aura gently back inside the mansion.

"W-Wait a second Akiza!" Aura yelped. But it was no use as Akiza continued to push Aura in the direction of Yusei's room. After a few more minutes of gentle pushes, and Aura's yelping, the 2 reached Yusei's room; thus Akiza stopped her pushing and she lowered her hands from Aura's back.

"Geez. Pushy as always." Aura scowled, before glancing at the door nervously. "I don't know about this…"

"Come on Aura." Akiza chided playfully. "Don't tell you're scared to ask Yusei a question."

"I am not." Aura scowled.

"Yes you are!" Akiza giggled.

"Ok I know what you're doing. Reverse psychology won't work on me." Aura hissed.

"Oh really?" Akiza continued to giggle. "It's worked so far."

"You're mean." Aura pouted. At this point, Akiza's giggling turned into outright laughter. At the sound of the door being opened by Yusei; making Aura yelp.

"Y-Yusei." She squeaked.

"Hey Aura." Yusei greeted her. At once Aura was about to make a quick dash, but Akiza grabbed her before she could.

"Ack!" Aura yelped.

"Oh no you don't!" Akiza scolded playfully. "Just ask him. Or I will."

"Ask me what?" Yusei asked. Aura glanced at Yusei before looking down slightly.

"Just well… I had originally lived in the Arcadia Movement. But now the building crumbled, so I have no place to live." She began nervously. "So well I was wondering… If it's ok to live with you." Like a skittish animal, she quickly added. "But you don't have to if you don't want to! I don't want to pressure you or anything like that!" Yusei observed her for a good few minutes before closing his eyes and his lips formed a small smile.

"Of course you can live with me after this fight is over." Yusei told Aura as he re-opened his eyes. "It'd be cruel of me to leave my friend wandering the streets." She looked at him stunned for a moment.

"R-Really? It's really ok to live with you?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm certain Aura." Yusei smiled. Aura looked at him stunned and to both Akiza and Yusei's surprise few tears fall down Aura's cheek.

"Aura?" Yusei spoke gently. Aura grew wide eyed, then touched her cheek and gasped quickly, wiping away her tears.

"S-Sorry! Don't know what came over me." She began.

"It's alright Aura." Yusei told her.

"H-Heh it's silly for me to be crying. I-Isn't it." Aura admitted with a weak chuckle, wiping away more tears.

"No, it's not silly." Akiza frowned. "It's alright to cry Aura." At that moment she couldn't help it. From everything that has happened, Aura began to sob. Her face in her hands as she cried.

"I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry…!" She cried. Yusei gave her, followed up by Akiza giving Aura a hug from behind; thus creating an Aura hug-sandwich. Aura gasped before crying harder; clutching onto them both tightly.

"I missed you guys so much! I…! I…!" She choked.

"We missed you too Aura." Yusei spoke through his own tears. Akiza felt herself crying as well.

"I… I know this is s-selfish to say this..." Aura hiccupped. "B-But please... I don't want t-to be alone again…"

"You won't ever be alone again Aura…" Yusei spoke softly.

"Me and Yusei promise you…" Akiza added softly. Aura whimpered as she cried, never wanting to let go of either of them.

"Th-Thank you…!" She cried.

"You're welcome Aura." Yusei spoke softly as the 3 of them continued the hug-sandwich.

**0713MM: Kind of a short chapter, I know. But don't worry! The other chapters will be longer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 16 of my 5Ds AU fanfic! In this chapter, it's Akiza Izinski vs Roman Goodwin! I do not own 5Ds, nor Aura Flood, but I do own this story and the cards Roman uses in this duel. Chapter start!**

Chapter 16

Yusei and Akiza sat on the couch, a tuckered out Aura sleeping, her head resting on Yusei's lap as Misty and Jack carefully walked in the living room.

"She's ok?" Misty asked in a whisper.

"She cried her eyes out until she fell asleep." Akiza whispered back with a soft look. "She kept apologizing over and over."

"She believed she had to Akiza." Yusei told her softly.

"Yeah I know." Akiza frowned softly. "She's… So broken up."

"She'll have to see a therapist once all this is over." Misty frowned.

"Probably. From what I Iearned from you 3." Jack added, a frown on his facial features. Before Akiza could reply, they heard a soft groan and saw Aura opening her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her slightly swollen eyes. Yusei looks down at Aura and a playful smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey sleepy head." He teases. She looked up at him with a scowl that could easily have been seen as a pout.

"Now you're teasing me." She stated.

"So?" Yusei laughs. "I felt it was necessary just this once. Akiza would have done the same."

"It's true." Akiza smiled. Aura looked between the 2 for a moment before replying.

"So I take it you 2 are _finally _dating?" She asked. At her question, both Akiza and Yusei's cheeks turn crimson red.

"We're not dating!" They both shout in unison.

"Sure sure." Jack scowled. "And I'm a Kuriboh." Misty laughs at Jack's comment, while Yusei and Akiza's cheeks become even redder.

"And I'm a Kuribon." Aura yawned. "Honestly. All these years and _still_ beating around the bush. I mean, everyone knows. And I mean _everyone_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akiza demanded. Aura didn't answer and faced Misty, looking slightly nervous.

"Um… Misty."

"Yes Aura?" Misty spoke.

"I… I want to apologize to you… For staying with that man despite what he did…" Aura frowned, clutching her arm.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Misty told Aura. "In fact, my brother was taken _after_ Sayer killed Akiza's parents because of her refusal to join him." She gestured to Akiza, who had very faintly flinched at Misty's words regarding her parents. "Besides, Akiza has already forgiven you." She then gestures to Yusei next. "As has Yusei."

"Heh… It's gonna take awhile for me to believe I deserve it." Aura weakly chuckled.

"Well once you see a therapist, things will look up." Misty began.

"No!" Aura suddenly shouted, pale faced.

"Aura, you're going to need it." Akiza frowned. "But once this Signer-Dark Signer War is over."

"No I can't. Please don't make me." Aura begged, looking frightened.

"I need it too you know." Akiza told her with a sad smile. "I may seem fine, but the pain of...you know. I've talked about it with Yusei and Misty a few times, but I still need its weight off my shoulders. And me going to therapy after the Signer-Dark Signer will help. We can have sessions together if you'd like Aura."

"It's not the shrink Akiza. I-It's… It's the medicine I… I don't want to be medicated again." Aura shuddered.

"Then I won't accept the medicine from the therapist." Akiza told her. "I'd be paying for everything after all."

"You should take her offer Aura." Misty added. "I've been trying to get Akiza to go to therapy for her internal pain of the death of her parents and how much pain that caused her. But she refused." She paused, wanting to add more, but Yusei beat her to it.

"After you left Aura," Yusei started. "Akiza blamed herself for you leaving us. She told herself that she wouldn't stop until she found you and brought you home to us." Laughs lightly. "I should know, we used to live together with Misty and her brother. But once I became Champion of Neo Domino City, I moved out. That was around the time Toby was taken from Misty."

"Humph. So all these little tragic events are all connected." Jack noted with a frown. "And it all connects to Sayer and Arcadia." He waved his hand dismissively. "We'll worry about Arcadia later. Right now, we need to know what Goodwin's plan is to defeat the Dark Signers." Aura rubbed her face.

"I'll go. But if they prescribe me something, I'm out." She replied.

"I told you I'll be handling everything Aura." Akiza smiled. "That includes the medicine situation. If you don't want any, I'll let the therapist know. If the therapist wants to take some, I may take it." She glanced at Jack and nodded. "Jack is right. We need to know what the plan is to defeat the Dark Signers."

They then all heard the noise of a helicopter, making them look up.

"Looks like he got us covered." Aura frowned.

"That's Goodwin for you." Yusei remarked as he stood up from the couch and began to stride outside. He beckoned to the others with his right hand. "Come on guys." They nodded, walking out of the building to see Trudge and Mina standing next to the helicopter.

"The Director told us the story and we're here to escort you." Mina replied.

"Thank you Mina." Yusei told her as he walked past her and onto the helicopter. They all walked into the helicopter, taking seats as Trudge handled piloting.

"So where are we landing? We can't go directly to the B.A.D Area." Misty frowned.

"The Director instructed us to land at the outskirts." Mina explained.

"Hey Mina, right? If I remember right, the First Moment was in charge by Yusei's father, right?" Aura asked, looking out the window.

"That's right Aura." Mina replied.

"He also had assistants, didn't he?" Aura asked.

"Correct." Mina nodded. "Rex and Roman Goodwin."

"Like I thought." Aura sighed.

"Aura?" Akiza questioned.

"Thinking. Not sure." Aura replied, still looking out the window.

"Thinking about what Aura?" Akiza questioned.

"Like I said, not sure." Aura sighed. While they chatted, Jack looked out the window on his side. He gaped when he saw a very familiar cottage. He got up from his seat and grabbed Trudge's left shoulder.

"Land there." Jack told Trudge as he pointed to the cottage.

"Huh?" Trudge looked up, surprised.

"Land the copter Trudge." Mina told him.

"Alright." Trudge nodded.

Trudge landed the helicopter a few moments later. Outside the house was a woman with black hair, and wearing a red dress-like clothing, in addition to an apron. The woman gasped once she saw Jack come out of the helicopter first.

"Jack! It _is_ you, Jack!" The woman smiled happily, hurrying to him.

"Hi Martha." Jack smiled lightly at her as she approached to hug him.

"Oh you have grown so much since I last saw you." Martha smiled, as she hugged him.

"Y-Yeah." Jack spoke in a nervous tone. "You know I would _never_ murder someone Martha. I was framed for Kalin's death. That's why I haven't been around for the past 10 or so years."

"I know Jack, I know." Martha assured gently, rubbing his back. "I know you would never murder anyone. Least of all a friend."

"I know." Jack told her. He felt himself pause for several moments before adding. "Uhh...listen Martha, I know who killed Kalin since my time in the Fortune Cup." He gulped, afraid of her reaction. He glanced at Akiza and Misty for help. The 2 females nodded at him encouragingly. He nodded back, then turned back to face Martha. "Martha… You remember Reyna, right?"

"Yes I do. Kind and caring girl" Martha replied before furrowing her eyebrows. "What about her Jack?"

"Well…" Jack trailed off and paused again for a long time before adding. "She...She killed Kalin and framed me for it." Martha looked at him, a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh god…" She whispered.

"She's not that kind and caring girl you took care of anymore." Jack added on. "She's a psychotic monster. She's a Dark Signer; by her own free will, it seems. But despite her killing Kalin and Crow… I…...I _want_ to save her. I don't exactly know why though. I just do."

"Because deep down, you're a kind man Jack. You and I both know that." Martha said with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Jack's lips formed a sad smile of their own. "And I think deep down, she _wants _me to save her." He clenched his right hand into a fist. "And I _will_. For me _and_ her."

"I know you will." Martha smiled, before noticing the others. "Oh and you brought friends with you."

"Yes." Jack nodded before gesturing to the others. "Martha, this Misty, Akiza, Aura, and Yusei."

"Hi." Akiza waved, a small smile on her facial features.

"Hello." Misty smiled with a nod.

"Hello." Yusei nodded. Aura gave a shy wave and nod.

"So you're Jack's Foster Mother?" Trudge asked as he stepped off the helicopter, Mina following close behind.

"Yes that is right." Martha smile. Trudge looked around the area for a moment before turning back to the others.

"No offense, but I thought this place would be… You know, more gloomy." Trudge admitted.

"Most would think that. But I like to do what I can to help the orphans here in Satellite." Martha replied.

"Good for you." Akiza smiled. Jack stepped forward and towards the house. He gestured to the others to follow him.

"Come on guys." Jack told them. "We can't fight those Dark Signers on an empty stomach, now can we? I certainly can't."

"Well luckily for you all, I prepared dinner and it looks you all need it. Especially this one." Martha remarked, patting Aura's back, making her squeak. Akiza, Yusei, and Misty stifled a laugh at Martha's words regarding Aura really needing food.

"Th-That's not necessary ma'am." Aura began.

"Nonsense! We have plenty. And a young lady like yourself needs to keep her strength." Martha smiled, leading Aura inside. Jack strided up to Aura and whispered,

"Just accept the food from Martha." He whispered. "If you don't, she'll find a way to get you to eat. Trust me, I've tried avoiding eating when I was younger. She made me eat anyway."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old to be deaf yet, Jack!" Martha laughed. Aura sweatdropped as they all walked inside and taking seats as Martha served them stew with loaves of bread.

"Where are the children Martha?" Jack questioned.

"I sent them to bed; it's late. And with what's been going on, I try not to let them out often." Martha frowned.

"You mean the Dark Signers Martha?" Akiza questioned with a frown as she took a bite of bread from her plate.

"I think so." Martha nodded. "Yesterday a black fog suddenly covered Satellite. And when it cleared, the people who were in the area vanished without a trace."

"Well that's not good." Yusei frowned.

"If it's the Dark Signers, then we _will_ stop them." Akiza spoke with determination in her voice.

"That's why we're here after all." Aura replied, nibbling on her bread.

As the group continued to eat and chat, suddenly, lightning flashes outside and the glass window on the other side of the dining room shattered; thus startling them. "What?!" Martha gasped.

"Looks like they made a move." Misty frowned.

"Yeah." Akiza mused as she stood up from the table. "Hey! Who's out there?" They all looked outside to see a hooded man walking out of the woods chuckling as the wind blew off his hood.

"My name is Roman." He spoke.

"Roman…" Akiza mused.

"Roman Goodwin, Rex Goodwin's brother." Aura frowned.

"Ha, that's correct… Aura Flood." Roman remarked coolly as he raised his left arm, which held his duel disk. "You know how us Dark Signers say hello to our..._fellow duelists_... " Aura frowned, clutching her right arm tightly.

"So in other words, here to declare the war officially." She stated.

"You could say that, yes." Roman agreed. Aura walked to Akiza's side.

"We have to get him out of here. If we duel him here, his Earthbound Immortal will take their souls." Aura whispered to Akiza. "I can duel him and get him away."

"No. _I'll_ take him on." Akiza told Aura firmly. "You still need to recover from what happened at Arcadia."

"B-But." Aura began, worried. Akiza gave Aura a small smile.

"I know what I'm doing Aura." Akiza reassured her. "I'll be fine. I promise." Aura shook a little before she swallowed and nodded.

"Ok. Just be careful." She told her.

"I will be." Akiza smiled before she turned her attention back to Roman. "If you want a duel Roman, then please follow me!"

"Fine then." Roman smirked.

"I'm coming with you Akiza." Aura told her.

"Eh? You sure Aura?" Akiza questioned with a frown.

"I can handle this much." Aura replied with a strained smile. Akiza paused for several seconds before nodding.

"Alright Aura." She told her. Akiza then glanced at Trudge, Mina, Jack, Yusei, and Misty. "Think you guys can keep the kids and Martha safe while me and Aura confront Roman elsewhere?"

"Of course." Misty nodded.

"We'll make sure they're far from here." Mina added.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded.

"Of course." Jack smiled. "Now go and kick this guy's ass."

"It's Akiza. No doubt she will." Aura smirked.

"You got that right Aura." Akiza laughed.

After about 5 to 10 minutes, Akiza, Aura, and Roman arrive at a new location of Satellite. Both Akiza and Roman lifted their left arms up and activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!" Both Akiza and Roman declared in unison.

"I'll start Akiza!" Roman declared. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Roman's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.) Roman grabbed 3 cards from his hand and set them. "I set 3 cards and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.) Roman's mouth curved upward into a dark smile. "Your move, Izinski."

"He only set 3 cards. No monsters or anything." Aura frowned. "It's obviously a trap."

"Yeah." Akiza agreed. "But regardless, I _must_ press forward and defeat him. My turn; draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.) Akiza observed her hand, then at Roman's 3 set cards, then back at her hand.

_This'll do._ Akiza thought as she grabbed a card from her hand.

"I'll start by Summoning Sylvan Flowerknight." Akiza began as a flowery-armored knight appeared onto her field. (Sylvan Flowerknight, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.) Akiza gestured to her Flowerknight, which glowed a brown color. "Flowerknight effect! When she's Normal Summoned, I can excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant monster, it goes to the Graveyard. If not, it goes to the bottom of my Deck."

"Sylvans, eh?" Roman questioned before he laughed. "Very interesting… Well, go on and excavate the top card of your Deck, Izinski." Akiza stared at Roman for a moment before pulling the top card of her Deck up and looking at it. She smiled before sending to the Graveyard.

"The card I excavated was Sylvan Cherubsprout." Akiza smiled. "And when she's excavated from my Deck via an effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 1 Plant from my Deck! Come, Copy Plant!" The small brown plant emerged onto Akiza's field next to Sylvan Flowerknight. (Copy Plant, Level 1 WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.) Akiza then gestured to Copy Plant. "Copy Plant effect! Now its Level becomes the same as Flowerknight's!" Copy Plant outstretched its vines to wrap around the knight. Upon doing so, its Level rose to 4.

"Heh. So you plan to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro monster." Roman mused before his lips formed a dark grin. "Go right ahead!"

_Is he baiting me?_ Akiza thought before she shook her head. _No time to worry about that._

"I tune my Level 4 Copy Plant with my Level 4 Flowerknight!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars that traveled into the green pillar that appeared before them. "Deep in the forest is a queen far above the rest in her glory! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Appear **Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen**!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth Emiryu in her rose glory. She unwrapped her massive leaves and stood tall over the field. (**Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. **Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.)

"Ahh, Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen… Yes...that card is quite powerful…" Roman mused, a dark smile still on his lips. At his words, Akiza's expression became filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Akiza questioned with a frown.

"Something isn't right here…" Aura frowned.

"Yeah." Akiza agreed. "Well anyways, I use the effect of my High Queen! Upon her Synchro Summon, I can look at the top 3 cards of my Deck, then I place them either on the top or bottom of my Deck, then I draw 1 card." Akiza pulled the top 3 cards of her Deck and looked at them with a frown.

_These won't help me right now._ Akiza thought as she placed them on the bottom of her Deck, then she drew a card. She sighed in somewhat of irritation.

"Didn't draw a useful card?" Roman guessed.

"Even so, I'll set 3 cards!" Akiza retorted as she did so. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 4000.) Once she did that, she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Emiryu, attack Roman directly!"

"If the attack goes through, it'll be 2500 points of damage but…" Aura grimaced. The Sylvan High Queen waved her right arm and her staff appeared. Upon that happening, she blasted Roman with plant magic, which caused the Dark Signer to slide backwards from the assault (Roman's LP: 4000 - 2500 =1500. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 1500.)

"Impressive Akiza." Roman told her as he brushed debris off of his clothes. "But upon your attack declaration, I activate one of my set cards, Metaverse! Which allowed to me to activate my Spider Web Field Spell directly from my Deck!"

"A Field Spell!" Aura gasped, as the field changed.

"Indeed Aura." Roman remarked. "And because Akiza's High Queen just battled, it's switched to Defense Mode until her next turn. Not like it'll be on the field that much longer anyway…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Akiza frowned as her Synchro monster switched to Defense Mode.

"He has a Field Spell ready. Does that mean?!" Aura paled.

"Hahahaha! Why yes it does, Aura!" Roman grinned as he gestured to one of his other face-down cards. "I activate the Trap card, **Sacrifice to the Immortals**! Thanks for dealing me 2500 points of damage, Akiza! Because now I can add directly to my hand my Earthbound Immortal!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped.

"On top of that, I get to Special Summon 2 monsters!" Roman grinned as he grabbed 2 monster cards from his deck. "I Special Summon these 2 monsters! **Garoth of the Hedron Artifacts **and **Summoner of the Hedron Artifacts**!" The dark armored warrior and dark cloaked spellcaster monsters appeared onto Roman's field. (**Garoth of the Hedron Artifacts, attribute; DARK, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1850/1400. ****Summoner of the Hedron Artifacts, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000. **Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 1500.)

"This was all just a set up in order to get him ready to Summon his Earthbound Immortal on his next turn." Aura frowned.

"Yeah." Akiza frowned deeply. "I end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 1500.)

"Now that your turn is done, it's my turn now! Draw!" Roman declared. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 1500.) Roman looked at his hand briefly before pulling a card out of his hand. "I now Tribute my 2 monsters to Summon out my Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Both monsters became rainbow colors that soared up into the air to form a massive purple heart that made a noise similar to a beating sound. In the sky, dark smoke began to be being absorbed into said purple heart.

"What's that smoke?" Akiza questioned.

"Souls?" Aura paled, looking at the smoke.

"Correct Aura." Roman retorted. "The souls of many shall become my Immortal's food. Now rise from the depths of the Underworld, Earthbound Immortal Uru!" The purple heart exploded; releasing a shockwave of energy that made Aura and Akiza slide back a bit, causing the 2 females to shield their eyes. After a few moments, the smoke died down to reveal a massive red and black spider. (Earthbound Immortal Uru, Level 10 DARK Insect-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Roman's LP: 1500.)

"The Spider…" Aura swallowed, hugging herself tightly. Akiza raised her left arm up to brace herself for the oncoming attack.

"Before I continue my attack, I shall tell you something, Akiza." Roman told his red-headed female opponent.

"And what would that be?" Akiza frowned. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Oh, but I think what I have to say will interest you greatly." Roman retorted coolly.

"What do you mean?" Aura questioned. At Aura's words, Roman began to chuckle to himself. After a few minutes, he stopped and his lips returned to their dark smile.

"I'm referring to what happened about...10 years ago? You know, the tragedy of Hideo and Setsuko Izinski."

"Psychic Assassins from Arcadia killed my parents. I already know that." Akiza scowled. Aura grimaced, clutching herself tightly at the reminder.

"Heh heh heh…. It's true that there were Psychic Duelist Assassins." Roman remarked. "However! _Only one_ was a true Psychic Duelist Assassin from Arcadia! The other one….. Heh heh heh…. _Was not_!"

"Wait, what are you getting at?!" Akiza demanded. "If only one was an Arcadia assassin, then who was the other one?!"

"Ha! You _are_ slow to figure the truth out!" Roman taunted. "Fine. In that case, let me give you a _huge hint_. The 2nd assassin is someone you dueled in the Fortune Cup."

"The Fortune Cup…!" Aura grew wide eyed in horror. "No! _She _did it as well?!"

"_Reyna_?!" Akiza gaped in horror. "But why?!"

"Ha! Why? Because she wanted to." Roman retorted nonchalantly. "While I dealt with Yusei's parents, she dealt with Akiza's. It was easier for me in that regard because then I wouldn't have to waste my time killing 4 parents by myself."

"So that means Reyna became a living Dark Signer the moment she killed Kalin Kessler." Akiza frowned deeply.

"And if you were the one who killed Yusei's parents… Then that means you're responsible for Zero Reverse, aren't you?!" Aura demanded angrily.

"Ha! Who else? Heh heh heh….!" Roman laughed darkly.

"Damn you!" Akiza snarled as she pointed her right index finger at Roman. "Because of your crimes, _you _don't deserve redemption!"

"Fine by me!" Roman shot back. "I don't need a Signer's pity anyway! And neither does Reyna!"

"I don't know what caused Reyna to Snap and become a psychopathic Dark Signer, but I _do_ know that even through her psychopathic nature, she still has human in her. You _must _have manipulated her to kill all her friends so she'd have ties to her horrific past!" At her words, Roman chuckled.

"I've already told you that she killed Kalin Kessler willingly." Roman retorted. "In fact, _even you_ said it yourself! And you're _now _claiming she has any sense of humanity left inside her?! Make up your damn mind, Izinski!"

"Even someone as psychopathic as her can be redeemed!" Akiza countered as she gestured to Aura. "If Aura can change, so can Reyna!"

"Absolute bullshit!" Roman snapped. "Unlike Aura, Reyna doesn't have any friends to go back to! No loved ones to hug or care for! That's why I've taken care of her since she was a young girl after she fled Martha's place!" He clenched his right hand into a fist. "Me and her may be Dark Signers, but I treat her like a daughter!"

"Funny coming from the guy that killed Yusei's parents for power!" Akiza shot back. "Now continue your turn!"

"As you wish!" Roman sneered as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Uru, attack Izinski directly!" Uru opened his mouth and shot out a beam of silk. The beam connected at Akiza's chest; causing her gasp as the wind within her was knocked out of her body. The beam launched Akiza backwards until she slammed into Roman's Spider Web Field Spell. Afterwards, she slumped to the ground. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 1000. Roman's LP: 1500.)

"Akiza!" Aura gasped, running to her friend. "Are you ok?!"

"Ugh…" Akiza groaned as she stood up, clutching her sides. "I'll…...be…..fine….Aura….."

"You're anything but fine Akiza." Aura frowned.

"I…don't care…." Akiza groaned in pain.

"Honestly. And you called me stubborn. Pot meet kettle." Aura scowled.

"Shut….up…" Akiza groaned. "You can…..make fun of me…...after this….."

"Ha! That's if you survive this duel. Which you won't!" Roman sneered. "I end my turn with a set card." (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 1000. Roman's LP: 1500.) "Your move, Akiza."

"Yeah…" Akiza wheezed. "My turn… Draw…!" (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 1000. Roman's LP: 1500.)

"Akiza…" Aura frowned worried.

"I'm fine Aura." Akiza spoke. "Because I activate Heavy Storm! WIth this, all Spell/Trap cards on the field are destroyed!" A massive wind picked up as the spell card was played.

"Hoh? You set that card on your first turn as bait." Roman noted. "Not bad, but a _terrible bluff_! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Field Protection**! Because of this, Spider Web cannot be removed from the field this turn!"

"So what?!" Akiza snapped. "Your other set cards, along with my own, are destroyed!" The remaining cards shattered as Heavy Storm vanished.

"Tch…!" Roman grunted.

"I switch my High Queen back to Attack Mode." Akiza continued as she switched her monster's battle position. After she did, she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Emiryu, attack!" Like before, the Queen formed her staff and charged up a blast of plant magic.

"Ha! Foolish Signer!" Roman mocked. "Uru can't be attacked by that weakling!" Despite his boasting, Akiza's lips formed a smile.

"Yes I know." Akiza remarked. "But since Uru is the only monster you control, my High Queen can attack you directly instead!"

"How dare you!" Roman growled.

"Roman only has 1500 LP. If this attack hits, Akiza wins!" Aura smiled.

"Wrong!" Roman grinned as the smoke cleared from Akiza's direct attack. (Roman's LP: 1500 - 1250 = 250. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 1000. Roman's LP: 250.)

"No way!" Akiza gaped. "How come your Life Points didn't drop down to 0!"

"All thanks to you, Akiza!" Roman grinned. "_You_ destroyed my **Barrier of the Immortals** Trap card on the field with your Heavy Storm after all!"

"Oh no!" Akiza gaped in realization. "So _that's_ how you survived my direct attack!"

'That's right." Roman remarked. "And as long as my Barrier remains in the Graveyard while I control Uru, the damage I take from your monster's attacks are halved. But! If I have this card in the Graveyard while I control Uru, _and_ my LP is 1000 or less, I take _0 damage_!" At that, Akiza gnashed her teeth in absolute frustration at that. She grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them to her field.

"I end my turn with 2 set cards." Akiza concluded. "Your move, Roman." (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Roman's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 1000. Roman's LP: 250.)

"Ha! You failed to finish me off!" Roman mocked. "You're a failure. Just like your parents!"

"Akiza is not a failure! And neither were Hideo and Setsuko!" Aura snapped angrily.

"That's a lie and you know it Roman!" Akiza shot back towards the elder man. "You're just saying those things to rile me up!"

"Well it worked, did it not?" Roman mocked.

"Just go!" Akiza snapped impatiently.

"Very well." Roman remarked as he put his right hand on top of his Deck. Before he drew, he looked up to see Yusei, Jack, and Misty running towards them. "Wel well well! Looks like your friends have decided to come to watch you die, Izisnki!" Akiza gaped, then turned to face Jack, Misty, and Yusei.

"Get out of here guys! Go back and protect Martha and the kids!" Akiza told them.

"Sorry Akiza, but Martha told us to come." Jack remarked. "And I believe her words when she said she could handle the kids from here on out."

"He's right." Yusei nodded.

"Kick his ass Akiza!" Misty called to her friend.

"You can beat him!" Aura yelled.

"Ha! And how will she accomplish that?" Roman sneered. "So long as Barrier of the Immortals is in my Graveyard while I control an Earthbound Immortal while my LP is 1000 or less, I take 0 damage! And even if Akiza increases my LP to be above 1000, I only take half the damage! Plus it's my turn you bumbling idiots!" He was about to draw once again before he chuckled darkly. "Of course, Akiza never really got to say a _proper goodbye_ to her _precious parents_… Heh heh heh…."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Aura frowned.

"Wait, what are you getting at?!" Akiza demanded. Suddenly, Roman's body began to glow a dark purplish-black color. After a moment or 2, he was gone! In his place was none other than Akiza Izinski's Mother, Setsuko Izinski!

"MOTHER!" Akiza cried out.

"I know you miss her, Izinski." Roman told the red-headed female Signer darkly. "So I thought that I should give you the chance to give your Mother a proper goodbye. Heh… Not like it matters because she's already dead. This is just her spirit I managed to recover from the Underworld."

"You sick bastard!" Jack snarled.

"I _won't_ duel my Mother!" Akiza shot back.

"Ha! You have no choice! Continue to fight, or die!" Roman laughed.

"Akiza." Setsuko began.

"Mother?" Akiza questioned.

"Setsuko-san…" Aura covered her mouth, her face pale.

"You and Yusei have a big role to fill." Setsuko continued. "Me, your Father, and Yusei's parents didn't know it at the time, but when I look at you now, I see the potential you 2 can bring to this City. You can evolve it beyond its imagination." Her facial expression became serious before she added, "But be very careful. The Dark Signers are just one of your many obstacles for the life's path you'll take."

"What do you mean Mother?" Akiza inquired. "Are there more bad guys I have to fight after the Dark SIgners are defeated?

"Ha!" Roman chuckled. "She can't tell you because not even she-"

"You'll know who your new enemies are based on what they seek from you and the other Signers." Setsuko interrupted Roman, much to the Dark Signer's irritation. "All I can say is that they are the ripple/aftermath of Arcadia and the Dark Signers." At the mention of Arcadia, Aura shuddered, clutching her arm tightly. After she spoke, Setsuko moved her right hand towards the LP counter on the duel disk.

"Wait! Tell me more please!" Akiza begged.

"You'll know what your new enemy(s) are based on their actions." Setsuko spoke as her right hand touched the LP counter on the duel disk; thus her LP dropped from 250 to 0. After that, Setsuko Izisnki's spirit vanished.

"Goodbye Akiza….I believe…-" Setsuko spoke softly before her spirit vanished completely.

"MOTHER!" Akiza screamed as she fell to her hands and knees. Tears escaped her brown eyes and hit the ground.

"Ha! Well I certainly didn't expect an outright surrender!" Roman spoke from the Signers position.

"Roman why you!" Aura growled.

"Well well well!" Two green-haired figures, Leo, and Luna, stepped forward so they were next to Roman. Next to step forward was Reyna, a malicious smile on her face. "If it isn't Aura Flood! How's it been since Leo's near victory over you?" Aura only snarled at Reyna, her eyes narrowed darkly. Reyna chuckled darkly before adding. "How cute! Little Aura is trying to act all tough!"

"Enough Reyna!" Jack shot back. "Stop mocking Aura! If you should be mocking anyone, it's me!"

"Aww! Look at you Jack!" Reyna mocked. "Defending someone you barely met! How pathetic and laughable! You've become _way_ too soft over the past 10 years!"

"And you've become _way _too cold-hearted over the past 10 years." Jack retorted in kind.

"You two can play catch up later." Yusei told Jack before returning his attention to the Dark Signers. "But right now, we have to take them on."

"As much I'd love to get this war officially started, we can't do it here." Roman told the raven-haired male Signer. After he said that, he, Leo, Luna, and Reyna turned to leave.

"Hey! Come back!" Akiza snapped.

"Hahahahaha! If you want to settle this war between our 2 sides, meet us at the 4 Stars of Destiny!" Roman spoke as he continued to vanish. "The fate of the world shall be decided there!" The Signers watched the Dark Signer vanish into black smoke; leaving no trace that they were even there at all.

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

**Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can look at the top 3 cards of your Deck, then place them on either the top or bottom of the Deck in any order, and if you do, draw 1 card. During the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can target 3 "Sylvan" cards in your GY; place them on either the top or bottom of your Deck in any order, and if you do, shuffle 1 card your opponent controls into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Emiryu, the Sylvan High Queen" once per turn.**

**Roman Goodwin (OC Cards):**

**Garoth of the Hedron Artifacts, attribute; DARK, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1850/1400. Effect: Each time a card(s) is ****sent** **from your ****Deck** **to the ****GY** **by the ****effect** **of a "Hedron Artifacts" ca****r****d you ****control****, except "Garoth of the Hedron Artifacts": Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY, then ****draw** **1 card for each "Hedron Artifacts" card sent to the GY by this effect.**

**Summoner of the Hedron Artifacts, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: ****Once per turn****: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 "Hedron Artifacts" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target, and if you do, this card and the Special Summoned monster's Level become 4. Then during either players turn, so long as you control this card and 1 other Level 4 "Hedron Artifacts" monster: You can Xyz Summon 1 DARK Xyz monster from either your Extra Deck or GY during either players turn. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY.**

**Barrier of the Immortals, type: Normal Trap: If you control an "Earthbound Immortal" monster while this card is in your GY: Reduce the damage you'd take from battles involving the opponent's monster(s) by half the opponent's battling monster's ATK/DEF, whichever is higher. If your LP is 1000 or less while this card is in your GY while you control an "Earthbound Immortal" monster: Any damage you take is reduced to 0.**

**Field Protection, type: Quick-Play: Field Spells on the field cannot be removed from the field this turn.**

**Sacrifice to the Immortals, type: Normal Trap. Effect: If you take more than 2000 points of damage: You add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from either your Deck or GY to you hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon 2 monsters from either your hand, Deck, or GY.**

**0713MM: Well! What Roman explained in this chapter is a bit similar to what he told Yusei in episode 46 of 5Ds. But here, I added in to what happened to Akiza Izinski's parents as well, which gives Akiza even more of a reason to be dueling Roman in this chapter instead of Yusei.**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 17 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds - An Alternate Universe fanfic! In this chapter, we've got Misty Tredwell vs Toby Tredwell! Sister vs Brother! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own its characters. However, I do own the cards used in this chapter. Chapter start!**

Chapter 17

"They're gone." Misty frowned.

"What did he mean by the 4 Stars of Destiny?" Jack questioned.

"I'm not sure." Misty frowned.

"Probably the 4 Control Units of the Original Enerdy Reactor." Yusei spoke up, a frown on his face as well.

"We should head back then. Mina would know more." Misty replied.

"Right." Akiza nodded in agreement at Misty's words. Akiza turned to voice up to Aura, but saw her clutching her hands tightly. Her eyes hidden with her hair and her teeth clenched still. "Aura? You okay?" Aura gasped, facing Akiza before looking away with a frown.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She replied, walking forward.

_No you're not, Aura. _Akiza thought as she shook her head, but followed the others back to Martha's place.

"Yusei has the right idea." They returned to Martha's where Mina opened a map on the table for them to see as she pointed to four different locations. "These locations are where the Control Units that maintained the previous Moment are located. And each of them had code names." Mina told them. "Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Asila Piscu, and Cusillu."

"Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird, and Monkey." Aura listed. "The Monkey is Leo. While the Hummingbird is Reyna. So me and Jack know which ones we're going."

"The Lizard… No doubt it has to be Toby." Misty frowned.

"But what of the Giant?" Yusei questioned. "We still don't know who's gonna be there."

"It could be that one with Reyna and Toby. Nero I think his name was." Misty frowned.

"But who should go fight him?" Akiza questioned.

"I will." Yusei spoke up. "You guys have your own opponent's to deal with after all." He turned to Misty, a sympathetic expression his face. "Misty, I know you're not a Signer, but I believe you should be the one to duel Toby at the Lizard Control Unit."

"Right." Misty nodded with a small frown on her face. "Toby…"

"Akiza should go with her to seal the Control Unit." Aura voiced. Akiza glanced at Aura, then at Misty, then nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled. I go face Reyna at the Hummingbird Control Unit." Jack replied.

"I'll face Leo at the Monkey Control Unit." Aura nodded.

"Me at the Lizard Control Unit." Misty added.

"And I at the Giant Control Unit." Yusei chimed in. Akiza nodded again, then turned to face Aura from a frown on her face.

"Aura." Akiza began.

"We should rest until it's time to go. We'll need it." Aura replied, sitting by the window.

"Aura." Akiza repeated. "Be wary of Leo. He may have Luna there as a backup." When Aura mentioned resting, Yusei, Jack, and Misty left the main room to go upstairs. Akiza however, remained where she was; her arms crossed. "You too Aura. Don't ignore your own advice."

"I'll go to bed soon enough "mother"." Aura replied sarcastically. "And I know for a fact that Luna will be there, so I won't let my guard down."

"But you can handle them both at once?" Akiza inquired with a frown.

"Leo caught me off guard and distracted me last time. I won't make the same mistake this time." Aura said. "And I can handle those two. I've had my share of close shaved duels."

"You could handle them both at once when they were _alive_." Akiza told Aura firmly. "Leo and Luna's decks weren't really that strong then. But that they are Dark Signers, things are different. I dueled Luna on my way to get to you. She nearly defeated me. Her Signer Dragon has been corrupted by the Underworld. Now it's Ancient Fiend Dragon." Akiza paused before clutching her hands. "I feel it's my fault that Luna was turned into a Dark Signer. Had I been quicker to show up, I could have countered Reyna's efforts to kill Luna."

"No. It wasn't you who got those two in their situation Akiza. It was me." Aura spoke darkly. "I was the one who killed Leo. I was the one who took Luna to the Arcadia Movement. And I was the one who didn't even think to have her out of that damn tournament. So stop taking blame for something that wasn't in your hands and in someone else's and go rest." Akiza stared at Aura for a brief moment before turning around to head upstairs. However...she instantly turned around and approached Aura and...hugged her!

"Aura….." Akiza spoke softly. "I don't care if it's your fault…. All I care about is that I get my friends back…. That includes you….. That's all I've ever wanted since you disappeared 10 years ago, then returned…. Now that you're back...I…I want you to _please_ get Leo and Luna back…! I want our friend-family back…..! I know Yusei and Misty want it too….." She felt tears fall out of her eyes and onto the ground between them. She then added in a whisper. "You want it too…...right Aura?.." Aura grew wide eyed in shock from both the hug and Akiza's words. Stiffening before she gave a soft sigh and relaxed, patting Akiza's back.

"Of course I do. It might not be the same considering my circumstances, but I do want us all together again." She admitted. "So I will get those two back. I promise."

"That's all I really want Aura." Akiza laughed, choking on her own tears. "As long as we're back together again as a friend-family, I don't give a damn about the circumstances."

_Oh, if only I could agree. _Aura thought, patting Akiza's back before she spoke.

"Yeah. Well, you're gonna need your rest before that happens. You had a long day, so go up and rest."

"So do you." Akiza chuckled tearfully as she let go of Aura. "And I'm not taking no for an answer this time."

"I said I will "mother"." Aura smirked sarcastically. "I'll be up soon. Now scat."

"Nope!" Akiza grinned before grabbing Aura's wrist and dragging her along, much to Aura's surprise. "You're going to bed _now_."

"O-Oi! Wait a minute!" Aura yelped.

"Too late!" Akiza laughed as she continued to drag Aura up the stairs until they reached an empty bedroom "We'll be sleeping in here." Aura looked inside and deadpanned. "Akiza there's only one bed." She replied.

"Oh! Did I say we? I meant you." Akiza corrected herself. "I'll be sleeping downstairs on the couch." Aura blinked.

"Ok hold on. How come it's ok for you to sleep downstairs, yet when I want you guys act like mother hens?" She questioned.

"Because you need the more comfortable sleeping arrangement." Akiza replied coolly. "I'm sleeping on the couch downstairs. That's final."

"Sleeping on the couch is not going to kill me Akiza." Aura deadpanned. Akiza gave Aura a knowingly smile.

"I know it won't." Akiza told her. "But I _want_ the couch. Now go to sleep Aura." Aura scowled before pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Pot calling the kettle black; that's what this is." She muttered, walking towards the bed.

"Yeah yeah." Akiza rolled her eyes in irritation. "Goodnight Aura."

"Goodnight." Aura replied, sitting on the bed just as Akiza closed the door. Aura could hear Akiza heading down the stairs.

_You really can't say no to them. Can you?_

Aura glanced at Beast, who looked at her, amused. She only scoffed, removing her ribbon and laid on the bed before he looked at her seriously. _Back there you nearly snapped. You have to be more careful. _He told her. _Otherwise…_

"I know. Now let me sleep." Aura spoke, closing her eyes.

_Just be mindful of your temper. _Beast told her, before disappearing.

Everyone were outside and ready to leave. Aura, sitting in one of the cars with Mina, Akiza on her D-Wheel with Misty, along with Yusei and Jack on their D-Wheels. After a few moments, Jack turned to face Akiza.

"Hey Akiza!" Jack called to her. "Why don't you do one of those fancy speech things before we head off? Give us some sort of motivation here." Akiza chuckled at Jack's words, then spoke:

"All I'll say is this." Akiza began. "No matter the circumstances. We have extremely tough battles ahead of us. _So never give up_."

"Of course." Aura nodded.

"Right." Yusei smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Jack grinned. "Now, let's go!"

And with that, they all sped off from Martha's place in 4 different directions. After speeding down the bumpy and cracked Satellite roads, Akiza and Misty could see a massive tower in the distance.

"Is that'?" Misty began.

"The Lizard Control Unit." Akiza finished Misty's sentence. Once they arrived, Akiza stopped her D-Wheel and the 2 females dismounted from it.

"Toby?" Misty called out as she and Akiza walked around the Control Unit.

"Toby!" Akiza called out. "I know you're here! So come out!"

"You want me? Fine." Both Misty and Akiza looked up and gaped to see Toby standing up on the hill above them. They watched as he jumped down so he was in front of the Control Unit.

"Toby…" Misty frowned.

"Long time no see Misty." Toby told his sister. "What brings you here anyway? You know that this is a Signer-Dark Signer War, right? Since Akiza is here, that means she's here to duel and defeat me so she can activate the Lizard Control Unit. Right?"

"She's not the one dueling you Toby." Misty replied.

"Hoh?" Toby questioned. "If not the Signer that bears the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, then who?"

"It should be obvious, little brother." Misty told him. After she said that, Toby's eyes widened.

"You? My own sister?" Toby inquired before he closed his eyes, then reopened them. "Why?"

"Because I'm your sister and it's my duty to save you." Misty replied. At her words, Toby's lips formed a sad smile.

"How nice of you, sister." Toby remarked. "But I'm perfectly happy where I am. I don't want your saving."

"We both know that's not true Toby." Misty frowned.

"Perhaps." Toby agreed. "But you already know that if you want to save me, you must defeat me in a duel."

"That's exactly why I'm here." Misty replied.

"So be it." Toby remarked coolly. "Let's see if my older sister can still defeat me like she used to back in the earlier days. Right Misty?"

"Toby…" Akiza whispered softly.

"We shall see. Low let us begin Toby." Misty spoke, setting her duel disk.

"Yeah." Toby nodded as he activated his duel disk. "I'll make sure to defeat you this time Misty!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start Misty! Younger siblings first!" Toby declared. "Draw!" (Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 6 cards. Toby's LP: 4000.) Toby looked at his hand and smiled. "Misty, you'll see the difference in our skills within this duel."

"What do you mean Toby?" Akiza frowned.

"I mean this!" Toby grinned. "I discard **Dark Matter Devourer** from my hand to Special Summon **Dark Matter Golem **from my hand!" A shadowy golem appeared onto Toby's field. (**Dark Matter Golem, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1500. **Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 4 cards. Toby's LP: 4000.)

"Dark Matter? That wasn't the deck you used before!" Misty gaped, shocked.

"Every heard of changing decks?" Toby smirked. "Guess not! Golem effect! Since he was Special Summoned, I shall add 1 Dark Matter monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add the Dark Tuner monster **Dark Matter Shadow Spirit** from my Deck to my hand. After that, Golem's Level become 2." A card ejected from his Deck, which he added to his hand. "Now that's done, I shall Normal Summon my Shadow Spirit!" A red shadowy spirit appeared next to the golem. (**Dark Matter Shadow Spirit, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Tuner, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 800. **Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 4 cards. Toby's LP: 4000.)

"Dark Tuner…" Akiza mused. "So he's gonna Dark Synchro Summon…"

"Correct Akiza, but not quite yet." Toby remarked. "I use Shadow Spirit's effect to revive Devourer, whose Level becomes 2. Not like that matters." Out of the graveyard portal came forth a shadowy green creature; ready to devour on basically anything. (**Dark Matter Devourer, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 2 (originally Level 8), ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. **Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 4 cards. Toby's LP: 4000.)

"Bringing it back by decreasing its Level." Misty frowned.

"Now that Devourer is on my field, I shall do this!" Toby raised his right arm upwards. "I now Dark Tune my Level 12 Dark Matter Shadow Spirit with my Level 2 Dark Matter Golem!" Both monsters turned into 10 black orbs that began to spin counter clockwise. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Show yourself! Level -10! **Dark Matter Deity Bahmut**!" Out of the Dark Synchro Portal came forth a black and blue winged monster. (**Dark Matter Deity Bahmut, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Synchro, Level -10, ATK/DEF: 3500/1000. **Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 4 cards. Toby's LP: 4800.)

"So that's your Dark Synchro." Misty remarked.

"One of them, yes." Toby remarked coolly as he grabbed 2 cards from his hand. "I conclude my turn with 2 set cards." (Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 4800.) "Your move, sister."

"I don't know what's happened to you when you became a Dark Signer." Misty noted with a frown. "Regardless, I'll figure the answer out in this duel! My turn, draw! (Misty's hand: 6 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 4800.) Misty grabbed 2 cards from her hand revealed them. "I activate the effect of **Oronaga Serpent Slime **from my hand! With this, I use it with my **Oronaga Serpent Witch** to Fusion Summon!"

"Hoh?" Toby wondered as he watched the green reptile slime and the female oronaga fly into the Fusion Portal. "Amalgamating Slime! Witch of the reptiles! Combine into one and bring forth a new reptile creature! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 5! **Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins**!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a twin-headed green-scaled oronaga. (**Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins****, ****attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000. **Misty's hand: 4 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 4800.)

"Humph. Your usual opener." Toby noted. "Honestly Misty? I'm not impressed. And neither are my monsters!"

"What are you talking about?" Akiza frowned as Misty drew a card from her Deck via Slime's effect when used as Fusion Material for an Oronaga Serpent Fusion monster. (Misty's hand: 5 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 4800.)

"I'm talking about Devourer's effect." Toby remarked coolly. "You see, by banishing my Shadow Spirit from my Graveyard, the effects of Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins are negated, then she's banished!"

"Not happening!" Misty countered. "I activate Book of Moon from my hand to set my monster!"

"I won't let you!" Toby shot back. "Counter Trap activate! **Dark Matter Shadow Wave**! With this I pay 1500 LP to negate Book of Moon's activation, then banish it!"

"Oh no!" Akiza cried out as Book of Moon greyed out before it vanished, shortly followed by Cobra Twins. Toby grunted as LP dropped. (Toby's LP: 4800 - 1500 = 3300. Misty's hand: 4 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"And just like that, you're field is completely empty." Toby grinned. "This is duel will end on my next turn, Misty!"

"Misty…" Akiza whispered softly, worried for supermodel friend.

"If you think this will stop me Toby, then you're wrong." Misty remarked. "I shall have plays to make! In fact, I haven't even Normal Summoned yet!" Misty grabbed a card from her hand. "Come! **Oronaga Serpent Archer**!" An oronaga archer appeared onto Misty's field. (**Oronaga Serpent Archer, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. **Misty's hand: 3 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.) Afterwards, Misty thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Oronaga Serpent Archer, attack Bahmut!" The archer pulled out a poison arrows from its pack and hooked it to the archer; preparing to shoot.

"What are you doing?" Toby frowned deeply. "Your Archer has less attack than my Bahmut. So why attack?"

"Because of Archer's effect!" Misty grinned. "See when she attacks or is attacked, I can set 1 monster you control!" Oronaga Serpent Archer pulled its archer back; preparing to fire the poison arrow. However…

"Dark Matter Deity Bahmut's effect!" Toby grinned. "By banishing Shadow Wave and Golem, Archer's effect is negated! Then! I banish 1 card from your hand!"

"Are you sure about that?" Misty smiled.

"Hoh?" Toby wondered. However, his eyes widened upon seeing the card Misty revealed, Toby tched. "**Oronaga Serpent Priestess**….!"

"Right!" Misty grinned. "When you activate a card effect while I control a face-up Oronaga Serpent monster, I can discard her to negate the activation of your effect and set Archer!" The archer flipped face-down, which caused a card in Misty's graveyard to glow. "Oronaga Serpent Witch effect! When a monster I control is flipped face-down, and I control no face-up monsters, she revives to my field in face-up Defense Position!" The brown scaled oronaga female emerged onto the field. (**Oronaga Serpent Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2600/2300. **Misty's hand: 2 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Even though I got rid of your Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins, you manage to get 2 monsters onto your field." Toby noted before his lips formed a smile. "That's just like you Misty, my sister." He chuckled. "I'm not surprised by your plays. Regardless, it's still impressive."

"Well I use Witch's effect to set herself." Misty spoke as her monster flipped face-down. After that, she played another card. "I activate the Spell card, **Oronaga Serpent's Call**! With this, I Special Summon **Oronaga Serpent Vanguard** from my Deck face-down!" Upon her saying that, a ghostly form of a snake vanguard appeared before vanishing. (**Oronaga Serpent Vanguard, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/2000. **Misty's hand: 1 card. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.) After that, Misty grabbed the last card in her hand and set it. "I end my turn with a set card. Your move Toby." (Misty's hand: 0 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"3 defense monsters." Toby mused before he chuckled. "Nothing I can't handle! My turn, draw!" (Misty's hand: 0 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 4 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.) Toby looked at the card he drew and he smiled. "Time to say goodbye to your monsters, Misty."

"What?" Misty questioned with a frown.

"I activate the Spell card Raigeki!" Toby retorted as he played said Spell card. "Now all your monsters are destroyed!"

"Then Misty's field will be empty!" Akiza gasped.

"That's right!" Toby smiled as a massive bolt of lightning came down from the sky and towards Misty's 3 Set monsters and destroyed all 3. "Ha! Now your f-What?!" His mouth fell agape as he saw a Set monster on her field. "But how?!"

"Due to Oronaga Serpent Archer's effect, when she in my possession is removed from the field, I can Special Summon 1 Oronaga Serpent monster from either my hand, Deck, or Graveyard!"

"Tch….!" Toby grunted. "Since Archer's effect resolved last turn, that means my Bahmut's effect cannot stop her….. No matter! I activate Devourer's effect! I banish **Dark Matter Executioner **from my Graveyard to banish your monster!"

"That must have been the monster he discarded to Special Summon Dark Matter Golem…" Akiza muttered as Misty's Set Witch vanished from her field.

"Tell me Misty, how do you plan to win now?" Toby grinned. "I _told you_ that I knew your Deck inside and out! There's nothing for you to do!"

"There is one thing I can do so I can survive this turn." Misty remarked. "At the resolution of your Devourer's effect, I activate Damage Diet! Now any damage I take halved this turn!" At that, Toby humphed.

"So you'll survive this turn after all." Toby mused. "No matter! I flip my Bahmut to face-up ATK mode!" The dark deity reappeared onto Toby's field. Once it did, Toby grabbed another card from his hand. "I now activate the Field Spell, Dark Matter Space!" Suddenly, the area around them became somewhat similar to space. "Due to this card's power, all Dark Matter monsters I control gain 500 ATK/DEF!" Both Devourer and Bahmut's ATK/DEF rose to 3300/2800 and 4000/1500 respectively. (Misty's hand: 0 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Whoa…" Akiza whispered as she looked around. Even Misty was in awe. However, both females' attention turned back to Toby as he activated another Spell card. This one known as **Dark Matter Cluster Field**. This raised the ATK/DEF of Devourer and Bahmut to 3600/3100 and 4300/1800 respectively. ((Misty's hand: 0 cards. Misty's LP: 4000. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"A power of 4300 and 3600 ATK…" Akiza muttered, shocked as Toby thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Toby declared. "Devourer, attack Misty directly!" The green devouring monster leapt forward and bit a chunk of Misty's right arm off; thus causing the supermodel to howl in pain as blood gushed out of her wound and onto the ground. (Misty's LP: 4000 - 1800 = 2200. (Misty's hand: 0 cards. Misty's LP: 2200. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"M-My arm…..!" Misty stuttered.

"Misty!" Akiza shrieked, horrified.

"The next battle!" Toby declared, ignoring his elder sister's pain. "Dark Matter Deity Bahmut, direct attack!" The dark deity unsheathed its weapon and launched forward and diagonally slashed Misty. Once again, the supermodel howled in agonizing pain as she felt more blood trickle down and onto the ground from her new wounds there were at her cheeks, left arm's shoulder, and along with her legs. (Misty's LP: 2200 - 2150 = 50. Misty's hand: 0 cards. Misty's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) After Bahmut retreated to Toby's field, Misty fell down to her knees; weakened from the 2 direct attacks.

"Misty!" Akiza gasped, running to her friend's side.

"Ugh…." Misty groaned. "I…..I didn't expect Toby to be this poweful…. Maybe me going into a Shadow Duel wasn't the smartest idea…. *cough cough* A-Akiza…... P-Please do your duty as as Signer…..defeat my brother for me, would you?..." Akiza nodded, tears falling down and out of her brown caramel eyes. Toby watched as the 2 friends talk and he smiled lightly; remembering the old days. After a minute, he frowned as he watched Akiza stand up to let Misty rest. Akiza wiped her tears away and she held her left arm up.

"Toby, I vowed to Misty that I'd defeat you to free you from the Darkness gripping your heart!" Akiza spoke in a determined voice. "I shall have Misty's LP, field, and Graveyard. However, doing so forces your turn to end. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Fine by me. I end my turn." Toby remarked. "Besides, what can you possibly do anyway?"

"You shall see soon enough, Toby!" Akiza shot back as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn! I…...DRAW!"

**Misty Tredwell (OC Cards):**

**Oronaga Serpent Archer, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked: You can flip 1 monster on the field in face-down Defense Position. At the start of the Damage Step, if this attacks a Defense Position monster; shuffle that monster into the owner's Deck. If this card in your possession is removed from the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your hand, Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone in face-down Defense Position.**

**Oronaga Serpent Priestess, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 800. Effect: During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster you control, negate the activation, then change the targeted monster to face-down Defense Position. You can target 1 face-up monster you control, change it to face-down Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from your hand or Graveyard, in face-up or face-down Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Oronaga Serpent Priestess" once per turn.**

**Oronaga Serpent Slime, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: ****If this card is in your hand: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Materials, including this card. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. You can only use the 1st and 2nd effects of "Oronaga Serpent Slime" once per turn. If this card is used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of an "Oronaga Serpent" Fusion monster: Draw 1 card.**

**Oronaga Serpent Vanguard, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/2000. Effect: FLIP: You can add to your hand from either your Deck, Graveyard or banished zone, 1 card that lists "Oronaga Serpent" in either its name or card text.**

**During either players turn, you can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; change both it and this card to face-down Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Oronaga Serpent Vanguard" once per turn.**

**Oronaga Serpent Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/FLIP, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2600/2300. Effect: FLIP: ****You can target up to 2 monsters on the field, change them to face-up Attack Position if it is in Defense Position, also change their ATK to 0. You can only use this effect of "****Oronaga Serpent Witch" once per turn. **

**When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.**

**Oronaga Serpent's Call, type: Normal Spell. Effect: ****If you control a face-up or face-down "Oronaga Serpent" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Oronaga Serpent" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard in either face-up or face-down Defense Position. During either players turn, if you ****have an "Oronaga Serpent" monster in your Graveyard while this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, you take no damage this turn.**

**Oronaga Serpent Cobra Twins****, ****attribute: DARK, type: Reptile/Fusion, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000. Effect: 2 "Oronaga Serpent" monsters**

**Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Oronaga Serpent" card in either your Deck or Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

**Toby Tredwell (OC Cards):**

**Dark Matter Devourer, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" monster (this is a quick effect). Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 1 "Dark Matter" monster from your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate that monster's effects, then banish that monster. (This effect can be activated in the middle of a Chain).**

**Dark Matter Executioner, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1900/1800. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card from your deck, then this card's level becomes 2.**

**Dark Matter Golem, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1500. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Matter" monster from your deck to your hand, then this card's level becomes 2.**

**Dark Matter Shadow Spirit, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Tuner, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 800. Effect: If you control a "Dark Matter" monster: You can Normal Summon this card from your hand without tributing. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 level 8 or lower "Dark Matter" monster from your hand, then change the Special Summoned monster's level by this card's effect to 2. If this card is used a Dark Synchro material for a Dark Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card, then gain 800 LP. You can only control 1 "Dark Matter Shadow Spirit".**

**Dark Matter Cluster Field, type: Continuous. Effect: All "Dark Matter" monsters you control gain 300 attack and defense points. Once per turn: When a "Dark Matter" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Banish the top of the opponent's deck.**

**Dark Matter Space, type: Field. Effect: All "Dark Matter" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard; any battle damage you would take from this battle becomes 100.**

**Dark Matter Shadow Wave, type: Counter. Effect: Activate if your opponent would Summon a monster(s) or activates a card or effect: Pay 1500 LP, then negate that Summon of a monster(s) or card or effect, then banish the negated card instead of sending it to the graveyard. **

**Dark Matter Deity Bahmut, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Synchro, Level -10, ATK/DEF: 3500/1000. Effect: 1 non-Tuner - 1 Dark Tuner**

**Once per turn, during either players turn, if your opponent activates a card or effect: You can banish 2 cards from your graveyard; negate that card or effect, then banish 1 card from your opponent's hand. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 banished Dark Tuner monster. You can only use each effect of "Dark Matter Deity Bahmut" once per turn.**

****0713MM: Uh-oh! Misty has been injured badly her now Dark Signer brother! With her injured, she cannot continue the duel, but Akiza steps up to the plate and takes over for Misty! With only 50 LP left, can Akiza defeat Toby before he gets the chance to defeat her? Find out in Chapter 18!****


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 18 of my 5Ds AU fanfic! In this chapter, Akiza takes over the duel for Misty against her brother, Toby. I do not own 5Ds, nor its characters, nor Aura Flood. I do however own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 18

"Toby, I vowed to Misty that I'd defeat you to free you from the Darkness gripping your heart!" Akiza spoke in a determined voice. "I shall have Misty's LP, field, and Graveyard. However, doing so forces your turn to end. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Fine by me. I end my turn." Toby remarked. "Besides, what can you possibly do anyway?"

"You shall see soon enough, Toby!" Akiza shot back as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "My turn! I…...DRAW!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Humph! What can you possibly do in a hopeless situation like this?" Toby questioned his Signer foe; whose right arm glowed brightly with the Left Claw of the Crimson Dragon.

"You shall see, Toby!" Akiza retorted. "I Normal Summon Sylvan Marshalleaf to my field!" The water plant wielding a small sword. (Sylvan Marshalleaf, Level 3 WATER Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1200. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) After that, Akiza thrusted her right hand forward. "Marshalleaf effect! Up on its Normal Summon, I can excavate either 1 or 2 cards from my Deck. If any are Plant monsters, they're sent to the Graveyard. If they're not, they go to the bottom of the Deck."

"So go ahead." Toby retorted.

"I will." Akiza spoke as she excavated her cards. She smiled when she saw them. "Yus! I milled Sylvan Cherubsprout and Sylvan Peaskeeper! So Peaskeeper revives itself via its effect, and Cherubsprout Special Summons Copy Plant from my Deck!" Both monsters appeared onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Peaskeeper, Level 1 WIND Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 400/100. Copy Plant, Level 1 WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Humph. And now Peaskeeper's effect kicks in." Toby mused. "So be it."

"Right." Akiza nodded. "I shall excavate the top card of my Deck." She did so, then revealed it. "Glow-Up Bulb goes to the Graveyard. But it's not staying there, because I shall send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard to revive it!" The bulb reappeared onto Akiza's field. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Interesting monster presence there." Toby noted. "What will you do now?"

"This!" Akiza retorted as she raised her right arm upwards. "I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 3 Marshalleaf!" The 2 monsters turned into 4 stars as it soared into the green pillar of light. "Princess of the forest, please come help your subjects and their future! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 4! **Sylvan Princessprite**!" Out of the portal came forth a flower-dressed princess. (**Sylvan Princessprite, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 4, 1800/100. **Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Your Level 4 Synchro monster." Toby mused.

"I activate Princessprite's effect!" Akiza announced. "I excavate the top card of my Deck, then if it's a Spell/Trap card, I can add it to my hand. Otherwise, I send it to the Graveyard." She drew the top card of her Deck and looked at it. "It's **Sylvan Cascade**; so it gets added to my hand." She did so. "But that's not all I'm doing Toby. I use Princessprite's additional effect! By sending my Copy Plant from my field to the Graveyard, I shall revive Marshalleaf from my Graveyard!" The monster returned to the field. After it did, Akiza raised her right hand upward. "I now tune my Level 4 Sylvan Princessprite and my Level 3 Sylvan Marshalleaf!" Both monsters turned into 7 white stars. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green portal came forth the black and red thorny dragon. It roared at Toby and his monsters. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Humph. Your Signer Dragon." Toby muttered.

"That's right." Akiza remarked. "Now for its effect! Upon Synchro Summon, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"What?!" Toby gaped. "Have you lost your sanity?! Your cards will also be destroyed!"

"Perhaps." Akiza agreed. "But that's of no concern to me at the moment! Say goodbye to all your cards, Toby! Black Rose Gale!" Black Rose Dragon raised its wings and a massive wind began to ensue. At the wind continued to increase, and all the cards on the field began to glow, Toby began to laugh; thus Akiza frowned. "What's so funny Toby?" Toby continued to laugh before he stopped and his lips formed a smile.

"Oh nothing." Toby replied. "Just this! I activate the Trap **Dark Matter Barrier Wave**! Because of this, my 2 monsters ain't going nowhere this turn!"

"Fine! But everything else is gone!" Akiza snapped back as Black Rose Dragon, along with every other card on the field (excluding Toby's 2 monsters) shattered.

"Ha. You honestly thought that you had me beat there, eh?" Toby smirked. "Nice try Akiza!"

"Tch..!" Akiza grunted as she grabbed 2 cards from her hand. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Toby declared. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 2 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.) As soon as Toby drew, he felt a sensation of power. He turned the card over and he grinned. "This has been Akiza, but time to end this once and for all." As his words, Akiza gaped.

"Y-You have your Earthbound Immortal?!"

"Close." Toby admitted as he revealed the card he drew to Akiza. "**Earthbound Calling** to be accurate; which I now play! And because I have, I shall add my Earthbound Immortal from my Deck to my hand and my Field Spell from my Graveyard to my hand." Both cards ejected out of his Deck a/Graveyard respectively; thus he added them to his hand. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 3 cards. Toby's LP: 3300.) After that, Toby re-activated Dark Matter Space, then he pulled another card from his hand and held his right arm up. "I now Tribute my Dark Matter Devourer and Dark Matter Deity Bahmut!" Both monsters turned into rainbow orbs and flew into the massive purple heart, which began making beating sounds. "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Descend now! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" An explosion occurred on Toby's field. Once the smoke cleared, a massive green and black lizard emerged. (Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Level 10 DARK Reptile-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1800. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.)

"So that's your Earthbound Immortal…" Akiza muttered.

"Correct." Toby nodded as he thrusted his right hand forward. "And with it, I shall finish you off! Battle! Ccarayhua, attack Akiza directly!" The massive lizard moved forward to attack Akiza and an explosion occurred on Akiza's side of the field. Toby watched in triumphant. "Looks like I win, Akiza."

"Are you sure about that?" Toby opened his mouth a bit, then it fell open as the smoked cleared. Akiza's 50 remaining LP had not dropped to 0. Toby glanced at the card Akiza played and he scowled.

"Humph. Defense Draw." He remarked. "I end my turn." (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) At Toby's End Phase, Akiza played Call of the Haunted to revive her Black Rose Dragon from the Graveyard. "But remember, this is your last turn. So make it count."

"I will!" Akiza vowed. "For Misty! I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 50. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) Akiza looked at the card she drew and nodded. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Black Rose Gale**! Now by paying half my LP, you cannot use card effects from your Graveyard this turn!"

"Tch…!"

"But I'm not done there! Now I Summon the monster I drew! Majestic Dragon!" Akiza announced. The small pink 4-winged dragon appeared onto Akiza's field. (Majestic Dragon, Level 1 LIGHT Dragon-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 25. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) Upon seeing the Tuner monster, Toby gaped.

"Majestic Dragon….! That means-!" Toby began, a shocked expression his face.

"I now activate Monster Reborn to revive my Peaskeeper to my field!" Akiza continued as the small pea pods monster reappeared onto her field. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 25. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) Suddenly, Akiza's Mark, along the Signers still on their travels, vanished from their right arms and reappeared onto Akiza's back as she raised her right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 1 Majestic Dragon with Black Rose Dragon and Sylvan Peaskeeper!" The 3 monsters turned into white 9 stars as they went into green pillar of light. "Elegant rose bloom under the blue moonlight upon this world toward a new light! Synchro Summon! Manifest! Level 9! **Majestic Rose Dragon**!" Out of the green pillar of light came out a 4-winged majestic rose-scaled dragon. (**Majestic Rose Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type; Dragon/Synchro, Level 9. ATK/DEF: 3600/2800.** Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 25. Toby's hand: 1 card. Toby's LP: 3300.) Due to its magnificent light, the dark clouds in the sky began to vanish.

Yusei looked at the light, stunned before feeling his Mark and gave a small smile.

"Akiza…" He whispered.

"What is that light?!" Mina gasped, seeing it. Aura looked toward the light, clutching her marked arm with a knowing smile.

"Akiza…" Aura whispered.

Jack saw the light yet had a smirk on his face, knowing who was the cause of it.

"Whoever you're facing Akiza, kick their ass!" Jack grinned to himself as he continued to drive.

"Majestic Rose Dragon…" Toby whispered.

"That's right." Akiza nodded as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Majestic Rose Dragon effect! I select your Earthbound Immortal for this effect! Now your Earthbound Immortal's effects are negated and its ATK falls to 0!"

"Oh no!" Toby gaped as his Earthbound Immortal greyed out and its ATK fell to 0. He tched in frustration, but didn't say anything further.

"This is the end, Toby!" Akiza vowed as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Majestic Rose Dragon, attack his Earthbound Immortal! Majestic Flare!" The majestic dragon charged up its attack. As it did so, Toby's lips formed a smile.

"Dark Matter Space effect! I banish my Devourer from my Graveyard to make the damage I take become 100 instead!"

"Wrong!" Akiza countered. "You using its effect was a waste! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell!"

"No!" Toby watched in horror as his Field Spell shattered due to the storm Mystical Space Typhoon produced.

"My attack continues!" Akiza announced. "Go! Majestic Flare!" This time, the attack launched out of Majestic Rose Dragon's mouth and blasted the giant hole in the lizard's body; causing it to howl in pain before it exploded. Toby cried out as he went flying backwards and landed on the ground on his back. (Toby's LP: 3300 - 3600 = 0.) After the smoke cleared from Toby's side of the field, Akiza ran towards him. "Toby!"

"Ugh… Akiza?" Toby questioned as he opened his eyes and looked up at the Signer kneeling over him.

"You alright?" Akiza asked. Toby gave her a look and she sighed. "Sorry; stupid question."

"To answer you, I'm fine." Toby replied. "I don't have much time left in this word; due to the rules of us Dark Signers. If our Immortal is destroyed and we lose, then we are to the Underworld."

_And I don't think you're sister has much time left either; due to what you did to her in the duel earlier._ Akiza thought sadly, but she restrained herself from telling Toby, as to not make him feel guilty for his actions. At least, not right now. Shortly after, Toby began to turn into black particles.

"Seal the Control Unit, Akiza." Toby told her before he vanished. Akiza got up from the ground slowly and approaches the Control Unit and put her Signer Dragon, Black Rose Dragon on panel, which caused the Control Unit to shake and go underground. Once it did, Akiza got her Signer Dragon back. However, what shocked her was that Misty had not gotten up during her duel against Toby. Her panic rising, she picked up her speed and began to run.

"Misty!" Akiza called out to her supermodel friend as she approached and knelt down. "Misty!"

"A-Akiza?..." Misty's voice rasped as she opened her eyes and looked up to see Akiza kneeling over her.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna heal you." Akiza told Misty. However, much to Akiza's shock and sadness, Misty shook her head. "M-Misty?"

"I wouldn't bother…...Akiza…." Misty spoke softly. "I've already lost…..too much blood already….." Akiza felt tears leave her eyes as they fell down her cheeks.

"M-Misty…. D-Don't die on me….. Please don't…! You're the only thing I have even close to a mother since the death of my parents…. Not only that, but you're my closest friend…." Misty's lips formed a sad smile as Akiza's falling tears hit her face. She raised her right hand up so it touched Akiza's cheek, which surprised the female redhead Signer.

"Don't cry Akiza…..You have Yusei, Jack, Aura, Leo, Luna, and even Toby to help you cope after this is all over…." Akiza felt her eyes twitching with sadness so badly that she put her hands to her face and continued to cry. Misty did a raspyish breath before continuing. "Promise me, Akiza… That no matter what happens…. You move forward…" Akiza lowered her hands from her face and nodded slowly.

"I-I promise, Misty….." Akiza whispered softly.

"Good…" Misty smiled. "And I'm glad you viewed me as a mother figure….. It makes me so happy to hear that….." Akiza watched in utmost sadness as Misty's eyes closed. Akiza soon no longer heard Misty breathing. Akiza then put her hands back to her face and continued to cry. Her emotional sadness was so strong that some of her sad emotions seeped into her Left Claw of the Crimson Dragon Mark.

Yusei gasped, touching his marked arm as a tear left him.

"Oh Akiza… Misty…" He spoke sadly.

Jack grew wide eyed as sadness overwhelmed him for a moment, looking at his marked arm. He clutched the handle of his D-Wheel tightly as he sped onward.

Aura felt tears much to her surprise before she lowered her head and clutched her marked arm tightly.

"Dammit…!" She muttered.

"M-Misty…!" Akiza cried.

"My oh my… What do we have here?" Akiza gaped and turned around to see her blonde-haired Dark Signer opponent. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Reyna…..!" Akiza hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Here to congratulate you on your victory." Reyna grinned maliciously. When she took notice of Akiza's narrowed eyes, she chuckled. "And to taunt you of course."

"Taunt me?" Akiza repeated.

"Why yes." Reyna retorted coolly before she chuckled darkly once again. "Misty is a mother figure to you? Come on! What are you? 5 years old? Hahaha! What a joke!"

"Be quiet! Misty was always there for me! You should understand that feeling!" Akiza snapped. "Didn't you felt that way to Martha?!"

"Oh I did Akiza." Reyna remarked. "But unlike you, I didn't have the luxury life like you and other stupid friends! Jack didn't have a life of luxury either! You of all people should know that!" She then clenched her hands into fists. "Sector Security did whatever they wanted! There were no such thing as laws at Satellite until those dumbasses showed up and started treating us like pets to be locked up in cages! Well…...me and Kalin took the fight to them and killed them all! When Crow and Jack found out, they treated us like animals." She closed her eyes, then opened them again. "_Especially_ me…." She then shrugged. "But no matter! Seeing kids in the city getting treated like garbage is just as bad, if not worse than, Satellite!" She then laughed darkly again. "But that will soon no longer be the case Akiza. Don't you want a future for the kids of the city to grow up where there is no corruption? No mistreatment?" She spread her arms out as she continued. "_That's_ the world I want for Toby, Leo, Luna, and all the other kids! Both from Satellite and the city!" She then released a couple tears. "Such a shame that you Signers that fight against the Dark SIgners must die first." She then smiled maliciously before adding. "As for my feelings towards Martha, she can go die in hell for all I care. She's no mother figure to me anymore. And neither should a supermodel like Misty be a mother figure to you, Izinski! Besides, what has the supermodel ever do for you anyway? Oh wait, let me guess; treat you like a kid for 10+ years! Hahaha!"

"No. She has been there for me through so much. She had supported me, comforted me, and guided me to where I am today." Akiza frowned. "And I will keep moving forward no matter what."

"A yes." Reyna chuckled. "The "promise" you made to Misty, right? Well let me tell you something Izinski: That promise means nothing. You'll eventually succumb to a breakdown at some point. It happens to us all."

"That's what you think!" Akiza snapped. "Besides, don't you have a duel to go to?"

"Oh, you mean me dueling Jack Atlas?" Reyna questioned before she smirked maliciously. "I'll go and duel him when I feel like it. Then again, I could just not show up at all….. After all, me dueling that blonde softie is a waste of my time. He doesn't have the guts to kill me. Even if I gave him the weapon to do so."

"That's because he wants to save you." Akiza frowned.

"And _that_ is what makes Jack Atlas weak." Reyna sneered. "I don't _need_ saving Akiza. Jack should have realized that the moment he lost to me in the Fortune Cup. Or the time I revealed my true identity as a Dark Signer in my duel against Luna."

"That won't stop him Reyna. He will do everything he can to make you realize that." Akiza countered.

"Oh I know." Reyna remarked. "Regardless, I shall _shatter_ his hope in saving me. He shall become like me." She looked down at her watch, then back up at Akiza. "I would like to stay longer, but I have to watch your pathetic Signer friend suffer at the hands of Leo and Luna. Ciao Izinski!" She waved her right hand before she vanished in black smoke. Akiza watched her go clutching her hands tightly.

"Aura…" She frowned.

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

**Black Rose Gale, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: If you control a "Black Rose" Synchro monster: You can pay half your LP to activate 1 of the following effects:**

**-Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field until the end of the turn.**

**-Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in the Graveyard until the end of the turn.**

**-You can select 1 monster you control; it can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each.**

**You can only activate 1 "Black Rose Gale" per turn.**

**Sylvan Cascade, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, and if any "Sylvan" card is excavated, you can add 1 excavated Spell/Trap card to your hand, also send the remaining cards to the GY. Otherwise, place all excavated cards on the bottom of your Deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Sylvan Cascade" per turn.**

**Sylvan Princessprite, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 4, 1800/100. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**(This card can also be treated as a Tuner monster.)**

**You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Spell/Trap, add it to your hand. Otherwise, send it to the GY. You can pay 500 LP; send 1 other Plant-Type monster from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY, then target 1 "Sylvan" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Sylvan Princessprite" once per turn.**

**Majestic Rose Dragon, attribute: FIRE, type; Dragon/Synchro, Level 9. ATK/DEF: 3600/2800. Effect: "Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster**

**Once per turn, negate the effect(s) of 1 monster your opponent controls and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to negate it and destroy all cards on the field except itself and inflict 800 damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card destroyed by this effect. Return this card to the Extra Deck during the End Phase and then Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

**Toby Tredwell (OC Cards):**

**Dark Matter Devourer, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. Effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) by discarding 1 "Dark Matter" monster (this is a quick effect). Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 1 "Dark Matter" monster from your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate that monster's effects, then banish that monster. (This effect can be activated in the middle of a Chain).**

**Dark Matter Cluster Field, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: All "Dark Matter" monsters you control gain 300 attack and defense points. Once per turn: When a "Dark Matter" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Banish the top of the opponent's deck.**

**Dark Matter Space, type: Field Spell. Effect: All "Dark Matter" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard; any battle damage you would take from this battle becomes 100.**

**Earthbound Calling, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster and 1 Field Spell from either your Deck or GY to your hand.**

**Dark Matter Energy Barrier Wave, type: Normal Trap. Effect: "Dark Matter" monsters you control cannot be destroyed (by battle or by card effect) this turn. If you have a "Dark Matter" monster in your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; you take no damage this turn.**

**Dark Matter Deity Bahmut, attribute: DARK, type: Dark Matter/Dark Synchro, Level -10, ATK/DEF: 3500/1000. Effect: 1 non-Tuner - 1 Dark Tuner**

**Once per turn, during either players turn, if your opponent activates a card or effect: You can banish 2 cards from your graveyard; negate that card or effect, then banish 1 card from your opponent's hand. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 banished Dark Tuner monster. You can only use each effect of "Dark Matter Deity Bahmut" once per turn.**

**0713MM: Short chapter I know. Despite this, Chapter 19 will be longer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 19th chapter of my 5Ds AU fanfic! In this chapter, it's a tag duel between Akiza Izinski and Aura Flood vs Luna and Leo! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and its characters, nor do I own Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 19

Aura looked at her marked arm, silent as Mina drove the car to the Control Unit. After a minute or so, Mina glanced over at Aura.

"You doing alright?" Mina asked.

"As fine as one can be." Aura sighed, clutching her arm tightly. Mina was about to add something, but then she took notice of the Control Unit.

"We're here." Mina nodded as she stopped the car. Once she did, she glanced at Aura, concern on her face. "You sure you're alright?"

"Humph. Why does that matter Miss Simington?" Mina opened her mouth, then took notice of Leo and Luna walking towards them. "Aura would lie to you and say yes just so you can stop pestering her about the little matters in life." Leo snapped his fingers and smirked at Aura. "Isn't that right, Aura?" Aura only got out of the car.

"Before you jumped the gun, I was gonna answer that I will be once I get you two back to your senses." She replied.

"Oh really?" Luna retorted. "Come now Aura, you were never the type to "save" anyone. And especially not now."

"You're not wrong." Aura agreed, much to their shock. "It's true that before I couldn't think to be someone who would be able to help to save others. Only a demon who can destroy and kill but…Akiza and the others...they saw the other me. The one I thought was gone after that day. And it made me realize that even someone like me can change. Which is why I'll do everything in my power to make up for what I've done and help people instead of hurt. Which includes you two."

"Hahahaha!" Leo laughed and slapped his right knee with his right hand. Even Luna crossed her arms and chuckled darkly. "Oh my god Aura! You're hilarious! You?! Change?! Please! Roman told us what Akiza said about Reyna. That even she could change. What a joke!"

"Akiza isn't wrong. For even the worst of people can change." Aura frowned.

"And tell us Aura." Luna retorted. "Do you really believe Reyna can change? Because if you do, it's a shame. Reyna has plans for this world. A world where children can prosper. Both City and Satellite children. One without war and the unbalance of the laws." She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Of course, it'll only be a world where us Dark Signers will thrive. So you Signers have to be eliminated. Or at least defeated to the point where they see the endgame here isn't that bad."

"While her dream is something many would hope for, she's going about it the wrong way." Aura frowned. "Her thinking is clouded by the dark gods just as yours are. The Earthbound Immortals only want a world of destruction and darkness. Not the one she speaks of."

"Ha! She's already got that covered!" Leo grinned. "You'll see what I mean once the sun sets." Aura frowned slightly at this.

This could be trouble in the long run with Reyna. But either way, right now I have to focus on Leo and Luna. She thought.

"I suppose I will. Now then, it's time we begin the duel."

"I suppose it is." Leo nodded as he raised his right arm upwards and the Mark of the Monkey encircled the 4. Once that happened, both Luna and Leo activated their duel disks. Before the 3 of them could declare "DUEL!", they all heard…

"Aura! Leo! Luna!" The twins looked up to see Akiza striding towards them. Her D-Wheel next to Mina's car.

"Akiza?!" Aura gasped, shocked.

"Akiza!" Mina called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the Mark of the Monkey and drove here as fast I could." Akiza retorted.

"Humph. So Akiza, ready for round 2?" Luna gave the redheaded female Signer a sly smirk.

"Yeah." Akiza nodded before turning her attention to Aura. "I know you can handle yourself just fine, but the fact that you're facing 2 of your friends is too much to bear. I had to face 1, and even then, it was too much to bear. I won't let you experience that Aura. So that's why I'm gonna help you defeat Luna and Leo."

"Hey wait a minute." Leo frowned as he looked around, as if he was looking for something, or someone. "Where's Misty? Isn't she supposed to be here?" At once, Aura flinched, clutching her marked arm.

"Akiza… Misty is gone, isn't she?..." She spoke softly. Akiza glanced at Aura, then looked down at the ground. Luna and Leo gaped in surprise, and even Mina, when several tears fell from Akiza's eyes.

"Y-Yes…" Akiza spoke, her voice almost inaudible. "She's dead…. She's the one that took care of me after…...you know…" Akiza sniffled, then continued. "She was like a mother to me….." Aura sadly frowned, hugging Akiza while remembering Misty from their childhood; letting a few tears fall. Despite Leo and Luna being Dark Signers, and therefore, Aura and Akiza's enemies, even they had tears falling out of their eyes.

"We'll miss her, but she won't be forgotten." Aura choked

"Yeah…" Luna spoke softly.

"Yes she will be." Leo agreed before his expression turned serious. "As for you teaming up with Aura, Akiza, fine."

"You 2 will be crushed all the same." Luna added. Aura let Akiza go, wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure about this Akiza?" She asked. Akiza wiped her tears ahead and nodded; remembering the promise she made to Misty before Misty's final breath of life: Promise me, Akiza… That no matter what happens…. You move forward…

"I'm sure Aura." Akiza nodded, her confidence slowly returning. "I vowed to Misty before she died in my arms that I'd move forward and handle whatever challenge is thrown at me. Whether it be physical or mental."

"Alright." Aura nodded. "Then let's do it." Akiza nodded and raised her left arm up; thus activating her duel disk. Aura looked at her duel disk for a moment before raising her left arm up and activating it.

"DUEL!"

"For this Tag Team Duel, each side will share fields, Graveyards, and Life Points." Luna explained. "Is that fine with you 2?"

"Fine with me." Aura nodded.

"Same." Akiza nodded.

"Good!" Luna grinned. "Then I hope you don't mind if I take the first turn! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 4000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 6 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) Luna looked at her hand and she grinned. "Time for me to get my Dragon out." At Luna mentioning her Dragon, Akiza gulped; knowing full well what was about to transpire in the next few minutes. Aura only prepared herself for the worst. Luna grabbed 2 cards from her hand.

"First up, I Summon Kuribon to my field, then activate the Field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone." Luna began as the dark plasma energy zone appeared. (Kuribon, Level 1 LIGHT Fairy-type monster, ATK/DEF: 300/200. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 4000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 4 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.)

"It's coming." Leo grinned. "Go for it Luna." Luna glanced at her brother and nodded.

"Right." She agreed as she pulled another card from her hand. "I activate the Spell card, Cursed Goblet of Ancient Fiends." Luna gestured her hand forward. "With this, one of you shall draw 2 cards."

"One of us draws?" Aura questioned with a frown.

"Why yes." Luna retorted coolly. "So which one of you two would like to draw 2 cards?"

"Want me to choose for you?" Leo grinned darkly.

"I'll draw 2 cards." Akiza prompted, surprising Leo, but not Luna. In fact, Luna smiled darkly.

"Then go ahead Akiza." Luna remarked coolly. Akiza put her right hand ontop of her deck and drew 2 cards. Right after she did, the cursed goblet blasted her with fire; causing the redheaded female Signer to cry out and fall to her knees; shaking. (Akiza/Aura's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Akiza's hand: 7 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 3000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 3 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Akiza!" Aura gasped.

"I'll be okay." Akiza replied as she stood back up.

"You might be for now, but you won't be after this." Luna grinned as she revealed another card in her hand. "Since my opponent took damage, I can Special Summon the Dark Tuner Black Witch to my field!" Upon her declaration, a sinister black-robed witch appeared next to Kuribon, which made the small monster cower by covering its eyes. (Dark Tuner Black Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Tuner, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2100 (originally 2000/2500. Akiza's hand: 7 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 3000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 2 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) Despite Kuribon's fearful reaction to seeing Black Witch, Luna paid no attention to its fear.

"Poor Kuribon." Aura frowned.

"Oh don't you worry about him!" Luna retorted sinisterly. "I have big plans for him!" As soon as she said that, Luna raised her right arm upward. "I now dark tune my Level 1 Kuribon with my Level 8 Dark Black Witch!" The black witch laughed darkly as she raised her staff and shot shadow streams of energy towards Kuribon, which engulf the small monster and the witch. The 2 of them turned into 7 black orbs of energy. "When the shadows are consumed by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light!" Luna's black irised and orange eyes widened. "Dark Synchro! Appear now my faithful dragon! Level -7! Ancient Fiend Dragon!" Out of the black pillar of light came forth a corrupted version of the Signer Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon. (Ancient Fiend Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2600. (originally 2100/3000. Akiza's hand: 7 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 3000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 2 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) Aura grew wide eyed in horror upon seeing the dark form of Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Oh my…" She covered her mouth.

"Horrible…..!" Beast growled in her mind.

"Ha! Do you see that?" Leo grinned. "A Signer Dragon corrupted by the Underworld's power!"

"You know, I like this version of Ancient Fairy Dragon better." Luna chuckled as she looked at her corrupted Signer Mark on her right arm before back up at her and her brother's 2 opponents. "What do you think of my Dragon's new form and power Aura? Wonderful, is it not?" Aura only scowled, clutching her hand tightly.

"I'm only sad of what those dark beings did to Ancient Fairy. She was a gentle soul, not this monstrosity." She frowned. At Aura's reply, Leo scowled deeply.

"Why do you suddenly care about what happens to the Signer Dragons?" He inquired.

"I always cared about them before this whole Crimson Dragon and Signer stuff. Stardust, Black Rose, Ancient Fairy, and Aurastar I do care." Aura frowned with a sigh. "But at times in my state, I never felt like I could truly be worthy to them."

"Heh. What a sad story." Leo chuckled.

"It is isn't it?" Aura replied with a light chuckle. "A girl who feels she doesn't think she has the right to care because she's tainted. Pathetic really. But I'll do what I can in order to purify Ancient Fairy and save you two."

"Go ahead and try!" Leo snapped as Luna placed a card face-down and ended her turn.

"Your move Akiza." Luna told her.

"Right." Akiza nodded. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 8 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 3000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) Akiza looked at her hand and nodded. "This'll do. I Normal Summon Sylvan Flowerknight to my field." The flower-armored knight appeared onto Aura and Akiza's field, sword ready. (Sylvan Flowerknight, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Akiza's hand: 7 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 3000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) After it was Summoned, Luna smiled darkly.

"You never learn, Akiza." Luna remarked as she thrusted her right hand forward. "At this moment I activate my Dragon's effect! With its dark power, I destroy your puny knight and deal 1000 points of damage!"

"Not before I activate its effect!" Akiza shot back. "Now I excavate the top card of my Deck!" She drew the card and smiled when she saw it was Cherubsprout. "It's Cherubsprout, so he goes to the Graveyard!"

"Fine!" Luna snapped. "But you won't avoid my Dragon's effect!" Ancient Fiend Dragon fired a blast of dark fire; thus destroying the flowerknight. Akiza winced as she felt pain in her body from the effect. (Akiza/Aura's LP: 3000 - 1000 = 2000. Akiza's hand: 7 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) After the smoke cleared, Akiza's lips formed a smile.

"That's just what I wanted you to do." Akiza's smile widened, only confusing the twins.

"What do you mean by that?!" Leo demanded. "Your field is empty now!"

"Not for long!" Akiza shot back as she revealed a card in her hand. "I activate the effect of Sylvan Sagequoia in my hand! When a Sylvan monster(s) is sent to the Graveyard, except during the Damage Step, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" The ground shook as a massive tree appeared. (Sylvan Sagequoia, Level 7 WIND Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Tch…..! So you had a counterattack prepared….." Luna grunted.

"But of course." Akiza smiled. "And now Cherubsprout's effect lets me Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb from my Deck!" The small bulb monster appeared next to Sagequoia. (Glow-Up Bulb, Level 1 EARTH Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.)

"So you're going for a Level 8 Synchro monster." Leo grunted.

"It better not be that Dragon." Luna scowled deeply.

"Whoever said I was done?" Akiza grinned as she pulled a card from her hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Mount Sylvania!" The field around them turned into that of a grassy field and a mountain behind them. After that was done, Akiza grabbed a card from her hand. "Now by sending Sylvan Komushroomo from my hand to the Graveyard, I can take 1 Sylvan card from my Deck and place it on top of my Deck." A card ejected out of Akiza's deck, which she grabbed and her Deck shuffled, then she placed the selected card ontop of her Deck. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.)

"I hope you have a plan Akiza." Aura frowned. Akiza glanced at Aura nodded.

"I always have a plan." Akiza smiled as she turned back to Leo and Luna. "Sagequoia effect! I excavate the top card of my Deck!" Akiza drew the top card, her smile remained as she didn't bother looking at it. "I Special Summon Sylvan Princessprout via her effect! Upon being excavated from my Deck by an effect, I can Special Summon her as a Level between 1-8. I choose Level 2!" The small princess appeared next to Glow-Up Bulb. (Sylvan Princessprout, Level 2 (originally Level 1) LIGHT Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 100. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) Both Leo and Luna gaped, shocked that Akiza didn't even look at the card she excavated! Not only that, but Akiza knew what card she was gonna excavate!

"So…..that's the card you put on top of your Deck…" Leo scowled as he and his sister recovered from their initial shock.

"That's right." Akiza nodded as she raised her right arm upwards. "I tune my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my Level 2 Princessprout and Level 7 Sagequoia!" All 3 monsters turned into 10 white stars that flew into the green pillar of light. "Benevolent creature of the forest, preserve the life and nature within and bring prosperity! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a hippogriff that had fur similar to that of the Sacred Tree. (Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.)

"Not bad." Aura smirked.

"And now for Eldria's effect!" Akiza announced. "Since my opponent has more cards than I do, I can excavate cards from my Deck equal to the number of cards my opponent controls." Akiza pointed at Luna. "Since you have 3 cards to my 2, I shall excavate the top card of my Deck."

"Humph. Fine." Luna scowled. "Not like it'll matter."

It actually will. Akiza thought as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck and drew. She looked at it and smiled. "Not a Plant monster, but it is the Continuous Spell, Sylvan Renewal. Which not only gets added to my hand, but my Eldria gains 200 ATK/DEF." Eldria glowed a dark aura as her ATK/DEF rose to 3700/3200 respectively. After that, Akiza played her Renewal and used it to Special Summon Sylvan Hermitree from her hand. (Sylvan Hermitree, Level 8 FIRE Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2700/1800. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 4000.) Luna tched in anger at the sight of the 2 monsters.

"No….! Both of Akiza's monsters overpower my Dragon….!" Luna gnashed her teeth.

"Either one can defeat that monster but…" Aura muttered with a frown.

"But what?" Akiza glanced at Aura. "Is something wrong?"

"There's the matter of Luna's face-down. It could be a trap." Aura frowned.

"Then I'll spring her trap." Akiza grinned as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Hermitree, attack Ancient Fiend!" The massive tree launched its roots forward; thus slamming them into the Dragon. Ancient Fiend howled in pain as Luna winced, clutching her chest from the damage. (Leo/Luna's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 3900.)

"Kuh…!" Luna grunted.

"The 2nd battle!" Akiza announced. "Eldria, attack Ancient Fiend!" The elderly creature leapt forward to slash the dragon with its claws, but instead…

"Trap card activate!" Luna announced.

"Thought so." Aura frowned.

"Half Unbreak!" Luna continued. "Now my Dragon isn't destroyed and me and my brother only take half the damage!" A shield formed around Ancient Fiend Dragon; thus protecting it from the attack. (Leo/Luna's LP: 3900 - 550 = 3350. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 3350.) Akiza grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Akiza concluded. "Your move Leo." (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 3350.)

"Ha! Now it's my turn!" Leo grinned. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 6 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 3350.) He looked at the card he drew and he sneered.

It's time! Leo thought.

"Thanks playing your Field Spell Akiza, but I like mine better." Leo remarked as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Kozmotown!" The mountain then transformed into what looked like a pilgrim village. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 5 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 3350.)

"This field again." Aura grimaced.

"Yes Aura." Leo grinned as he pulled another card from his hand. "I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, Kozmo Combination!" The spell card appeared, then glowed brightly. "With this card's power, I can Fusion Summon a Kozmo Fusion monster from either my Extra Deck, Graveyard or banished zone by using monsters from either my hand, field or Graveyard as Materials. However, if my opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, I can use monsters from my Deck as Fusion Materials!"

"Not good." Akiza frowned deeply.

"Not good is right Akiza!" Leo grinned. "Because I fuse Kozmo Soartroopers and Kozmo Sliprider from my Deck!" 2 ghostly forms of the 2 monsters appeared above Leo before swirling into a Fusion Portal. "Dark winged troopers and high evasive flyer become the commander of the darkness! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Kozmo Commander!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a white-armored warrior that looked similar to a stormtrooper from Star Wars. (Kozmo Commander, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 4 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 3350.)

Not this guy again! Beast snapped in Aura's mind.

"And now for Commander's effect!" Leo grinned. "By paying 500 LP, I can bring back both Kozmo Soartroopers and Kozmo Sliprider!" A black-armored warrior and a small ship appeared on either side of Commander. (Kozmo Soartroopers, Level 3 DARK Psychic-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Kozmo Sliprider, Level 5 LIGHT Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2300/800. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000. Leo's hand: 4 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

"Already swarming the field." Aura scowled.

"Sliprider effect!" Leo announced. "When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can target 1 Spell/Trap card on the field and destroy it!" The machine began to glow yellow. Upon it doing so, Leo gestured to Luna's Dragon. "Now for my sister's Dragon's effect! I target the other set card of Akiza's and destroy it! Then you 2 take 1000 points of damage!"

"An effect combo…!" Aura scowled.

"I activate one of the cards you targeted!" Akiza countered. "Damage Diet!" Now me and Aura only take half damage this turn!" Leo scowled as he watched both of Akiza's backrow cards shattered. (Akiza/Aura's LP: 2000 - 500 = 1500. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 4 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

"Humph. Even with half damage, you 2 will be on your knees begging for mercy this turn!" Leo grinned darkly as he raised his right arm upward. "I Tribute my Kozmo Soartroopers and Sliprider to Summon one of the most powerful monsters ever! Arise from the depths of the Underworld, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Both monsters Leo Tributed turned into rainbow orbs and flew into the giant heart in the sky. After a few moments, an explosion occurred on Leo's field. Once the smoke began to vanish, they all could see the massive yellow and black monkey. (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Level 10 DARK Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 3 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.) At once Aura shuddered, looking up at Cusillu clutching her right arm tightly. Akiza glanced at Aura frowned.

"Aura…" Akiza whispered. Quickly, Aura shook her head.

Get a hold of yourself! You made your resolve, so no backing out! She thought with a frown.

"Brother, give Aura a taste of pain." Luna suggested. Leo glanced at Luna and shrugged.

"Does it matter who I attack?" Leo remarked before shrugging again. "No matter! Cusillu, attack Aura directly!" The giant monkey unleashed its fist towards Aura.

"I activate Aurastar Luna Maiden's effect from my hand!" Aura yelled. "When I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can Special Summon her from my hand. Not only that, but the attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!" Appearing was the black hair white eyed young girl in silver maiden clothes as she used her blue aura to form a shield blocking Cusillu's fist. (Aurastar Luna Maiden, Level: 1, Attribute: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster, ATK/DEF: 100/1800. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 3 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

"Humph. So you survived." Leo frowned before he laughed darkly. "How pathetic. Hiding behind a wall. You know you would have survived with 100 LP, right? Or did you forget that Akiza played Damage Diet? Either way….ha! Absolutely pathetic!"

"Are you done?" Aura asked, unfazed by Leo's taunt. Leo tsked at Aura's question.

"I'll be done when I'm done!" Leo snapped.

"Hmph. Still a hot head I see." Aura smirked, making Luna Maiden giggle.

"Humph. You truly haven't changed, Aura." Luna noted with a frown. "Selfish like always. Makes me wonder why I even bothered trying to help you when I joined Arcadia due to your actions when you killed my brother."

"Because you're kind Luna. You always have been." Aura replied, a light smile on her face. "You had a kindness that Ancient Fairy adored about you. For both your friends and the spirits and why she was glad to have you as her Signer. And why I was glad you're my friend." Aura then held out her hand. "And now it's my turn to help you both. You and Leo." She added. Luna stared at Aura's hand before turning away.

"It's too late for us, Aura." Luna retorted softly. "Just accept the fact that we're no longer your friends."

"That what I tried telling you people, and look where I'm at now." Aura smirked.

"Humph." Leo frowned. "Says the one that thought we "abandoned you". When really, you abandoned us! I don't care for your bullshit Aura! Why don't just go die like Misty did? It'll make all of us so much happier."

"That's what I thought too." Aura agreed with a weak smile, hand on her hip. "But Luna made me understand that surprisingly, people would be sad if I died. So I can't die here."

"No, you're wrong." Luna frowned deeply. "I didn't save you." She then gestured to Akiza. "She did it. I hold no credit here."

"You give yourself too little credit Luna. Though then again, you were always humble." Aura remarked amused. "You formed the cracks on the wall I formed around myself. Akiza only broke the rest."

"That's what I'm saying." Luna continued. "I didn't do much. Akiza did all the work." She put a hand to her chin. "Regardless, you're still acting selfish; even now. I regret even trying to help you. In fact, I'm glad Reyna defeated me/killed me in my duel against her during the Fortune Cup!"

"It's true that I'm selfish and unable to truly atone, but that doesn't mean I can't change. You only think so because of the darkness of the Underworld." Aura frowned. "Which is why I'll clear your mind with the light of life!"

"If you're so insistent in trying, then go ahead!" Leo snapped as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I switch Ancient Fiend Dragon to Defense Mode and set 1 card and end my turn!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.) "Oh and by the way, since Akiza battled Ancient Fiend Dragon on her turn, its ATK/DEF rose by 1000. Putting it at 3100 ATK and 4000 DEF. Just so you know."

"So I see. My turn, draw!" Aura yelled. (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

I don't want to see Ancient Fairy like this, but her effects are blocking me from doing so. Plus that Earthbound Immortal. Aura thought, glancing at the field. Which means getting rid of this field spell would be the first thing to do. But...

"Aura." Akiza spoke to Aura. "My cards are your cards." Aura looked at Akiza, surprised before giving a smile and nodded.

"Right. I Normal Summon Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer!" The cheerful girl appeared on the field with Luna Maiden giving a wave. (Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer, Level: 4, Attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

"Tabbi's effect! When she's Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a Beast or Winged Beast type monster from my hand!" Aura continued. "I Summon the Tuner monster Aurastar Falcon!" With a screech a gold colored falcon flew on the field landing on Tabbi's shoulder shining in a yellow Aura. (Aurastar Falcon, Level: 3, Attribute: LIGHT, type: Winged Beast/Tuner, ATK/DEF: 1300/1500. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

"I see so that's why you used Luna Maiden's effect to Synchro Summon a level 8." Luna frowned.

"You catch on quick." Aura smirked. "I tune my Level 3 Falcon with my Level 4 Tabbi and level 1 Luna Maiden!" Falcon screeched as he flew to become 3 green rings and Tabbi and Maiden jumped through to glow transparent Aura got out her card looking at it for a moment before she spoke. "Oh mighty guardian alongside me! Let us shield the people of the stars! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Shimmer! Aurastar Dragon!" Light shined from above as they saw the silver and indigo dragon descend onto the field, letting out a screech. (Aurastar Dragon, Level: 8, Attribute: LIGHT, type: Dragon/Synchro, ATK/DEF: 3600 (originally 2600)/2100. Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 2850.)

"So that's your Signer Dragon…" Luna mused before her lips formed a dark smile. "Impressive I'll admit, but my Ancient Fiend Dragon has 4000 DEF. And Aurastar Dragon only has 3600 ATK, even with Falcon's power boost. And attacking my brother's Earthbound Immortal is a waste of time. So what can you possibly do with that dragon of yours?" She chuckles before adding. "I doubt that so-called dragon will be able to do anything. Except be a pathetic wall for you to hide behind."

"It fits you too." Leo added. "You hiding behind a wall like that. Shielding yourself from the world because of what you are."

"Stop it!" Akiza frowned deeply.

"It's fine Akiza. They're not wrong." Aura admitted with a sad smile. "At the time, I was like that. After being trapped in that place, I felt like I couldn't trust the outside world because of my demonic ways. So I formed a wall around myself in order to block it all out and numb out the pain."

"Obviously, that wall of yours was easy to shatter." Luna remarked. "Akiza shattered that wall with her iron fist of hope."

"Only thanks to you. After all, you made me hesitate, made me doubt on my thinking. If not for you Luna, I highly doubt Akiza would've broken down my wall." Aura replied. Despite Luna being a Dark Signer, her lips formed a small smile. While Leo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That's still no excuse for what you did and have done." Leo scowled deeply. "If anything, you should just go to prison after this Signer vs Dark Signer War is over. It'll save us all the trouble."

"Aura isn't going to prison Leo." Akiza shot back.

"So you're okay with her just roaming the city and murdering everyone?!" Leo grit his teeth. "I'm doing us all a favor by banishing her to the Underworld! So let it happen!"

"Fat chance!" Akiza retorted as she gestured to one of her face-down cards. "Quick-Play Spell activate! Twin Twisters! Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy up to Spell/Trap cards on the field! So say goodbye to Kozmotown and your face-down card, Leo!" Just as Akiza discarded her card, 2 twisters appeared and blew away Leo's 2 cards; thus they shattered.

"No!" Luna gaped. "Cusillu and Ancient Fiend's protection is-!"

"Gone!" Akiza finished with a smile.

"Nice work Akiza. Now Cusillu can't attack us directly either." Aura smiled.

"You….!" Leo growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Sorry to say, but it's still my turn." Aura retorted, looking at Ancient Fiend Dragon sadly. "Ancient Fairy, I can't stand to see you like this. Allow the light to clear away the darkness! Aurastar Dragon, attack Ancient Fiend Dragon! Celestial Radiance!" Aurastar roared, launching the silvery indigo breath attack, piercing Ancient Fiend's chest and causing it to roar in pain before being destroyed in an explosion. Luna shielded herself with her arms before the shockwave made her skid backwards.

"Luna!" Leo called out to his twin sister. "You alright?"

"Tch….. I'm fine Leo." Luna remarked. She glanced at Aura and scowled deeply. "What was that for? Did you really think that by destroying Ancient Fiend Dragon, that you'd set me from the Dark Signers? Ha! As if! What a waste of an attack!"

"Eldria, go now and attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Aura yelled. The elder of Mount Sylvania nodded in response, then threw its weapon at the Earthbound Immortal; thus piercing its chest and making the monkey howl in pain before falling to the ground with a loud *KABOOM* sound. Shortly after it hit the ground, it shattered. Leo tsked after his Earthbound Immortal was destroyed. (Leo/Luna's LP: 2850 - 900 = 1950. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 3 cards. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 1950.)

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Aura finished. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 1950.)

"My turn, draw!" Luna declared. (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 2 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 1950.) After Luna drew her card and looked at, she gasped, then she began to laugh. (A/N: Think Yami Bakura vs Yugi Part 2 from Season 2, or Yami Marik vs Joey Part 3 in Season 3.) "Akiza, Aura, this duel's control has switch to our side!"

"How can this be?!" Akiza demanded. "All you have on your field is your Kozmo Commander!"

"Oh I know." Luna's dark smile widened. "But with the card I've just drawn…...I don't think even you 2 can stop me….."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Aura scowled.

"Be wary Mistress." Aurastar warned her.

"Your warning is of no consequence, Aurastar Dragon." Luna retorted. "And you will learn this the hard way. But first up, in order to bring this all powerful card, I need some sacrifices. So I use Commander's effect to pay 500 LP and revive Slipride and Soartroopers from my Graveyard." The 2 Kozmo monsters re-emerged onto Leo and Luna's field in Defense position. (Leo/Luna's LP: 1950 - 500 = 1450. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 2 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 1450.)

"I think you know what happens next." Leo grinned. "Sliprider's effect allows it to destroy one of your Spell/Trap cards up its Summon. Do it, Sliprider!" The ship fired a beam at Akiza's last set card; thus shattering it.

"Ahh…. Such a powerful card….. Too bad you'll never get the chance to use it, Akiza." Luna grinned. She looked at the card she drew, then back at Akiza and Aura. "Akiza, remember when I told you that I wasn't a fully fledged Dark Signer? Well…let's just say I partially lied….. Heh heh heh…..."

"Oh don't tell me." Aura paled, shaking.

"No! You can't mean-!" Akiza began.

"I do!" Luna laughed as she raised her right arm upward and the card glowed brightly. "But this Earthbound Immortal is quite different than the ones you've faced! In fact, this very particular Earthbound Immortal is almost on par with that of the Egyptian God Cards! Just as Red Nova is as well! This Earthbound Immortal just beneath Red Nova in terms of power! Now normally, it takes 2 sacrifices to Summon an Earthbound Immortal. However, this one requires 3 Tributes! So I Tribute Kozmos Soartroopers, Sliprider, and Commander!" The 3 monsters turned into 3 rainbow orbs that soared into the sky where massive vines were in the shape of a heart. The heart made thumping sounds as it began to absorb….the wildlife around them? All the trees and plants around the 4 began to die out. There nutrition going up into the heart.

"The life of the Earth?!" Aura gasped.

"I told you that this Earthbound Immortal was different from the others you've seen up to this point." Luna remarked. "Now be born! Earthbound Immortal Sach'a!" The ground shook violently after the heart exploded into a multitude of vines and branches. Out of the ground/center of Luna and Leo's field arose a humongous was so huge that you couldn't even see the top of it. (Earthbound Immortal Sach'a, attribute: DARK, type: Plant, Level 11, ATK/DEF: 5000. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 1450.)

"A huge tree…?!" Aura gaped.

"That's right." Luna nodded, her dark smile still present on her lips. "And this is the last creature you'll ever see before me and my brother banish you 2 to the Underworld!"

"And do you figure that?" Akiza inquired. "It's true that it possesses 5000 ATK/DEF. But since there is no face-up Field Spell, its effects are-"

"Negated?" Luna interjected with a dark laugh. "Normally you'd be right. However, since this is the Tree Earthbound Immortal, it's quite different from the Earthbound Immortals you've encountered so far. For starters….." Luna gestured to her Earthbound Immortal. "Earthbound Immortal Sach'a gains its effects if there's a Field Spell card in my Graveyard. And look at that! There is a Field Spell card in my Graveyard! 2 to be accurate! Kozmotown and Mystic Plasma Zone!"

"So instead of on the field, it can use its effects if a Field Spell is in the Graveyard." Aura frowned.

"And with 2 Field Spells in there Graveyard, it makes getting rid of Luna's Earthbound Immortals' effect twice as hard." Akiza added with a frown.

"As for its effects, 3 of them you should already know." Luna told them.

"It can attack us directly." Aura frowned.

"And it's unaffected by our Spell and Trap cards." Akiza added with a frown. "Plus we cannot attack it with our monsters."

"Correct." Luna nodded. "However, I'm not one to attack directly. So I'll get rid of Aurastar Dragon! Battle! Sach'a, attack Aurastar Dragon!"

"Aurastar Dragon's effect!" Aura yelled. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase! I send Aurastar Spirit Bird from my hand to the Graveyard! Star Gardna!" Aurastar Dragon roared as her Aura formed a shield, blocking the attack. Or so it thought. The massive branch pierced through the shield and destroyed Aurastar Dragon anyways. The card Aura discarded originally returned to her hand.

"Nice try Aura!" Luna grinned darkly. "But when Earthbound Immortal Sacha'a battles, you cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped. "That means Aurastar Dragon can't block the attack!"

"How right you are Akiza!" Luna sneered. "Now take 1400 points of damage!" The shockwave from Aurastar Dragon's destruction caused both Akiza and Aura to be launched backwards. Surprisingly, they both managed to stay standing. (Akiza/Aura's LP: 1500 - 1400 = 100. Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 100. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 1 card. Leo/Luna's LP: 1450.)

"Aurastar…" Aura frowned.

"But just to make sure you don't have any funny ideas, I activate Heavy Storm!" Luna announced. "This card destroys all Spell and Traps on the field!" The...well, a heavy storm appeared and blew away the remaining backrow Akiza and Aura shared. After the storm dissipated, Luna pointed her right index finger at the 2 Signers. "You 2 have nothing left! Akiza has no cards in her hand, and the 2 of you only possess a singular monster! You have 1 turn left you 2. If you don't defeat us by then, then Leo shall deal the finishing blow on his upcoming turn!" She paused, then added. "But if you 2 surrender now, I promise to make your trip to the Underworld as painless as possible."

"We're not quitters thank you." Aura frowned.

"Suit yourself." Luna shrugged. "But, your fate is on Akiza's shoulders. Should she fail to defeat me and my brother on her turn, this duel is over."

"I won't…..surrender!" Akiza vowed.

"Fine." Luna remarked. "I end my turn. You're up, Akiza." (Akiza's hand: 0 cards. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 100. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 1450.) Akiza placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

I need a winning card here. Akiza thought. If I don't get it, me and Aura will be banished to the Underworld.

"Prepare yourselves, Luna, Leo!" Akiza declared. "This duel will end...this turn!"

"Oh? And how will you manage that?" Leo wondered aloud. "You have 1 monster on your field! What can you possibly do?"

"Let's see!" Akiza retorted. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 1 card. Aura's hand: 1 card. Akiza/Aura's LP: 100. Leo's hand: 2 cards. Luna's hand: 0 cards. Leo/Luna's LP: 1450.)

"Akiza…" Aura frowned slightly. Akiza looked the card she drew and her expression was neutral. Upon seeing her expression both Leo and Luna began to snicker and laugh.

"Hahahaha! Didn't get the card you wanted I see." Leo sneered.

"Too bad." Luna added.. "Looks like we'll be killing you 2 after all."

"Tch…" Aura scowled. However, Akiza's neutral expression turned to that of a small smile.

"Sorry, but this duel is over." Akiza replied, her smile not vanishing from her lips. They looked at her surprised and shocked, yet Aura smiled.

"Got the key card." She remarked. Akiza glanced at Aura and shook her head.

"Not exactly." Akiza remarked. "However, looks like Leo and Luna have a lot to learn when it comes to the Earthbound Immortals."

"Eh?" Aura blinked, surprised.

"Earthbound Immortals cannot be attacked." Akiza began. "However, if it's the only monster on the field, attacks will go straight through them and turn into a direct attack." Akiza then gestured to Leo and Luna's field. "Because of Luna's Heavy Storm, they lost all their field defenses. All that's protecting them now is Luna's Earthbound Immortal Sacha'a."

"Oh I get it. We can't target Sacha'a but we can target Luna and Leo instead." Aura nodded. "Which means once you use Eldria for an attack, it will be a direct attack instead."

"No!" Luna gaped.

"And they only have 1450 LP." Aura replied.

"Which means all I have to do is declare an attack with Eldria and this duel is over." Akiza remarked.

"Damn you….!" Leo gnashed his teeth.

"Battle!" Akiza declared. "Eldria, attack them directly!" The Mount Sylvania Elder did just that and flew right over Luna's Earthbound Immortal and slammed her weapon into the ground. It created a shockwave that launched the twins backwards. (Leo/Luna's LP: 1450 - 3700 = 0.)

"Leo, Luna!" Aura yelled, running to them. Akiza quickly followed Aura afterwards.

"Ugh…." Leo groaned as he sat up slowly.

"Are you two alright?!" Aura gasped, rushing to their side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo replied. Aura looked at Leo, feeling tears swell up again. "I… I'm so sorry Leo..." She choked out. Leo looked at her in surprise, then he laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry too." Leo replied.

"No! You have nothing to apologize for." Aura quickly shook her head. "It's my fault you became a Dark Signer. With my own hands I… I killed you! I put you through so much pain…!"

"Maybe." Leo remarked. "But still… I said some pretty horrible and messed up things that I can't take back…"

"It's not like I didn't deserve them." She frowned.

"But you didn't deserve them." Leo retorted. "And don't try to tell me otherwise." Aura looked at him surprised before weakly smiled, reaching to ruffle his hair.

"Stubborn as always." She choked with a smile.

"Ha….." Leo chuckled to himself. Aura then turned to Luna.

"Luna…" She spoke with a frown.

"Ugh…." Luna groaned as she looked up at Akiza and Aura.

"You alright Luna?" Akiza asked, a concerned expression on her face. Luna humphed and crossed her arms.

"I'm quite fine thank you." Luna retorted. "Oh, and Leo should be going to the Underworld very soon actually." As if on cue, Leo began to turn into black particles.

"Leo!" Aura gasped.

"This is my fate as a Dark Signer, Aura." Leo told her as he continued to vanish.

"No way…!" Aura cried, dropping to her knees as her tears fell.

"Goodbye, Aura…Akiza….." Leo spoke softly.

"Leo, no!" Aura cried, as he vanished.

"Leo…." Akiza closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Tears fell from her eyes. "No…!"

"Humph." Luna grunted as she stood up. "Leo may be gone, but Reyna's plan has been slowed down at all. As a consolation prize for winning, go ahead and put your Signer Dragon into the Control Tower."

"Luna, you…" Aura frowned.

"You what?" Luna snapped as she stood up fully and turned away from Akiza and Aura. "Thought I'd vanish too upon me and my brother losing? Ha! As if! Since my Earthbound Immortal wasn't destroyed before me and Leo lost, that means I don't go anywhere."

"So that's why…" Aura winced.

"Yes." Luna replied. "She expected Akiza to help you."

"Yes, I did." Akiza looked up to see Reyna walking towards the 3, clapping while doing so.

"Reyna…" Aura frowned.

"Indeed Aura." Reyna grinned as she glanced between the 3 of them. "Luna, you may go." Luna nodded, then she turned on her heel and vanished via black smoke; thus leaving Akiza and Aura with Reyna.

"What are you doing here, Reyna?" Akiza inquired. "Shouldn't you be at the Humminbird Control Tower to face Jack?"

"What? You mean that weakling that's a Signer?" Reyna scowled as she crossed her arms. "Humph. That fool hasn't changed at all since we were kids."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aura dared to asked. Reyna glanced to Aura and she laughed darkly.

"It means Jack isn't aiming to change." Reyna remarked. "He holds the toughness needed to help me, but his heart is...let's just say it's too small…. He's not focused on the bigger picture. Which means…" Her dark smile widened. "I have to open his eyes to my goal…. Shouldn't be too hard… Heh heh heh….."

"You honestly think he will?" Aura questioned with a frown.

"Of course I do." Reyna sneered. "You doubt that I'll open his eyes up?" She then spread her arms out. "I need him to re-understand the value of the children of Satellite! If he truly cares about their safety, he'll surrender himself to my will!"

"Highly doubt it." Aura sighed. "I may have only just met him, but he doesn't seem to be the type to bend to someone's will."

"Ha! Says the one that bent to Sayer's will!" Reyna laughed. "You know nothing about Jack at all!"

"That's me, not Jack. You shouldn't compare a mess to a person." Aura frowned.

"It doesn't matter!" Reyna's dark smile didn't falter. "Even now, you're contemplating your choice to join Akiza and her friends again. You don't need someone like Misty Tredwell to tell you that!" Akiza frowned deeply at Reyna's words. Before she could say anything, Aura beat her to it and spoke up first.

"Your madness is making you blind." Aura retorted. "I am not hesitating. Not anymore. Akiza and the others; they are where I am meant to be. I am no longer alone now, nor am I afraid."

"Humph. It makes no difference." Reyna retorted coolly. She glanced at her watch, then back up at Aura and Akiza. "That time already eh? Oh well. Better go and give you fools some help. Bye for now!"

"Wait! What do you-" Akiza demanded, but Reyna had vanished. "-mean?"

"She's truly deranged." Aura frowned.

"Deranged, psychotic, you name it." Akiza added as she put a hand to her chin. "I wonder what she meant by giving us some help?"

"Well speaking as a fellow murderer." Aura replied with a dark frown. "And if my hunch on this plan of hers is right, she's planning on killing the other Dark Signers." At that, Akiza gaped.

"Wh-What? Why?" Akiza questioned. "That makes little sense!"

"Her plan is obviously different from the Dark Signers. And Leo mentioned about Reyna having a plan when I mentioned the Earthbound Immortals. It's obvious she's going rogue. Which means the one with the Giant Mark and Roman will be her targets to kill." Aura told her. "I always felt like she was off from her fellow Dark Signers. This is just confirming it."

"If that's true, why would Roman state that he treated her like a daughter?" Akiza inquired. "This whole thing doesn't add up. But if she's going after the Dark Signer Marked with the Giant, then…" Her caramel eyes widened slightly. "Yusei will be in the middle of the crossfire!"

"In other words, we have to hurry to where he is." Aura replied, walking to the control unit. She got out Aurastar Dragon and placed the card on the pedestal inside, causing it to glow as she quickly took back the card and ran out just as the control unit lowered itself to the ground.

"Let's get going." She spoke.

"Right." Akiza nodded as she turned to face Mina. "Mina, take your car and Aura to the Giant's Control Tower. I'll be riding my Duel Runner."

"Of course." Mina nodded. Akiza walked to her Duel Runner, about to get on, when Aura hugged her to her surprise.

"A-Aura?" Akiza stammered in surprise.

"I meant what I said back there." Aura told her, giving her a squeeze before letting go. "What I said to Reyna about staying with you guys. I meant it." Akiza's surprised expression turned into that of happiness; a smile on her lips.

"I know." Akiza nodded.

Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):

Sylvan Renewal, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Sylvan" monster from either your hand or GY.

Eldria, the Sylvan High Preserver, attribute: DARK, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters

This card cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If your opponent controls more cards than you do: You can excavate cards from the top of your Deck, equal to the number of cards your opponent controls, and if there is a Plant monster(s) among those excavated cards, send them to the GY and add the remaining cards to your hand, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK/DEF for each.

Aura (OC Cards):

Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer, attribute: EARTH, type: Warrior/Effect, Level: 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Beast or Winged Beast-type monster from your hand.

Aurastar Luna Maiden, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/1800. Effect: If you're attacked directly: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, negate that attack, and if you do that, end the Battle Phase.

Aurastar Falcon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect, Level: 3, ATK/DEF: 1300/1500. Effect: When this card is used to Synchro Summon a LIGHT attribute Synchro monster: That monster gains 1000 ATK.

Aurastar Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If your opponent declares an attack: You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Leo (OC Cards):

Kozmo Combination, type: Quick Play Spell. Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Kozmo" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone by using "Kozmo" monsters from your hand, side of the field, or Graveyard as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also use "Kozmo" monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials. (The Fusion Materials from the Deck can either be sent to the Graveyard, or be banished. Your choice.) During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 1000 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard or banished zone, except the turn it was sent there: You can 1000 LP to shuffle this card back into your Deck, and if you do, draw 1 card from your Deck. (While this card is in the Graveyard, this card is treated as "Kozmo Combatant"/Level 4 Psychic-type monster/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000.)

Kozmo Commander, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Effect: "Kozmo Soartroopers" + 1 or "Kozmo" monsters

During either players turn: You can pay 500 LP, then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Kozmo" monsters from either your Graveyard or banished zone. All "Kozmo" monsters you control can attack up to 2 times during each Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Kozmo" monsters from either your Graveyard or banished zone, then you can add 1 "Kozmo" card from either your Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to your hand. You can only this effect of "Kozmo Commander" once per turn.

Luna (OC Cards):

Dark Tuner Black Witch, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Tuner, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500. Effect: This card can only be used for a Dark Synchro Summon. If your opponent takes damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or GY. You can only use this effect of "Dark Tuner Black Witch" once per turn. If this card is used as Dark Synchro Material for a Dark Synchro Summon, it gains this effect:

-It cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn.

Earthbound Immortal Sach'a, attribute: DARK, type: Plant, Level 11, ATK/DEF: 5000. Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned by Tributing 3 monsters. This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. If there is no Field Spell Card in your Graveyard, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card battles: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Cursed Goblet of Ancient Fiends, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Your opponent draws 2 cards, and if you do, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Ancient Fiend Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2100/3000. Effect: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster

Once per turn, during either players turn: You can destroy 1 card on the field, and if you do, your opponent takes 1000 damage. As long as there is a face-up Field Spell on the field, this card gains the following effects:

-This card is unaffected by card effects, except its own.

-This card can inflict piercing battle damage.

-At the end of the turn, if this card battled: This card gains 1000 ATK/DEF.

**0713MM: And that's chapter 19! This arc is almost over too! About 3 or so chapters left!^^ We also get more taunting from Reyna towards Akiza, along with Aura. And so, Reyna's grand plan has finally come to realization. Now the bigger question is this: Who will be able to stop her?**


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 20 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds AU fanfic! In this chapter, it's Jack Atlas vs Reyna Round 2! I don't own 5Ds, nor its characters, nor do I own Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 20

"Reyna… Damn you…!" Reyna only smirked darkly as the hooded Dark Signer began to disappear into the darkness that enveloped him.

"Hahahaha! Yes! The Giant and Whale Dark Signers are now gone!" Reyna laughed to herself just as Yusei arrived. She turned her attention to Yusei shortly afterwards. "Oh well look who it is. It's the former Neo Domino City Champion…..along with being the Signer that possesses Stardust Dragon….." She then crossed her arms as she fully turned to face him. Her sweet, yet malicious smile only widened. "So what brings you here this time of night, Yusei Fudo? Certainly for a ride on your D-Wheel in the dark, hmm?"

"Reyna." Yusei frowned, getting off his Duel Runner and taking his helmet off. "This isn't your tower. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Reyna repeated, her dark smile not faltering. "Oh Yusei dear, I did you a service!"

"Service?" Yusei questioned, before frowning. "What are you talking about? And where's the Dark Signer of this tower?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who is so smart." Reyna mocked. "What do you think I meant by "doing you a service"?" Yusei grew wide eyed before he frowned.

"You… You defeated your own ally?" He questioned.

"Ally? Don't make me laugh Yusei!" Reyna sneered. "That Dark Signer was anything but an ally! If anything, he was slowing the Dark Signers down! Including me!"

"So you decided to get rid of him yourself?" He demanded angrily.

"Oh come now Yusei, don't be so angry." Reyna spoke in sweet tone. "With him defeated, you can put Stardust Dragon into the Control Tower. Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

"Just what are you trying to do Reyna?" He questioned. Reyna kept her dark smile on her lips, chuckling darkly.

"You'll see in due time." Reyna retorted before she rolled her eyes. "Ugh…. Now I have to deal with Jack Atlas…" Once she finished her pouting, her dark smile returned. "Bye-bye Yusei!" After that, she vanished. Yusei frowned deeply, clenching his hands tightly.

"Be careful Jack." He frowned, before getting out Stardust Dragon and walking to the control unit. Just as he did, not only did the Control Tower go under the ground, but Mina's car, along with Akiza's D-Wheel. Akiza stopped her D-Wheel and took off her helmet and began to run towards Yusei. Aura following behind.

"Akiza, Aura?" Yusei spoke in a surprised tone, as they reached him.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" Akiza cried as she hugged him, much to his shock. She released him shortly after. "We came here as soon as we could. I feared you'd be in the crossfire of Reyna's assault on the Giant Marked Dark Signer."

"But by the looks of it, you came just as she finished him off." Aura remarked, her eyes showing great relief.

"Yeah." Yusei remarked before his frown returned. "I just hope Jack is alright. Facing her at the Humminbird Control Tower and all."

"Three of the towers are already sealed. So it's best that we check on him." Aura replied lightly.

"Right." Akiza agreed as she hopped back onto her D-Wheel. "Let's go!"

Jack sped out on his D-Wheel, unfazed by his surroundings as he rode until reaching his destination. He stopped in front of the control unit and looked around.

"Reyna! Are you here?!" Jack called out. He heard his own voice echo because of how hollow the place was. "Answer me! Reyna!"

"Heh heh heh…. You were always the one to make demands, Jack…" Reyna spoke as she stepped out from behind the Control Tower.

"Perhaps I was." Jack admitted before he frowned deeply. "But Reyna, this isn't you at all. Please Reyna!"

"..." Reyna crossed her arms at his words. "If you're still content on "saving me", forget it! I love my life as a Dark Signer!" Jack frowned deeply at Reyna's words. Silence filled the void between the two former friends for quite some time. After about 10 or so minutes, Jack broke the ice.

"Is this really what you want Reyna?" Jack questioned.

"Ha! Is that even supposed to be a question?" Reyna laughed darkly. "I want what's best for the future Jack! That's you and me, ruling over the world I shall forge on my path for justice of the children! Don't you see? I may be a psychopath, but I can promise you that once you join my cause, I'll return to the way I used to be! Back when we grew up at Martha's place!"

"Is that true?" Jack inquired. Reyna chuckled, then spread her arms out, a smile on her face.

"But of course!" Reyna grinned.

"Humph. Regardless, I shall defeat you and open your heart up!" Jack vowed.

"Go ahead and try!" Reyna laughed as she raised her right arm upward and her Hummingbird Mark glowed; thus creating the Mark of the Hummingbird around the Control Tower.

"ACTIVATE SPEED WORLD!" Both Jack and Reyna declared as they started up their D-Wheels. Shortly afterwards, the countdown began. Once the countdown reached 0, the 2 sped off and declared:

"DUEL!"

"First one to pass the first corner gets to go first, Jack!" Reyna told her opponent.

"Fine! Then bring it on!" Jack shot back as the 2 of them were neck and neck to reach the first corner. Just as Jack was about to pass it, Reyna moved in faster than he could react and slammed him away. Jack cried out as his D-Wheel spinned out of control.

"Looks like I'm going first, Jack." Reyna smirked as she passed the first corner. "My turn! Draw!" (Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4000.) Reyna looked at her hand smirked. "Perfect….." She grabbed 2 cards from her hand and set them. "I'll end my turn by setting 2 cards. Your move, Jack. (Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4000.)

What is she planning? Jack thought. She has no monsters on her field to defend her Life Points. Just 2 set cards. I must tread carefully.

"I draw!" Jack declared. (Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 1.) Jack looked at his hand, then frowned deeply as he turned his attention back to Reyna. "I'll end my turn there." Reyna's expression went from confidence to surprise. After a few seconds, Reyna's expression turned back to a dark expression.

"Hahaha! How pathetic!" Reyna sneered. "You didn't even do anything! You can't save me like that! Back to me! Draw!" (Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's SpC: 2. Jack's SpC: 2.) Reyna looked at the card she drew and her scrunched up with evil intents.

Excellent! Reyna thought. With this card, I can destroy my 2 set cards and get 2 more monsters onto the field to finish him off!

"I Normal Summon Miragent Vengeful Soul to my field!" Reyna declared. The dark and angry shadow spirit monster appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. (Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's SpC: 2. Jack's SpC: 2.)

"Vengeful Soul…" Jack mused.

"Hahahaha! This duel will be over soon, Jack!" Reyna laughed darkly. "Vengeful Soul effect! Upon its Summon, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field! Then afterwards, I can Summon Level -4 or lower Miragent monsters from either my hand, Deck, or Graveyard equal to the number of cards Vengeful Soul destroyed!" She gestured to her face-downs. "Face-down cards, begone!" The 2 cards revealed themselves to be Solemn Judgement and Storming Mirror Force before they shattered. In their place came forth Miragent Archangel and Miragent Wyvern. (Miragent Archangel, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 0/2100. Miragent Wyvern, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/0. (Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 4000. Reyna's SpC: 2. Jack's SpC: 2.)

"What?! Why destroy such good cards?!" Jack demanded in surprise.

"Those 2 cards served there purpose." Reyna remarked coldly. "By destroying them, they've led the path to my victory! Observe!" Reyna thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Miragent Wyvern, attack Jack directly!" The dark and skeletal dragon leapt forward. As it did, it glowed red and its ATK rose to 2300 before its attack fully connected.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jack cried out as his D-Wheel spun out of control. Eventually, he regained control of it. (Jack's LP: 4000 - 2300 = 1700 Jack's SpC: 2 -2 = 0. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 2. Jack's SpC: 0.)

"Hahahaha! One more attack and it's all over Jack!" Reyna laughed. "Now Vengeful Soul, attack Jack directly!" The vengeful spirit laughed maliciously and threw its long dark spirit hand towards Jack. Jack raised his head up as blood from his forehead trickled down his face into a reverse shape of Crimson Dragon Mark. Just as Reyna's 2nd direct attack was about to strike him, Jack pulled a card from his hand.

"I'll get my friend back from the Dark Signers! No matter the cost!" Jack vowed. "Since you're declaring a 2nd direct attack, I can Special Summon Super Tragoedia from my hand!" The black and red fiend monster appeared onto Jack's field. (Super Tragoedia, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level 11, ATK/DEF: ?. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 2. Jack's SpC: 0.) "After that, your 2nd direct attacking monster must attack my Super Tragoedia!"

"Rargh!" Reyna growled as her spirit's hand was swatted back at him by Jack's monster; thus he was destroyed. (Reyna's LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000. Reyna's SpC: 2 - 2 = 0. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 0. Jack's SpC: 0.) Shortly after the smoke cleared, Reyna brushed the debris off her clothes and she chuckled. "Not bad Jack! Seems you still have some fight left in you! Alright then, I'll set 1 card and end my turn." (Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 0. Jack's SpC: 0.) "Now come on Jack! Your new monster will have 4200 ATK and DEF once you take your turn! With its might, I won't be able to stop your attack!"

"Humph! I draw!" Jack declared as he did so. (Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 1.) Once he drew, he looked at his hand, then at Reyna's field.

I have to get around her field somehow. Jack thought. He looked over his Super Tragoedia and a plan formed in his head. Yes! That'll work!

"I activate Super Tragoedia's effect." Jack spoke. "By discarding 1 monster from my hand, I can gain control of a monster you control with the same Level."

"Hahahaha! You fool! All of my monsters are Level -'s!" Reyna mocked. "What good does that effect do you anyways?!" At her words, Jack's lips formed a small smile.

"I'm glad you asked, Reyna." Jack retorted coolly. "You see, while it is true that your monsters are indeed Level -'s, they still hold and share the properties of a regular Leveled monster."

"What do you mean?" Reyna inquired.

"I mean that your monsters are still able to be affected by monster's effect." Jack retorted. "I discarded the Level 3 Dark Resonator. So Miragent Wyvern, come to me!" Just as the skeletal dragon was about to go to Jack's field, Reyna laughed, then gestured to her set card.

"Trap card activate!" Reyna declared. "Shadow Agent's War! Now I destroy my Wyvern into order to destroy your Super Tragoedia! Did you honestly believe I'd let you take my monster? Never!" Her trap revealed itself and absorbed the Wyvern, then fired a ghostly version of the Wyvern at Jack's monster; thus shattering it.

"Kuh…!" Jack grunted. "Now I'm defenseless again!"

"As you should be." Reyna snapped.

"Ugh…. Not for long I won't be!" Jack retorted. "Since I control no monsters and you do, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand at the cost of halving its ATK/DEF!" The purple dragon appeared onto Jack's field with a roar. (Vice Dragon, Level 5 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1200 (originally 2000/2400). Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 1.)

"And next you'll Summon one of your Resonator Tuner monsters." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Flare Resonator to be accurate!" Jack spoke as the flaming, tuning fiend appeared next to Vice Dragon. (Flare Resonator, Level 3 FIRE Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 300/1300. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 1.) After that, Jack raised his right arm upwards. "I now tune my Level 5 Vice Dragon with my Level 3 Flare Resonator!" The 2 monsters turned into 8 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! Level 8! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The scarred red dragon appeared out of the green pillar and in front of Jack. Said dragon roared towards Reyna and her Archangel. (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3300 (originally 3000)/2500. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 1.) After the appearance of Scarlight, Reyna began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack frowned deeply.

"Oh, the fact that my Wyvern was destroyed via my own trap card!" Reyna laughed. "Look at the field Jack! My Bone Dragon has reset the field for me upon his Special Summon!" A skeletal drake appeared next to the Wyvern. (Miragent Bone Drake, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level -6, ATK/DEF: 0/2600. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 1.) Despite this, Jake just humphed.

"You've only the damage you'll take via Scarlight's effect higher." Jack told her.

"So what?!" Reyna grinned psychotically. "Give me that pain Jack! It shows how dedicated you are to those pitiful fools you call "friends"!" Jack closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Fine. In that case, I use Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's effect!" Jack announced. "This destroys all monsters you control will ATK less than or equal to his! So with this, you'll take 1500 damage!"

"Wrong!" Reyna corrected. "My Archangel cannot be destroyed by battle or by effects!"

"But you're still taking just enough damage to lose your one and only Speed Counter!" Jack countered as Scarlight fried Reyna's other 2 monsters to a crisp, who shattered. Which surprising Jack, Reyna just laughed at the destruction of her 2 other monsters. (Reyna's LP: 2000 - 1000 = 1000. Reyna's SpC: 1 - 1 = 0. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 1000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 0. Jack's SpC: 1.)

"Ahh…..that felt so good…" Reyna smirked darkly. "Why don't you do it again? Since I love this pain so much…. Especially if it's coming from you, Jack… Heh heh heh….." Jack flinched at her words for a brief moment before looking back at his hand and checking his Graveyard. He closed his eyes once more, then reopened them after pulling out a card from his Graveyard and pocketing it.

"I activate the effect of A/D Changer in my Graveyard." Jack began. "By banishing it, I switch the battle position of your Archangel from Defense to Attack Mode!"

"What?! No!" Reyna gaped as her monster switched from Defense to Attack Mode.

Thank you Yusei… Jack thought. With your help, I can open the heart of my friend back up!

"Reyna!" Jack pointed his right index finger at her. "I promised myself I'd get you back! And I will!"

"Looks like it's already started." They stopped at a ledge where they could see a view of the duel as they got off their vehicles.

"There they go." Akiza noted as she watched both Reyna and Jack, along with their monsters, speed past there side of the area. "I can't exactly tell who's winning though."

"Isn't it obvious?" Mina spoke as she got out of her car and stood next to the 2 female Signers. "Jack will win this duel. Sure he may not have the best track record, but from what I've heard Martha when we visited, Jack is quite the duelist."

"Even so." Akiza frowned deeply. "He and Reyna dueled in the Fortune Cup a while back, remember? He lost that duel."

"Oh. Yeah." Mina spoke sheepishly.

"But this is more serious than before. If Jack doesn't win this, forget sealing the tower. This time she'll kill him for sure." Aura frowned.

"Which is why he can't lose." Akiza added with a frown.

"Reyna!" Jack declared with a now clenched fist. "This is the end of the line for you and your deranged schemes! Battle! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Miragent Archangel!" The scarred red dragon let out a roar before shooting a beam of crimson fire towards the Archangel.

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend has 3300 ATK because of Flare Resonator." Black Rose spoke as she appeared next to Akiza.

"And Reyna's Archangel has 0 ATK." Akiza noted.

"If the attack goes through, Jack could win." Yusei remarked.

"But this is Reyna he's dueling." Aura frowned.

"And no doubt she's got a trick up her sleeve." Beast added.

"Hahaha! Do you think it's that easy Jack?" Reyna laughed as she discarded a card from her hand. "Miragent Temptress effect in my hand! By discarding it from my hand, I can reduce the damage to 0! And since it was the Battle Phase I used this effect in, the Battle Phase ends! Then I get to draw 1 card!" Just as the crimson fire was about to hit Reyna's Archangel, a barrier appeared and protected it from the flames.

"Urk….! Fine!" Jack snapped as he grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them. "I end my turn with 2 set cards." (Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 1000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 0. Jack's SpC: 1.)

"You thought you could defeat me, didn't you?" Reyna mocked. "You should know by now that that's not an easy task Jack dear!" She then placed her right hand on top of her Deck and drew. "Are you ready? My move!" (Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 1000. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 2.) At Reyna's Standby Phase, Reyna's body glowed red as her Temptress card shuffled itself back into her Deck; thus she drew again. (Reyna's LP: 1000 - 800 = 200. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 200. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 2.) She looked at her hand and she began to laugh psychotically.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I've drawn just what I need in order to finish you off!" Reyna sneered.

"You're only deluding yourself!" Jack scowled. "Even with 4 cards in your hand, you can't do much! And even if you have a Speed Spell in your hand, I doubt you can even use it!"

"So I see you need some convincing!" Reyna grinned. "Fine! I Normal Summon the Dark Tuner monster, Miragent Wicked Tamer!" A psychotic and dark version of one of the Ritual Beast Tamer monsters appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 200. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 2.)

"Wicked Tamer's effect!" Reyna continued. "With it, I shall revive my Vengeful Soul!" The dark and angry spirit reappeared onto Reyna's field. "And with him back, time to crush your 2 set cards!" Vengeful Soul fired dark beams of energy at Jack's 2 set cards, which shattered, but not before he played one of them; Damage Diet. After that, Miragent Banshee and Miragent Shadow Core appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Banshee, attribute: DARK, type: Winged-Beast/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1000/1500. Miragent Shadow Core, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 450/1950. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 200. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 2.)

"She has the materials necessary for 2 Dark Synchros of hers." Akiza frowned deeply.

"Or worst case scenario her Earthbound Immortal." Aura frowned.

"If it was her Earthbound Immortal, she can't even Summon it since she already Normal Summoned this turn." Yusei pointed out.

"When has that ever stopped them."Aura stated.

"Never." Beast growled.

"I now Dark Tuner my Level -3 Miragent Wicked Tamer with my Level -4 Miragent Archangel! I also Dark Tune my Level -3 Miragent Banshee with my Level -4 Miragent Shadow Core!" Reyna announced as all 4 monsters were consumed by the darkness of the 2 black pillars. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I Dark Synchro Summon the Level -7, Miragentry Shadow Caster Miragentry Shadow Caster and Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer!" Both dark clothed beings appeared onto Reyna's field with dark laughs, holding their respective weapons in an offensive stance. (Miragentry Shadow Caster, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 4100/3500 (originally 2600/2000). Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer, attribute; DARK, type: Dragon/Warrior/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Jack's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 200. Jack's LP: 1700. Reyna's SpC: 1. Jack's SpC: 2.) Akiza flinched at seeing the Dark Synchros, as did Yusei.

"Those monsters…..!" Yusei began.

"One of those 2 is the same one that was a part of her duel against Luna from the Fortune Cup." Akiza finished Yusei's sentence with a deep frown. "This ain't good at all." Aura shook upon seeing the monster from Luna's duel, clutching her shaking wrist while clenching her teeth.

"I can hear you lot!" Reyna shouted to them as she and Jack past by them again. "And Akiza is correct! Miragentry Shadow Caster is one of the Dark Synchros I used against Luna back in the Fortune Cup! But back then, I didn't get to use all of my Shadow Caster's effects! This time however…...I will! Observe you peons! Miragentry Shadow Caster, attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The shadow caster laughed darkly as its scepter created a dark blob of magic and fired it towards Jack's dragon. "Shadow Caster effect! If he attacks or is attacked, I can draw 1 card. And depending on what card type I draw will determine the effect! So I draw!" She drew the top card of her Deck.

"What card do you think she drew?" Yusei wondered. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Reyna turned the card so she could see it. Her facial features scrunched up into a dark smile.

"Ahahahahahahha!" Reyna laughed darkly as she revealed the monster to be none other than her Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu. "Since I drew a monster card, I shuffle away my own Dragonlancer!" The Dark Synchro turned into particles that flew back into Reyna's Deck. "But its sacrifice won't be in vain! Now all of its ATK goes straight to Shadow Caster!" Miragentry Shadow Caster glowed red, as did its dark magic blob; its ATK rose to 6900.

"6-6900 ATK?!" Jack stuttered, a shocked expression on his face.

"That's right!" Reyna grinned maliciously. "So even with Damage Diet to half the damage, you still take 1800 points of damage!" The dark magic blob continued on its path towards Jacks' dragon; thus destroying it and making Jack cry out as his D-Wheel spun out of control and he fell off of it and onto the ground. (Jack's LP: 1700 - 1800 = 0.)

"JACK!" Akiza screamed, horrified. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Jack!" Yusei and Aura yelled in horror. Reyna stopped her D-Wheel and got off of it and began to approach Jack.

"Ahahahahahaha! Phase 2 of my plan is complete!" Reyna laughed darkly as she reached Jack and knelt down to him. "Phase 3 will begin very soon!" She then looked at the 3 Signers on the ledge with a dark smile. "You 3 will know what Phase 3 is when you see it! But for now…" She snapped his fingers while touching Jack's forehead and he turned into black particles, which then vanished. After she did that, she turned her attention back to the 3 Signers. "I hope you 3 are able to make it to my event later this evening! Bye-bye! I have "Father" and "Uncle" to deal with!" She snapped her fingers again, and she too, vanished.

Jack Atlas (OC Cards):

Super Tragoedia, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level 11, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the number of cards in your hand x700. If your opponent attacks you directly for a 2nd time: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, there monster that declared the 2nd direct attack must attack this monster. Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the same Level the sent monster had in the hand; take control of that face-up monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your GY; this card's Level becomes the same as that target's, until the end of this turn.

Reyna (OC Cards):

Miragent Archangel, attribute: DARK, type: Fairy, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 0/2100. Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: Switch this card to DEF position. Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. When your opponent declares an attack: You can pay 500 LP; change the target of their attack to this card. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-When your opponent declares an attack: You can pay 500 LP; change the target of their attack to this card.

Miragent Banshee, attribute: DARK, type: Winged-Beast/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1000/1500. Effect: If this card is in your hand or GY: You can target 1 card you control, return it to either your hand or Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card in Defense Position, but banish it if it leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand.

Miragent Bone Drake, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level -6, ATK/DEF: 0/2600. Effect: If a card(s) you control is destroyed (by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard. After that, you can reset the destroyed cards(s) to their original positions they were in before they were destroyed. Once per turn: You can Normal Summon an additional time during each turn.

Miragent Shadow Core, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 450/1950. Effect: If you would take damage while this card is in your hand: You can discard this card from your hand; reduce that damage to 0. (This effect can be activated regardless of any effects that would prevent this effect from being activated.) If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-This monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, once each once per turn.

Miragent Temptress, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: If you control a face-up "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon this card from your hand once per turn. If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect) while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard this card from your hand, OR if this card is the Graveyard; banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, reduce that damage to 0. Then if it was Battle Phase that you reduced that damage to 0; end the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card. During the Standby of the next turn, if this card is in your Graveyard or is banished: You can pay 800 LP, and if you do, shuffle this card from either your Graveyard or banished zone into the Deck, and if you do that, draw 1 card.

Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select up 2 cards on the field; destroy them. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Miragent" monsters from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards destroyed via this card's effect. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-Once per turn, during either players turn: You can 800 LP; destroy 1 card on the field.

Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level -4 or lower monster from either your hand, Graveyard or banished zone. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster: That monster gains 1500 ATK/DEF.

Miragent Wyvern, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/0. Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked; It gains 800 ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Level -" monster from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard, but negate its effects. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:

-You can target 1 Level -4 or lower monster you have that is currently banished or in your GY, except "Miragent Wyvern"; Special Summon it in Defense Position.

Shadow Agent's War, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls, destroy them. If you have 2 or more cards on your field, you can activate this card from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Shadow Agent's War" per turn. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there; if an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, and if you do, destroy all monsters on the field, except "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monsters.

Miragentry Shadow Caster, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2600/2000. Effect: 1 Dark Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Miragent" monsters

Once per turn, during either players turn: You can target 1 "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets only this card, or when your opponent targets this card for an attack: You can target 1 other "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that card/effect/attack now targets the new target. If this card attacks or is attacked: You can draw 1 card and reveal it. Then depending on the card type of the card you drew; you can activate 1 of the following effects:

-Monster: You can shuffle 1 other monster on the field into the Deck, and if you do, you can either gain LP equal to that shuffled monster's ATK when it was on the field, or you can add that shuffled monster's ATK when it was on the field to 1 monster you control. This change lasts until the End Phase of the next turn.

-Spell: Draw 1 more card, and if you do, you can shuffle up to 10 cards in your Graveyard and/or banished zone into your Deck.

-Trap: Shuffle all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls into the Deck, and if you do, gain LP equal to the number of Spell/Traps shuffled into the Deck x500, or all monsters you control gain ATK/DEF equal to the number of Spell/Traps shuffled into the Deck x500. These changes lasts until the End Phase of the next turn.

If this card is removed from the field (by battle or by card effect): Gain 2000 LP. You can only use each effect of "Miragentry Shadow Caster" once per turn.

Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer, attribute; DARK, type: Dragon/Warrior/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. Effect: 1 Dark Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Miragent" monsters

If a "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If a "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to the ATK of that opponent's monster when it was on the field. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in the opponent's Spell & Trap Zones. This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the number of cards on the field x200. As long you control another "Miragent" and/or "Miragentry" monster: This card cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects.

**0713MM: I know I know. Jack Atlas had a similar duel against Carly Carmine in my other 5Ds fanfic, but at least that duel was DRAW. This is a legit loss for Jack Atlas. I don't hate the guy or anything. I moreso despise episode 59 because of how the ending to that duel was executed. If you check Earthbound Release online, this is its effect:**

**Activate**** only when a Level 6 or higher monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Tribute 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters.**

**0713MM: Obviously Carly's Trap would have resolved without Jack's Majestic Red Dragon being destroyed because it absorbed Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu's effects. But even so, how did Carly take 6500 damage? What should have happened is Jack chaining with his own Trap card, Shockwave; thus they'd DRAW. But I THINK what really happened in that scenario that confuses/boggles me. I think what the show was trying to say in that scene is that Jack indirectly entered his Battle Phase and attacked Carly directly, but we don't know for certain.**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: Hey guys! After like a million years, I'm FINALLY posting chapters again! Whooooooo! Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, nor do I own Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 21

"Jack…" Akiza choked tearfully. The 3 stood after witnessing the fall of another friend. None of them are unable to hide their sadness. Aura looked to Akiza sadly, clutching her hands tightly.

"We have to get back to the City." Akiza finally spoke up.

"Eh?" Aura blinked.

"Not all of the towers will be sealed regardless if we stay here or not." Akiza explained. "It's best we return to the City and keep it and the people living there safe."

"But can we even manage to evacuate them? And we don't even know that woman's real agenda." Aura frowned.

"True." Akiza admitted. "But we have to do something."

"But what can we do?" Yusei inquired.

"I dunno. Something." Akiza repeated. Aura frowned, but then recalled what Reyna said.

"Wait, she said she was going to go deal with both her 'father' _and _'uncle'." She frowned.

"She's referring to Rex and Roman Goodwin." Yusei frowned deeply.

"That would imply that Goodwin is in Satellite too." Aura replied.

"Um if I may." Mina spoke, causing the 3 to look at her. "It's quite possible that they may be at the Old Moment."

"If that's true, we should head there." Akiza spoke.

"Best option we got." Aura frowned, clutching her arm. Yusei and Akiza got onto their D-Wheels; thus starting them up.

"Mina, mind returning to the City to watch over it?" Akiza asked the bluenette secretary.

"But what about Aura?" Mina asked, a worried expression on her face.

"She can come with us if she wants to." Akiza smiled lightly as she glanced over at Aura. "Do you want to?"

"Of course." Aura nodded at once. "But wait, are you implying I get on your deathtrap you call a cycle?" Akiza tosses a helmet to Aura.

"Does that answer your question?" Akiza retorted. "And it's not a deathtrap, it's a D-Wheel."

"I've never rode on one though!" Aura shrieked, clumsy catching the helmet.

"_Yet you know the mechanics." _Beast deadpanned.

"Beast shut up." Aura hissed.

"You can ride with me." Akiza told her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall off." Aura swallowed, but nodded nervously putting on the helmet before getting on clutching on Akiza's waist. Once that was done, Akiza and Yusei both sped off in the direction of the Old Moment; Mina watching them go.

_Be careful you 3._ Mina thought as she got into her car and drove off.

Goodwin's expression was unfazed by the large spider that attacked the members of Security as he looked across the long table to face his older brother, Roman Goodwin.

"Now no one will interfere." Roman smirked, as he stood up.

"That's fine." Rex retorted. "We needed to see this through eventually anyway."

"Agreed." Roman nodded, removing his cloak and glove to reveal his own robotic arm. "17 years ago, I opened Pandora's Box. Along with my left arm, I entrusted to you with my final hope. My body won't survive much longer. But before I die there are the Signers led by the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers led by the evil god of the Underworld. I have to see with my own eyes which is the creator and which is the god of destruction."

"Yes." Rex replied as he activated his duel disk. "This duel will determine that destiny."

"Got room for one more?" The two brothers grew wide eyed, looking up shocked to see Reyna.

"Reyna? What are you doing here?" Roman inquired. "Shouldn't you be fighting the Signers?"

"Fighting the Signers?" Reyna repeated before she waved her hand dismissively. "Nah. I already took care of Jack Atlas, so why should I bother with the rest of the Signers now?" She grins maliciously. "I'd rather be the one to plunge this world into the Underworld. Not you, "_Father_"."

"What does she mean Roman?" Rex asked. "What is she going on about? I know you adopted her, but…"

"I have my own goal to fulfill, "_Uncle_"." Reyna replied. "A goal that doesn't involve either of you. So both of you shall die."

"Are you betraying us? Betraying me?!" Roman demanded, shocked.

"Took you that long to figure that out?" Reyna sneered. "You thought you were using me? I was using _you_!"

"What could you gain from betraying the Dark Signers?" Rex questioned with a frown. At Rex's words, Reyna's grin widened.

"A world where there is no discrimination, no such thing as Commons and Tops. A world where children can live happy, not having any fears of not having food, parents, etc." Reyna explained. "I grew up in the Satellite, and I despised how Security treated everyone in Satellite as a criminal, even if said Satellite citizen didn't do anything wrong. Heh… For example….Jack Atlas….." Rex grew wide eyed before frowning.

"Now I see. You framed him for the murder of Kalin Kessler." He realized.

"That's right." Reyna confirmed. "By doing so, I wanted Jack to see the world as I do." She shrugs. "But clearly it didn't work. I can't consider him a friend anymore anyway."

"But it doesn't explain as to how you plan to create this so-called perfect world you're trying to create." Roman frowned.

"I believe _this_ will answer that question." Reyna grinned as she pulled out a giant capsule with Roman's left arm in it, with the Crimson Dragon Head Mark on it.

"How did you get that?!" Rex gasped. She gives Rex a blank expression.

"You have a temple under your mansion with this thing at the pedestal. How cliche'." Reyna deadpanned. "You were going to purposefully lose to your brother so Destiny could change. I know all about the King of the Underworld thanks to _Father_. I'll use the powers of both Light and Dark to reform this world to be a better place! _That_ is the reason I chose to become a Dark Signer!"

"To take the power of both the Crimson Dragon and of the King of Underworld…." Rex frowned.

"That's right." Reyna remarked as she raised her left arm upward and activated her duel disk. "And you 2 _know_ the only way to stop me! In a duel of course! If you defeat me, then you can continue on your merry way to your Duel of Destiny. Also, I will die as a result of being defeated."

"Reyna stop this madness." Roman scowled.

"Ha! I'll stop only if you beat me!" Reyna grinned.

"It seems we have no choice here brother." Rex remarked. "It is clear your daughter has no regard for either side. As such, we must team up to stop her."

"I agree brother." Roman frowned as he activated his duel disk. Rex followed suit.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start!" Roman declared. "Draw! (Roman's hand: 6 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 5 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Roman looked at his hand and smiled. "This is good. I'll start by activating the Field Spell, **Hive of the Hedron Artifacts**." The field was then surrounded by what appeared to be a dark cavern. "Upon its activation, I can add 1 Hedron Artifacts card from either my Deck or GY to my hand." A card ejected out of his Deck. I choose to add **Spawn of the Hedron Artifacts**, which I'll Special Summon since I control a Hedron Artifacts Spell/Trap." A dark blue chained fiend appeared onto Roman's field. (**Spawn of the Hedron Artifacts, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. **Roman's hand: 5 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 5 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Hoh? A 0 ATK and DEF monster?" Reyna wondered. "So be it."

"I end my turn with 3 set cards" Roman concluded. (Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 5 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Then I'll go next." Rex spoke up. "Draw!" (Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 6 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Rex looked at his hand and grabbed a card from it. "Since I control no monsters, I Special Summon Oracle of the Sun to my field." An Inca oracle/priest figure emerges onto Rex's field. (Oracle of the Sun, Level 5 LIGHT Spellcaster-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/2000. Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 5 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Rex then grabbed another card from his hand. "Next I Normal Summon Fire Ant Ascator to my field." The red ant tuner monster appeared onto Rex's field next to the Oracle. (Fire Ant Ascator, Level 3 EARTH Insect-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 800/700. Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 4 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna observed Rex's field. A malicious smirk on her face.

"Heh… Not bad….. "_Uncle_"..." Reyna spoke softly, yet also filled with malicious intent. "So you plan to Synchro Summon, eh? More specifically, Sun Dragon Inti."

"That's correct." Rex confirmed as he raised his right arm upwards. "I now my Level 5 Oracle of the Sun with my Level 3 Fire Ant Ascator!" The 2 monsters soared into the green pillar of light. There Levels turn into 8 white stars. "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! Pour down, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" Out of the green pillar of light came a red-scaled dragon with 4 heads and a sun on its chest. (Sun Dragon Inti, Level 8 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2800. Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 4 cards. Rex's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Good going, brother." Roman nodded. "Now, bring out the other Dragon."

"I was planning to, brother." Rex grinned. "Now by paying 1000 LP since I control a monster, I can Special Summon **Disciple of the Sun and Moon** from my hand!" Rex grunted as his LP decreased. Afterwards, a disciple of the Inca Temple wearing black and white appeared next to Sun Dragon Inti. (Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 3 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"And with Disciple's effect, you can Special Summon either Fire Ant Ascator or Supay from either your hand, Deck, or GY." Reyna spoke as she read the card's text.

"Correct." Rex nodded as he discarded a card from his hand. "I shall do so now!" A light brown-skinned and 2-horned small fiend appeared next to the Disciple. (Supay, Level 2 (originally Level 1 EARTH Fiend-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 300/100. Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) After that, Rex raised his right arm upward. "I now tune my Level 4 Disciple of the Sun and Moon with my Level 2 Supay!" The 2 monsters soared into the green pillar of light; their levels turning into 6 white stars before being consumed by the green pillar. "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Out of the pillar came forth a dragon with dark blue skin, 4 heads coming out of a moon symbol on its body. (Moon Dragon Quilla, Level 6 DARK Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"With that, I end my turn." Rex concluded. (Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna observed Rex and Roman's fields before her lips curved upward in a dark smile. Shortly afterward, she began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Reyna laughed. "After all that, you _still_ think you can defeat me?"

"What does she mean Roman?" Rex inquired.

"Keep your guard up Rex." Roman frowned.

"My turn! Draw!" (Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna looked at her hand and her dark smile returned. "With my current hand, I don't believe either of you will be able to stop me….." Reyna grinned maliciously. "If I'm calculating this right, then this duel will be over on _this turn_."

"That can't be right." Rex frowned.

"Wanna bet _Uncle_?" Reyna retorted as she pulled a card from her hand. "I activate Heavy Storm! Say goodbye to those useless Set cards, _Father_!" All 3 of Roman's Set cards shattered via the storm from Heavy Storm.

"Dammit….!" Roman gnashed his teeth. "There goes our defenses….!"

"But it gets much worse for you 2! Starting right now!" Reyna smiled darkly as she revealed Dark Infusion in her hand. "Now by paying 2000 LP, I shall use **Miragent Shadow **from my Deck as the Dark Fusion Material!" The shadowy monster flew into the Dark Fusion Portal. "Born of the shadow of fiends births a warrior of terror and fear! Dark Fusion Summon! Come forth! **Miragentry Shadow Paladin**!" Out of the black Fusion Portal came forth a dark-armored warrior. (**Miragentry Shadow Paladin, attribute; DARK, type: Warrior/Dark Fusion, Level -7, ATK/DEF: ?. **Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000.)

"Due to my Shadow Paladin's effect, I shall draw 2 cards." Reyna spoke as she did so. "Also, due to my Shadow Paladin's effect, its ATK/DEF are equal to the amount of LP I paid plus the Level difference x200. Giving him 3000 ATK/DEF."

"So it now has ATK equal to Sun Dragon Inti's." Roman noted.

"True." Reyna admitted. "But not after I do this!" I shall Normal Summon the Dark Tuner monster **Miragent Wicked Tamer t**o my field!" A sinister smiling beast-like tamer appeared onto Reyna's field and next to the Shadow Paladin. (**Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. **Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000.) Reyna then thrusted her right hand forward. "Wicked Tamer's effect! I shall Special Summon **Miragent Vengeful Soul **from my Deck!" A dark soul fueled by hate appeared next to Wicked Tamer. (**Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. **Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000.) Reyna then clasped her hands together in sadistic glee. "Oooooooh! You 2 ready for the best part? No? Well too bad!" She raised her right arm upward. "Because now I'm Dark Tuning my Level -3 Miragent Wicked Tamer with my Level -4 Miragent Vengeful Soul!" The 2 monsters soared into a black pillar of light behind Reyna. Their Levels combined to make 7 black stars. "The dragon knight of hell arises from the darkness to desolate the battlefield of friend and foe alike in a massacre! Dark Synchro Summon! Arise Level -7! **Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer**!" Out of the black pillar of light came forth a shadow-armored dragon warrior holding a lance. (**Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer, ****attribute; DARK, type: Dragon/Warrior/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 5300/4800 (originally 2800/2300.) **Roman's hand: 2 cards. Roman's LP: 4000. Rex's hand: 2 cards. Rex's LP: 3000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 2000.)

"You were foolish to bring both of your Dragons, _Uncle_." Reyna chided, then glanced at Roman. "And ohhhhhh….look at that wittle spawn!~ Too bad this duel is done! Just like I said it would be!"

"This can't be happening!" Rex gritted his teeth. "Did you train this girl in Duel Monsters Roman? If so, I don't recall you telling me she had this strong of a Deck!"

"This duel is over. Just like I _said_ it would be!" Reyna sneered. "Goodbye you pieces of trash! Battle! Miragentry Shadow Paladin, Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer…...attack!" Both monster leapt towards their targets. "Oh, due to Shadow Paladin's effect, if he attacks a non-DARK monster, his ATK doubles! And look at that! 6000 ATK into 3000 ATK is 3000 damage Rex! And 5300 damage for you Roman!" The monsters slashed their targets in 2; thus causing a shockwave that launched the 2 brothers into the wall, which they slumped down from. (Rex's LP: 3000 - 3000 = 0. Roman's LP: 4000 - 5300 = 0.) The duel disks of the 3 deactivated as Reyna approached the 2 defeated brothers, who were now dissipating into black particles. She knelt down and pickpocketed their Decks. "I'll just be taking these 2 cards….." She then pocketed said cards into her Deck.

After another 15 minutes of riding, Akiza and Yusei, with Aura riding on Akiza's D-Wheel, arrived at the Old Moment's location. Both Yusei and Akiza took off their helmets and parked their D-Wheels. Aura stepped off with a shudder, removing her helmet.

"Never again…" She muttered.

"It wasn't that bad." Akiza told her. "Better than using a car or by walking."

"A car is saner." Aura sighed.

"True." Yusei admitted. "However, a car is also slower. We can't afford to be slow when we have a psychotic woman on the loose." The 3 looked at the entrance, nodding to one another before hurrying inside and going down until they noticed light. Once they reached the bottom, they gasped upon seeing the rainbow light below.

"Wh-What?" Aura gaped.

"This is the remains of the Old Moment." Akiza frowned, looking around.

"And a fitting place for your end, _Signers_….." The 3 turned slightly to see a shadowed figure on the same bridge as them. The light in the room removed the shadows from the body to reveal that it was Reyna. Wearing her Assila piscu Dark Signer clothes, her eyes black and hazel.

"What happened to Rex?" Akiza demanded. "And…..Roman too."

"Oh, so you sensed those 2, eh?" Reyna smirked maliciously. "If you did…..then it must be because of _this_!" She raised her left arm up, which had the Crimson Dragon's Head Mark on it. "This left arm of _Uncle_'s is a bit big on me, but ah well. If it means ensuring my dream becomes a reality via the powers of Light and Dark, then so be it."

"The Mark of the Crimson Dragon?!" Aura gaped, clutching her own marked arm. "Just what are you thinking?!"

"To change the world for the better!" Reyna retorted, sadism in her voice. "Children _are_ the future after all!" She paused, then added. "As for those 2 Goodwin brothers…...I _killed_ them!" She pulled 2 cards out of her pocket and revealed them to the 3 Signers. "Their Earthbound Immortals belong to _me_ now!"

"Goodwin had an Earthbound Immortal?" Yusei questioned, shocked.

"Well…...he _would_ have had I not interrupted their little duel…." Reyna grinned maliciously. "Roman thought he was using me. But in actuality….I was using him!" She chuckled darkly to herself. "If only you 3 had arrived sooner…...then you could have seen the looks of surprise on their faces as I defeated them in 1 turn!" She paused, then added. "Besides, what's with the horrified faces? I did you Signers a favor by killing the other Dark Signers. Less work you guys in the end, right?"

"... Do you have no bit of humanity left in you?" Aura choked.

"What kind of question is that?" Reyna scowled. "Of course I do!"

"Your actions say otherwise." Akiza grimanced. Reyna tched in irritation.

"Alright! So yes, I killed the Goodwin brothers, I killed the other Dark Signers, so what? Unlike them, I didn't become a Dark Signer because of Destiny! I'm not Destiny's Pawn! It's Destiny for the Signers and Dark Signers to fight over the world every 5,000 years. Well sorry! But that tradition has already ended after I turned dear Luna into a Dark Signer!" She clenched her hands into fists. "I'm doing what I'm doing for the sake of Satellite and its people! _Especially the children_! Us Satellite citizens were treated like criminals for our very existence!" She pointed a violent shaking right index finger at the 3 Signers. "But you 3….! You 3 had luxurious lives to an extent! That's something us Satellite citizens always wanted!" She lowered her right index finger. "But…..I _knew_ that'd never happen! So I had a choice…. Become a Dark Signer willingly…...or die in the Facility… I chose to become a Dark Signer willingly of course. And because I have, Satellite will have the voice it desires in order to be heard! _I'm_ that voice! And I'll make sure it's heard loud and clear! By killing _everyone_ in the City and burning their pride to the ground! The King of the Underworld will ensure that! Then by using the power of the Crimson Dragon, I shall rebirth the world where there is no discrimination, no predijuice! Everyone will be equals!" She pauses, then laughs. "If only Jack saw the same way I do….. Then I wouldn't have had to fight him….."

"Yet you still did and you killed him." Akiza frowned.

"He's only dead temporarily." Reyna corrected. "So until I'm defeated, Jack Atlas and Leo will remain dead. Sadly, Misty Tredwell will not be returning to the world of the living… *sneers* And it all thanks to her younger brother, Toby… Heh heh….."

"So Toby was just a pawn to you as well?" Akiza demanded.

"No." Reyna retorted. "If he was, then Misty would have been dead a lot sooner. My _actual_ pawns were none other than the twins Leo and Luna….."

"And the truth comes out." Reyna looked up to see Luna standing behind Akiza, Aura, and Yusei.

"Luna!" Aura gasped, shocked.

"Luna…" Reyna spoke. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I may not be a full fledged Dark Signer like you, but I could still feel yours, Rex and Roman's power, in addition to Akiza, Aura, and Yusei's Signer Marks." Luna replied.

"So you're betraying the cause?" Reyna wondered aloud, a frown on her face. Luna crossed her arms.

"Considering that you've gone too far with your ambitions, then yes, yes I am!" Luna snapped.

"Luna…" Akiza frowned. Silence overtook the 5 for several moments. Eventually, Reyna's lips curled into a malicious smile before she began to laugh.

"Is that so…..?" Reyna spoke dangerously low. "If what you say is true…" She pulled out a small dagger from her pocket, but kept it low so that no one could see it. Before anyone could react, Reyna threw it into between the 3 Signers and plunged into Luna's chest; causing her gasp as blood seeped out of the wound and she crumpled to the floor. "Then you deserve nothing but death…."

"_Luna_!" Aura shrieked in horror.

"That's what happens to those that betray me." Reyna told the 3 Signers nonchalantly. "They die."

"Why you!" Yusei yelled in fury.

"Luna…!" Aura whimpered, kneeling to hold Luna up. Luna move head to look up at Aura. A sad, bloodied smile on her face.

"I'm sorry…...Aura….." Luna spoke softly. She then glanced at Akiza and Yusei. "I'm sorry….."

"There's nothing to apologize for Luna." Akiza choked tearfully.

"What…...do you mean…..Akiza….?" Luna whispered.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. Especially when you were just as much a victim to all this." Akiza frowned with tears.

"If anything, I should be apologizing to you…!" Aura cried, as she held Luna.

"What….?" Luna spoke softly. "Why….?"

"If I had only stayed away from you and Leo… If I had just disobeyed that man…...! Then you two wouldn't have…!" Aura choked. Luna's bloodied smile remained on her face.

"It's okay Aura…" Luna told her. Aura cried as she held Luna tightly, her shoulders shaking. Luna began to dissipate into black particles, making them gasp before she disappeared. Aura looking at her empty hands in a choked silence.

"Luna…" Akiza whispered as she clenched her hands into fists. "I _will not_ let your sacrifice be in vain….."

"Bold words coming from someone who looks torn." Reyna mocked sadistically. "I killed Luna _knowing_ you 3 would break down." Her sadistic smile widened. "And it looks like it worked just the way I wanted it to." Aura clenched her fists tightly, her teeth bared in barely restrained rage as she stood.

"Akiza, Yusei let's take her down." She snarled.

"My thoughts exactly." Yusei frowned.

"Way ahead of you Aura." Akiza added as she activated her duel disk. Yusei and Aura followed suit.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Reyna sneered as she activated her own duel disk. "Especially considering that whenever we lose LP, the ground around us will crumble away. Once your LP hits 0, you'll plummet into the depths of the Old Moment and disintegrate. Sounds like fun, right?"

"Keep talking, Reyna. You're just the devil incarnate waiting to burn." Aura spoke coldly.

"We'll stop your mad ambition here and now." Yusei added.

"Oh really now?" Reyna asked in a mocking voice. "Let's find out!"

"DUEL!"

**Reyna (OC Cards):**

**Miragent Shadow, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level -2, ATK/DEF: 900/100. Effect: During either players turn, if the opponent activates a card or effect: You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, negate the activation. After that, you can Special Summon this card to your field.**

**Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select up 2 cards on the field; destroy them. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon Level -4 or lower "Miragent" monsters from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards destroyed via this card's effect. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:**

**-Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 800 LP; destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level -4 or lower monster from either your hand, Graveyard or banished zone. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster: That monster gains 1500 ATK/DEF.**

**Dark Infusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: You can use 1 monster from either your hand or side of the field and by paying LP equal to difference in the Dark Fusion monster's Level - and the monster's Level - x400. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also use 1 monster from either your Deck or Graveyard. (If you use the monster from the Graveyard; shuffle it into your Deck.) During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard; You can pay 800 LP to shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, apply the effect that allows you to Dark Fusion Summon a Dark Fusion monster.**

**Miragentry Shadow Paladin, attribute; DARK, type: Warrior/Dark Fusion, Level -7, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: 1 Level -6 or lower monster + 400 LP (minimum) OR 2000 LP (maximum)  
This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to the amount of LP you paid + the Level - difference x200. If this card is Special Summoned: Draw 2 cards. If this card battles a non-DARK monster: Double this card's ATK until the end of the end of the Damage Step. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 800 ATK and can attack once again in a row. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field: Your opponent can only attack thrice during each Battle Phase.**

**Miragentry Shadow Dragonlancer, ****attribute; DARK, type: Dragon/Warrior/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2800/2300. Effect: 1 Dark Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Miragent" monsters**

**If a "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If a "Miragent" o/ "Miragentry" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to the ATK of that opponent's monster when it was on the field. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in the opponent's Spell & Trap Zones. This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the number of cards on the field x200. As long as you control another "Miragent" and/or "Miragentry" monster: This card cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects.**

**Rex Goodwin (OC Cards): **

**Disciple of the Sun and Moon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800. Effect: (This card's attribute is also treated as DARK.)**

**During your Main Phase, if you control no monsters, or if you control at least 1 monster, except "Disciple of the Sun and Moon": You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card from either your hand or GY. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 "Fire Ant Ascator" or 1 "Supay" from either your hand, Deck, or GY. After that; increase that Special Summoned monster's Level by 1. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of either "Sun Dragon Inti" or "Moon Dragon Quilla", it gains this effect:**

**-During either players turn: You can either add 1 Spell/Trap from either your Deck or GY to your hand. OR: You can Set 1 Spell/Trap card from either your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect once per turn.**

**Roman Goodwin (OC Cards):**

**Spawn of the Hedron Artifacts, attribute: DARK, type: Fiend, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or GY if you control a face-up "Hedron Artifacts" Spell/Trap Card(s). If this card would be removed from the field by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect; and even through Tributing): You can send the top 5 cards of your Deck to your GY, instead.**

**Hive of the Hedron Artifacts, type: Field Spell. Effect: ****If this card is activated: Add 1 "Hedron Artifacts" card from either your Deck or GY to your hand. Each time a card(s) is sent from the hand or field to the GY, place 1 Hedron Artifacts Counter on this card for each of those cards. Once per turn: You can remove 3 Hedron Artifacts Counters from this card, add 1 card from either your Deck or GY to your hand.**

**0713MM: In case you guys haven't guessed already, Reyna is the Main Antagonist of this AUs' first arc. Hence why I had her OTK the Goodwin brothers. How will the upcoming 3 vs 1 duel go? Who will be victorious? Or rather, who do you WANT to be victorious?**


	22. Chapter 22

**0713MM: Hey guys! It's been a LONG TIME, but chapter 22, and the final chapter of the Dark Signer Arc is over! This is a 3 vs 1 duel like the anime, but the characters are changed around. I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 22

"We'll stop your mad ambition here and now." Yusei added.

"Oh really now?" Reyna asked in a mocking voice. "Let's find out!"

"DUEL!"

"You 2 don't mind if I go first?" Yusei asked Aura and Akiza. Aura only shook her head in response.

"Go for it Yusei." Akiza smiled.

"Right." Yusei nodded. "Here I go! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 6 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Yusei grabbed 3 cards from his hand. "I Summon Max Warrior and set 2 cards and end my turn." A light brown-armored warrior appeared onto Yusei's field. (Max Warrior, Level 4 WIND Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/800. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 5 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Yusei then glanced between Akiza and Aura. "Which one of you 2 want to go next?"

"I'll go." Aura replied, stepping forward. "If that's alright."

"Go ahead Aura." Akiza told her.

"Thanks." Aura said, hand to her Deck. "My turn. Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 6 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) "I Summon Aurastar Paladin and set a card facedown to end my turn." The paladin in gold Aura appeared standing beside Max Warrior. (Aurastar Paladin, attribute: LIGHT, type; Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"*yawn* Maaaaaaan! You guys are boring!" Reyna yawned. "Wake me up when you do something interesting."

"Then consider me your wakeup call!" Akiza declared as she stepped forward. "My turn! Draw!" (Akiza's hand: 6 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Akiza looked at her hand and nodded while grabbing a card from her hand.

"I Normal Summon Sylvan Flowerknight to my field." Akiza began as a flower-armored knight appeared onto Akiza's field. (Sylvan Flowerknight, Level 4 EARTH Plant-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Akiza then thrusted her right hand forward.

"Sylvan Flowerknight effect!" Akiza announced as she placed her right hand on top of her Deck. "Upon its Normal Summon, I shall excavate the top card of my Deck. If it's a Plant monster, I send it to my GY. Otherwise the excavated card goes to the bottom of my Deck."

"Humph." Reyna grunted. "So go ahead and excavate."

"I will." Akiza spoke as she did so. Akiza looked at it, then revealed it. "It's Sylvan Cherubsprout, so it goes to the GY. And because Sylvan Cherubsprout was sent from the Deck to the GY via an effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 1 Plant monster from my Deck." A card ejected out her Deck, which she grabbed. "Come forth, Copy Plant!" The small root-like plant appeared next to Sylvan Flowerknight. (Copy Plant, Level 1 WIND Plant-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"A Level 5 Synchro right off the bat?" Reyna wondered before she shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Who said it'd be a Level 5 Synchro?" Akiza grinned.

"What?" Reyna frowned before her eyes twitched. "The effect of Copy Plant will turn it into a Level 4. Which means-"

"A Level 8 Synchro, yes." Akiza grinned as Copy Plant's Level rose to 4. Afterwards, Akiza raised her right arm upward. "Now I tune my Level 4 Sylvan Flowerknight with my Level 4 Copy Plant!" Both monsters turned into 8 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light that appeared behind Akiza. "Come forth the high protector that protects the lush mountains filled with life! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth a massive mossy covered creature. It stood firmly on Akiza's field in a defensive stance. (Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2300/3200. Akiza's hand: 5 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

This Synchro monster…. Reyna thought with irritation. Akiza grabbed 3 cards from her hand and set them.

"I end my turn with 3 face-downs." Akiza concluded. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.)

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Reyna declared as she drew. (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 6 cards. Reyna's LP: 4000.) Reyna looked at the card she drew and laughed. "Am I seriously going to end 1, perhaps even 2 of you in this one turn already?! Man! This duel is just so boring!"

"What do you mean "end 1 of us, perhaps even 2 of us in this one turn"?" Yusei demanded. "You can't even attack on this turn."

"Wrong Yusei Fudo!" Reyna grinned maliciously. "For you see, since I was the last one to go, that means I get to attack first!" She traced her right index finger over her 6 cards. "And with my hand, I don't see how you 3 can stop me!~"

"Tch….! Get ready Aura, Yusei!" Akiza told them.

"Right." Aura nodded. Reyna pulled a card from her hand and revealed it.

"I activate the Spell card, Dark Infusion!" Reyna grinned. "You should know what this card does by now."

"Yeah. By paying multiples of 400 LP, you can bring forth a Dark Fusion monster." Akiza replied.

"Correct!~" Reyna smiled, yet it held maliciousness within that smile. "Now by giving up 2800 LP, I shall use Miragent Vengeful Soul from my Deck as the Dark Fusion Material!" A blackened Fusion Portal appeared above her head as the black soul swirled into it. "Birthed by the wicked soul comes the master of darkness controlling the strings of the underworld! Dark Fusion Summon! Arise!~ Level -11! Miragentry Puppet Master!" Out of the blackened Fusion Portal came forth a puppet master with several strings attached its fingers. A sinister smile on its face. (Miragentry Puppet Master, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Dark Fusion, Level -11, ATK/DEF: 7000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 5 cards. Reyna's LP: 1200.)

"Miragentry Puppet Master." Akiza frowned deeply. "That's the monster that nearly defeated me last time."

"But this time, it will defeat you!~" Reyna taunted. Reyna glanced at the field before her expression became thoughtful.

Hmm….. If I destroy Yusei and Aura's only monsters via Vengeful Soul's gained effect to Puppet Master, then pay half my LP via Puppet Master to Summon a Puppet Token with 4000 ATK, I'll be able to defeat both Yusei and Aura in this one turn. However, there's also all of their face-downs to worry about. In that case… Reyna grinned as she pulled a card from her hand.

"Let's bait those set cards out!" Reyna grinned. "I activate Heavy Storm! With this, I can destroy all Spell/Traps on the field!" A heavy storm began to blow across the field; towards Akiza, Yusei and Aura's set cards. However…

"Trap card activate! Starlight Road!" Yusei announced as one of his face-downs flipped face-up to reveal a white lit road with a dragon soaring through the sky. "If 2 or more cards would be destroyed via an effect, Starlight Road negates the activation of that card, then destroys it!"

"What?!" Reyna gaped as her Heavy Storm card shattered before she gnashed her teeth.

"That's not all." Akiza added. "Because of Starlight Road, Yusei also gets to Special Summon Stardust Dragon from his Extra Deck."

"No!" Reyna watched as the cosmic dragon appeared onto Yusei's field. Stardust Dragon roared in Reyna's direction. (Stardust Dragon, Level 8 WIND Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 1200.) Akiza smiled at Yusei's move, much to Reyna's irritation.

"We obviously knew you'd go after the face-downs if you wanted to go for the kill." Aura replied lightly.

"Oh yeah?" Reyna regained her composure, if she even had one to begin with. "Then I'll just go for your monsters instead! I activate Raigeki! This card shall destroy all monsters you weaklings control!" Dark clouds appeared above the duel field before lightning bolts came down towards Akiza, Yuesi, and Aura's monsters. However…

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Akiza shot back. "Trap card activate! Rose Road!"

"Oh come on!" Reyna griped.

"Like Yusei's Starlight Road, Rose Road negates an activated effect that would destroy 2 or more cards on the field." Akiza explained as Raigeki shattered. "After that, I can Special Summon 1 Black Rose Dragon from my Extra Deck!" A black and red-thorned dragon appeared onto Akiza's field. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's LP: 1200.)

"Road Traps that help Summon their aces." Aura remarked, before she sweatdropped. "Oi and you guys say you're not dating? Oi vey." Both Akiza and Yusei blushed dark red.

"AURA!"

"Hey I'm not the one in denial." Aura deadpanned.

"Enough!" Reyna snapped. "My turn isn't over yet! I activate Puppet Master's effect! Now by paying half my LP, I get a Puppet Token with ATK/DEF equal to 1 of yours LP." Reyna tsked as her LP fell to 600. "Now then…...which 1 of you shall I choose? *shrugs.* Eh, it doesn't exactly matter, since you all have 4000 LP. In which case…." She points her right index finger at Aura. "I choose you, Aura!" Miragnetry Puppet Master shot strings at Aura; thus they attached onto her. After a few seconds, the strings pulled back to reveal a doll-like version of Aura, now on Reyna's field. (Puppet Token, Level 1 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 4000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 3 cards. Reyna's LP: 600.)

"Ugh…" Aura hissed.

"Aura!" Akiza called out to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Aura frowned.

"For now you are.~" Reyna taunted. "But let's see if I can change that, hmm? Puppet Token can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters I control. Which right now is 2. But what would happen if I Summon more monsters?"

"Then that would give your Puppet Token more attacks per Battle Phase." Yusei frowned.

"Correct!~" Reyna smiled mockingly.

"Which means attacks for all of us." Aura frowned.

"Even so, we still have our face-downs." Akiza pointed out.

"Now I Summon the Dark Tuner monster, Miragent Wicked Tamer to my field." Reyna grinned as the psychotic tamer appeared next to Puppet Master. (Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 600.)

"You should be aware of what he does." Reyna continued. "Upon him being Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Miragent monster from either my hand, GY, or banished zone. So come to the field, Miragent Vengeful Soul!" The angry soul monster appeared onto Reyna's field. (Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 600.)

"Oh ho! Now my Puppet Token can attack 4 times per Battle Phase since I have 4 monsters!~" Reyna smiled with wicked glee. "But, I think I'll make this even more painful for you all! I first activate the Field Spell, Shadow Agent's Castle. Which will allow me to add 1 card to my hand." She does so. "And now I shall Dark Tune my Wicked Tamer with my Vengeful Soul!" The 2 monsters turned into 7 black orbs that began to spin in reverse before creating a black pillar of light. "Birthed in the black underworld comes a being of magic who uses spells to kill the weak! Dark Synchro Summon! Appear Level -7! Miragentry Punishment Mage!" Out of the black pillar of light came forth a mage wearing black clothes and holding a dark staff. A sinister smile on his face. (Miragentry Punishment Mage, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500 (originally 2500/2000). Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 600.)

"Hahahaha! Good luck getting rid of this guy!" Reyna grinned maliciously as she gestured to her Dark Synchro monster. "So long as he's on the field, you can only activate 1 Spell/Trap per turn! Also, you can only Special Summon once each turn! On top of that, so long as I control Puppet Master and my Puppet Token, Punishment Mage cannot be destroyed by battle twice! Oh….and due to the effect of my Castle, I shall take 1 monster from my Deck and place it on top of the Deck. "I shall place Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca on top of my Deck!"

"What?!" Akiza gaped. "But that means-!"

"Ahahaha! It means next turn, I'll be able to Summon it!" Reyna grinned. "But in case you need a reminder of what I added earlier upon my Castle's activation… It was my Earthbound Immortal, Aslla piscu!"

"Another Earthbound she can Summon." Aura frowned.

"Heheheh… That's right!" Reyna sneered. "But should you try to stop my 6 attacks, you'll have to be wise about it!"

"I hate to agree with her, but she's right." Yusei frowned deeply.

"However, since her LP is less than 1000, she cannot negate the activation of whatever we play." Akiza pointed out.

"I highly doubt that will matter to her." Aura frowned.

"Of course it doesn't!" Reyna grinned as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Punishment Mage, attack Akiza's Alsei!" The mage twirled its staff, then blasted Alsei to bits. Akzia tched in annoyance.

"Now Puppet Master, attack Aurastar Paladin!" Reyna declared.

"Trap activate! Card Defense! y sending a card from my hand to the GY the attack is negated!" Aura yelled. "I send Aurastar Spirit Bird to the GY. After that, I draw 1 card" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 4000. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 4000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 4000. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 600.)

"Humph. So you stopped one of my attacks." Reyna mused before she shrugged. "No matter! That's the only Spell/Trap you 3 can play this turn!" She snickers before outright laughing psychotically. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You really are selfish, Aura Flood!" Aura was only silent by Reyna's taunting. "Nothing to say? Good! Puppet Token, attack their monsters!" The Puppet Token launched itself 3 times; destroying Aurastar Paladin, Max Warrior, and Black Rose Dragon. Yusei and Akiza cried out as they slid back slightly from the attacks on their monsters. (Akiza's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Aura's LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000. Yusei's LP: 4000 - 2200 = 1800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 1800. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 600.) "Hahahahaha! How did that feel you little bitches?~"

"Ugh… She's insane beyond belief." Yusei groaned.

"I thought that was already established." Aura deadpanned.

"I set 1 card to end my turn." Reyna concluded. "Your turn, Yusei!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 1800. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's LP: 900.) "But come on Signers. Just admit it! You're no match for me! Jack was the Signer's powerhouse….. And I crushed him with ease! What hope do you 3 have?!"

"I beat you once before and I'll do it again!" Akiza shot back.

"True." Reyna begrudgingly admitted. "However! Had you not excavated what you needed via your Counter Trap, you would have lost! You beat me through sheer luck then!"

"Let's see!" Yusei spoke. "I draw!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 4 cards. Yusei's LP: 1800. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's LP: 900.) Yusei gestured to 1 of his set cards. "I activate the Trap card, Breakthrough Skill! Now the effects of your Punishment Mage are negated until the End Phase!"

"Say what now?!" Reyna gnashed her teeth as Punishment Mage greyed out.

"Yus!" Akiza grinned. "Now we can Special Summon more than once! And activate more than 1 Spell/Trap for this turn!"

"Rargh!" Reyna growled. "Now I can't Summon my Immortal for my next turn!"

At least not normally…. Reyna thought sadistically.

"Now that's out of the way, I'll activate the Spell card, Soul Charge. Now by paying multiples of 500 LP, I can Special Summon that many number of monsters. In exchange, the Special Summoned monsters cannot attack during this turn. So I pay 1500 LP in order to revive Copy Plant, Aurastar Spirit Bird and Sylvan Flowerknight." The 3 monsters reappeared onto the field. Yusei tsked as his LP fell to 300. (Aurastar Spirit Bird, attribute: LIGHT, type: Winged-Beast, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1400/1000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 300. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's LP: 900.)

"Yusei!" Akiza called out in worry.

"That was too risky!" Aura frowned, worried, Spirit Bird on her shoulder.

"Hahahaha! What an idiot!" Reyna laughed. "Puppet Master gained an effect from Miragent Vengeful Soul! By paying 800 LP, I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field! I'll destroy 1 of Akiza's face-down cards and 1 of yours, Yusei!"

"Not so fast!" Yusei countered. "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! Now by Tributing him, the gained effect is negated and your Puppet Master is destroyed!"

"Damn you!" Reyna growled as her Fusion monster shattered.

"One less monster to worry about." Aura remarked.

"Even so, I still have my Token!" Reyna shot back.

"Maybe." Yusei admitted. "However, I shall tune the Level 3 Aurastar Spirit Bird with the Level 4 Sylvan Flowerknight and Level 1 Copy Plant!" The 3 monsters turned into 8 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light behind Yusei. "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Appear before us, Stardust Spark Dragon!" Out of the green pillar came forth a light-armored Stardust Dragon. (Stardust Spark Dragon, Level 8 LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 300. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's LP: 100.)

"A new Stardust, eh?" Reyna mused. "How amusing…."

"I activate the Equip Spell, Moon Mirror Shield." Yusei continued. "Now thanks to this, whenever Stardust Spark Dragon battles, its ATK/DEF is always 100 points higher than the monster it's battling."

"What?" Reyna frowned before her eyes widened. "But that means-!"

"It means once I attack, you'll lose the duel." Yusei finished for her, a smile on his face.

"Nice move Yusei." Aura smiled.

"Thanks." Yusei nodded. "Time to end this, Stardust Spark Dragon, attack Reyna's Punishment Mage!" Stardust Spark Dragon launched a beam of energy at the Mage; thus destroying it. Or so the threesome thought…

"Yes!" Akiza grinned. "You did it Yusei!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that is just too rich Akiza Izinski! Too rich indeed!"

"Spoke too soon." Aura frowned.

"What?!" Akiza gaped. "But how?!"

"I activate the Counter Trap, Last WIll of the Immortals!" Reyna revealed. "Since Yusei attacked with a monster that has higher ATK than my LP, the attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

"Something tells me there's more to it than that." Yusei frowned deeply.

"Oh you don't know how right you are Yusei Fudo!" Reyna sneered. "Now by sending all but 1 card I control to the GY, I can Summon as many Earthbound Immortal monsters from either my hand, Deck, GY, and/or banished zone! Also! The effect that prevents me from controlling more than 1 is negated! Furthermore! I can also use my Spell/Trap Zones as Monster Zones should my Monster Zones be filled up. Which they will be!"

"What?!" Aura yelled, shocked. "Then that means!"

"Yes Aura!" Reyna laughed darkly. "I shall be Summoning all 7 Earthbound Immortal monsters to my field!" Reyna grabbed the 1 card in her hand, along with grabbing 6 cards from her Deck. "Rise to the field! Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu! Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! Earthbound Immortal Uru! And lastly, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" All 7 Earthbound Immortal behemoths all appeared behind Reyna, staring down their 3 Signer enemies with hatred. (Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Level 10 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2500. Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, Level 10 DARK Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2900/1600. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Level 10 DARK Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Level 10 DARK Reptile-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/1800. Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Level 10 DARK Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400. Earthbound Immortal Uru, Level 10 DARK Insect-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3000. Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, Level 10 DARK Winged-Beast-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 300. Reyna's hand: 1 card. Reyna's LP: 100.)

"What the hell?!" Both Yusei and Akiza gaped.

"Well shit…" Aura muttered.

"To my knowledge, you 3 could barely beat 1 Earthbound Immortal." Reyna sneered. "How do you plan to beat all 7 Earthbound Immortals at once? The simple answer is this…. You can't! Hahahaha! Also, since I Summoned 2 or more Immortals, I take 0 damage! Meaning even with you being able to attack me directly via the Earthbound Immortals' effect is pointless! Oh! And since I Summoned at least 4 Earthbound Immortals… Your next 3 turns are skipped!"

"What?!" They yelled, shocked.

"Hahahahahahaha! That means I can defeat all 3 of you easily!" Reyna laughed psychotically. "And since your next 3 turns are skipped, I shall go and draw 3 cards!" (Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 2400. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 300. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.) Reyna looked at her hand and laughed. "If you 3 surrender now, you 3 shall be the last to die once I change this world for the better. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal, no?"

"You want to kill us either way, so what would be the point?" Aura frowned.

"You don't want to see the New World Order come into fruition?" Reyna frowned before she shrugged. "Your loss! Battle! Uru, attack Akiza directly!" The massive red spider fired a beam of spider thread at Akiza.

"Akiza is the only one that can stop Reyna." Yusei frowned. "I thought my combo would work, but Reyna had that Counter Trap up her sleeve."

"She expected it no doubt." Aura frowned. "Reading us from the start."

"That's right." Reyna confirmed. "Goodbye Aki-"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Akiza countered. "Trap card activate Ground Capture!" A massive earth hand rose from the ground and blocked the thread. "Now the damage is halved! And if I take 1000 or more damage, I get to draw 1 card!" Akiza cried out as the spider threads pierced through the massive earth hand and slammed into her; thus knocking her to the ground as she drew a card. (Akiza's LP: 2400 - 1500 = 900. Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 900. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 2000. Yusei's hand: 3 cards. Yusei's LP: 300. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.)

"Ugh fine! Cusillu, Ccapac Apu, attack Yusei and Aura directly!" The yellow monkey and green lizard swung their tail and paw respectively at the 2 opponents.

"I activate my last set card! Damage Diet!" Akiza declared. "Now the damage to Aura is halved!"

"But Yusei still loses!" Reyna laughed as the raven-haired duelist was launched backwards from the attack. Now knocked out cold after hitting the ground hard. (Yusei's LP: 300 - 2800 = 0. Aura's LP: 2000 - 1500 = 500. Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 900. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 500. Reyna's hand: 4 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.)

"YUSEI!" Akiza cried out as she ran over to him.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Reyna concluded. (Akiza's hand: 3 cards. Akiza's LP: 900. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 500. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.) Reyna observed Akiza and Aura before laughing again. "Just give up! You can't win! How do you plan to eliminate all 7 Earthbound Immortals before my next turn?" Akiza looked up at Reyna, her body shaking.

"We'll….find a way!" Akiza retorted as she stood back up. "Just watch us!"

"Ha!" Reyna sneered. "Well go ahead and try! It is your turn after all, Akiza Izinski!"

"I draw!" Akiza declared as she drew. (Akiza's hand: 4 cards. Akiza's LP: 900. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 500. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.) Akiza looked at her hand, then at Aura. "Aura, I know you want to finish her as badly as I do, but, is it alright if I do it? If I don't, we will both lose on Reyna's next turn."

"Yes that is correct." Reyna confirmed.

"Now answer me something Reyna." Akiza spoke as she played Monster Reborn to revive Sylvan Flowerknight to her field.

"Hoh? What is it?" Reyna inquired.

"Why do all this?" Akiza asked. "Sure your goal is noble, but the way you're going about is wrong."

"...You think I don't know that?" Reyna retorted dangerously low. "Of course I know! Why do you think I'm doing all this in the first place! Your City's Sector Security has enforced laws in Satellite that should only affect the City! But they don't! I want the discrimination of Satellite residents to be gone! And if killing everyone in the City means I achieve that, and to help the children from this era to the next, then so be it!"

"No new era would ever want their future to be claimed and forced by such dirty hands." Aura frowned, shaking her head. "You went against those who you worked with, killed innocent lives, manipulated others behind their backs, and tossed aside your humanity."

"And you were no different years ago, Aura!" Reyna sneered. "So don't you dare lecture me! I do whatever I want whenever I want! Once you 2 lose on my next turn, all 3 of you shall be sacrificed to ensure the world is reborn!" Reyna paused, then added hysterically. "Isn't that what you all want?! Change in the world?! I can ensure that!"

"Not in your current state you can't!" Akiza retorted. She closed her eyes and placed her right hand on her chest. "Yes, the world is cruel to those that do not deserve it." She then opened her eyes. "However! Those like you who follow their goals blindly will not be satisfied! I Normal Summon Twilight Rose Knight to my field!" The twilight armored knight appeared onto Akiza's field. (Twilight Rose Knight, Level 3 DARK Warrior-type Tuner monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 900. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 500. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.) After that, Akiza grabbed a card from her hand. "Next I activate Shining Rebirth! Now by sending Synchro Materials from my field to the GY, I can Synchro Summon 1 Synchro monster from my GY!"

"What?" Reyna frowned before her eyes widened. "No! You can't!"

"I can and I will!" Akiza grinned. "Level 4 Sylvan Flowerknight tunes with Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" The 2 monsters turned into 7 white stars that soared into the green pillar of light behind Akiza. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the green pillar of light came forth the red and black thorny dragon. It roared loudly as said dragon emerged onto Akiza's field. (Black Rose Dragon, Level 7 FIRE Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1800. Akiza's hand: 2 cards. Akiza's LP: 900. Aura's hand: 4 cards. Aura's LP: 500. Reyna's hand: 2 cards. Reyna's LP: 100.)

"Black Rose Dragon….!" Reyna tsked. "My face-downs are completely useless in this situation….!

"Black Rose Dragon effect!" Akiza announced. "Upon her Synchro Summon, she destroys every card on the field! Black Rose Gale!" Black Rose Dragon unleashed a gale from its wings; a barrier formed around Black Rose Dragon as every other card on the field shattered.

"...Due to the final effect of the Last Will of the Immortals, I automatically lose the Duel if all Earthbound Immortals I Summoned via its effect are destroyed….." Reyna spoke softly as she fell to her knees; her LP also falling to 0.

**Akiza Izinski (OC Cards):**

**Rose Road, type: Normal Trap. Effect: When a card or effect is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards you control: Negate the effect, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Extra Deck.**

**Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector, attribute: LIGHT, type: Plant/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2300/3200. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Sylvan" monsters**

**Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is the declared card, add it to your hand. Otherwise, send it to the GY. If a card is sent from your Deck to the GY by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 card on the field; place that target on either the top or bottom of the Deck. You can only use this effect of "Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector" once per turn.**

**Aura Flood (OC Cards):**

**Aurastar Paladin, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 2000/500. Effect: At the end of the opponent's Battle Phase, if an "Aurastar" monster(s) was destroyed and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 of those destroyed monsters. This card must be face-up on your field to activate and resolve this effect.**

**Aurastar Spirit Bird, attribute: LIGHT, type: Winged-Beast, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1400/1000. Effect:If this card is in your GY: You can banish this card from your GY and target 1 monster you control; it can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn.**

**Reyna (OC Cards):**

**Miragent Vengeful Soul, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic, Level -4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can select up to 2 cards on the field; destroy them. After this effect resolves: You can Special Summon Level -4 or lower "Miragent" monsters from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard equal to the number of cards destroyed via this card's effect. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster, that monster gains this effect:**

**-Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 800 LP; destroy 1 card on the field.**

**Miragent Wicked Tamer, attribute: DARK, type: Psychic/Dark Tuner, Level -3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level -4 or lower monster from either your hand, Graveyard or banished zone. If this card is used as Tribute for a Dark Ritual Summon, or as Material for the Summon of a Dark Extra Deck monster: That monster gains 1500 ATK/DEF.**

**Dark Infusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: You can use 1 monster from either your hand or side of the field and by paying LP equal to difference in the Dark Fusion monster's Level - and the monster's Level - x400. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also use 1 monster from either your Deck or Graveyard. (If you use the monster from the Graveyard; shuffle it into your Deck.) During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard; You can pay 800 LP to shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, apply the effect that allows you to Dark Fusion Summon a Dark Fusion monster.**

**Shadow Agent's Castle, type: Field Spell. Effect: During either players turn, if this card is in your hand: You can pay 800 LP; activate this card from your hand regardless of whose turn it is. When this card is activated: Add 1 card from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Shadow Agent's Castle". When you Dark Ritual Summon, or Dark Extra Deck Summon by using a "Miragent" monster, or Special Summon using a "Miragent" monster as Material, you can activate these effects depending on the monster Summoned, once per turn per effect.**

**-Dark Ritual: Shuffle 1 monster on the field into the Deck.**

**-Dark Fusion: Special Summon 1 monster from either your hand or Graveyard.**

**\- Dark Synchro: Choose 1 monster from either your Deck or Graveyard and place it on top of your Deck.**

**Last Will of the Immortals, type: Counter Trap. Effect: If the opponent declares an attack with a monster with ATK greater than or equal to your LP: Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Send all by 1 card you control to the GY, ignoring effects, and if you do, you can Special Summon as many "Earthbound Immortal" monsters as possible from either your hand, Deck, GY, and/or banished zone to your field. The effect that says "You can only control 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster is negated.". If you Summoned 2+ "Earthbound Immortal" monsters via this card's effect: You take 0 damage. If you Summoned 4+ "Earthbound Immortal" monsters via this card's effect: Your opponent's next 3 turns are skipped. If all the "Earthbound Immortal" monsters you Summoned via this card are removed from the field: You lose the Duel.**

**Miragentry Puppet Master, attribute; DARK, type: Fiend/Dark Fusion, Level -11, ATK/DEF: ?. Effect: 1 Level -10 or lower monster + 400 LP (minimum) OR 3600 LP (maximum)**

**This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to double the amount of LP you paid + the Level - difference x200. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a face-up monster whose ATK is higher than their Life Points: You can pay half your LP; Special Summon 1 "Puppet Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). (When Summoned, its ATK and DEF become equal to your opponent's current Life Points.) "Puppet Token" cannot be destroyed by battle and by card effects, you take no battle damage from attacks involving that Token, also this card gains ATK equal to the battle damage you would have taken from those battles. During each Battle Phase, "Puppet Token" can attack up to the number of monsters you control. During your End Phase: You can gain LP equal to half the amount of LP you paid during this turn while this card is on the field.**

**Miragentry Punishment Mage, attribute: DARK, type: Spellcaster/Dark Synchro, Level -7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 Dark Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Miragent" monsters**

**Control of this card cannot switch. This card cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects. This card cannot be destroyed by battle up to the number of other "Miragent" and/or "Miragentry" monsters you control. Your opponent can only Special Summon 1 monster during each turn. Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap card per turn. If this card or another "Miragent" and/or "Miragentry" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Your opponent cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters during the next turn. During either players turn, when the opponent would activate a Spell/Trap card or Spell/Trap card effect: You can pay 1000 LP; negate the activation of that Spell/Trap card or Spell/Trap card effect. You can only use this effect of "Miragentry Punishment Mage" once per turn.**

**0713MM: And that is it! What will the next Arc in the fic be? If you guys have any suggestions, whether it be for the upcoming Arc, or for a later Arc, either PM me your suggestion(s), or put them in a review.^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 23rd chapter of my 5Ds AU fic! I do not own 5Ds, nor do I own Aura Flood. Chapter start!**

Chapter 23

"...Due to the final effect of the Last Will of the Immortals, I automatically lose the Duel if all Earthbound Immortals I Summoned via its effect are destroyed….." Reyna spoke softly as she fell to her knees; her LP also falling to 0.

"It's over…" Aura muttered.

"Yeah…" Akiza breathed.

"All my scheming… Amounted to nothing in the end….." Reyna spoke softly as she backplanted the ground. The ground around her soon began to crack after her LP hit 0. Shortly after, Yusei awoke and stood up and went to stand next to Akiza and Aura.

"I take it Akiza won the duel for us?" Yusei asked.

"Obviously." Aura scoffed.

"Hey, I was out cold. Had to be sure." Yusei laughed.

"The people I killed like Luna….and those that lost to me in a Shadow Duel, in addition to any others that were a part of this Signer-Dark Signer War, like Jack, Leo, and Toby, shall return to the world of the living…." She laughed hoarsely. "As for me…. You'll never see me again after this…"

"You…" Aura frowned. Reyna lifted her head up slightly to look at Akiza, Aura, and Yusei. The white flamed burn marks still on her face, which was slowly turning into black particles.

"I am a living Dark Signer, Aura." Reyna told her. "Like the Goodwin Brothers, once I lose, I'll be gone from this world forever. To the afterlife I go. Where I ultimately belong after everything I've done… Even if I wasn't a living Dark Signer…. I would be sentenced to death for all the crimes I've committed…."

"Heh. Then save me a seat there once it's my time." Aura smirked. Reyna laughed at Aura's words.

"Oh don't worry, I will." The living Dark Signer replied as her body was fully embedded in black particles. However, unlike the others that experienced it, her body didn't disappear entirely. It was just coated with the black particles. The ground around Reyna cracked away fully; thus she plummeted into the rainbow colored dark energy of the Old Moment. Her body disintegrated instantly upon contact. Akiza and Yusei watched in some form of sadness. For even though Reyna was their enemy, they couldn't help but feel sorry for her in the end. After a few moments, Akiza spoke up.

"We should probably head back to the City and check up on everyone." Akiza suggested before she frowned. "Although, I'm not sure how Jack will take this news about his childhood friend's death."

"He should know it wouldn't be possible to save her. Considering what she had become." Aura replied lightly. "He'll need time to heal in the end."

"True." Akiza nodded.

"Which is why we'll help him in any way we can." Yusei replied. "Let's go."

Akiza nodded in agreement before the 3 went back outside to their D-Wheels. Akiza tossed Aura her spare helmet.

"Since you rode with me on the way here, you get to ride on Yusei's D-Wheel on the way back." Akiza told Aura.

"Is this just another form of torture?" Aura deadpanned, putting on the helmet.

"If we wanted to torture you, we would have made you walk here and back." Akiza snickered. Aura glared as she got on Yusei's D-Wheel, clutching tightly. Both Yusei and Akiza started up their D-Wheels, then sped off in the direction of a way to get back to the City.

4 months later…

Akiza got off her D-Wheel and removed her helmet before walking up to Yusei's home and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes until Yusei opened it.

"Hey Yusei, is Aura ready?" She asked.

"Either she is, or she's still sleeping." Yusei replied. "If neither of those, then doing outside work." He paused, then added. "I can go get her if you'd like."

"No it's fine. I know where her room is." Akiza smiled, coming inside. Akiza walked up the stairs to reach the door giving it a knock. She waited for several minutes before deciding to open it, finding Aura sitting by her window asleep. Akiza laughed lightly to herself before approaching Aura and shook her gently several times. "Aura. Aura it's time to get up and go. We both have therapy today." Aura groaned, opening one eye to look at Akiza.

"What are the chances I can skip this session?" She asked.

"Zero." Akiza spoke flatly. "It's your first session after all. Can't skip that. And so long as we're going together, you'll have zero chances of skipping. Period. End of story. Now get up and change please." Aura sighed, moving up from the window.

"Fine. But like I said before, if that therapist tries to have me take meds, I'm out." She warned.

"I already told you that I won't allow that." Akiza reminded her. "Besides, I'm paying for both of us to go. Which means the therapist cannot prescribe anything to you without mine or Yusei's say so." Aura only hummed as she rubbed her neck.

"Alright. Now scat so I can change." She said, waving her off.

"Alright alright." Akiza laughed as she backed out of the room. "I'll be waiting at the entrance to the house."

"So I won't sneak out?" Aura asked with a smirk.

"Something like that." Akiza smirked back as she closed the door to Aura's room behind her. Aura shook her head, amused as Beast appeared next to her.

"She knows you well enough." He smirked.

"Indeed she does." Aura replied. "Now let's hope I don't end up with the urge to hit my therapist on the first session."

Akiza talked with Yusei for a bit until they saw Aura walking down with a yawn, changed and her hair tied back.

"Ok let's get this over with." She said.

"Alright." Akiza nodded. "I'll be back with Aura in about hour to an hour and a half Yusei."

"Alright." Yusei nodded with a smile. "Try not to hit anyone Aura."

"No promises." Aura states.

"I wouldn't expect you to keep such a promise." Akiza laughed. "Now let us be off. Oh, and it's walking distance from here. So if you ever wanted to walk to the therapist's office and meet me there, you can."

"Will do." Aura hummed.

After about 20 or so minutes of walking, Akiza and Aura arrived at the therapists' place.

"Misty wanted to bring me here." Akiza spoke as the 2 females entered the main office area of the building. "But considering my mental state 10+ years ago, she didn't bother in the end."

"And you think I'm in the right mental state to be here?" Aura wondered.

"You're in a way better mental state than you were 10+ years ago." Akiza pointed out. "We both improved with our mental states to a degree. But this will help us in the long run. Better late than never."

"If you say so." Aura shrugged, before she blinked. "Wait do we even have the same therapist?"

"Yup." Akiza smiled. "We both go at the same time too. Hence why I came to get your from Yusei's place."

"The same sessions? Is that even allowed?" Aura frowned.

"Yes it is." Akiza nodded. "It's just more common with families compared to friends."

"And we can get away with it since we're practically family." Aura replied with a knowing smile.

"Exactly." Akiza smiled back, as they walked to the front desk. "Hi we're here for our appointment with Dr. Metis. Under Izinski and Flood."

"Ok let me see." The desk clerk said, typing on the computer. "Ah yes. Akiza Izinski and Aura Flood. Dr. Metis's room is down the hall on the left."

"Thanks." Akiza smiled as she and Aura headed in that direction.

"I don't know about this." Aura swallowed.

"It'll be fine Aura." Akiza told her childhood friend in a reassuring tone. "I'm here with you after all."

That's what I'm worried about. Aura thought with a grimace. Akiza knocked the door and after a moment it was opened to reveal a young brown haired, blue eyed woman who had a kind smile.

"Akiza Izinski and Aura Flood?" She asked.

"Yes." Akiza confirmed.

"Great! I'm Dr. Metis come on in." The woman smiled, moving aside. The 2 walked in, seeing how the office was quite comfortable and relaxed taking a seat on the blue couch while Dr. Metis took a seat at her desk, papers in hand.

"So, this is both our first time coming to a therapist." Akiza began. "So would it be alright explaining some things? I've read up on therapy, but I haven't actually gone to a session. Until now, that is."

"Absolutely. I was actually gonna suggest that." Dr. Metis smiled. "See, I like to make a comfortable environment with my patients. Especially first timers like you two. And I don't want any of us to hesitate. This is a safe place where both of you can be as open as you like; including formalities. So if you like, you can just call me Metis."

"Alright Metis." Akiza spoke. "So who would you want out of the 2 of us to start?"

"Whichever works for you 2." Metis smiled. "This is after all a session for the both of you. So it's only natural you both come to an agreement on decisions here."

"Well, since the therapy sessions was my idea, I'll go first." Akiza remarked before she glanced at Aura. "Unless you'd prefer to go first."

"Oh no you go on ahead." Aura nodded.

"Alright." Akiza nodded. "Me going first it is then."

"Alright Izinski go on ahead." Metis nodded.

"Oh geez...where do I even start?" Akiza laughed softly as she put her right hand to her forehead. "I know I read up on this…" She takes a breath, then starts. "Well, I suppose I could start with what's been happening over the last few months. For one, helping Aura settle into Yusei's place after the fiasco with the Dark Signers and all that. Oh, and I am working at a flower shop. So that's good too." She paused again, longer than the last. "But despite all that, I don't feel….happy. And I don't understand why."

"Happiness comes in many different shapes for different people. While sometimes we think we should feel happiness. Then there are times we just don't feel happy. It's a common thing to go through." Metis explains gently.

"So what do I do?" Akiza asked. "Although...I think I know the answer why I don't feel happy." Akiza stiffened for a bit. "The flower shop I'm working at is...or rather was, the property of my Mother."

"So the flower shop belonged to her." Metis remarked.

"Yes." Akiza nodded solemnly.

"I see. So in other words, the flower shop reminds you of your mother. And in turn, makes you remember the old memories you had with her. Is that right?" Metis asked.

"That is right." Akiza confirmed.

"Izinski if I may. While it is true that the flower shop holds old memories with your late mother and can cause a mournful feeling, the flower shop can also become a place where you can form new memories with the family you have now." Metis said with a gentle smile. "All wounds take time to heal. Both the physical and the emotional, but it's what we do about them and how we choose to live with them in our daily lives. But how to do it is up to you to figure out and decide on."

"I understand that wounds take time to heal, but…" Akiza began with a deep frown and put her hands to her head. "I should have listened to Misty all those years ago and go to therapy…"

"Not everyone wishes to take therapy. And it's best not to take it when you don't feel comfortable about it yet." Metis pointed out.

"That's true." Akiza admitted. "And maybe waiting to do it was the best choice for me. After all, the events 10 years prior were still fresh in my mind back then." She paused, then added. "However, the longer I waited, the harder it was for me to want to go to therapy." Akiza then lightly chucked. "But here I am."

"It's important to set it all on your own pace, even if it takes a while. So long as it's ok for you." Metis smiled.

"That's true." Akiza nodded.

"So what I suggest is take things in your stride, don't expect things so soon and so fast. Just go with the flow." Metis smiled.

"I'll give it a try." Akiza nodded with a smile. Metis smiled before facing Aura.

"Alright Flood, would you like to go?" She asked gently. Aura swallowed, rubbing her arm once again.

"I… I don't know about this Akiza." She spoke.

"It's okay Aura." Akiza told her in a reassuring manner. "Nothing you say in here will be judged, nor will it be spoken of outside of this room. We are allowed to speak our minds in therapy."

"Izinski is right. Like I said, this is a safe place where you can open and free with no judgement." Metis assured. Aura gave a slow nod, rubbing her hands.

"Ok… Well like Akiza brought up before, I've been settling in living with our friend Yusei. Being dragged around in the mall with our group of friends to get some stuff. Which I still think you guys went overboard." Aura said, giving Akiza a mock glare.

"Aura, you needed new clothes." Akiza put her hands up in defense.

"Right. Anyway, I had also gone to speak with 2 of our friends who work with Security who told me I had inherited my pop's mech shop, so I've been working on it and planning to reopen it soon." Aura continued, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh so you know a thing or two on D-Wheels?" Metis asked.

"Er yeah. My pops taught me before he died and it just… Stuck with me I guess." Aura shrugged. "Even though I never rode on a D-Wheel."

"You mean never rode one that you've made." Akiza corrected.

"You know what I mean." Aura scoffed, as Metis watched, amused. "But at any rate I mean my life is going ok now yet there are some things… I just… I just can't get over." Metis looked at Aura for a moment speaking carefully.

"Is it of your time in Arcadia?" She asked. Aura flinched as Metis looked over a paper. "I had looked over the papers you both sent to me of your backgrounds, so I have an idea of your situations before coming here. Flood, I want you to know that in here, no matter what, you won't be judged for your past." She explained.

"But that's just it, I deserved to be judged." Aura countered. "I have done so many awful things I should be locked up for it."

"Aura…" Akiza spoke softly.

"The fact that Security hasn't arrested you says otherwise Flood." Metis spoke calmly. "I have read over the records of the Arcadia Movement and many of its members were tricked by the founder thinking they were there to help control their powers and avoid discrimination. You are just like them."

"No I'm not. I'm not like them I was… I was his pet." Aura spat in disgust. "He… He groomed me hoping to make me his weapon, his 'ace in the hole' for Arcadia. For the good and cause of it all. What a joke."

"He hoped to tie you down and have you stay which is not uncommon." Metis assured, looking at one paper. "I had read that you had been with Arcadia since your pre-teens. Is that correct?" Aura grimaced yet nodded.

"I… I have been on the streets after I had escaped from a… Institute and would wander in the DAImon area and duel in the Underground Dueling arenas there. Dueling was all I had back then, yet I couldn't face the cruel world when I only saw red. So I wore a mask which resulted in people calling me the Teal Eyed Demon. I had nothing and thought I would just continue like that." She choked. "But then… Then Sayer found me and took me into Arcadia Movement and I had been there ever since… And I was an idiot to think he couldn't do anything harmful to people. I am an idiot."

"You're not Flood." Metis spoke gently, before taking a breath. "Now Flood if I may be able to ask you even now. Do you hate Sayer?" Aura choked, her face pale as a sheet as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I want to hate him, gods know I do yet I…" She grimaced.

"Flood it's honestly reasonable. He had given you a home and actual care. It's a natural occurrence for you to not in a way hate him. I'd be surprised if you did hate him." Metis frowned in understanding.

"But what about the people he made suffered? How is that fair to them? How is it fair to my friends?!" Aura demanded furiously. Aura gasped before looking down, hugging herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." She apologized.

"It's quite alright. Remember, there are no judgements here." Metis reminded her gently.

"That's right." Akiza nodded.

"I just… I just want to hate him." Aura scowled.

"Hate doesn't always come naturally as most would think." Metis said. "Despite how much you want to, you just can't seem to."

"Ugh I hate morality." Aura groaned.

"It's in all of us." Akiza spoke.

"Flood I may have just met you today. It's obvious you're very loyal to your friends, but you have to remember to take care of yourself. Both the physical and the mental." Metis told her with a smile. "Focus on yourself more. Like hobbies and things you enjoy let yourself be well you." Aura rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess I can try." She admitted.

"That's all anyone can ask for." Akiza smiled lightly.

"Indeed it is." Metis smiled, seeing her clock. "Oh my look at the time. Your session is just about up."

"Really?" Aura blinked.

"Yes." Akiza nodded. "The sessions go for about 1 hour."

"Huh. Wasn't as bad as I thought." Aura hummed.

"See?" Akiza smiled again. "Oh! Before me and Aura leave, what day is our next session? I ask so I can write it down."

"Any day of next week that works for you 2. I don't want to disrupt your working hours or any plans." Metis smiled.

"I'm fine with whatever." Aura shrugged. "Akiza?"

"I agree with you Aura." Akiza nodded.

"Alright. Then how about the same day and time next week?" Metis suggested.

"Sure. I'm alright with that." Akiza agreed.

"Me too." Aura nodded.

"Great! Then I'll see you 2 next week." Metis smiled.

The 2 nodded and walked out the office before leaving the building.

"So, what did you think?" Akiza asked Aura as they walked back to Yusei's place.

"She seemed nice." Aura shrugged. "And surprisingly non judgemental."

"A therapist is not going to be judgemental." Akiza said.

"Oh come on. If you were my therapist you wouldn't judge a little on the things I've done?" Aura deadpanned. "Cause let's be real, they deserved to be judged."

"If I was your therapist, I would not judge you." Akiza told Aura firmly. Aura looked at Akiza before she sighed, hugging Akiza's arm.

"You guys are too good for me, you know that?" She asked.

"Yes we do." Akiza smiled.

"And it's never gonna stop, is it." Aura stated.

"Nope." Akiza laughed.

I knew I was getting myself into. Aura thought with a sweatdrop, before she smirked.

"So Akiza I've been so busy fixing up and cleaning the mech shop. I've been wondering. Yusei asked you out yet?" Akiza blushed dark red.

"Aura!" Akiza groaned.

"This is what you signed up for. Deal with it." Aura grinned. Akiza groaned again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're going to keep that up until it happens, aren't you?" Akiza asked.

"That or I start liking a guy and you can tease me about it. And we both know that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Aura laughed.

"We shall see." Akiza laughed. Aura grinned as she leaned on Akiza.

"I really missed you Akiza." She said.

"We all missed you Aura." Akiza told her.

"So I've been told." Aura chuckled.

**0713MM: So a bit of a filler chapter here. Which isn't bad or anything. Not sure what chapter will start the new Arc though.**


End file.
